Frères d'Ombre et de Lumière T1L'évasion d'Azkaban
by Laurent94
Summary: UA,3è année.Will Potter est le Survivant.Entouré de Ron et Hermione,joueur de Quiddich émérite,il a triomphé de Voldemort les deux années passées.Son frère,Harry,est en revanche inconnu et solitaire.Mais pourquoi Ginny se souvient-elle de deux yeux verts?
1. Prologue

Frères d'ombre et de Lumière

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première tentative d'U.A sur Harry Potter et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le thème est assez connu, puisqu'il s'agit d'une fiction impliquant deux jumeaux Potter, l'un connu et adulé alors que l'autre est presque inconnu et solitaire. J'ai voulu montrer ma vision de ce qu'aurait pu devenir un Harry dont l'enfance aurait été différente, mais aussi la manière dont il gère son destin. Le caractère d'Harry est donc sensiblement différent de l'original. ;)

Rating : K+

Résumé : Univers Alternatif, 3ème année. William Potter est connu dans tout le monde sorcier sous le nom du Survivant. Populaire comme joueur de Quiddich et entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, il est reconnu pour avoir vaincu Voldemort les deux années précédentes. Ce n'est pas le cas de son jumeau, Harry, élève discret de la maison Serdaigle. Mais si Ginny a été sauvée de la Chambre par Will, alors pourquoi son sauveur a-t-il des yeux verts ?

Dislaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rolling.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

Bonne lecture...and enjoy it !

* * *

Prologue

_Qu'est-ce que l'Histoire, sinon une fable sur laquelle tout le monde est d'accord ?_

Napoléon 1er

* * *

Chacun de ses pas était douloureux mais il continuait à avancer malgré tout. Son bras droit le faisait atrocement souffrir, le poison se répandant dans ses veines à une vitesse fulgurante, bien qu'il eut fait son possible pour ralentir sa course. Laissant tomber l'épée argentée derrière lui, il tenait toujours fermement le croc du Basilic dans sa main gauche. Sa vue se brouillait déjà lorsqu'il tomba à genoux juste à côté de Ginny, dont le visage était atrocement pâle.

Fumseck se posa à ses côtés, les yeux emplis de larmes. L'adolescent de douze ans se retint de sourire, le front ruisselant de sueur, comprenant ce que l'oiseau immortel essayait de faire. Jedusor, en revanche, ne semblait pas l'avoir encore réalisé.

-Je vais m'asseoir et te regarder mourir, William Potter. Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir de jais se sentit vaciller. Tout tournait autour de lui. La voix de l'Héritier de Serpentard lui semblait plus lointaine mais toujours aussi glacée.

-Ainsi finit le célèbre William Potter. Seul dans la Chambre des Secrets, oublié par ses amis et enfin terrassé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait si sottement défié…Mais Lord Voldemort a fini par te vaincre, comme il se devait.

L'élève ne répliqua pas mais intérieurement, il remerciait grandement Fumseck. Sa vue s'éclaircissait et la Chambre réapparaissait petit à petit dans son champ de vision. Faisant un imperceptible mouvement de tête, il aperçut le phénix posé sur son bras. Ses larmes de perle avaient formé une tâche qui brillait autour de sa blessure…jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne disparaisse complètement.

-Les larmes du phénix…un puissant remède contre les blessures…Je l'avais complètement oublié…

Les yeux noirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres se posèrent sur l'adolescent, le fixant intensément de son regard chargé de démence.

-Mais ça ne fait rien. En fait, je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Rien que toi et moi, Potter…Toi et moi…

Jedusor brandit la baguette magique mais pas assez vite. Le garçon roula sur le côté, le crochet toujours dans sa main, et le planta dans le journal. S'il fit mine d'entendre le hurlement perçant du mage noir, il n'en montra rien. Alors que Jedusor se tordait sur le sol, criant à pleins poumons, l'adolescent se contentait d'observer le flot d'encre qui avait jailli du cahier.

Plongeant une nouvelle fois le croc dans le livre, le jeune Potter s'aperçut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait complètement disparu. Son regard se posant à nouveau sur le journal, il constata que le venin du Basilic avait fait un trou dans le petit livre noir, brûlant les pages de part en part.

-C'est terminé... Plus que six. Déclara-t-il dans un murmure, essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Il mit le journal dans sa poche d'une main fébrile puis tenta de se remettre debout. Cette tâche fut légèrement plus difficile que prévu, car les effets secondaires du poison ne s'étaient pas entièrement dissipés et ses jambes étaient encore chancelantes.

Faisant quelques pas en avant, en direction de l'endroit précis où avait disparu Jedusor, il ramassa sa baguette, manquant de trébucher au passage. Mettant un genou à terre, tout en maudissant sa propre faiblesse, il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche, au liquide pourpre, dont il avala une gorgée.

Secouant la tête, il se remit debout et récupéra également l'épée, qu'il plaça à sa ceinture. Il se pencha ensuite vers Ginny et prit son pouls. Bien qu'elle eut les yeux à moitié ouverts, elle semblait encore absente, peut-être inconsciente. Plaçant sa baguette et l'épée à sa ceinture, il prit l'adolescente dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Fumseck.

-J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide pour retourner dans les toilettes où se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre. Pourrais-tu nous y emmener à l'aide de ton pouvoir de disparition ?

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau s'élança vers lui et l'adolescent attrapa les plumes du phénix à l'aide de sa main libre, disparaissant instantanément dans un brasier étincelant.

Il réapparut la seconde suivante dans les toilettes désaffectées du deuxième étage, où se trouvait le corps inconscient d'un garçon au physique identique au sien, excepté qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrice sur son front.

Le garçon déposa Ginny à côté de lui et le journal. S'éloignant de quelques pas, il retroussa sa manche droite, dévoilant un bracelet en argent à son poignet, gravé d'inscriptions runiques. Murmurant à voix basse, il fit apparaître un rayon de lumière blanche depuis le bracelet, qui prit la forme d'un disque de lumière devant lui, tel un projecteur. Une silhouette commença alors à se dessiner dans le disque de lumière.

Il s'agissait d'une femme, d'une grande beauté et aux longs cheveux blonds. Les traits de son visage pâle dégageaient quelque chose de divin, d'énigmatique même. D'ailleurs, cette aura de mystère était magnifiée par sa robe d'une blancheur immaculée, seulement entravée par la ceinture argentée qu'elle portait à sa taille. Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un sourire amusé alors que ses pétillants yeux bleus, parsemés de lueurs dorées, le fixaient.

-_Cela faisait longtemps…_

-En effet, Dame Brunehilde. J'aurais besoin de vos services, une nouvelle fois. Pouvez-vous modifier la mémoire de mon frère comme vous l'avez fait l'an passé ?

-_La contrepartie n'est pas très importante mais tu sais que tu ne fais que reculer l'inéluctable…Pourquoi tant de modestie à l'égard de tout ce que tu as accompli ?_

-Il a été désigné par Dumbledore lui-même comme étant le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il a également été acclamé pour avoir empêché le vol de la pierre philosophale l'an passé… Répondit-il d'un ton monocorde.

-_Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi, jeune Potter, qui l'a empêché ? Je dois t'avertir que c'est la dernière fois que je réalise ce souhait. L'interférence serait trop importante si je continuais et le prix s'avérerait…bien trop élevé._

-Je comprends. Cela suffira-t-il comme paiement ?

Et tout en parlant, l'adolescent avait sorti le crochet du basilic de sa poche. Les yeux bleu clair de la dénommée Brunehilde l'observèrent un moment, le visage indéchiffrable, avant de finalement répondre d'une voix neutre.

-_Oui, cela suffira._

Et sur ces mots, le crochet sembla aspiré par un vent puissant et disparut, alors qu'une lumière argentée se mit à émaner du front du garçon inconscient. L'adolescent poussa un soupir avant de prendre sa baguette, nettoyant instantanément la boue et le sang qui souillaient son uniforme.

-Merci pour votre générosité, ma dame. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide, une fois de plus.

La femme esquissa de nouveau un sourire amusé, puis porta un doigt à ses lèvres, semblant pensive l'espace d'un court instant. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était plus douce, s'exprimant d'un ton presque…maternel.

-_Tu as conscience que d'ici quelques semaines, tu auras achevé de payer la première requête que je t'avais accordée il y a sept ans de cela, n'est-ce pas ?_

-J'en suis conscient…mais c'est « inéluctable », je suppose… Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton aussi triste que cynique.

-_Tout à fait. Lors de ta prochaine rentrée, tout changera autour de toi. Les roues du destin ont déjà commencé à tourner, et des événements bons autant que mauvais se produiront. Tiens-tu toujours à rester dans l'ombre ?_

-Tel est mon « destin », vous l'avez dit vous-même…mais cela ne durera plus très longtemps. D'ici le début de ma troisième année, j'aurais acquis suffisamment de connaissances pour ouvrir le portail. Je maîtrise déjà huit runes et j'en aurais maîtrisé quatre de plus d'ici les trois prochains mois. Il ne me manquera plus qu'à réunir les éléments nécessaires pour le rituel…

-_Impressionnant…si telle est la voie que tu as choisie, je ne peux m'y opposer. A très bientôt…Harry Potter._

Et l'image disparût alors que la lumière s'éteignait doucement. Les yeux émeraude de l'adolescent se posèrent à nouveau sur la silhouette inconsciente de Ginny. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle une dernière fois, dégageant une mèche de cheveu. En voyant que son visage reprenait des couleurs, il esquissa un léger sourire, emprunt de mélancolie.

-Au moins, je n'aurais pas fait tout cela en vain…Garde-toi bien, Ginny Weasley.

Puis il se détourna d'elle et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il entendit les pas précipités des professeurs alors qu'il disparaissait au détour d'un couloir, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres…


	2. Aigle solitaire

**Sirius07**: L'effet était voulu et ce sera une partie de l'intrigue que de révéler le passé de certains personnages. ;)

**3lle**: En effet, les questions ne font que commencer. Peut-être ce chapitre te donnera quelques réponses, mais assurément aussi un bon nombre d'interrogations supplémentaires. :D

**Kelidril**: Content de voir que le début t'intéresse. ;) Pour les reviews anonymes, on m'avait conseillé de les désactiver. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, je le changerai peut-être avec le temps.

**Eleonore-dem**: Ravi que ça t'ai plu. :D Puisque tu étais impatiente de connaître la suite, je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire. ;)

**Titmo**: Je ne pense pas que tu aies à attendre plus longtemps. Par contre, j'ai une autre fic en cours donc je pourrais ralentir le rythme de publication de temps en temps (mais ça devrait rester occasionnel ;) ).

**Lululadivine**: Si tu as adoré, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. lol Je vais essayer non pas de répondre mais d'orienter tes questions suivant ce que tu pourrais trouver dans ce chapitre. ;) Pour la requête d'il y a sept ans, tu auras un tout petit indice mais rien de très précis, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Pour son frère, tu commenceras à le découvrir ci-dessous donc je ne dis rien de plus. Pour le portail et Dame Brunehilde, je ne peux hélas rien dire du tout. La plupart de tes questions concernent des intrigues majeures, tu comprendras donc que je garde le silence. lol

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Aigle solitaire

_Le grand homme est comme l'aigle ; plus il s'élève, moins il est visible, et il est puni de sa grandeur par la solitude de l'âme._

Stendhal

* * *

Le festin de début d'année allait bientôt commencer et tout le monde attendait avec impatience le discours du directeur –ou plutôt la fin de son discours – pour se ruer sur les plats qui n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître. C'était donc une ambiance plutôt animée qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, bien que certains soient plus mesurés que d'autres.

Assis à la table des Griffondor, trois adolescents de treize ans discutaient joyeusement. Le premier avait des cheveux roux et le visage constellé de taches de rousseur alors que la seconde avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Le dernier avait quant à lui d'indomptables cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux noisette derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Les trois adolescents étaient appelés le trio d'or. Le rouquin était le plus jeune fils de la famille Weasley, Ronald, et s'avérait être un très bon joueur d'échecs en plus d'un ami fidèle. La brune à l'air autoritaire n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger qui, bien que née de parents moldus, était réputée pour son intelligence et sa culture hors normes.

Le nom de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était connu de tous dans le monde sorcier, puisqu'il s'agissait de William Potter, alias le Survivant, ou encore « l'Elu ».

Toutefois, s'il n'y avait pas un sorcier dans tout le Royaume-Uni qui ignora le nom du « Sauveur », peu de gens étaient au courant de l'existence de son frère. Bien qu'ils aient le même âge et un physique quasiment identique, ils étaient faux jumeaux.

En effet, alors que Will avait hérité des yeux noisette de son père, Harry Potter possédait le même regard émeraude que sa mère. Ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs assis à la table des Serdaigle, un peu à l'égard des autres, et le nez plongé dans un livre. Malheureusement pour lui, la voix forte d'Albus Dumbledore le tira de sa lecture et l'obligea à orienter son regard vers le vieux sorcier.

-Bienvenue à tous ! Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous trois nouveaux enseignants, tout d'abord le professeur James Potter qui a accepté de prendre une année sabbatique de son poste d'Auror spécialement pour vous enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des Griffondors, et plus particulièrement de Will, Ron et Hermione. Le reste des maisons lui adressa quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes, préférant attendre de voir son talent de professeur avant de le juger. Ils avaient été trop déçus par le professeur Lockart pour ne se fier qu'aux apparences.

-Quant aux autres nominations, je dois vous informer que les professeurs Babbling et Brûlopot, qui enseignaient respectivement l'Etude des Runes et les Soins aux créatures magiques, prennent leur retraite. Les cours d'Etude des runes seront dispensés par le professeur Evans alors que Rubeus Hagrid s'occupera des cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Je crois avoir dit l'essentiel, que le festin commence !

Harry avait refermé son livre lentement, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Il toucha à peine au festin et ne s'attarda pas à table, quittant la Grande salle dès que les élèves et professeurs furent suffisamment occupés avec leurs conversations pour ne pas remarquer son départ. Toutefois, une personne au moins l'avait remarqué et s'était d'ailleurs levée elle aussi pour le suivre…

* * *

Lily Potter, à présent connue par tous les élèves sous le nom de « Professeur Evans », avait sciemment choisi d'être appelée par son nom de jeune fille pour éviter toute confusion avec son mari, qui serait appelé Professeur Potter. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression de se retrouver vingt-ans en arrière, à l'époque où elle étudiait elle aussi dans cette merveilleuse école.

Assise entre son époux et le professeur Rogue, elle avait engagé une intéressante conversation sur les potions avec ce dernier, tandis que James parlait de Quiddich avec Minerva McGonagall. Severus Rogue était un homme détesté par bon nombre de ses élèves et peu apprécié de la plupart de ses collègues. Toutefois, en tant qu'ancien camarade de classe et surtout meilleur ami pendant des années, Lily appréciait beaucoup le professeur.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés à Poudlard en raison de leur passion commune pour les potions et de leur rigueur dans leurs études. Toutefois, une fois qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec James, ils s'étaient vus de moins en moins puis finalement perdus de vue. C'était un plaisir pour elle que de le revoir et lui reparler comme avant.

-Cela m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas encore interrogé au sujet de tes fils, Lily. Lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment, sur le ton de la conversation.

La remarque de son ami la laissa songeuse pendant quelques instants. En effet, elle avait parfois du mal à se rappeler qu'elle avait deux fils tant ils étaient différents. William occupait la plupart de son temps libre, lui jouant constamment des plaisanteries avec son père. Il avait hérité de James son talent pour le Quiddich mais aussi sa faculté à faire des blagues et à désobéir au règlement.

Le jeune Potter aux yeux noisette avait toujours été d'un naturel joyeux et malicieux, apprenant à jouer des tours à sa mère avant même de savoir marcher. C'était le genre d'attitude qui l'avait à la fois amusée mais aussi exaspérée, d'autant plus que James et Sirius se contentaient d'éclater de rire à chaque fois que le garçon faisait des siennes.

D'un autre côté, Harry avait toujours été un enfant calme et silencieux, si ce n'est pendant les nuits qui avaient suivi la défaite de Voldemort il y a douze ans. Plus réservé et solitaire que Will, il semblait préférer la compagnie des livres à celle des gens de son âge. D'ailleurs, Lily n'avait jamais reçu d'hibou de la part d'Albus concernant son comportement, chose dont elle ne pouvait pas se vanter au sujet de William. Etrangement, elle peinait à se souvenir d'une quelconque blague que lui aurait joué le Serdaigle.

-Parle-moi un peu de William, Severus. Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelques difficultés dans ta matière.

-Quelques difficultés ?! Sans vouloir te froisser, Lily, il a hérité de l'inaptitude de ton mari à préparer une potion correctement. Surtout que ce n'est même pas une question d'efforts, il part avec des préjugés et ne met aucune bonne volonté. En plus, il est d'une arrogance sans limites…

Lily s'était attendue à ce genre de réaction et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Après tout, William était le fils de James et James avait toujours eu des problèmes avec Severus à Poudlard. C'était un peu une revanche que le maître des potions prenait sur son vieil ennemi mais la Griffondor ne lui en voulait pas. Prise de curiosité, elle posa une autre question.

-Et Harry ?

La réaction du Serpentard ne fut pas du tout celle à laquelle elle se serait attendue. Le regard du maître des potions sembla s'éclairer à l'évocation du nom de son second fils. Et son expression passa d'un air outragé à un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-Celui-là a définitivement hérité de ton don pour les potions, Lily. J'étais un peu réticent à le reconnaître au début mais parfois il me surprend moi-même… Il n'a de James Potter que l'apparence.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce n'est pas un Griffondor, fonceur ou tête brulée. Il est calme, patient, consciencieux et fait davantage preuve d'humilité que son crétin de frère. A vrai dire, il m'a pas mal fait penser à Lupin dans sa façon d'agir.

-Remus ?

Le maître des potions acquiesça de la tête tout en portant à ses lèvres son gobelet de jus de citrouille. Il était bien rare qu'il fasse des compliments sur ses élèves, surtout lorsqu'ils n'appartenaient pas à sa maison. Toutefois, il y avait quelques exceptions, notamment les élèves qui s'avéraient si doués dans sa matière qu'ils en forçaient l'admiration.

-Il est réservé et parle peu mais à chaque fois qu'il est interrogé, il te donne la bonne réponse. Ni plus, ni moins, et toujours en la formulant de manière différente que ce qui est indiqué dans le manuel. Ça change de cette insupportable miss Granger…

-Es-tu sûr qu'il soit si doué ? Il ne m'en a pourtant jamais parlé… Demanda l'enseignante d'un ton incertain.

-Lily, il a réussi à préparer sous mes yeux un philtre de paix à la fin de sa première année ! C'est une potion qu'on étudie normalement pour les B.U.S.E et crois-moi qu'elle était parfaitement exécutée !

Cette remarque laissa l'épouse de James pensive. Elle-même n'avait été capable de réaliser un philtre de paix qu'au terme de sa troisième année, et c'était justement grâce à l'aide de Severus. Elle commençait donc sérieusement à s'interroger concernant Harry. Levant les yeux vers la table des Serdaigle, elle remarqua que ce dernier avait déjà quitté la grande salle.

-Severus…sais-tu où je pourrais me procurer une copie des bulletins de mes fils ?

-Renseigne-toi auprès de Mme Pince. Elle est non seulement en charge de la bibliothèque mais aussi du classement des bulletins des élèves. Il y en a qui remontent très loin d'ailleurs…par contre, tu n'en trouveras qu'un.

-Comment ça ?

-Les examens de fin d'année avaient été annulés il y a deux ans. Tu ne trouveras donc que ceux de seconde année de tes garçons.

-Oh, je comprends. Merci beaucoup, Severus. J'ai adoré discuter avec toi.

-Je t'en prie, Lily. Si jamais tu as besoin d'autre chose, tu sais où me trouver.

La Griffondor lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de quitter la table des professeurs. Il se faisait tard et elle n'avait pas encore terminé de préparer ses cours pour le lendemain. Toutefois, elle nota dans un coin de sa tête d'aller consulter les bulletins. A cause des événements de l'année précédente, William avait oublié de lui montrer et elle était légèrement curieuse de ses résultats.

* * *

L'adolescente parcourait le couloir d'un pas rapide et qu'elle espérait être suffisamment silencieux. Elle n'avait pas quitté le Serdaigle des yeux depuis son arrivée dans la Grande Salle mais elle avait bien failli le perdre de vue lorsqu'il s'était éclipsé en plein milieu du festin.

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'elle lui courrait après, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il puisse marcher si vite et sans faire le moindre bruit. Tournant à une intersection, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit une lumière étinceler sur le sol.

Remarquant l'étrange cercle tracé à ses pieds, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était prisonnière d'une sorte de champ de force. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une silhouette sortir de l'ombre devant elle, sa baguette pointée dans sa direction.

-Ginny Weasley ? Je m'attendais plutôt à trouver ton frère…ou le mien. T'ont-ils chargé de me suivre ?

La voix de l'adolescent était parfaitement mesurée et sa main ne tremblait pas alors que sa baguette était toujours levée. Vêtu de l'uniforme habituel des étudiants de Poudlard, avec le blason des Serdaigle sur son torse, il la fixait de ses yeux verts avec intensité.

Son visage pâle était totalement inexpressif mais son regard…c'était comme si son regard émeraude était capable de la transpercer de part en part. Bien que gênée, la jeune Weasley ne détourna pas les yeux, et fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'il reprit la parole d'un ton songeur, abaissant sa baguette au passage.

-Tes pensées sont troubles mais apparemment, tu es venue de ton propre chef. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Ginny déglutit avec difficulté. S'il était capable de lire dans ses pensées, ça allait s'avérer encore plus pénible de lui soutirer les informations qu'elle souhaitait obtenir. Malheureusement, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de jouer carte sur table et d'espérer qu'il lui parlerait.

-Je…je sais ce qui s'est passé dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Aucune réaction de la part du Serdaigle, si ce n'est cette furtive lueur qui était apparue dans ses yeux, peut-être d'étonnement ou bien de tristesse.

-Je suis content pour toi mais je le sais aussi. Après tout, mon frère n'est pas peu fier de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est plutôt mon rapport avec cette affaire.

-Ce n'est pas Will qui m'a sauvé la vie dans la chambre…c'est toi !

Le premier changement notable s'opéra dans la physionomie du jeune Potter. Car si son visage ne perdit pas son masque d'impassibilité, ses yeux verts se firent instantanément beaucoup plus froids. Ce fut d'ailleurs d'un ton sec qu'il reprit la parole.

-Je te prierai de ne pas te moquer de moi, Weasley. J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec le « trio d'or » et je ne prendrai pas de gants avec toi. Ce cercle d'ogham perdra son efficacité d'ici une demi-heure. Bonne soirée.

Et il tourna les talons, commençant à s'éloigner par là d'où il était venu. Sentant qu'elle était peut-être sur le point de perdre sa dernière chance de lui parler, elle s'écria :

-Tu es un Fourchelang !! Will n'en est pas un, il n'a pas pu entrer dans la Chambre !

Harry stoppa net, avant de se retourner lentement vers elle. A présent, ses yeux n'étaient plus froids, ils étaient remplis d'anxiété, peut-être d'inquiétude aussi. Aucun doute, elle avait visé juste.

-C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas te souvenir…

-Si, justement. Mes souvenirs étaient très flous au début mais pendant l'été, j'ai commencé à me rappeler certains détails…dont tes yeux. Tu as les yeux verts, alors que ceux de Will sont marrons. De même que tu avais cette cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair…

-STOP ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus !

-Pourquoi ?! Quel mal y a-t-il à m'avoir sauvé la vie ?! Et surtout, pourquoi as-tu implanté tes souvenirs dans la mémoire de William ? Je veux des réponses sinon j'irai tout dire à Dumbledore et…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, l'adolescente se sentit poussée en arrière, se retrouvant dos au mur. Le champ de force n'existait plus mais la baguette d'Harry était à présent pointée sur sa tête, à seulement quelques centimètres de son nez.

-William est le Sauveur du monde sorcier et il le restera ! Je ne suis que son ombre depuis douze ans et j'entends le rester ! Et je ne te laisserai pas mettre en l'air sept années de préparation et d'entraînement acharné !! Déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Je…je ne comprends pas…

Harry remonta sa manche et marmonna des paroles à voix basse, faisant apparaître un rayon de lumière depuis son bracelet. L'image d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds apparût alors devant eux, et elle avait l'air plutôt énervée.

-_Harry James Potter ! Je te signale que le Soleil n'est pas encore levé dans mon monde. Si jamais tu m'as réveillé pour rien…_

-C'est une urgence, dame Brunehilde ! Elle...elle se souvient de ce qui s'est passé dans la Chambre, j'ai besoin de votre aide !

La dame observa un instant Ginny, avant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux, ses yeux bleus trahissant un vif intérêt pour cette situation. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry ressentit un très mauvais pressentiment, qui le fit frissonner.

-_Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien pour toi, Harry. Je t'ai dit que je ne modifierai plus la mémoire de ton frère et je ne le ferai pas non plus sur cette jeune fille. Maintenant, si tu permets…_

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il me faut encore au moins huit mois pour compléter le rituel ! Je ne peux tout même pas lui effacer la mémoire moi-même ! Je pourrais la rendre complètement amnésique !

-_Ai-je dit cela ? Et si tu lui disais la vérité ? Ne serait-ce pas apaisant d'avoir une personne sur qui se reposer en cas de problèmes ? Tu ne pourras pas toujours tout faire tout seul, Harry, même si tu es le…_

-ça suffit ! J'ai compris ! La coupa-t-il d'un ton brusque, mais aussi empreint de nervosité.

-_Oh, bien alors. Au fait, la malédiction a cessé depuis plus d'un mois à présent. Ont-ils commencé à te remarquer ?_

Un sourire cynique prit place sur le visage de l'adolescent, qui demeura néanmoins silencieux. La réponse en elle-même était éloquente, bien qu'elle navra Brunehilde. Après un bref salut, l'image disparût et la lumière s'éteignit.

Lorsque le Serdaigle se retourna vers Ginny, il avait l'air…résigné.

-Nous en parlerons demain. C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas envie de la raconter au milieu d'un couloir. Tu m'as déjà fait courir suffisamment de risques comme ça pour aujourd'hui…

-Eh ! Mais qui me dit que tu ne vas pas essayer de recontacter cette femme et altérer mes souvenirs ?!

-Dame Brunehilde n'est pas du genre à revenir sur sa parole. Elle m'avait prévenu qu'il m'arriverait un tas de choses…inattendues cette année mais j'espérais avoir un peu de temps devant moi… (Il prit un air pensif avant de relever la tête, articulant d'une voix forte) Dobby !

Un « pop » se fit entendre et un petit elfe de maison apparût face à eux, ses grands yeux verts étant fixés sur Harry. Ginny ne manqua pas de remarquer l'adoration que semblait vouer le petit être envers le Serdaigle lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Harry Potter ! Dobby est heureux que vous l'ayez appelé ! Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour votre service, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste.

-J'aimerais que tu conduises Mlle Weasley ici présente devant la Salle sur Demande, demain matin à 8h. Cela te convient-il ? Interrogea le jeune Potter en se retournant vers Ginny.

-Euh oui…mais c'est quoi la Salle sur Demande ?

-Tu le sauras demain.

Le jeune Potter sortit alors un morceau de parchemin et une petite bourse en cuir de sa poche et les tendit à Dobby, qui les prit tout en s'inclinant avec déférence.

-Je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'acheter ces fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce n'est pas pressé, tu as une semaine devant toi mais ça m'arrangerait que tu aies réussi à tout réunir d'ici là.

-Bien sûr monsieur ! Dobby fera tout ce que lui demandera Harry Potter ! Dobby ne pourra jamais assez remercier Harry Potter de lui avoir donné sa liberté !

-Ce n'est rien, Dobby. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses après ce que tu as fait pour moi. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de retourner aux cuisines avant que quelqu'un ne remarque ton absence. Ça m'ennuierait que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi.

-Oh Harry Potter est trop bon avec Dobby ! Bonne nuit, monsieur !

Et il disparût de la même façon dont il était venu. La jeune Weasley remarqua alors le léger sourire attendri qui flottait sur les lèvres du Serdaigle. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire.

-C'est ton elfe de maison ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, c'est un ami. Je l'ai affranchi l'année dernière. Avec les Malefoy pour maîtres, il était particulièrement malheureux le pauvre… Répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Mais il sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et son visage se ferma de nouveau, avant qu'il ne se tourne une dernière fois vers elle, rangeant sa baguette.

-Je te déconseille d'aller raconter ce que tu sais à Dumbledore ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Dans le cas contraire, je le saurai et sache que je te le ferai amèrement regretter…

-C'est une habitude chez toi d'être aussi…paranoïaque ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Non, ce sont juste les stigmates que m'ont laissé deux échauffourées avec Voldemort et deux années à subir les blagues incessantes de nos frères respectifs… Répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

Et il disparût au détour d'un couloir sombre, laissant l'adolescente dans un état de profonde stupéfaction…mais sans comprendre pourquoi, à cet étonnement se mêlait une certaine excitation. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'elle allait apprendre beaucoup de choses en compagnie du méconnu Harry Potter…


	3. Mauvais rêve

**Sirius07** : lol tu devrais retrouver pied d'ici un ou deux chapitres, le temps que j'en ai suffisamment dévoilé sur la situation. Par contre, les mystères, tu peux être sûre qu'ils ne vont pas diminuer, bien au contraire. Pour la malédiction…je ne peux toujours rien dire, tu découvriras ce en quoi elle consiste le moment venu. ;)

**Titmo** : Accro au bout de deux chapitres ? C'est plutôt rare ! lol En effet, il s'agit bien d'une malédiction mais comme tu l'as compris, je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour le moment. ;) Pour mon rythme de parution, c'est une bonne question. Je vais essayer de me maintenir à deux chapitres par semaine, voire davantage mais ça pourra diminuer de temps en temps. En ce qui concerne la longueur, ce chapitre-ci doit être légèrement plus long, j'espère que ça ne t'embêtera pas. lol

**Eleonore-dem** : Espérons que tu continues d'adorer. ;) Pour les révélations d'Harry, ce ne seraient plus des révélations si je t'en dévoilais déjà le contenu. :p Pour sa relation avec Ginny, tu le verras au fur et à mesure des chapitres, à commencer par celui-ci. En ce qui concerne les parents, Sirius et Remus, je ne peux que t'encourager à lire la suite. Je laisserais des indices ici et là, dont dans ce chapitre, qui pourraient te mettre sur la voie. ;) lol la pression me réussit plutôt bien la plupart du temps mais je n'ai pas envie que ma tension crève le plafond non plus. Lol J'essaierai de maintenir le rythme de parution mais je ne peux rien promettre.

**Naelith** : A 2h30 du mat, en effet je peux comprendre. Lol J'espère aussi que la fiction continuera sur cette voie et qu'elle vous plaira mais sachant que le scénario est déjà en partie écrit (dans les grandes lignes), certains détails pourraient ne pas plaire, ou surprendre. Pour la pression, j'essaierai de la supporter. lol

**Gidro** : La suite se trouve dans le chapitre ci-dessous. ;) Je n'étais pas sûr que ce Harry trouverait ses fans mais s'il te plait tant mieux. :D

**Ronald92120** : Merci, je vais tâcher de continuer. ;)

**Kelidril** : Habitue-toi au mystère car je ne pense pas qu'il disparaîtra de sitôt. ;) Et voici la suite !

**Grispoils** : Content que l'histoire te plaise. ;) Pour la malédiction, je ne peux rien dire mais il se pourrait que les prochains chapitres te donnent des éléments de réponse (tu comprendras que je ne puisse pas non plus répondre à tes autres questions lol).

**Eterna de Solary** : Hello ! Ravi que le début te plaise. Pour Brunehilde, tu as raison, je me suis inspiré de cette chère Yuko-san pour créer un aspect de ce personnage. Pour tout t'avouer, j'avais même penser à inclure directement Yuko dans la fic mais ça n'aurait pas collé avec le rôle que je voulais lui faire jouer. J'ai toutefois gardé le petit côté « Hitsuzen » comme tu as dû le remarquer. Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas faire souffrir Harry autant que ce pauvre Watanuki ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Mauvais rêve

_Le caractère, c'est d'abord de négliger d'être outragé ou abandonné par les siens._

Charles de Gaulle

* * *

_-Maman ! Maman, regarde ! Je n'ai plus besoin d'images pour lire !_

_Le petit garçon de cinq ans se rapprocha de la table, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un petit livre dans les mains. C'était un roman d'aventure, assez court mais facile à comprendre pour un enfant, et qui était surtout dépourvu d'images. Remus le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, deux semaines plus tôt, et le garçon s'était empressé de le dévorer des yeux._

_Lily Potter se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, essuyant quelques assiettes. Elle s'était toujours fermement opposée à ce que des elfes de maison s'occupent des tâches ménagères et s'en acquittait donc à tour de rôle avec James. Elle tourna son regard émeraude vers Harry, esquissant un léger sourire._

_-Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?_

_-Oncle Remus m'a donné ce livre pour mon anniversaire ! Et j'arrive à le lire tout seul !_

_-C'est très bien, mon chéri. Il faudra que tu aides un peu ton frère pour lui apprendre à lire, d'accord ?_

_Faisant son possible pour ignorer le fait que sa mère n'avait pu s'empêcher de citer William après l'avoir complimenté, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et il acquiesça vivement de la tête._

_-Maman, est-ce que tu pourrais…_

_-MAMAN ! Viens voir ! Papa m'a fait voler sur son balai !_

_-J'arrive tout de suite, mon chéri !_

_Et tout en reposant l'assiette qu'elle tenait en main, elle se précipita à l'extérieur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry resta quelques instants au même endroit, le livre en main, avant de finalement baisser la tête. C'était le genre de moments où son cœur le serrait, bien qu'il ignora pourquoi. Grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse, il se rua dans sa chambre tout en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit et les larmes commencèrent à couler._

_-Je…je deviendrai grand…et un jour, j'aurais plus besoin de maman ! Je saurai tout faire tout seul !_

L'adolescent ouvrit soudainement les yeux tout en se redressant, le souffle court. Passant une main sur son visage, il tendit une main fébrile vers la table de chevet. Attrapant à la fois ses lunettes et sa montre, il poussa un léger soupir en observant le cadran. 6h27. Trois minutes plus tôt que d'habitude…si ces cauchemars continuaient à grappiller son temps de sommeil, il finirait par ne plus dormir du tout.

Se levant dans un parfait silence pour ne pas réveiller les autres garçons du dortoir, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le visage tout aussi pâle que la veille. Prenant une rapide douche, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer son reflet dans le miroir après s'être habillé.

Ses traits étaient un peu tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux ne disparaissaient pas. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi mais il aurait aimé que les signes soient moins « visibles ». Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, cela réduisait les chances qu'il soit confondu avec son frère. Will n'avait jamais eu l'air fatigué, ou en tout cas pas fatigué de cette manière.

Posant ses mains sur le lavabo, il laissa son regard s'attarder un moment sur le bracelet argenté, présent sur son avant-bras droit. Sa vie avait changé le jour où il l'avait reçu, sept ans auparavant. Ou plus précisément, sa vie avait été radicalement transformée le jour où il avait scellé ce pacte.

Pourtant, il ne regrettait rien. En définitive, il n'avait pas perdu grand-chose…et peut-être même gagné une chance de vivre, au moins quelques années de plus…

Un « pop » sonore se fit entendre mais le jeune Potter ne sourcilla pas, se contentant de se retourner lentement. Un léger sourire se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit être face à lui. L'elfe de maison portait un lourd sac de toile qui semblait bien trop grand pour lui.

-Bonjour Dobby. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ? Demanda l'adolescent d'un ton amical.

-Bonjour Harry Potter ! Dobby est allé sur le Chemin de Traverse et il a presque tout rapporté ! Il n'y a que deux articles que Dobby n'a pas pu ramener tout de suite, monsieur. Le vendeur a dit qu'ils seraient prêts d'ici trois jours. S'exclama l'elfe d'un ton joyeux.

-C'est génial, Dobby. Merci pour la peine que tu t'es donné.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby est fier d'être votre ami ! Dobby va retourner en cuisine vous préparer à déjeuner ! Dobby ira ensuite réveiller mlle Weasley ! Au revoir…

-Attends, Dobby.

L'elfe s'arrêta net, le visage soudain plus inquiet. Le ton employé par le jeune Potter avait été empreint de nervosité, et Harry Potter était très rarement nerveux.

-Dobby…est-ce que tu penses que je peux faire confiance à Ginny ? Je veux dire…est-ce que tu penses que je peux tout lui raconter ?

Voilà un autre détail qui distinguait Harry du reste des sorciers aux yeux de l'elfe. Aucun autre sorcier, ou en tout cas aucun que Dobby ait jamais raconté, n'aurait demandé son avis à un elfe de maison. Le jeune Potter traitait l'ancien serviteur des Malefoy comme un véritable ami, lui confiant des secrets et lui demandant ouvertement son opinion.

L'opinion d'un elfe de maison était sensée ne revêtir aucune valeur aux yeux du monde sorcier, les elfes n'étaient après tout ni plus ni moins que des esclaves, nés pour servir chaque jour de leur vie depuis leur naissance jusqu'à leur mort.

Dobby rêvait d'être affranchi et Harry Potter avait réalisé son rêve. Même Albus Dumbledore, réputé pour être l'un des plus grands humanistes de Grande-Bretagne, ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux elfes. Bien sûr, il les traitait avec bienveillance mais n'en demandait pas moins d'eux la même obéissance que tous les autres maîtres.

Ce fut donc avec les yeux encore plus brillants de joie que d'habitude que l'elfe reprit la parole de sa petite voix aiguë.

-Mlle Weasley n'est pas méchante mais…elle vous ressemble, monsieur. Déclara-t-il prudemment.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Harry d'un ton surpris.

-Dobby ressent beaucoup de tristesse…beaucoup de peur…mlle Weasley a beaucoup souffert à cause du journal, Harry Potter.

Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir, rien qu'en se remémorant son affrontement avec le fantôme de Tom Jedusor, l'année précédente. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer quel genre de supplice avait dû endurer Ginny d'avoir été possédée par un tel individu pendant près d'un an. Etrangement, il ressentit un élan de sympathie à son égard, exactement comme cette nuit-là, où elle était passée à deux doigts du repos éternel...

-Tu as raison, Dobby. Je pense que je vais lui dire la vérité. Déclara-t-il d'un ton plus assuré.

-Bien, monsieur. Pensez à prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, vous avez besoin de forces, Harry Potter. Répondit simplement l'elfe avec gaieté.

Et l'elfe disparût, laissant l'adolescent avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Acquiesçant de la tête, il quitta la salle de bain, les yeux brillants d'une légère lueur de joie.

* * *

Lily avait toujours été matinale, au contraire de James qui adorait faire la grasse matinée. Pourtant, elle avait été réveillée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin, et ça n'avait pas été de gaieté de cœur. Un cauchemar l'avait réveillé en sursaut, manquant de la faire réveiller son époux.

Le songe avait été un peu étrange, comme tous les rêves mais il avait été aussi un peu trop réaliste et cohérant. Dans son cauchemar, elle avait vu un petit garçon au milieu d'un cercle de lumière, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs mais qu'elle ne voyait que de dos.

Face à lui se trouvait une femme aux cheveux blonds mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le visage. Le petit garçon avait eu l'air ébranlé par les paroles de la femme, au point d'en trembler, mais Lily avait presque tout oublié. Seule une phrase était restée ancrée dans son esprit : _Pendant ces sept années… tu ne représenteras pour eux guère plus qu'une ombre…un habitant sans nom et sans visage…_

Un sentiment de peur l'avait instantanément envahie, mêlé à quelque chose ressemblant à de la culpabilité…mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pire encore, elle ne se souvenait pas des autres paroles de la femme, qui l'auraient peut-être aidée à comprendre qui était le petit garçon.

Essayant de rationnaliser en se répétant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple rêve, elle prit place à la table des professeurs, où se trouvaient déjà Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick et bien sûr Severus. S'asseyant à côté de lui après avoir salué ses autres collègues, elle commença par déguster une bonne tasse de café.

-Voilà un timing presque parfait, je suis impressionné… Déclara Rogue d'un ton amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Severus ?

-Jette un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigle. Tu y reconnaitras peut-être quelqu'un.

Orientant son regard dans la direction indiquée, la Griffondor constata que parmi les rares élèves déjà présents à la table se trouvait Harry. Le jeune Potter était en train de se beurrer une tartine, le regard fixé sur le livre ouvert devant lui. Lily était trop loin pour en voir la couverture, sinon quoi elle aurait été plus que surprise.

Il s'agissait de l'Encyclopédie des Runes et des Cercles magiques, un manuel qui n'était normalement utilisé que par les élèves de septième année, offert par Remus à son dernier anniversaire. Le jeune Potter n'avait même pas daigné tourner la tête lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

En revanche, il se leva lorsqu'il vit une chouette faire irruption dans la grande salle. Il était un peu tôt pour le courrier matinal, c'est pourquoi Harry n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de reposer son livre et de tendre son bras à l'oiseau. Hedwige s'y posa gracieusement avant de lui tendre une lettre. Rien qu'en jetant un œil à l'écriture soignée, le jeune Potter sut qu'il s'agissait de Remus.

Esquissant un sourire, il caressa affectueusement la tête de sa chouette blanche avant de lui donner un petit morceau de son toast. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient découvert des goûts communs en matière de nourriture, ou en tout cas lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture humaine.

Hedwige repartit ensuite comme elle était venue, laissant le jeune Potter avec sa lettre. Finissant son petit-déjeuner rapidement, il se leva de table et fourra la lettre dans son sac en même temps que son livre. Sa montre affichait déjà 7h15 et il avait l'intention de faire quelques détours avant de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise d'apercevoir le professeur Rogue venir à sa rencontre. Contrairement à son père et à son frère, Harry n'avait rien contre le maître des potions. D'ailleurs, il avait beaucoup appris à son contact, notamment en termes d'efficacité et de technique, ce qui l'avait amené à respecter le professeur, malgré son caractère quelque peu cinglant.

-Bonjour professeur. Déclara Harry en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Bonjour Potter. Au vu de vos résultats de l'année précédente, j'ai décidé d'accéder à votre demande. Cette autorisation signée de ma main vous donnera accès aux cachots tous les mercredi soirs, entre 18h et 21h. Vous aurez à votre disposition l'ensemble des ingrédients de ma réserve mais vous devrez impérativement préparer vos potions sous ma surveillance. Ces conditions vous conviennent-il ? Demanda le professeur d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la réponse à donner.

-Parfaitement, je vous remercie pour votre générosité, professeur. Suis-je autorisé à emporter avec moi certains des élixirs que j'aurais préparés? L'interrogea-t-il, en parcourant le parchemin des yeux.

-Seulement ceux qui ne présentent aucun danger. En outre, si vos notes se mettaient à baisser dans ma matière, ce privilège vous serait retiré, est-ce clair ?

-Limpide. Je me présenterai à votre bureau à 18h mercredi.

-Oh, et prenez aussi ceci. C'est votre emploi du temps, Filius m'a demandé de vous le transmettre.

-Merci, professeur.

Harry était l'un des seuls élèves qui ne laissait percevoir ni la moindre peur, ni le moindre sarcasme en s'adressant au professeur Rogue. Ayant appris à respecter l'ancien mangemort et à appréhender sa logique, il tâchait de ne pas le décevoir dans sa matière, qui était plus qu'utile.

En ce qui concernait la générosité dont il parlait, elle n'était pas feinte. La réserve de Rogue regorgeait d'ingrédients particulièrement rares et quasiment impossibles à se procurer sur le marché habituel. Trop jeune encore pour arpenter les rues obscures de l'Allée des Embrumes, cette alternative était tout à fait appréciable pour l'adolescent.

D'autant plus qu'il avait plusieurs potions à préparer d'ici les trois prochaines semaines, s'il voulait mener ses plans à bien. La première visite à Pré-au-Lard avait été avancée cette année et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une si belle occasion…

* * *

-Je suis désolée, Harry !

Le jeune Potter se contenta simplement de soupirer. Malgré les efforts de Dobby, Ginny était arrivée avec un quart d'heure de retard. Sachant que ses cours débutaient à 11h, la Griffondor se demandait si elle n'avait pas gâché une partie de leur matinée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais prévu cette éventualité. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Décidant de ne pas perdre davantage de temps, Harry commença à faire trois allers retours devant la tapisserie, sous le regard perplexe de la jeune rousse. Ses yeux noisette s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut une porte se dessiner dans le mur.

Ne témoignant pas le moindre étonnement, le Serdaigle s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit, avant de tourner la tête vers la Griffondor.

-Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Non, non ! Pas du tout !

Et elle s'empressa de le suivre à l'intérieur. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle disparût à nouveau du mur, laissant l'apparence d'un mur vierge sous la tapisserie.

* * *

Il était à peu près 8h30 lorsque William Potter et Ronald Weasley s'assirent à la table des Griffondor pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils n'avaient pas cours avant le début d'après-midi et en avaient profité pour dormir un peu. Ils ne furent pas surpris qu'Hermione soit déjà levée, mais ne purent cacher leur étonnement de constater que ce n'était pas le cas de Ginny.

-Où est passée ma sœur ? Demanda Ron, tout en plantant sa fourchette dans son bacon.

-Probablement encore au lit, Ron. Elle ne commence les cours qu'en fin de matinée. Expliqua simplement la jeune Granger.

-Ah, toujours à dormir comme une marmotte ! Au fait, on a Défense contre les Forces du Mal cet après-midi ! Tu penses que ton père va nous apprendre quoi ?! Demanda le rouquin en se tournant vers William, oubliant rapidement sa sœur.

William prit un moment pour peser sa réponse. A vrai dire, il avait lui-même été surpris de la nomination de son père et s'était donc empressé de l'interroger sur ses cours la veille au soir. Malheureusement, il n'avait pu obtenir de lui qu'un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux, ce qui laissait prévoir quelque chose de très intéressant pour leur première leçon. C'est pourquoi il finit par simplement hausser les épaules.

-Il m'a dit que ce serait une surprise. Connaissant mon père et son passé de Maraudeur, ça sera toujours plus amusant que les éternels bavardages de Lockart. En parlant de nouveaux profs, tu n'avais pas choisi l'Etude des runes en option, Hermione ? L'interrogea William, sincèrement heureux de ne pas avoir à endurer sa mère comme professeur.

-Si, j'ai mon premier cours ce soir après la DCFM. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une élève très douée en son temps, la meilleure de sa promotion. Elle a probablement beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre.

-Ah ça…ma mère était un vrai rat de bibliothèque d'après mon père ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pu sortir avec elle qu'en septième année, quand ils étaient tous les deux préfets en chef…

-D'ailleurs, je crois que ton frère a aussi choisi l'Etudes des runes, non ?

-Aucune idée, Hermione. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne se parle plus. Tu sais comment il est…toujours très studieux et jaloux de ma célébrité. Il espère peut-être qu'avec ses livres, il trouvera un moyen d'acquérir plus de gloire que moi !

Et il partit dans un fou rire, bientôt suivi par Ron. Ce dernier manqua de s'étrangler au passage, à cause d'un morceau de toast avalé trop vite.

Assise en face d'eux, Hermione ne semblait pas partager leur euphorie. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas personnellement Harry, elle doutait que ce dernier s'investisse à ce point dans ses études juste pour concurrencer son frère. Peut-être pourrait-elle mettre à profit leurs cours en commun pour en apprendre plus sur lui ?

* * *

-Que…qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salle ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix pleine d'émerveillement.

-On l'appelle la Salle sur Demande, ou la Pièce Va-et-vient. Comme tu as pu le voir, cette pièce n'apparaît que sous certaines conditions. En l'occurrence, quand on a vraiment besoin de quelque chose, on le trouve dans cette salle.

-Oh…et tu y viens souvent ?

-De temps en temps…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge mais pas vraiment la vérité non plus. Harry passait au moins une fois par jour dans cette salle, pour un petit entraînement personnel. Généralement, il ne s'agissait que de sortilèges de défense ou de métamorphose mais il lui arrivait aussi de simplement venir y lire, préférant le confort de cette pièce à la froideur de la bibliothèque.

-Weasley…

-Ginny. Puisque je t'appelle Harry et qu'on va se côtoyer un moment, autant au moins s'appeler par nos prénoms.

-Comme tu voudras… Ginny, avant que je ne t'explique en détails ce qui s'est passé dans la Chambre, il faudra que tu sois en mesure de protéger ton esprit de toute intrusion extérieure.

-Tu veux dire comme ce que tu as fait hier soir ?

-Exactement. Hier soir, j'ai utilisé sur toi une branche de la magie assez méconnue qu'on appelle la légilimencie. C'est une discipline qui permet d'accéder à l'esprit d'une personne. Un légilimens peut voir ses souvenirs mais dans les cas les plus extrêmes, il est capable de lui envoyer d'effroyables illusions.

-Et…il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui savent faire ça ?

-Hormis moi-même, je n'en connais que trois. Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue et Voldemort. Il est possible que ma mère possède également des notions dans ce domaine mais elle a trop de scrupules pour l'utiliser sur des élèves.

Ginny tressaillit lorsqu'elle entendit le nom du mage noir mais Harry ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Se dirigeant vers une rangée de livres soigneusement ordonnés, il en replaça deux avant de se retourner vers elle. L'adolescente n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise mais il devait absolument mener son explication jusqu'au bout.

-Il n'existe qu'un moyen de se protéger d'un légilimens, c'est de maîtriser l'occlumencie. Dans sa forme basique, cette discipline permet à son utilisateur de fermer son esprit à tout intrus en formant une barrière mentale. Toutefois, un occlumens accompli est capable de créer de faux souvenirs à l'intention d'un éventuel intrus.

-Et donc…tu veux que j'apprenne l'occlumencie, c'est ça ? Comment fait-on ?

-C'est assez difficile…et surtout ça va prendre du temps. Mais puisque je suis là pour t'entraîner, ça devrait aller. Par contre, deux heures ne seront pas suffisantes pour que je t'apprenne les bases.

-Mais je ne peux pas sécher les cours !

-Qui a parlé de sécher les cours ?

Esquissant un sourire malicieux, le jeune Potter se rapprocha de l'adolescente, jusqu'à n'être plus distant d'elle que d'une dizaine de centimètres. Sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, Ginny était sur le point de prendre la parole lorsqu'elle vit Harry sortir un petit objet de sa poche. Il s'agissait d'une fine chaîne d'or au bout de laquelle se trouvait un minuscule sablier en argent.

Le jeune Potter passa la chaîne autour de leurs cous puis reprit la parole.

-Ceci est un Retourneur de Temps. Comme son nom l'indique, il permet de remonter le cours du temps. Hmm…je pense que trois heures devraient suffire. Déclara-t-il tout en tournant trois fois le petit sablier.

Le temps commença à défiler autour d'eux à une vitesse phénoménale, laissant brièvement apercevoir leur arrivée dans la pièce. Lorsque le phénomène s'arrêta, la pièce était de nouveau vide. Inutile de dire que les yeux de la jeune Weasley étaient grands ouverts.

-Co…comment as-tu fait ? On est revenus dans le temps mais…je croyais que c'était impossible…

-« Impossible n'est pas Français ». Et pour preuve, c'est un alchimiste français du dix-neuvième siècle qui a inventé les Retourneurs de Temps. Lui et son apprenti étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à en connaître les secrets, c'est pourquoi il en reste si peu à l'heure actuelle…

-Mais…comment t'en es-tu procuré un ? Si c'est si rare, ça doit être affreusement cher et difficile à trouver !

-Et bien…disons simplement que tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment. Lorsque ton esprit sera suffisamment protégé, je reconsidérerai ta question. A présent, commençons par le plus simple en testant tes barrières. Je ne te demanderai donc de résister au maximum…LEGILIMENS !


	4. L'épouvantard

**Titmo** : Lol, j'ai mis un peu de temps mais je vais essayer de travailler à deux chapitres par semaine. J'essaie de ne pas trop me presser pour ne pas oublier des détails qui pourraient s'avérer significatifs. En tout cas, je suis ravi d'avoir « un spécimen étrange et rare de la race humaine » pour lectrice. :D

**Grispoils** : Que veux-tu, parfois les gens ne se rendent compte de l'existence d'autres personnes que lorsqu'on leur met des indices sous le nez. Hermione a beau être intelligente, elle n'est pas forcément très observatrice. ;)

**Sirius07** : Une chose à la fois, c'est déjà bien que tu aies compris pour la malédiction. Pour le cercle d'ogham, j'expliquerai sa nature et son usage ultérieurement donc sois rassuré de ce côté-là. Pour le petit Harry et ben…oui, c'était un passage un peu triste. lol

**Kelidril **: Pour un Harry en cours, tu vas être servi. ;) Tes questions sont très pertinentes, hélas je ne peux pas encore y répondre, comme tu t'en doutes. Leurs réponses sont la clé d'une partie importante de l'intrigue, donc il faudra encore attendre un petit moment, sorry.

**Eterna de Solary** : Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi il va servir ? lol Tes déductions sont logiques et intéressantes, même si je ne les nierai, ni ne les validerai pour le moment. ;) Je peux juste te répondre pour Sirius, même si tu l'aurais vu d'ici deux chapitres. Il n'est pas allé à Azkaban, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

**666Naku**,** Lillyy28**, **Caella**, **L'Ange démoniaque **: Merci beaucoup pour vos coms. La suite est juste en dessous. ;)

**Tiffany Shin** : Ravi que le début te plaise, je vais essayer de continuer ainsi. :D

**Naelith** : Oui, on m'a dit pour les reviews anonymes mais c'est sympa de me le signaler. ;) Tes remarques sont tout à fait justes concernant Harry et je reconnais avoir été un peu léger sur les descriptions à son sujet pour le moment. Le chapitre ci-dessous devrait peut-être se montrer davantage explicite concernant le caractère et la condition d'Harry, par contre ça pourrait peut-être te surprendre. :D (prends ton temps pour la prochaine review, je veux pas que tu tombes de fatigue juste pour ma fic lol). Et merci pour tes encouragements.

**Mushu1** et **Afreen** : Merci à tous les deux. C'était le type d'histoire que j'avais envie d'écrire, ayant souvent lu des débuts de fics intéressant à ce sujet mais souvent incomplets. J'ai donc misé sur mon inspiration pour apporter un peu d'originalité à cette idée, j'espère que ça ressort un peu. ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'épouvantard

_La peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle-même_

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

-S…stop ! S'il te plaît…Harry... je suis épuisée!

Distante du Serdaigle d'environ une dizaine de mètres, la jeune Weasley était tombée à genoux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Son front était trempé de sueur et elle se sentait prise d'une fatigue épouvantable alors qu'elle était en grande forme une heure plus tôt.

En face d'elle, Harry gardait un visage imperturbable, les bras croisés. Il n'avait même pas fait usage de sa baguette, se contentant d'utiliser la légilimencie à un faible niveau. Malheureusement, il ne pensait pas que les pratiques de base de l'occlumencie seraient si difficiles à appréhender pour l'adolescente. Poussant un soupir, il conjura un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber, jetant à la jeune Weasley un regard exaspéré.

-C'est d'accord. Mais pendant cette pause, nous allons déterminer ce qui te fait défaut.

-Co…comment ça ?

-Tu as des difficultés au niveau même des bases. Tu es incapable de faire le vide dans ton esprit, de même que tu laisses tes émotions te contrôler. Je ne devrais pas être étonné, tu es une Griffondor après tout mais ton esprit est si…perméable que c'en est risible.

Sa voix avait gardé un ton mesuré mais la pointe de mépris qui y était distillée n'échappa pas à Ginny. Quelque chose dans la physionomie du Serdaigle avait changé depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'entraîner. Etait-il possible que quelque chose dans ses souvenirs l'ait affecté ? Pourtant seule une certaine nonchalance transparaissait de son attitude, peut-être de la lassitude aussi. Soit il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier, soit il était diablement doué pour dissimuler ses émotions. Dans les deux cas, la jeune Weasley était décidée à ne pas se laisser faire sans réagir.

-Je suis peut-être une Griffondor…mais je ne suis pas faible…Je perçois mes sentiments comme une force, pas comme une faiblesse !

Contrairement à ses attentes, Harry ne s'énerva pas suite à cette réplique. Son visage resta aussi impassible que d'ordinaire et ses orbes émeraude ne laissaient entrevoir que de la fatigue…et peut-être du dégoût.

C'était peut-être ça qui surprenait le plus Ginny. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à le voir contester son état d'esprit, et encore moins à la juger d'un simple regard. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais approché avant la veille au soir, la Griffondor espérait trouver un garçon timide et sympathique, pas un être froid et désabusé.

-Les émotions peuvent en effet constituer une force, mais seulement à condition d'être maîtrisées. Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur elles, à tel point que tu es facilement manipulable… C'est tout à fait le genre d'esprit dont Jedusor savourerait la destruction. Répondit Harry avec une lenteur calculée.

Le sang de la Griffondor se glaça dans ses veines à la simple évocation du nom du mage noir. Elle revoyait défiler dans son esprit les événements de la Chambre, le rire cruel et sibyllin de Tom alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle allait mourir…qu'elle devrait être honorée de servir de sacrifice pour permettre sa renaissance…

-J'ai détruit le journal. Ce Jedusor là ne reviendra plus jamais. Lâcha le jeune Potter à voix basse.

-Quoi ? Qu'entends-tu par « ce Jedusor là » ?

Harry ne daigna même pas répondre. Tout en se relevant, il fit disparaître le siège qu'il avait invoqué quelques instants auparavant. Pointant sa baguette sur Ginny, il laissa ses lèvres se plisser en un sourire cynique avant de reprendre la parole.

-Si tu es si sûre de la force de tes sentiments, tu ne devrais avoir aucune difficulté à me repousser de ton esprit, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je t'attends de pied ferme ! Répondit-elle avec un air de défi.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de la sœur de Weasley…LEGILIMENS !!

La puissance déployée par Harry n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses précédents assauts. Ginny avait l'impression d'être écrasée par une pression insupportable, à tel point qu'elle en retomba à genoux, pressant ses deux mains sur sa tête. Elle le sentit pénétrer dans son esprit et s'attarder sur un de ses souvenirs.

_Il s'agissait du terrier, il y a peut-être trois ou quatre ans. Ginny était assise à la table de la cuisine, un gâteau au chocolat présent devant elle, avec huit bougies qui scintillaient tout en écrivant son prénom avec des étincelles. Deux adultes qui devaient être ses parents étaient présents à côté d'elle, de même qu'une ribambelle de garçons aux cheveux roux._

_-Joyeux anniversaire Ginny ! Tu as huit ans aujourd'hui, tu es une grande fille !_

_-C'est vrai, maman ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux monter sur un balai pour jouer au Quiddich ?!_

_-Oh, je ne sais pas…_

_-Allons Molly ! On peut bien la laisser essayer, si elle promet de faire attention ! Et je suis sûr que Fred et George seront ravis de la superviser !_

_Les jumeaux voulurent répondre mais un regard appuyé de leur mère les en dissuada. C'est pourquoi ils se contentèrent de répondre par de grands hochements affirmatifs. Le petit sourire de Ginny s'élargit, avant qu'elle ne se précipite dans les bras de ses frères, en riant._

_-Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis si contente…_

Ginny sentit alors la pression diminuer puis disparaître, de même que la douleur s'évanouit elle aussi. Rouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'Harry avait le teint livide et qu'il tremblait. Portant une main à son front fiévreux, il sentit la sueur coller à ses doigts. Tournant le dos à la rouquine, il eut à peine le temps de conjurer un seau que le contenu de son estomac se répandait devant lui.

Tombant à genoux, il se mit à tousser et à marmonner. Dobby apparût dans un « pop » sonore et se précipita auprès du sorcier, le visage visiblement inquiet.

-Harry Potter ! Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ! Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous, monsieur ? L'interrogea l'elfe d'un ton suppliant.

-Non, ça va, Dobby…ne t'inquiète pas…j'ai juste eu…la nausée…

Et plongeant une main dans sa poche, il en ressortit une fiole au liquide ambré. La contemplant un court instant, il n'hésita pas avant d'en ôter le bouchon et de la porter à ses lèvres. Se contentant d'une ou deux gorgées, il se hâta de replacer le flacon dans sa robe, le souffle court.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Demanda Ginny en se rapprochant.

-Rien de grave…j'ai juste été trop loin…désolé pour l'intrusion…

Ginny savait qu'il était vraiment désolé mais l'excuse sonnait faux. S'il s'était senti mal, ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il était fatigué. Sa grande tante Muriel avait passé trente ans à Ste-Mangouste comme Guérisseuse. Ayant été affectée aussi bien au service des empoisonnements qu'à celui des pathologies des sortilèges, elle avait veillé à enseigner à ses petits neveux quelques connaissances rudimentaires.

Or, la fièvre ajoutée à la nausée dans un cas d'épuisement magique était tout sauf banal. Bien que Ginny en sache peu, elle savait que les symptômes étaient principalement d'ordre psychologique…

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu malade ?

-ça n'a aucune importance ! La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui ! Répondit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Se relevant rapidement, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, sans même jeter un regard aux deux autres occupants. Ginny se renfrogna avant de récupérer ses affaires de classe posées sur le côté.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! J'essayais juste d'être gentille !

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, mlle Weasley. Harry Potter ne pouvait simplement pas supporter des souvenirs aussi heureux.

Le regard de l'adolescente se baissa pour rencontrer les deux grands yeux verts de l'elfe de maison. Comme la plupart des sorciers, elle avait eu tendance à oublier le travail des petits êtres et à considérer leur présence comme normale.

-Je ne comprends pas, Dobby.

-Harry Potter n'a jamais eu d'anniversaire aussi heureux, mlle. Harry Potter a fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour…

Mais l'elfe se tut soudainement, son visage dépeignant une expression horrifiée avant de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche. Puis il commença à se donner des coups sur la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby a failli révéler les secrets de maître Harry ! Méchant Dobby !

-Arrête Dobby ! Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne m'as rien dit ! S'il te plaît, arrête de te frapper !

L'elfe de maison s'arrêta mais ses longues oreilles étaient toujours affaissées, signe de sa tristesse. Toutefois, c'est avec une petite lueur de détermination qu'il prit une dernière fois la parole envers l'adolescente.

-Prenez bien soin d'Harry Potter, mlle Weasley. Si vous faites du mal à Harry Potter ou que vous aidez ceux qui font du mal à Harry Potter, Dobby ne vous laissera pas faire !

Et sur ces paroles, l'elfe disparût comme il était venu. Poussant un léger soupir, Ginny quitta la Salle sur Demande. Etant revenus à l'heure normale il y a près d'une heure, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le début des cours.

* * *

C'est avec une copie de la Carte du Maraudeur à la main que le jeune Potter se rapprocha de la salle de cours. Harry savait que Ginny avait tenté de le retrouver, ayant lui-même observé ses déplacements sur le plan. Il l'avait ainsi vu passer à la Tour des Serdaigle mais aussi adresser la parole à plusieurs de ses condisciples.

Fort heureusement, il disposait d'un atout qu'elle n'avait pas. Le Serdaigle possédait un exemplaire de la Carte alors que le seul autre auquel avait accès la jeune Weasley était aux mains de Will. Or, même Ginny n'aurait jamais été assez stupide pour demander à « l'Elu » d'utiliser sa précieuse Carte pour trouver l'endroit où se trouvait son insignifiant jumeau. Et même si elle avait osé, Harry avait déjà la parade pour lui échapper…

S'adossant à l'un des murs du couloir, l'adolescent prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, il avait peut-être pris les pires décisions de toute sa vie. Accepter de révéler la vérité à Ginny au lieu de lui effacer la mémoire avait été sa première erreur. Lui avoir montré l'emplacement de la Salle sur Demande avait été la seconde. Mais pire que tout, il lui avait laissé voir beaucoup trop de choses à son sujet, que ce soit son Retourneur de Temps, sa maîtrise de la légilimencie…

-Eh, tu savais qu'on allait avoir cours avec les élèves de seconde année pour la leçon de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Demanda un garçon noir portant les armoiries de Griffondor.

-Bien sûr ! Si t'avais écouté l'annonce de Dumbledore ce midi, tu l'aurais su aussi, Dean ! Il a même dit que c'était pour compenser « les lacunes » de Lockart. Tu parles de lacunes, on a surtout rien appris du tout avec cet imbécile…

-C'est pas ma faute, Seamus ! Fred et George étaient en train de nous montrer leur nouvelle invention…

Harry se figea en entendant l'échange entre les deux Griffondor. Dans sa précipitation à éviter Ginny, le jeune Potter avait été prendre son déjeuner aux cuisines et n'avait donc pas mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle. Si les élèves de deuxième année assistaient au cours, cela signifiait obligatoirement la présence d'une certaine rouquine qu'il se serait bien passé de revoir avant un jour ou deux…

-Entrez jeunes gens ! Le cours va commencer ! S'exclama une voix joviale qu'Harry connaissait mieux que personne.

Et bien sûr, le fait que le professeur de DCFM soit son père n'était pas un signe d'amélioration. Quoi qu'il se passe, les deux prochaines heures allaient être un véritable supplice…

* * *

-Bonjour à tous ! Je suis le professeur James Potter et je vais vous enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Alors, dites-moi un peu ce que vous savez des Epouvantards ? Les interrogea James Potter d'un air joyeux.

Ce fut sans la moindre surprise qu'Hermione Granger leva la main dans la seconde, ses lèvres scellées tremblantes de ne pas pouvoir hurler la réponse. Heureusement pour elle, le professeur l'interrogea presque immédiatement.

-L'épouvantard est une créature pouvant changer d'apparence de sorte à pouvoir prendre la forme la plus terrifiante possible lorsqu'elle rencontre une personne. Il préfère vivre dans des endroits sombres et confinés mais personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble quand il est seul. Il se nourrit de la peur des gens et est désigné comme étant une créature maléfique. S'exclama-t-elle en une seule fois, le visage empourpré par le manque d'oxygène.

-Tout à fait exact, miss Granger ! Cinq points pour Griffondor !

Assis au deuxième rang mais collé au mur de droite pour échapper à la vue du professeur, Harry ne sentit même pas sa main se crisper lorsqu'il brisa son crayon en deux. De toutes les créatures maléfiques qui existaient, les épouvantards étaient l'une des seules que le jeune Potter n'avait aucune envie d'affronter.

D'autant plus qu'il sentait le regard brûlant de la jeune Weasley sur sa nuque. L'adolescente se trouvait deux rangs derrière lui mais il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle le fixait depuis leur entrée en classe.

Malheureusement, les explications devraient attendre. Si le raisonnement d'Harry était correct, son père n'allait pas se contenter de leur parler des épouvantards. Non, James Potter était un homme d'action, un Auror émérite mais surtout un éternel frimeur. C'est pourquoi le Serdaigle était quasiment sûr que le professeur avait amené un véritable épouvantard dans la classe, et ce dernier se trouvait probablement enfermé dans l'armoire située au fond de la pièce.

-Oh ! Pour ce premier cours, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos livres, sortez plutôt vos baguettes !

Harry aurait esquissé un sourire ironique s'il n'avait pas été à ce point stressé. Bien qu'il ait un peu récupéré par rapport aux événements de la matinée, il ne se sentait pas tout à fait d'attaque pour une entrevue avec ses plus grandes peurs.

-Levez-vous s'il vous plaît. Vous allez passer chacun votre tour devant l'épouvantard. La formule pour les repousser est très simple : « Riddikulus ». En revanche, vous devez vraiment imaginer quelque chose de drôle pour que la formule fasse effet.

Le Serdaigle connaissait déjà tout ça, malheureusement, la théorie n'était pas du tout semblable à la pratique lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être confronté à des créatures maléfiques. Il fut néanmoins sorti de ses pensées en apercevant la silhouette de William qui s'avançait en direction de la créature d'un pas ferme.

L'épouvantard commença à changer de forme pour prendre celle d'un serpent géant. Toutefois, si ce serpent était relativement effrayant, il paraissait presque banal en comparaison du Basilic qui habitait autrefois dans la Chambre des Secrets. Harry eut une pensée pour Dame Brunehilde, se demandant comment elle avait pu lui implanter de tels souvenirs sans le traumatiser ni lui laisser la moindre séquelle…

-Allez Will ! Pense à quelque chose d'amusant, tu peux le faire !

-Riddikulus !!

Et le serpent se gonfla comme un ballon de baudruche, s'envolant en zigzag dans les airs. La classe se mit à rire et les Griffondor félicitèrent le Survivant. D'autres élèves passèrent, se retrouvant le plus souvent face à des animaux anodins comme des araignées (particulièrement grosses dans le cas de Ron Weasley, peut-être une acromentula, pensa Harry) ou bien des sortes de loups-garous aux formes aussi grotesques qu'irréelles.

Irrité par les peurs plutôt ordinaires et injustifiées de ses condisciples, Harry ferma les yeux un court instant et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Avec un peu de chance, ça serait vite terminé…

* * *

Ginny s'avança d'un pas incertain devant l'épouvantard. Elle était à peu près certaine que sa plus grande peur avait un rapport avec son enlèvement dans la Chambre l'année précédente. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que la créature allait prendre la forme du Basilic plutôt que celle de…

-_Bonjour Ginny, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?_

Le sang de la jeune Weasley se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle aperçut la personne debout devant elle. En apparence il ne s'agissait que d'un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs, portant l'uniforme des Serpentard. Agé d'environ seize ans, il était plutôt séduisant même si les traits de son visage laissaient transparaître une expression malsaine…

-Ri…Riddikulus… Balbutia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? Tu crois qu'un petit sortilège pourra me faire disparaître ? Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as jamais pu me résister …et aujourd'hui, je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé…_ Répondit Jedusor d'un ton doucereux.

-Non, pitié…je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas revivre ça… Murmura-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de l'adolescente. Elle sentait ses genoux trembler alors que ses jambes n'allaient probablement pas tarder à cesser de la soutenir. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de frissons et elle était à deux doigts de perdre conscience, sous le regard étincelant du mage noir.

-_Laisse-toi faire, Ginny…si tu résistes, ça n'en sera que plus long et douloureux…_

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Perdant l'équilibre, la Griffondor se sentit partir en avant, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-mêmes. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle ne rencontra pas le froid sol de marbre…mais les bras d'une personne qui l'avait rattrapée dans sa chute.

Rouvrant timidement les yeux, Ginny retint une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de son sauveur. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de William mais les yeux émeraude, qui se posèrent sur elle avec une lueur d'inquiétude, la détrompèrent.

-Ha…Harry…

-Idiote, je t'ai pourtant dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas…

-Je suis désolée, j'étais pas…pas assez forte…

Mais à l'approche d'Harry, l'épouvantard se mit à changer de forme très vite pendant près d'une minute, cherchant la peur la plus profonde du garçon. Harry avait en effet un bon niveau en occlumencie, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche de la créature, même s'il était conscient que cela ne suffirait pas.

Finalement, l'épouvantard sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait et prit l'apparence d'une adolescente de onze ans, aux longs cheveux roux et au visage pâle comme la mort. Ginny ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se reconnût. Etait-ce ça la plus grande peur d'Harry ? Lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur le point de mourir ? Tournant son visage vers le Serdaigle, elle remarqua à quel point il avait pâli en contemplant l'épouvantard.

Ce dernier changea encore de forme, prenant cette fois-ci l'apparence d'un cadavre. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux châtain parsemés de mèches blanches, dont le visage était marqué de vieilles cicatrices. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts, vides de la moindre expression.

Harry tremblait, tout comme sa main libre avec laquelle il brandissait sa baguette. Il était littéralement paralysé par la peur, la peur que ce qu'il voyait ne soit vrai, ou bien ne devienne réalité. C'est à peine si Ginny l'entendit murmurer :

-Non, pas toi…pas toi, Remus…

Et puis la créature commença à prendre une nouvelle forme, celle d'une adolescente aux cheveux blonds, baignant dans une mare de sang…

-NON ! RIDDIKULUS !!

L'épouvantard ne se transforma pas en une forme amusante comme il l'avait fait précédemment mais en une petite sphère noire. Elle cherchait désespérément à changer de forme mais Harry maintenait la force du sortilège sur la créature et allait en l'augmentant.

Son visage était toujours aussi pâle mais il était à présent dépeint par une rage à peine contenue. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'une colère froide alors qu'il s'exprimait d'une voix haineuse.

-Tu prends du plaisir à distiller la peur chez les autres, hein ? On va voir si tu vas autant savourer le goût de tes propres méthodes…LUMOS MAXIMA !!

Au lieu d'un éblouissement, ce fut un véritable rayon de lumière blanche qui fut lancé en direction de la sphère. L'épouvantard voulait s'échapper mais il était incapable du moindre mouvement. La lumière l'engloba complètement, lui arrachant ce qui ressemblait à un gémissement de douleur…avant qu'il n'en reste plus que des cendres fumantes.

Se trouvant toujours aux côtés du Serdaigle, la jeune Weasley avait la bouche grande ouverte, ébahie devant ce qu'elle venait de voir. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer la moindre parole, elle s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait chez Harry.

En effet, il n'avait pas dit un mot et sa baguette était toujours levée. Elle ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que l'instant suivant, lorsque le corps du jeune Potter fut pris de convulsions avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, sans connaissance. Elle se précipita vers lui et essaya de le réveiller, en vain.

-Harry ! HARRY !!


	5. L'escalier et la princesse

**Sirius07** : Content que le cours t'ait plu ! ;) Pour la plus grande peur d'Harry, ça s'expliquera ultérieurement mais souviens-toi que c'est ce qu'il craint de perdre, ça implique quelque chose concernant Lily et James. :D

**PierreG-kitsune** : Hello ! Heureux que ma fic te plaise. Pour le mot sibyllin, il peut être défini de plusieurs manières, en effet. Pour moi, le mot sibyllin peut signifier « énigmatique » ou « mystérieux » la plupart du temps mais je crois qu'il peut aussi signifier « obscur » et c'est dans ce sens là que j'ai voulu l'employer. C'était peut-être pas très explicite, j'essaierai d'utiliser des mots moins ambigus la prochaine fois. ;)

**Naelith** : lol on verra si j'arrive au 15ème chapitre. :p J'accepte quand même le compliment. Lol L'impression à la fin du chapitre était voulu, de même que la non intervention du prof en question, contrairement à d'habitude (tu observeras peut-être au fil des chapitres que j'aime bien me jouer de certains clichés ou concepts que l'on tient pour acquis. ;) ). Je vais essayer de conserver la qualité d'écriture autant que possible, on verra par contre pour le rythme. :D

**Titmo** : On m'a souvent qualifié ainsi mais est-ce vraiment ma faute si je suis ainsi ? :p Tu auras un indice sur le souci d'Harry, même si c'est très léger. Pour l'adolescente, tu commenceras à faire connaissance avec elle dans ce chapitre. ;)

**Afreen** : Hmm…j'essaie de le faire le plus souvent possible, en effet. J'aime mettre vos petits cœurs à l'épreuve. :p Pour Dobby, tu remarqueras qu'il fait quasiment partie des persos principaux, ainsi que des qualificatifs qu'emploie Harry à son égard. Tout cela n'est pas un hasard. En effet, tu apprendras que le hasard n'existe pas. Tout est… « Hitsuzen ». ;)

**666Naku** : C'est exact, je ne les accepte pas. Lol Pour le petit Harry, j'ai essayé de modérer sa « classe » mais comme tu as pu le constater, ça ne l'a pas empêché de tomber dans les pommes… Pour son état de santé…je te laisse deviner. :p

**Grispoils** : Ah ha, les bonnes questions, comme toujours. ;) Pour ce qui est arrivé à Harry, ainsi que le comportement de James, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé…une part de vérité dévoilée, une nouvelle part de mystère énoncée… « ne suis-je pas d'une grande clémence ? » (cf un certain empereur mégalo dans Gladiator… :p ).

**Kapuis** : On verra déjà si elle arrive à faire des progrès, la petite Ginny. Pour l'adolescente blonde, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas Luna. Mais tu sauras très bientôt de qui il s'agit, ou en tout cas tu sauras son prénom dans le chapitre ci-dessous et son apparence. ;)

**Caella** : La question à 10millions de Dollars, très chère. Est-il utile de préciser que je ne donnerai pas la réponse si facilement ? :p

**Tiffany Shin** : Content que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre intéressant. Hélas, pour ce qui est de James, tu peux espérer le meilleur comme le pire. lol

**Amymalefoy** : Si tu adores, c'est un petit pas pour l'homme mais un grand pas pour moi. :D Pour la fille aux cheveux blonds, tu auras le droit à son apparition dans ce chapitre, enjoy it. ;)

**Kelidril** : C'est une fin de chapitre, avec une pointe d'humour si l'on compte le cri désespéré de Ginny. Lol Pour la suite, la voilà juste ci-dessous !

**Paule** : Merci pour ton com, la suite est juste après. :D

**Tadzio** : Content que l'histoire te plaise. Je comprends que tu te poses pas mal de questions. ;) Pour la jeune femme blonde, tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour la malédiction, j'ai déjà donné pas mal d'indices et la suite en révélera encore de nouveaux. :D N'hésite pas à poser des questions, peut-être y répondrais-je parfois ou en tout cas, ça m'aidera à voir ce que j'écrirais dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Désolé pour l'attente! Avec mon boulot d'été, j'ai été plutôt pris ces deux dernières semaines mais je vais tâcher de me rattraper. Voici un petit chapitre qui donne encore quelques réponses mais qui pourrait aussi amener de nouvelles questions. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'escalier et la princesse

_L'existence du soldat est, après la peine de mort, la trace la plus douloureuse de barbarie qui subsiste parmi les hommes._

Alfred de Vigny

* * *

-James ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

James Potter ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace lorsqu'il vit sa tendre épouse se précipiter vers lui telle une furie. L'Auror savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, regrettable certes mais qu'il n'aurait jamais jugé préjudiciable. Il leva une main en signe d'apaisement, essayant vainement de prendre un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

-Tout va bien, Lily. Mme Pomfresh dit qu'il est seulement inconscient.

-Seulement inconscient ?! Par Merlin, James, il s'est évanoui dans ta propre classe et tu n'as rien vu !!

-Et bien, c'est que…

Flash Back

_Le maraudeur observa Will s'avancer face au détraqueur, d'un pas ferme et le visage déterminé. La créature prit alors la forme d'un serpent géant, peut-être le monstre qu'il avait affronté dans la Chambre des Secrets, pensa le professeur._

_Le garçon avait l'air un peu en difficulté, c'est pourquoi il esquissa un sourire confiant et décida de l'encourager._

_-Allez Will ! Pense à quelque chose d'amusant, tu peux le faire !_

_L'adolescent resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et la pointa sur la créature, le visage concentré. James s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois de la ressemblance entre lui et son fils. Tout, depuis la posture jusqu'à l'expression de son visage lui rappelait sa propre jeunesse. Pas étonnant après ça que Sirius l'ait baptisé « Petit Cornedrue »._

_-Riddikulus !!_

_Et le serpent se gonfla comme un ballon de baudruche, s'envolant en zigzag dans les airs. La classe se mit à rire et James le félicita d'une tape dans le dos. Sachant qu'une bonne partie des Griffondor était passée et que les Serdaigle étaient réputés pour leurs connaissances, le professeur s'écarta un peu de la créature pour rejoindre son fils et les autres Griffondor au fond de la salle._

_-C'était génial, Will ! Tu l'as réussi du premier coup ! S'exclama Ron d'un ton enjoué._

_-Ton ami a raison, fiston. Rares sont ceux qui arrivent à surmonter leur plus grande peur avec autant de facilité, tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage. Déclara James d'un ton empreint de fierté._

_-Merci, papa. En tout cas, ce cours était génial ! J'aurais jamais pensé que tu amènerais un véritable épouvantard en cours ! Répondit Will, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_-Ah, ben tu sais, c'était surtout une idée de Lunard au départ…_

_James tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la classe, pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Il aperçut la jeune Weasley qui faisait face à ce qui ressemblait à un élève de sixième année. Probablement une petite brute qui avait dû l'effrayer, songea-t-il. Après tout, l'épouvantard avait bien pris l'apparence de Servilus lorsqu'il s'était trouvé face à Neville…_

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un cri perçant que le professeur se précipita vers la place qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. La sœur cadette de Ron était agenouillée sur le sol, auprès d'un garçon allongé sur le ventre._

_-Harry ! HARRY !!_

_Il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit de James, qui se précipita vers lui à son tour. Retournant le garçon aux cheveux noirs sur le dos, il fut presque surpris que le visage d'Harry soit si semblable à celui de William. Hormis sa pâleur inquiétante et les cernes sous ses yeux, on aurait pu les prendre pour de vrais jumeaux._

_-Que…que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le professeur d'une voix étranglée._

_-Je…je n'arrivais pas à affronter l'épouvantard alors Harry…il m'a secouru mais…la créature a changé de forme et Harry a…il a…_

_Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. James prit le corps inconscient de son fils dans ses bras et se releva. C'est alors qu'une évidence le frappa._

_-Mais, et l'épouvantard, où est-il passé ?_

_-Il…il a été détruit…Réussit à expliquer Ginny entre deux sanglots._

_-Oh, d'accord…Attends, tu viens de me dire qu'il a annihilé un épouvantard ?!_

_-Professeur, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! S'exclama Hermione, qui venait de se rapprocher de la scène._

_-Oui, oui, j'y vais tout de suite ! Le cours est terminé !_

_Et il se précipita vers la porte, l'esprit toujours troublé. Comment diable un adolescent de treize ans s'y était-il pris pour réduire un épouvantard en poussière ?_

Fin du flash back

-Mais enfin, James, comment as-tu pu être si négligeant ?!

-C'était pas intentionnel, Lily ! Je voulais juste féliciter Will et…

-Et résultat, c'est Harry qui a dû se porter au secours de Ginny Weasley et voilà dans quel état il se trouve !

Alors que le couple continuait sa dispute, les deux époux sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un « pop » sonore juste à côté d'eux.

Un elfe de maison aux grands yeux verts venait d'apparaître en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux châtains, parsemés de mèches blanches. Son visage orné par d'anciennes cicatrices semblables à des griffures était figé dans une expression dure.

Le pire était peut-être la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Voyant ce regard dirigé vers lui, James sentit sa gorge nouée en reconnaissant son vieil ami.

-Remus…

-James, espèce d'imbécile de cerf écervelé…

-Remus, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lily d'un ton curieux.

-Ce qu'il se passe, Lily ? Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que j'ai accepté de rédiger tout le programme scolaire de ton mari à une seule condition ! Une condition simple et nécessitant peu de sacrifices qu'il a été incapable de remplir !

-Calme-toi, Lunard, il va bien… Tenta vainement James, pour apaiser sa colère.

-ça, c'est à moi d'en juger, James ! Je veux voir Harry, immédiatement ! S'exclama le loup-garou, bouillant de colère.

* * *

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry constata que son environnement avait sensiblement changé. Au lieu d'une salle de classe ou même de son dortoir, il se trouvait au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque escalier de pierre. Mais la pierre n'était pas ordinaire, puisqu'elle brillait d'un éclat rouge vif, comme si elle était incandescente._

_Regardant en amont et en aval de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne voyait que de la brume. Ce même brouillard qui rendait invisible aussi bien le haut que le bas de l'escalier. Le jeune Potter passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux et était sur le point de descendre une marche lorsqu'une voix douce retentit derrière lui, dans un souffle._

_-Bonjour, Harry._

_Harry fit volte-face, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds, attachés dans son dos par un simple ruban écarlate. Du même âge que le Serdaigle, elle était vêtue d'une longue tunique d'une blancheur immaculée, semblable à celle des statues grecques que le jeune Potter avait pu apercevoir au musée dans son enfance._

_Elle portait également une cape bleue nuit, attachée au niveau de son cou par une épingle d'or dont la forme était celle d'un oiseau, peut-être un faucon. Le jeune Potter fut parcouru d'un frisson en l'apercevant et mit immédiatement un genou à terre, tête baissée._

_-Bonjour, princesse Kathelyn. Déclara-t-il d'un ton respectueux._

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter la moindre parole, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Relevant la tête, il rencontra le visage de l'adolescente, qui lui adressait un sourire triste et mélancolique. La simple vue de ses yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que celui du ciel suffisait à vider son cœur de toute tristesse._

_-Relève-toi, enfant béni d'Örlog. S'il y a bien un humain qui n'a aucune raison de se prosterner devant moi, c'est bien toi. Et puis…nous nous connaissons depuis suffisamment longtemps pour nous passer du protocole, tu ne crois pas ?_

_L'adolescent acquiesça lentement de la tête, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Puis il se releva, restant toutefois deux marches en dessous d'elle._

_-Tu as raison. Princesse…où nous trouvons-nous ? Ceci n'est pas l'Alfheim, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'adolescent en lançant un regard circulaire autour de lui._

_En effet, hormis l'escalier sur lesquels ils se trouvaient, la brume recouvrait tout. Non seulement les deux extrémités de l'escalier mais aussi ses côtés. D'ailleurs, Harry sentait une sensation étrange lui nouer l'estomac. Il ne ressentait aucune présence autour d'eux, seulement…du vide._

_-C'est exact. Lorsque j'ai senti que tu avais déployé trop d'énergie magique pour détruire cette créature, j'ai préféré dissocier ton corps et ton esprit, pour que la réaction de ton enveloppe corporelle soit moins violente que d'ordinaire. Néanmoins, ton esprit était trop faible pour rejoindre l'Alfheim, c'est pourquoi nous nous trouvons ici._

_-Et…quel est cet endroit exactement ?_

_-Ceci est le pont qui relie Midgard à la Cité forteresse. Il n'est plus que très rarement emprunté de nos jours, en raison des nouveaux modes de transport que nous avons élaboré. Malheureusement, comme tu es toujours en vie, tu ne vas pas tarder à en être expulsé pour que ton esprit regagne ton enveloppe charnelle…_

_Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une pointe de tristesse qui n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de l'adolescent. Ce dernier monta une marche et tendit une main hésitante vers sa joue. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, la réconforter mais les mots semblaient si faibles en comparaison du chagrin dépeint sur son visage._

_-Kathelyn, je…je suis désolé…_

_-Je t'en prie, ne mets plus ta vie en danger de cette manière, Harry…je sais que tu fais ton possible pour accélérer les choses…_

_-Je serai prudent mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que mes projets doivent être menés à bien avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Je n'aurais peut-être plus d'autre occasion avant ma majorité…_

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'index de l'adolescente se posa sur ses lèvres. Il se sentit pris d'un frisson en observant les larmes cristallines qui perlaient dans ses yeux envoutants. N'ajoutant rien, il monta encore d'une marche et la serra doucement dans ses bras._

_Elle ne résista pas et l'étreignit elle aussi, les larmes s'écoulant en silence sur ses joues diaphanes. Il savait qu'il n'était pas physiquement là, que son corps devait se trouver encore étendu dans la salle de classe ou bien en route pour l'infirmerie…et pourtant, son souffle dans son cou, la senteur vanillée de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa voix…n'était-ce que son imagination ? Ou bien existait-il aussi des sens pour l'esprit une fois ce dernier libéré du corps ?_

_-Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais quand l'épouvantard a pris ton apparence, j'ai…je n'ai pas pu…c'était plus fort que moi…_

_Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, de sorte que leurs regards puissent se croiser. Alors que l'adolescent s'attendait à la voir exprimer de la pitié ou de la colère, il fut surpris de lire de l'amusement dans ses yeux azur._

_-Je connais ton penchant à jouer les héros, Harry et je sais…que tu serais prêt à te battre jusqu'à la mort si ma vie était en danger. Je te demande juste de faire un peu plus attention la prochaine fois, je serais inconsolable s'il t'arrivait malheur…_

_Les joues du Serdaigle s'empourprèrent alors qu'il bredouillait des paroles incompréhensibles. Kathelyn éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui sonnait si bien aux oreilles du jeune homme qu'un sourire naquit presque immédiatement sur ses lèvres._

_-Il faut que tu retournes là-bas, à présent. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux mais qui laissait percevoir la même tristesse qu'auparavant._

_-Je sais, Remus et Dobby doivent sûrement s'être fait pas mal de souci…_

_-Tes parents seront présents eux aussi. Je connais tes sentiments à leur égard mais…_

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferai rien qui puisse compromettre mes projets. J'ai attendu sept longues années et grâce à votre aide, à toi et à Dame Brunehilde, mon rêve deviendra bientôt réalité…_

_Et tout en parlant, Harry sentit que l'environnement devenait de plus en plus flou autour de lui, même la princesse semblait s'éloigner au fur et à mesure. Il s'obstinait pourtant à fixer le visage de l'adolescente, qui prit une dernière fois la parole._

_-Prends garde à toi, Harry…un grand danger te guette, ce n'est qu'une question de jours…sois prudent…et méfie-toi autant de l'araignée que du rat…_

_Le Serdaigle ne put rien entendre de plus, car sa vision se brouilla et tout devint noir._

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, un homme marchait d'un pas pressé dans un long couloir, tenant sa baguette dans une main et une tablette de chocolat dans l'autre tout en marmonant dans sa barbe de trois jours.

Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier élimée, dont la couleur écarlate originelle s'était à ce point assombrie qu'elle avait pris une teinte cramoisie. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs, parsemés de mèches grises, laissaient apercevoir un début de calvitie au sommet de son crâne, qu'il essayait vainement de cacher avec un grand chapeau vert pomme, non seulement passé de mode mais qui surtout jurait atrocement avec son habit.

Et pourtant, Walter Scofield n'avait rien d'un excentrique. Auror depuis plus de vingt ans, il avait combattu aux côtés du célèbre Alastor Maugrey contre les légions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette période pourtant sombre de l'histoire des sorciers d'Angleterre, s'était étrangement révélée comme la plus épanouie de la vie de celui qu'on appelait autrefois « Walt le marionnettiste ».

Pour un homme bourru qui n'avait jamais touché une poupée de sa vie, ce surnom aurait pu paraître assez ironique et même à l'heure actuelle, peu de gens connaissaient encore le véritable sens de ce sobriquet, ou plutôt trop peu de ses compagnons avaient survécu aux mangemorts pour pouvoir le raconter.

Dans sa jeunesse, Walt avait été un étudiant moyen, obtenant à peine assez d'ASPIC pour commencer sa formation d'Auror. Cette même formation ne s'était pas passée différemment de ses études à Poudlard, lui donnant même l'impression qu'il s'était peut-être trompé de voie…

…et puis la guerre avait commencé. Le chaos s'était abattu sur le monde sorcier, en même temps que l'ombre de celui qu'on appelait Vous-Savez-Qui, ou encore Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Beaucoup d'Aurors avaient perdu la vie dès les premières semaines, obligeant le chef du bureau des Aurors, Maugrey, à s'entourer de recrues certes motivées mais surtout jeunes et complètement inexpérimentées. Walt avait été de ceux-là, et alors qu'il venait à peine d'obtenir son diplôme, il avait été plongé dans un monde nouveau, sombre et effrayant.

Les premières années s'étaient avérées particulièrement difficiles, jusqu'à ce que le directeur du Département des Lois Magiques, Bartemius Croupton, ne donne l'autorisation aux Aurors d'user de tous les moyens possibles, y compris les sortilèges impardonnables, pour stopper la menace grandissante des mangemorts.

Et c'est ainsi que cinq ou six ans après le début de la guerre, au cours d'un vulgaire affrontement avec un laquais de Voldemort, Walt s'était découvert une aptitude un peu particulière. A l'époque, pris de curiosité et enfiévré par la lutte incessante, il avait eu recours à l'Imperium.

Ce jour-là fut le déclic, la révélation de toute une vie de quête et d'interrogation. En essayant le sort interdit contre le mangemort, le jeune Auror s'était découvert une remarquable habileté à exploiter le contrôle de la victime jusque dans ses derniers retranchements. Capable de contrôler l'esprit même du mangemort, il avait pu remonter jusqu'à l'une de leurs cellules, au sud de Londres, qui avait donné lieu à la première grande victoire des Aurors face aux mangemorts.

Il s'en était suivi bien d'autres batailles, où les Aurors avaient très souvent été mis en difficulté mais à partir de cet instant, les défenseurs de l'ordre et la justice avaient obtenu de nouvelles victoires, et surtout causé un bon nombre de victimes parmi les suivants du mage noir.

Malheureusement, les « chasseurs de mages noirs » tels qu'on les appelait durant les années de terreur, n'étaient plus très utiles à l'heure actuelle. Fol'œil avait d'ailleurs pris sa retraite, même si l'on disait qu'il était toujours prêt à se battre, n'attendant qu'un signe du mage noir pour repartir en croisade contre lui.

Agé d'une quarantaine d'années, Scofield n'avait pas eu la patience de Maugrey, et était resté dans le service actif. Il s'était alors mis à surveiller de près Lucius Malefoy, dont il était absolument certain qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort, et non pas une simple victime comme il essayait de le faire croire.

Toutefois, l'Auror avait sous-estimé le montant des subventions que le sang-pur accordait au ministère, ainsi que le pouvoir que cela lui prodiguait. C'est pour cette raison que l'Auror Walter Scofield avait été rétrogradé et envoyé comme surveillant à la prison d'Azkaban pour une durée indéterminée. Il en venait d'ailleurs à se demander s'il ne finirait pas sa vie ici, perdu sur ce caillou en pleine mer, avec pour principaux collocataires des détraqueurs et des criminels...

-Robinson ! Ça fait près d'une heure que tu aurais dû faire ton rapport ! Réponds !

Walt s'était arrêté devant une lourde porte de fer, croquant dans sa tablette de chocolat. Robinson était un jeunot, à peine sorti de l'école, mais qui avait eu le malheur de critiquer ouvertement la politique du Ministre, Cornélius Fudge, en présence de l'intéressé, lors de la remise des diplômes d'Auror.

Ce manque de respect avait donc été puni par une sanction et une affectation à la surveillance d'Azkaban pour au moins trois ans. Le vieux Scofield avait donc pris le garçon sous son aile et lui racontait de temps à autres ses glorieuses batailles. D'ailleurs, pendant les onze derniers mois que le vieux Walt avait passé avec lui, c'était la première fois que le garçon était aussi silencieux. C'en était presque inquiétant.

-Robinson, grouille-toi ! On va finir par rater la retransmission du match des Canons de Chudley contre le Club de Flaquemare ! Tu ne voudrais pas perdre une occasion de voir ton équipe préférée se faire laminer par…

Mais l'Auror ne put terminer sa phrase, une violente douleur lui transperçant le bras. Faisant volte-face, il ne put qu'entrevoir des silhouettes sombres se profiler dans les ténèbres. Jetant un coup d'œil à son bras ensanglanté, Walt reconnût un sort de magie noire de niveau moyen, permettant de créer de profondes coupures, même si le rayon ne faisait que frôler la cible.

-Diffindo !! S'écria l'Auror, en se projetant sur le côté.

Mais son sort n'atteignit probablement que le vide puisqu'aucun son, ni aucun cri ne se fit plus entendre. A genoux derrière un pilier, le bras droit ruisselant de sang, il essayait de trouver un moyen de fuir, pour regagner le poste de surveillance et donner l'alerte.

C'est peut-être parce qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, ou bien parce que sa perte importante de sang diminuait l'acuité de ses sens, qu'il ne remarqua pas une silhouette fine et agile se glisser derrière lui, à la manière d'un serpent.

Tout ce qu'il put voir avant l'instant fatidique, c'était l'éclat d'une lame d'argent, reflétant les rayons lunaires dans un éclair de clarté. Puis, il sentit la douleur lui envahir le torse, alors que le poignard était probablement passé à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Cela ne ferait pas grande différence, au vu de la quantité de sang qu'il perdait.

Sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil éternel, il entendit toutefois les voix de ses agresseurs.

-Ce fut moins facile avec celui-là qu'avec le gamin, regarde-moi ça, son sort de découpe est passé à trois ou quatre millimètres de mon cou ! S'exclama un homme d'une voix nasillarde.

-Arrête de te plaindre, nous sommes libres, tu devrais t'en réjouir ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Rétorqua un autre homme, d'un ton plus hautain.

-En effet, mon tendre ami, mais pas tout de suite. Pour avoir le droit de revenir auprès du maître, il nous faut achever la tâche qu'il n'a pu mener à bien il y a douze ans… Maintenant, allons libérer les autres ! Termina une troisième personne, qui devait sûrement être une femme, tout en écrasant un journal dans ses mains.

Walt entendit les bruits de pas s'éloigner et s'autorisa une bouffée d'air. Sa respiration était saccadée et particulièrement difficile. Malgré ça, il se mit à ramper sur le sol, jusqu'à l'exemplaire froissé de la Gazette du Sorcier, laissé par les fugitifs. Posant son regard sur la première page, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il en aperçut le titre « _Un Auror devient professeur à Poudlard ! Interview de James Potter !_ ».

Les idées commencèrent à s'emboîter lentement dans l'esprit du mourant, alors que les paroles de la femme repassaient dans sa tête comme un disque rayé : _il nous faut achever la tâche qu'il n'a pu mener à bien il y a douze ans…_

-Non…prévenir…Alastor… Balbutia-t-il d'une voix étrangement faible et rauque.

Le front ruisselant de sueur, l'Auror leva sa main et observa un moment son annulaire, où se trouvait une chevalière tâchée de son sang. D'un mouvement brusque, il colla son poing contre sa tempe, le visage tendu par une expression de profonde concentration. Une lueur argentée sembla entourer la bague pendant quelques instants, avant que la main ne retombe d'elle-même sur le sol.

En effet, Walter s'était affalé sur le sol, ses yeux bruns ayant perdu leur étincelle de vie. Si quelqu'un avait pris la peine d'examiner la chevalière à cet instant, il y aurait vu, gravée dans le métal, la forme étincelante d'un phénix…


	6. Prometsmoi

**Mushu19** : Excellente question, c'est aussi pour entretenir ce mystère que j'ai laisse la case vide concernant la personne avec qui Harry vivrait une romance. Ce serait un peu trop facile dans le cas contraire, non ? ;)

**Ginlyzee** : Content que le résumé t'ait intéressé, c'était plutôt dur de condenser les informations clés en si peu de mots. Lol Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas surpris de trouver une personne qui soit en désaccord avec la relation Harry/Kathelyn, mais je ne peux pas te dire qui de la princesse ou Ginny gagnera le cœur d'Harry. En ce qui concerne plus spécifiquement Ginny, son rôle augmentera en intérêt proportionnellement à son implication dans les plans et les secrets d'Harry donc sans en dire trop, oui, elle devrait avoir une place plus importante. ;) Dommage que tu ne laisses pas d'autre review, c'est toujours sympathique (et surtout utile) d'avoir un avis critique. Pour mon rythme de publication, il est variable mais j'essaie de me maintenir à un chapitre par semaine au minimum, hormis le petit break avant le dernier chapitre, qui a duré deux semaines.

**666Naku** : C'est une évidence, en effet. Mais ayant déjà mon quota de persos intelligents dans la fic, il fallait bien équilibrer un peu avec quelques idiots, c'est la loi de l'égalité. ;) Pour Lily, aussi gentille soit-elle, son intérêt n'est pas totalement innocent et tu en découvriras les raisons dans le chapitre ci-dessous. ;) La question concernant la bague est pertinente mais là encore, je te renvoie au chapitre qui devrait te donner une réponse satisfaisante. :D

**Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor **: Désolé pour le temps d'attente mais j'ai préféré ne pas me précipiter plutôt que de publier un chapitre qui aurait pu se révéler décevant ou incomplet, ces deux dernières semaines ayant été plutôt chargées. La suite est présente ci-dessous, bonne lecture. ;)

**Caella** : Je comprends ton incompréhension (ayant distillé beaucoup de mystère dans la fic, ça paraît plutôt normal) mais je pourrais peut-être te donner des éléments de réponse si tu me posais des questions un peu plus précises. Il m'arrive de faire des scènes parfois un peu trop mystérieuses et connaissant moi-même le scénario, je ne peux ne pas me rendre compte de certains défauts. ;)

**Raven Hawkeyes** : En effet, l'effet un peu incompréhensible du début est voulu, puisqu'une partie de l'intrigue consiste justement à révéler le passé des personnages en même temps que la situation dans laquelle se déroule l'histoire. J'espère d'ailleurs que les révélations en question ne te décevront pas. ;) Pour les citations, c'est vrai que j'ai voulu les utiliser pour faire ressortir un moment clé du chapitre, et aussi une règle de vie qui illustre souvent ce par quoi Harry est passé pour en arriver là. Venons-en maintenant à une question assez épineuse : l'attitude des parents d'Harry. Ne pouvant pas te donner la réponse trop facilement, je te conseillerais de relire les précédents chapitres, même s'ils ne te donnent que des indices. La véritable réponse apparaîtra d'elle-même assez rapidement et je pense que la manière dont la vérité éclatera devrait te plaire. :D Pour le genre de la fic, je dirais que ce n'est pas vraiment un voyage dans le passé, même si on revient à un âge où Harry est plus jeune, mais plutôt un univers alternatif où éléments semblables et différents se côtoient d'une manière étrange. Cela donne aussi une liberté plus grande me semble-t-il que les scénarios qui doivent obéir aux véritables tomes HP, sans pour autant empêcher de reprendre certains éléments.

**Sirius07** : Hello Sirius ! Apparemment, ce chapitre t'a également plu, on dirait. :D Pour « l'amour dans l'air », je dirais pour ma défense qu'il faut que je justifie le côté « romance » de cette fic. :p En ce qui concerne James, que veux-tu, il fallait bien que je donne un mauvais exemple pour créer la personnalité de William. ;) En revanche, faudrait que tu m'expliques la signification du « gr ». Je n'ai malheureusement pas pris « langues anciennes » en option, je ne sais donc pas ce que signifie ce mot. :p Pour la suite, elle est juste en dessous ! Bonne lecture ;)

**Demenciae**, **Lillyy28** et **Ronald92120** ; Je suis heureux que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre, le suivant arrive juste en dessous. Enjoy it !

**Titmo** : Content que la fic te plaise. J'aime bien distiller le mystère autour de notre héros favori. :p Pour « l'autre monde », je ne peux pas répondre et la réponse ne viendra malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre. ;) En revanche, tu devrais avoir quelques indices d'ici un ou deux chapitres. :D

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Promets-moi…

_La personne la plus hésitante à faire une promesse est celle qui la respectera avec le plus de foi._

Jean-Jacques Rousseau

* * *

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit les yeux, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Hormis le changement évident de décor par rapport à son dortoir, c'était surtout la sensation douloureuse dans son dos, probablement due à sa mauvaise position sur cette chaise pendant son sommeil, qui l'amenait à penser qu'elle se trouvait autre part. Il lui fallut quelques secondes plus pour se souvenir qu'elle était venue à l'infirmerie, accompagnant le corps inconscient d'Harry.

En effet, la jeune Weasley était restée au chevet du jeune Potter depuis le milieu d'après-midi, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Elle considérait que l'incident avec l'épouvantard était entièrement sa faute… et voulait également remercier le Serdaigle d'être venu à son secours.

Relevant la tête tout en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés, elle sursauta en remarquant que le lit où résidait Harry il y a encore quelques heures était vide. Se levant d'un bond, elle fit accidentellement tomber la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, ainsi que la couverture qui avait été posée sur ses épaules. Toutefois, elle n'y prêta pas davantage d'attention et se mit à lancer des regards perdus autour d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny, je ne suis pas allé bien loin. Déclara une voix familière, d'un ton amusé.

Faisant volte-face, la Griffondor se concentra sur l'origine de la voix et plissa les yeux, avant de distinguer la faible lumière d'un _lumos_ à quelques mètres d'elle. S'avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction, elle finit par l'apercevoir.

Assis dans un confortable fauteuil qu'il devait sûrement avoir invoqué, le jeune Potter s'était installé près de la fenêtre, vêtu de pied en cape, comme si de rien était. Dans ses mains se trouvait un parchemin qui était familier à l'adolescente. Son visage prit une expression surprise lorsqu'elle le reconnût.

-Tout à fait, ceci est bien la Carte du Maraudeur, ou plutôt une copie puisque l'originale se trouve toujours en possession de mon cher frère. Déclara Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme dans ses derniers mots.

-Mais comment te l'es-tu procurée ? Je veux dire, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait en faire une copie tout en gardant ses propriétés magiques…

-Mon oncle Remus, dont tu as peut-être entendu parler sous le pseudonyme de Lunard, a été l'un des principaux concepteurs de la Carte. Grâce à ses explications, il ne m'a guère été difficile d'en faire un second exemplaire, à partir du moment où j'ai pu disposer de l'originale pendant quelques minutes.

Le Serdaigle semblait très calme, presque…reposé. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient moins visibles mais surtout son regard…son regard émeraude n'était plus aussi froid, laissant place à d'autres émotions, telles que l'amusement et la gentillesse mais aussi une certaine forme de mélancolie.

-Merci de m'avoir veillé. Je sais que tu es restée ici pendant tout le temps où j'étais inconscient et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Déclara-t-il d'un ton paisible.

-Non, c'est…c'est ma faute si tu as perdu connaissance et…je me sentais tellement coupable, tellement faible de ne pas avoir pu lui faire face…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant une main effleurer son menton, pour la faire doucement relever la tête. Elle rencontra à nouveau les yeux verts du jeune Potter, qui s'était levé pour lui faire face. Son visage avait perdu toute expression d'amusement, reprenant un air sérieux et déterminé.

-Tu n'étais pas encore préparée pour ce genre de confrontation. C'est pourquoi en plus des leçons d'occlumencie, je vais te donner quelques cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-ça veut dire que tu m'apprendrais à me défendre ?

-En effet. Je vais étendre notre partenariat à un pacte de défense, cela me paraît équitable en échange du fait que tu gardes mon secret, ne crois-tu pas ?

La jeune Weasley se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant que son attention ne soit de nouveau attirée par la carte qu'Harry tenait toujours entre ses mains. En la regardant un peu plus précisément, elle se rendit compte d'un détail étrange.

-C'est bizarre, il est presque quatre heures du matin et il y a beaucoup d'allées et venues… Indiqua-t-elle à voix basse.

-Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'intéressant se prépare au château pour une fois. D'autant plus que mes parents se trouvent en compagnie de Remus et ça ne doit pas être de gaieté de cœur…mais plus encore, il y a des gens qui ne devraient pas être ici…

-De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Ginny en se penchant sur la carte.

-Regarde de plus près, dans le couloir du deuxième étage qui mène au bureau de Dumbledore.

Observant la Carte de plus près, la Griffondor aperçut effectivement des noms qu'elle ne connaissait pas : Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore…

-Qui sont ces gens ?

-Attends, il y a mieux. Regarde au rez-de-chaussée, près du hall d'entrée.

Ginny suivit l'indication du jeune Potter et son regard se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut deux noms qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver ici. Arthur et Molly Weasley. Ses parents se trouvaient à Poudlard en ce moment même !

Adressant un regard interrogateur à Harry, ce dernier se contenta d'esquisser un sourire énigmatique avant de prendre la parole d'un ton malicieux.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

* * *

Remus avançait dans le couloir d'un pas pressé, visiblement d'ignorer James et Lily qui tentaient de le suivre, tant bien que mal.

Dire que le loup-garou était en colère aurait été un euphémisme. Depuis leur altercation quelques heures plus tôt, Lupin n'avait plus adressé la parole à aucun des deux époux et son irritation ne semblait pouvoir que croître.

En effet, alors qu'il avait été sur le point d'accéder à l'infirmerie (après plus d'une heure de négociations avec Mme Pomfresh), Dumbledore les avait faits appeler de toute urgence pour une réunion de l'Ordre. Or, l'Ordre ne s'était pas retrouvé au complet depuis près de douze ans, depuis cette fameuse nuit qui avait vu la défaite de Voldemort et fait la gloire du Survivant.

Alors que ses pensées se tournaient à nouveau vers la conduite désinvolte et irresponsable de James, un souvenir refit surface dans son esprit. Remontant plus de quatre années en arrière, le lycanthrope ferma les yeux un court instant et se laissa entraîner dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

Flash Back

_Il était déjà presque neuf heures du soir lorsque Remus arriva au domicile des Potter, le souffle court et le visage fatigué. Epoussetant sa cape rapiécée, il sortit de la cheminée et prit quelques instants pour contempler la pièce. _

_Assis près de la fenêtre, Sirius était en train de mimer de grands gestes, sa baguette levée, comme s'il était en train de livrer un duel contre un adversaire imaginaire. Lunard ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une moue amusée en imaginant les vieilles histoires de maraudeurs qu'il devait être en train de raconter._

_Face à l'héritier des Black se trouvaient James et William, le visage de ce dernier étant éclairé par un grand sourire et une expression de profond émerveillement. Son père riait de bon cœur et semblait faire des remarques qui embêtaient beaucoup Patmol._

_Se tournant vers l'autre côté du salon, il aperçut Lily, montée sur un petit tabouret, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'accrocher une étoile au sommet du sapin de Noël, pour enfin finir de le décorer. Remus secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi la femme de son meilleur ami était à ce point opposée à l'idée d'utiliser la magie pour régler ce genre de tâches._

_Passant auprès de ses deux amis, il les salua rapidement puis se dirigea vers Lily pour déposer un paquet au pied du sapin, dont le prénom de Will était inscrit sur l'étiquette, en lettres capitales. Proposant poliment à la Griffondor de l'aider à finir de décorer l'arbre de Noël, il ne s'offusqua pourtant pas lorsqu'elle déclina son offre._

_Au contraire, il s'avança rapidement vers les escaliers, qui se révélait être sa véritable destination. Il s'arrêta néanmoins un instant en haut des marches, une lueur de tristesse dansant au fond de ses yeux._

_Pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas connu personnellement les Potter, un simple regard envers les personnes se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée aurait suffit à démontrer qu'ils étaient une famille des plus heureuses et des plus unies. Et cela aurait été probablement vrai si James et Lily n'avaient eu qu'un seul fils et parfois, peut-être en étaient-ils eux-mêmes convaincus…_

_S'avançant dans le couloir d'un pas feutré, il profita de son répit pour sortir un objet de son sac. Posant son regard sur le petit paquet, emballé maladroitement dans du papier cadeau, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger : son cadeau lui plairait-il ? Avait-il toujours les mêmes goûts ? _

_Chassant ces questions de son esprit, le lycanthrope reprit son chemin vers le bout du corridor, plongé dans la pénombre. C'était à peine si l'on distinguait les contours d'une porte dans l'obscurité ambiante et malgré cela, Remus n'hésita pas un seul instant en posant sa main sur la poignée._

_La tournant silencieusement, il pénétra dans la pièce…et retint à peine une exclamation de surprise. Bien qu'il soit un habitué des lieux, et plus particulièrement de cette pièce, Remus ne cessait d'être étonné par l'allure de la chambre._

_Les murs, d'une blancheur immaculée, étaient tous garnis d'étagères, la plupart construites à la hâte en prolongement les unes des autres, à tel point qu'on se serait cru dans une bibliothèque._

_En effet, pas un seul jouet ne tapissait le sol de la chambre, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il y avait bien une ou deux piles de livres qui s'entassaient sur une chaise, mais hormis ce détail, l'ordre régnait en maître._

_Focalisant une nouvelle fois son attention sur les étagères, Remus ne put qu'arborer une expression admirative. En effet, les quelques centaines de livres qui s'y trouvaient étaient tous ordonnés, d'abord selon leur nature : c'est-à-dire d'un côté les romans et les écrits philosophiques et de l'autre les manuels scolaires et les encyclopédies. _

_Lunard avait en revanche remarqué une chose intéressante dans le classement effectué par l'occupant de la chambre : il n'y avait aucune distinction entre les origines des ouvrages._

_Qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers ne semblait revêtir aucune importance du point de vue du garçon. C'est pourquoi parmi les manuels, le griffondor pouvait aussi bien reconnaître des matières connues comme la métamorphose ou les potions, que d'autres dont il ignorait tout, telles que la physique ou la chimie._

_Reportant enfin son attention sur l'occupant de la pièce, il esquissa sans s'en rendre compte un léger sourire. Un garçon âgé de neuf ans, dont les traits étaient identiques à ceux de William, était assis sur une chaise, tête baissée, une plume à la main._

_Sur le bureau auquel il était assis, se trouvait un épais ouvrage relié de cuir, que Remus reconnût comme étant un vieil exemplaire du __Livre des sorts et enchantements__, niveau trois. Observant un instant le garçon, il ne peut s'empêcher de constater les différences entre lui et William._

_Jamais le visage du Survivant n'aurait pu exprimer une telle concentration, de même qu'il aurait été difficilement en mesure de garder sa chambre en ordre plus d'une heure ou deux…_

_Non, le garçon sous ses yeux n'avait d'un enfant de neuf ans que l'apparence, voilà tout. Lunard savait que s'il rencontrait les yeux verts du second fils de James, il n'y verrait ni joie, ni émerveillement…simplement une maturité dont il n'aurait pas dû avoir conscience avant plusieurs années._

_-Bonsoir, Harry._

_Le garçon releva la tête, se redressant en même temps, avant de se tourner vers lui. L'expression sérieuse qu'il affichait jusqu'à présent se transforma en un sourire, certes moins large et enjoué que celui de Will, mais où l'affection et l'amour qu'il lui portait étaient bien visibles._

_-Bonsoir oncle Remus. Déclara-t-il en se levant._

_Et c'est alors qu'Harry faisait quelques pas dans sa direction que Lunard comprit que quelque chose avait changé. Le garçon était un peu plus maigre et ses yeux, bien que cachés derrière ses lunettes rondes, paraissaient fatigués._

_-Tu devrais manger un peu plus, tu as l'air maigre, Harry ! S'exclama Lupin d'un ton plus enjoué._

_-Ah oui ? Et bien toi, tu devrais prendre le soleil un peu plus souvent, ton visage est encore plus pâle que le fantôme du sous-sol. Tu as déjà pensé à partir en vacances ? Rétorqua le jeune Potter d'un ton ironique._

_Tous deux éclatèrent de rire avant de s'étreindre, le lycanthrope en profitant pour ébouriffer les cheveux déjà hérissés de son neveu, tout en pouffant d'un rire moqueur. Ce dernier lui répondit par un regard faussement courroucé. _

_-Tu as vraiment les cheveux de James, impossibles à dompter. Je me souviens encore quand il a commencé à vivre avec Lily, elle avait essayé près d'une cinquantaine de shampoings et lotions différents avant de s'avouer vaincue…_

_-Ne m'en parle pas, elle a essayé sur Will aussi mais sans plus de succès…_

_Un voile de tristesse passa furtivement dans le regard du garçon mais sans passer inaperçu aux yeux du loup-garou. Le fait qu'elle ait « essayé sur Will » signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de faire de même avec lui. Cela faisait près de trois ans maintenant que les Potter s'étaient mis à agir de façon étrange avec Harry, à tel point qu'il avait été tenté plusieurs fois de leur en parler…_

_Malheureusement, à chaque fois, le principal concerné s'était interposé, le suppliant de ne rien leur dire. C'était assez étrange, en terme général, les enfants étaient sensés désirer l'attention et l'affection de leurs parents, et non pas vouloir les fuir._

_Toutefois, Harry n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Non, en plus d'avoir une intelligence remarquablement développée, il était pourvu d'un esprit fertile et créatif. Remus avait assisté à ses premières tentatives de magie contrôlées – grâce au concours de sa baguette d'ailleurs – et c'était presque sans difficulté que le jeune Potter avait réussi à faire léviter une plume._

_Sept ans ! Il n'avait que sept ans la première fois qu'il avait réussi à lancer un sort ! Certes, ce n'était qu'un sort de première année mais ça n'en restait pas moins un petit prodige. _

_-Harry, je peux te poser une question ?_

_Pour toute réponse, le garçon esquissa une moue interrogative, avant de finalement hocher la tête. Prenant une grande inspiration, Remus ferma un instant les yeux avant de finalement prendre la parole d'un ton inquiet._

_-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tes parents se comportent de cette manière à ton égard. Je sais que tu en connais la cause et je sais aussi que tu ne souhaites pas me la révéler mais…j'ai besoin de savoir, Harry. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée qu'ils t'ignorent sans aucune influence extérieure !_

_Harry ne bougea pas d'un iota, son expression restant imperturbable. C'était presque inquiétant de voir un garçon si jeune doté d'un tel sang-froid. Lorsque le jeune Potter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sa voix était calme bien que légèrement plus teintée de nervosité que d'ordinaire._

_-D'accord, je vais te dire la vérité à leur sujet, et seulement à leur sujet. Mais d'abord, je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse…une promesse que tu ne devras jamais rompre, quoiqu'il arrive, absolument jamais. Dans le cas contraire, les conséquences seraient graves, très graves et pas seulement pour nous…c'est ta parole que je te demande et j'y mets toute la confiance que j'ai envers toi, oncle Remus…_

Fin du flash back

Remus fut sorti de ses pensées en arrivant devant la gargouille qui donnait accès au bureau de Dumbledore. Prononçant rapidement le mot de passe, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier en compagnie de James et Lily.

Toutefois, si l'ancien préfet n'avait pas été à ce point perdu dans ses réflexions, ses sens de loup-garou lui auraient permis de sentir la présence des deux adolescents qui parcouraient un couloir avoisinant, se dirigeant dans leur direction…

* * *

-C'est…c'est l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore ? Demanda la Griffondor d'un ton dubitatif.

-Tout à fait. Cette statue en forme de gargouille ne bouge que si l'on prononce le bon mot de passe. C'est un peu le même système que l'entrée des salles communes des quatre maisons.

-Mais comment va-t-on faire pour entrer si l'on n'a pas le mot de passe ?

Harry esquissa un sourire ironique puis s'avança devant la gargouille de pierre. La question que venait de poser la jeune Weasley était pertinente et elle l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup préoccupé depuis près d'un an.

En dépit de toutes ses recherches sur les sortilèges et rituels permettant d'ouvrir des portes ou des entrées enchantées, il avait découvert un moyen beaucoup plus pratique et subtile qu'un sort quelconque pour arriver à ses fins. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce ne furent pas des mots qui en sortirent, à la grande stupeur de Ginny, mais des sifflements.

-_Ouvre-toi._

Et comme pour obéir à son ordre, la gargouille s'écarta, révélant la présence d'un escalier en colimaçon. Les deux adolescents s'y engagèrent, et comme s'y attendait Harry, de nouvelles questions fusèrent.

-Tu as bien parlé en fourchelang, non ? Comment se fait-il que la gargouille t'ait laissé entrer ?

-Oh, c'est plutôt simple. En lisant l'Histoire de Poudlard, je suis tombé sur un chapitre qui parlait des fondateurs. L'un des passages mentionnait que c'était Salazar Serpentard qui avait créé le système des portraits pour accéder aux salles communes. Je me suis dit qu'il avait dû se garder un moyen alternatif d'ouvrir ces passages au cas où le mot de passe aurait changé…un moyen que lui-seul aurait possédé, bien évidemment.

-Alors, tu veux dire qu'il a utilisé le fourchelang ?

-Après avoir observé le mécanisme d'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, j'en ai fait mon hypothèse la plus cohérente, oui. Toutefois, je n'ai pas pu la tester avec les tableaux, parce qu'ils auraient pu s'empresser d'aller tout répéter à Dumbledore…

Ginny prit une mine à la fois pensive et émerveillée, expression qui accentua le sourire d'Harry. Cela ne faisait pas deux jours qu'il côtoyait la Griffondor mais à en voir son étonnement à chaque fois qu'il lui montrait quelque chose sur Poudlard, le Serdaigle en déduisit que le « trio d'or » n'avait pas dû souvent embarquer la fille cadette des Weasley dans leurs petites expéditions nocturnes.

Et Merlin savait à quel point les trois Griffondor ne s'étaient pas gênés pour explorer le château en tout impunité grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de James. Harry avait souvent observé leurs déplacements sur la Carte et les avait même parfois suivis en cachette, juste au cas où ils tomberaient sur des informations intéressantes…

-Je comprends…mais au fait, pourquoi l'escalier ne bouge pas ?

-Excellente question ! A vrai dire, je suis un peu étonné aussi… Là encore ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais…je pense qu'il existe deux mots de passe.

-Comment ça, deux mots de passe ? Répéta Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien oui. Réfléchis un instant. Le corps professoral doit être au courant du mot de passe du directeur pour pouvoir accéder à tout moment à son bureau. Or, lorsque j'ai aperçu McGonagall s'aventurer vers la gargouille, l'escalier s'est mis à monter de lui-même après qu'elle eut prononcé le mot de passe, comme un ascenseur…

Harry eut droit à une expression de curiosité de la part de Ginny. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit de compliqué, et aucun de ses mots n'était…

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira et il esquissa un sourire d'excuse avant de reprendre la parole.

-Désolé, j'oublie parfois de dissocier mon vocabulaire sorcier de mon vocabulaire moldu. Un ascenseur est un escalier mécanique moldu dont les marches montent ou descendent d'elles-mêmes.

-Oh…mon père serait sûrement très intéressé de connaître ça. Il est complètement dingue des technologies moldues. Ça me rappelle quand il a voulu montrer la « voiture » volante qu'il avait ensorcelé à maman. Elle lui a fait une de ses crises…

-Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Ensorceler des objets moldus est interdit par le Ministère. D'autant plus que ton père y travaille…

Ginny se raidit en entendant les derniers mots du Serdaigle. La pensée la traversa que peut-être le jeune Potter pourrait utiliser cette anecdote pour lui faire du chantage, ou pire encore pour faire directement renvoyer son père du Ministère. Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers lui, elle n'aperçut aucune menace dans ses yeux, juste un profond amusement alors que ses lèvres étaient plissées en un très léger sourire.

-Je t'avouerais que je t'envie un peu, Ginny. Jamais ma mère n'oserait associer la technologie moldue à la magie…d'une part parce qu'elle est bien trop respectueuse des règlements, et d'autre part parce qu'elle ne veut pas utiliser la magie lorsque ce n'est pas « absolument nécessaire ». Quant à mon père, qui est sang pur, il ne s'est jamais intéressé particulièrement à la technologie moldue, bien qu'il n'ait aucune animosité à leur égard.

La jeune Weasley observa Harry pendant quelques instants, essayant de décoder un quelconque sentiment sur son visage, en apparence si inexpressif. Le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour parler de ses parents n'était ni amusé, ni affectueux… Non, c'était le même ton qu'aurait utilisé un professeur pour enseigner quelque chose à ces élèves, simplement informatif…

-Est-ce que…

-J'ai trouvé ! De la même manière que l'escalier monte lorsqu'on dit le mot de passe qui permet l'accès au bureau du directeur, il doit sûrement descendre au cas où l'on prononcerait le second mot de passe. Peut-être qu'en prononçant une commande basique…

L'air pensif, il reprit la parole, émettant le même genre de sifflements et crachotements qui caractérisaient la langue des serpents.

-_Fais-nous descendre._

Et une nouvelle fois, l'escalier répondit à son ordre et se mit à descendre. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir trouver en bas. Contrairement à elle, Harry ne semblait pas du tout nerveux. Au contraire, au-delà de son apparence imperturbable, elle voyait briller une lueur d'intérêt et d'excitation dans ses yeux émeraude.

-Je vais enfin savoir à quoi ressemble le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix…


	7. L'Ordre du Phenix

**Benji251** : Merci, je vais tacher de continuer comme ça. Tu me diras si le prochain chapitre était aussi bon que le dernier, j'ai peur d'avoir un peu rouillé. Lol

**Titmo** : Et oui, je suis sadique, tu ne le savais pas ? :p Le moment était bien sûr choisi spécialement pour vous faire saliver, mais la suite du flash back ne tardera pas à arriver. ;) Pour le fait de se faire choper ou non, je te laisse lire ce chapitre. :D

**Caella** : Merci, euh je sais pas si je dois le prendre pour un encouragement ou pas, tu pourrais me préciser ce qui t'a impressionné ? lol

**Naelith** : Voilà une review longue comme je les aime ! :D Alors déjà, je m'excuse pour ta déception, je ne voulais pas induire une quelconque promesse Harry/Ginny pour le moment mais quelque chose d'approchant ne tardera pas à arriver, d'ici deux ou trois chapitres. ;) Pour le couple qui va être mis en place, ça dépendra un peu de la tournure des choses mais vous avez encore trop peu d'éléments pour vous faire une opinion. J'arrangerais ça très bientôt. Je suis désolé de voir que tu me détestes, lol, mais encore une fois, je sais que je suis sadique mais c'est ma nature, que veux-tu. Mdr Pour les mots de passe, ça m'a semblé tout naturel que le rusé Salazar ait pu mettre au point quelque chose du genre, je suis content que ça ait plu. ;) Par contre, elle est encore loin d'être terminée, malgré mon rythme de parution plutôt chaotique. Lol J'espère néanmoins que la suite ne te décevra pas.

**Melion50** : Merci pour ta review, j'ai essayé de bâtir une intrigue que je dévoile comme les pièces d'un puzzle au fur et à mesure. Le plus dur étant de concilier les événements au jour le jour, tout en ne dévoilant pas « le grand dessin » tout de suite. ;)

**Harrypottermanga** : Merci.

**Sirius07** : Merci pour cet éclaircissement, je suis également content que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre. Je m'excuse par contre pour la durée de l'attente, ce n'était pas prévu que vous attendiez si longtemps (et oui, notre Harry est plutôt précoce mais que veux-tu, c'est un Harry bien différent sur certains points de l'original. ;) ).

**Ame Silvery** : Content que tu aies aimé le début de la fic, j'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont tout autant. En effet, tu n'es pas la première à me le dire mais on m'avait conseillé de les retirer lorsque j'ai commencé à poster mes fics. A tort ou à raison, je n'ai plus changé les paramètres depuis. Lol Pour l'histoire du bracelet, ça va prendre un peu de temps parce que c'est lié directement au pacte. ;) Pour le fourchelang, ça me paraîssait assez rusé pour être du Salazar, quant à l'escalier…disons juste que ça m'est venu comme pour les tapis roulants. Ce qui va dans un sens doit forcément aller dans l'autre sens. ;)

**Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor** : Je suis vraiment très désolé de ne pas avoir comblé tes attentes. Je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à réécrire un chapitre.

**Grispoils** : Encore une fois, « Sadique, je suis » comme dirait Yoda. Lol Je ne l'ai pas continué parce que je ne voulais pas dévoiler certains points de l'intrigue tout de suite, ça attendra encore un petit moment (2 ou 3 chapitres normalement). Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu auras la réponse à sa question dans pas longtemps. ;)

**666Naku** : Réponse à cette question d'ici quelques chapitres, je laisse le suspens jusque là. ;) Pour la bague, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture. :D

**Dumby95** : Merci pour ce compliment, le mystère est en effet le maître mot de cette fic (et parfois de mon écriture en général lol). Là, tu as posé la question à 1 000 000 de gallions et c'est malheureusement une question dont tu obtiendras la réponse dans un assez longtemps moment. ;)

**Lilouyeta** : Merci, j'ai commencé les RP et je pense pas trop mal me débrouiller mais je suis encore novice dans ce domaine. ;)

**Di castillo de mortes** : Merci, le chapitre est juste ci-dessous. ;)

* * *

Bonsoir à tous,

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour cette très longue attente. Avec les vacances puis la reprise des cours, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me concentrer sur l'écriture de cette fic. Néanmoins la motication m'est revenue et je pense vous faire quelques autres petits chapitres dans les prochains jours. ;)

Celui-ci va bien entendu traîter de la réunion de l'Ordre et peut-être certains d'entre vous apercevront-ils les indices que j'ai laissé sur ce qu'est en train d'accomplir Harry. En tout cas merci d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps, et je suis désolé si certains d'entre vous ont abandonné cette fic. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : L'Ordre du Phénix

_Le sort fait les parents, le choix fait les amis._

Jacques Delille

* * *

Harry savait qu'il était en train de se précipiter dans la gueule du loup, ou plutôt le bec du Phénix dans le cas présent. Si les membres de l'Ordre venaient à l'attraper, non seulement il se ferait rudement disputer par ses parents, mais il risquait aussi d'attirer leur attention et pire encore, celle de Dumbledore.

Or, le vieil homme, malgré ses apparences de grand-père bienveillant, était un des plus puissants sorciers de la communauté britannique. Et ce n'était certainement pas avec un sourire qu'il avait vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald. Le pire pour Harry, c'était peut-être qu'aucun des nombreux livres qu'il avait parcouru ne mentionnait le moindre détail sur la manière dont Dumbledore avait terrassé son adversaire.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que le Serdaigle détestait par nature, c'était d'être laissé dans l'ignorance. Cela expliquait peut-être la quantité faramineuse d'ouvrages qu'il avait dévorés ces huit dernières années, depuis que Remus lui avait appris à lire. C'était également en partie sa soif de connaissance qui l'avait amené à faire des choix drastiques, à un âge où il n'aurait jamais dû être en mesure de les faire…

-Harry, on est restés plantés devant cette porte depuis bientôt cinq minutes…qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

La voix à la fois exaspérée et anxieuse de Ginny le sortit de ses pensées, le ramenant au présent. Après être arrivés en bas de l'escalier de pierre, ils avaient suivi un long couloir aux murs dépourvus de la moindre inscription, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte apparaisse à l'horizon. Et quelle porte ! Haute d'environ trois mètres, toute sa surface était gravée d'inscriptions étranges et de runes, dont le jeune Serdaigle arrivait à peine à déchiffrer la moitié.

Il était inconcevable qu'Albus Dumbledore ait conçu une telle porte, et rien qu'à observer le bois dont elle était constituée, Harry pouvait estimer sa conception à environ trois ou quatre siècles minimum. Une nouvelle remarque de la Griffondor le tira de ses réflexions.

-On ne devrait pas faire demi-tour ? Après tout, on pourra toujours demander à mes parents ou aux tiens ce qui s'est passé…

-Tu crois franchement qu'ils nous diraient quoi que ce soit ? Will n'a pas bougé du dortoir des Griffondor, idem pour Granger et ton frère… Non, s'ils ont caché cette réunion au Survivant, ils n'ont aucune raison de nous en parler…

Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots d'une voix lasse, le Serdaigle s'était écarté de la porte et promenait ses mains sur les murs de pierre qui l'environnaient. L'adolescent sentait quelque chose, oui quelque chose qui émanait d'un de ces murs…une source de magie presque imperceptible mais ce n'était pas un être vivant ou quelque chose du genre…

Collant son front contre le mur de pierre glacée, Harry ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, priant pour qu'on lui envoie un signe…n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui permettre d'entrer dans cette salle…

-Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière ?

Tiré de sa rêverie par la voix mi-inquiète, mi-intriguée de Ginny, le jeune Potter se rendit compte qu'une lumière émanait de sa manche droite. La relevant, il découvrit que l'une des runes de son bracelet scintillait doucement d'une lueur bleutée. Les yeux du Serdaigle s'agrandirent alors que son regard passait successivement du bracelet à la porte, pour finalement lever les yeux vers le mur qui lui faisait face. Son visage reflétait une parfaite incrédulité alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

-Non, ça ne pourrait pas être si simple…

-Qu'est-ce qui est simple ? Harry ! Explique-moi !

Harry passa délicatement sa main sur la roche, l'effleurant à peine alors que ses yeux émeraude avaient à présent une expression à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'admiration.

-La rune de mon bracelet qui brille actuellement ne réagit que lorsqu'elle se trouve à proximité d'une porte cachée ou verrouillée. Ce n'est pas le cas de la grande porte, dont les runes ont perdu tout leur pouvoir. En revanche, il y a de la magie…oui, il y a de la magie dans ce mur…et pourtant je ne décèle pas la moindre gravure dans la pierre…

S'écartant légèrement du mur, le jeune Potter tendit son bras droit en direction du mur. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Restant ainsi pendant quelques secondes, il rouvrit lentement les yeux tout en prononçant dans ce qui semblait être un murmure.

-Elhaz.

Et sous le regard effaré de Ginny, une forme commença à se dessiner sur l'une des pierres du mur. Il s'agissait d'une rune, crépitant d'une lueur rougeâtre. Bientôt, la lumière s'étendit autour du symbole, jusqu'à dessiner ce qui ressemblait à une porte de 2 mètres de hauteur sur 1 mètre de largeur. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malicieux alors qu'il s'avançait vers la lumière.

-Attends Harry ! Tu es sûr que c'est prudent ? Je veux dire, on ne sait pas où mène ce truc…

-J'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où il va nous mener…mais peut-être le légendaire courage des Griffondor te fait-il défaut ? L'interrogea Harry d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-sarcastique.

Le visage empourpré, bien que le jeune Potter ne sut pas s'il s'agissait de colère ou de honte, la fille cadette des Weasley se précipita vers le mur et s'engouffra dans la lumière. Passant une main dans ses indomptables cheveux noirs, Harry entra lui aussi dans la lumière tout en maugréant des paroles sur le caractère incompréhensible des filles…

Aussitôt que sa silhouette eut totalement disparu dans la lumière, la porte s'effaça à son tour, laissant voir de nouveau un mur complètement vierge…

* * *

Remus était resté un moment debout à observer l'immense pièce qui servait désormais de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phénix. Complètement circulaire, elle était surplombée d'un dôme enchanté semblable au plafond de la Grande Salle. A la différence de la grande salle, le « ciel » ne reproduisait pas le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur mais une myriade de constellations.

Des chandelles flottaient d'elles-mêmes autour d'eux, en plus des torches qui étaient accrochées aux murs. Ces mêmes murs de pierre étaient gravés d'inscriptions et de symboles que le lycanthrope ne reconnaissait pas. Néanmoins, peu d'inscriptions étaient encore visibles, la surface de ces murs était le plus souvent recouverte par des tapisseries rouges, pourvues d'un phénix doré aux ailes déployées en leur centre.

En revanche, les quatre statues, chacune située à un pôle cardinal de la pièce, lui étaient familières. Deux hommes et deux femmes, aux symboles hautement reconnaissables : un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau. Il s'agissait probablement de représentations des quatre fondateurs du temps de leur jeunesse, car les visages, bien qu'intemporels, ne comportaient pas la moindre ride. Remus se demanda un instant à quoi pouvait servir cette pièce du temps des fondateurs et pourquoi elle était aussi bien cachée.

-Asseyez-vous mes amis, je sais qu'il est tard mais ce dont nous allons discuter ce soir est de la plus haute importance.

Reposant son regard vers le centre de la pièce, Remus observa un instant la grande table ronde qui trônait au milieu de l'immense salle. La majorité des autres membres s'étaient assis suite aux paroles de Dumbledore, et il fit donc de même. Le lycanthrope remarqua que la plupart des personnes présentes appartenaient à l'Ordre originel, c'est-à-dire ayant combattu lors de la première guerre, tels que Fol'œil, Emmeline Vance ou Elphias Dodge.

Il y avait en revanche de nouveaux adhérents, tels que les époux Weasley, Arthur et Molly, mais aussi un Auror du nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Remus avait déjà entendu parler de Kingsley par James, qui le considérait comme un homme honnête et surtout un excellent combattant.

Reportant son attention sur Albus, le maraudeur ne peut s'empêcher d'observer que Maugrey avait un air étonnement triste. Or, il était rare de voir cet ex-Auror, d'habitude si grognon et alerte, avec une expression aussi grave. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'il remarqua la bague posée sur la table, juste devant le directeur.

-Cette nuit-même, un de nos membres, Walter Scofield, a été assassiné à la prison d'Azkaban. Alastor ici présent en revient justement et a rapporté la chevalière de Walter, grâce à laquelle nous avons pu obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires.

Le professeur fit une pause avant de se rasseoir, laissant Maugrey poursuivre. D'une voix qui ressemblait davantage à un grognement qu'autre chose, l'ex-Auror entreprit d'expliquer la situation.

-Une douzaine de mangemorts se sont évadés d'Azkaban. Ils ont tué les deux Aurors qui patrouillaient dans leur secteur…Walter et un gosse…

D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore fit apparaître la liste des douze mangemorts qui s'étaient évadés. Remus en reconnut la plupart, comme les Carrow, les Lestrange, Dolohov, Jugson, Mulciber, Rookwood ou Travers…en revanche, un nom le fit stopper net.

Peter Pettigrow.

Ses poings se serrèrent alors que le nom du traître scintillait sur cette liste de mangemorts. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir réagi car James et Lily s'étaient raidis eux aussi, leurs regards se faisant plus durs. Mais le pire, c'était peut-être Sirius qui s'était brusquement levé, le visage exprimant une profonde rage.

-A-t-on une idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent à présent ?! Parce que je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste mais parmi cette liste de mangemorts, dont James et moi avons envoyé la moitié à Azkaban, il y a deux ou trois personnes qui seraient ravis de mettre la main sur Will !

Ne comprenant pas la haine de Sirius, même vis-à-vis de Pettigrow, le lycanthrope jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la liste. Un nom lui avait échappé à sa première lecture, un nom qui expliquait l'attitude de Sirius et son désir de partir immédiatement à la recherche des fugitifs.

Ce nom, c'était Black. Regulus Black. Mangemort notoire bien que relativement peu important d'après ce que savait Remus, il n'en était pas moins une véritable honte aux yeux de Sirius. Oui, pour le Maraudeur qui avait passé sa vie à se démarquer de l'attitude de ses parents et de leurs convictions sur le sang-pur, Regulus représentait tout ce que le parrain des enfants Potter haïssait le plus au monde.

Albus fit un signe d'apaisement de la main avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix calme mais emprunte de fermeté.

-Nous ignorons où ils se trouvent mais comme vient de le dire Sirius, tout porte à croire qu'ils essaieront de s'en prendre à William Potter. En effet, le fragment de souvenir de Walter nous le suggère fortement.

Et prenant la chevalière posée devant lui entre ses doigts, le professeur murmura quelques paroles à voix basse avant que plusieurs voix ne s'élèvent dans la pièce.

_-Ce fut moins facile avec celui-là qu'avec le gamin, regarde-moi ça, son sort de découpe est passé à trois ou quatre millimètres de mon cou !_

_-Arrête de te plaindre, nous sommes libres, tu devrais t'en réjouir ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !_

_-En effet, mon tendre ami, mais pas tout de suite. Pour avoir le droit de revenir auprès du maître, il nous faut achever la tâche qu'il n'a pu mener à bien il y a douze ans… Maintenant, allons libérer les autres !_

Puis une image apparût à la place de la liste des mangemorts. Il s'agissait probablement d'une partie du souvenir, qui ne consistait qu'en la première page d'un journal, partiellement visible mais dont le titre était des plus évocateurs : _Un Auror devient professeur à Poudlard ! Interview de James Potter !_

_-Non…prévenir…Alastor…_

Et la voix rauque disparût, de même que l'image. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce, finalement brisé par le bruit que fit le poing de Maugrey lorsqu'il l'abattit sur la table, une expression de rage sur ses traits qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Sirius.

Le dit Sirius n'avait plus d'ailleurs l'air aussi sûr de lui. Non, son visage exprimait de la stupeur mais aussi quelque chose qu'on pouvait assimiler à de la compréhension. Ayant sans difficulté reconnu la voix de sa cousine, Bellatrix, Patmol réalisait soudainement que le danger que Will avait encourir était encore plus grand que s'il n'avait été question que de Peter ou Regulus.

Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, avait été l'une des servantes les plus fidèles et les plus fanatiques de Voldemort lors de la première guerre. Véritable experte dans l'art de torturer les gens, elle n'avait aucune morale, aucun principe, si ce n'est les vieilles doctrines des sang-pur sur la pureté du sang…Pire encore, son penchant pour la torture d'enfants était presque aussi célèbre que sa responsabilité dans le triste sort des Londubat.

-Suis-je le seul à me souvenir que ce cher « Survivant » n'est pas le seul garçon que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait essayé de tuer il y a douze ans ?

La voix glacée qui venait de tirer l'assemblée de leurs pensées n'était autre que celle de…

* * *

-ROGUE ! Impossible ! Will affirme que c'est un mangemort ! Comment pourrait-il faire partie de l'Ordre ?! S'exclama Ginny, effarée.

Harry soupira de lassitude en passant une main sur son front. Les Griffondor étaient réputés pour être téméraires mais plus encore pour être obtus. Et le sujet « mangemort » était le plus en vogue ces trois dernières décennies parmi les rouge et or, et ça n'était pas près de changer. Le Serdaigle n'était toutefois pas étonné de voir son professeur de potions au sein de l'Ordre, au vu des rapports apparemment proches qu'il entretenait avec Dumbledore, il était presque logique que Rogue appartienne maintenant à l'Ordre, même s'il avait dû être un mangemort par le passé.

Néanmoins, la lassitude laissa bientôt place à de l'intérêt. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se trouver dans… « cette » pièce. Qui aurait pu imaginer que la salle qui servait de QG à l'Ordre du Phénix était également l'emplacement qu'il avait recherché depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Faisant attention à ce que Ginny soit trop occupée à regarder la réunion pour porter son attention vers lui, Harry sortit sa baguette et en tapota le bout sur sa tempe.

Un mince filament argenté en sortit et il le déposa dans une fiole qu'il venait de prendre dans sa robe. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres alors que son regard s'attardait à présent sur la pièce dans laquelle la jeune Weasley et lui-même se trouvaient.

Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une sorte de « salle d'observation » qui permettait de voir tout ce qui se passait en dessous. Car oui, les deux adolescents surplombaient le QG, de là où ils étaient. C'était comme s'ils se trouvaient sur un plancher de verre, complètement transparent tels qu'on en voit dans certains aquariums. Le bon côté de ce système, c'était qu'un plafond magique avait été installé pour empêcher les personnes du dessous de se rendre compte de leur présence. De même qu'un sort d'insonorisation devait avoir été mis en place, puisqu'aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'avait tressailli suite au cri de stupeur de la Griffondor.

C'est alors qu'une voix bien familière le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées.

-Je suis d'accord avec Severus. Voldemort a également attenté à la vie d'Harry cette nuit là ! N'est-il pas tout aussi important qu'il soit mis sous protection ?!

C'était Remus qui avait pris la parole. Harry se sentit pris d'un élan d'affection envers celui qui représentait à la fois un père, un mentor et un ami à ses yeux. Oui, s'il avait pu décider de sa naissance, le Serdaigle aurait voulu être le fils de Lupin plutôt que celui de James et Lily Potter. Malheureusement, c'était le genre de choses qu'on ne décidait pas… et sur cette pensée, un voile de tristesse obscurcit légèrement ses yeux verts.

-Voyons Remus ! Will est le Survivant ! C'est à lui que s'en prendront les mangemorts en priorité, pas à Harry ! Il ne représente rien pour eux… Commença Cornedrue.

-Et pour cause, puisqu'il ne représente rien pour ses propres parents !

La réplique acerbe de Remus suite aux paroles de James avait été des plus inhabituelles. Le lycanthrope n'était pas du genre à se montrer agressif, même lorsque la pleine lune approchait. Cependant en cet instant, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une expression de colère et de ressentiment qui fit frissonner l'Auror. Sur ces mots, Remus se leva et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Faites ce qu'il vous plaira mais en ce qui me concerne, je protégerai Harry. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver.

Et alors qu'il était sur le point de se lever, une autre personne éleva la voix.

-Je suis d'accord avec Lupin. Protégez votre « Survivant » comme bon vous semblera mais je ne laisserais pas Lestrange s'attaquer à mon plus brillant élève, fusse-t-il un Potter !

S'il y avait bien une personne que James Potter n'aurait pas cru capable de dire ces mots, c'était bien Rogue. Parce que c'était bien son vieil ennemi, le Serpentard, qu'il aimait à surnommer « Servilus », qui venait de se lever. Rogue qui défendait un Potter ? Comment cela était-il seulement imaginable ?

Severus sembla se rendre compte de son trouble parce qu'il esquissa un sourire cynique. Lorsqu'il passa près de Potter pour quitter la pièce, il prit la parole d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de neutre. Non, ce qu'il lui susurra à l'oreille était prononcé d'une voix glaciale.

-Harry n'a de toi que le nom et l'apparence, Potter. Tu ne réalises pas encore la terrible erreur que tu as commise mais bientôt, très bientôt même, tu le regretteras…

Et il enjoignit le pas à Lupin, tous deux quittant alors la réunion. Inutile de dire que ces deux départs intempestifs venaient de semer une sacrée pagaille au sein de l'Ordre. Comprenant que la poursuite de ce débat ne mènerait à rien ce soir, Dumbledore prit la parole d'un ton fatigué.

-Je pense que nous devrions tous aller dormir. La journée a été dure et il faut laisser reposer les esprits. Nous rediscuterons de cela d'ici trois jours, lorsque nous aurons de plus amples informations. La séance est levée.

* * *

Il n'avait guère été difficile pour Harry de reconduire Ginny dans le dortoir des Griffondor sans se faire prendre, notamment grâce à son exemplaire de la Carte du Maraudeur et à son habilité à se fondre dans l'obscurité. En ce qui concernait le Serdaigle, il avait préféré retourner à l'infirmerie. Néanmoins, il ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite dans la salle où se trouvaient les lits et se dirigea plutôt vers les toilettes. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que la porte était fermée à clé, il ouvrit le robinet et fit couler l'eau dans le lavabo.

Profitant du bruit causé par l'écoulement, il murmura des sorts d'impassibilité vers la porte. Une fois que ce fut fait, il referma le robinet et remonta sa manche pour dévoiler son bracelet d'argent. Ce dernier se mit à scintiller et la silhouette de Dame Brunehilde apparût sur le disque de lumière.

_-Bonsoir Harry, que puis-je pour toi cette fois-ci ?_

-En fait, c'est plutôt à moi de vous faire part de quelque chose, dame Brunehilde.

Pour tout signe d'étonnement, la femme haussa un sourcil, incitant ainsi l'adolescent à continuer. Gardant un air imperturbable sur le visage, le jeune Potter sortit la fiole qui contenait le filament argenté et tendit le bras dans sa direction. La fiole fut comme aspirée par une rafale de vent et disparût.

-Il s'agit d'un souvenir datant d'il y a quelques minutes, concernant une réunion dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_-Oh, tu as donc réussi à trouver où il se trouvait…Je suis impressionnée, jeune Potter._

-Ce n'est pas tout. Vous ne devinerez jamais de quelle salle il s'agissait…

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres du Serdaigle alors que les yeux bleus de Brunehilde se mirent à pétiller d'intérêt. Harry avait été sûr de l'attention que porterait cette femme à la salle qu'il avait découverte. Et pour cause, c'était elle qui lui en avait dévoilé l'existence.

_-Serait-ce…_

-Oui, la salle du Conseil. Je l'ai principalement reconnue en voyant les statues des fondateurs et la forme circulaire de la pièce mais les runes sur la porte m'ont ôté tout doute possible. Je dois dire que la salle d'observation a été particulièrement bien agencée…

Les lèvres de Brunehilde se plissèrent en un sourire amusé alors que ses yeux pétillaient encore davantage. Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, elle reprit la parole d'un ton velouté.

_-Tu es décidément plein de ressources, Harry. La découverte de cette pièce va grandement te faciliter l'ouverture du portail. As-tu réuni tous les autres éléments ?_

-En termes d'habileté, je maîtrise actuellement douze runes, c'est à peine le minimum requis mais avec le temps qui me sépare encore du jour J, je devrais pouvoir augmenter un peu ce nombre. Pour les fournitures, Dobby m'a presque tout rapporté du chemin de Traverse, les derniers éléments devraient me parvenir d'ici trois jours.

_-Excellent…et en ce qui concerne l'autre partie de notre accord ?_

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller légèrement alors que sa voix se fit légèrement plus tendue.

-Les potions requises vont me demander plusieurs semaines mais j'ai à présent la capacité de les utiliser dans le but convenu. J'ai eu de la chance que le professeur Rogue accepte de me donner libre accès à sa réserve, même si je dois être surveillé.

_-Il n'y a pas de hasard en ce monde, Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce professeur semble t'estimer, en dépit de l'inimité qu'il éprouve pour ton père. Cela prouve que tu dois être un élève remarquable dans sa classe, mais ça, ce n'est pas une surprise…_

Harry détourna la tête, ses joues légèrement empourprées. Il était vrai qu'il était doué dans la plupart des matières et le fait d'avoir autant étudié le plaçait parmi les élèves les plus doués de Poudlard, et pas seulement pour les troisième année. Néanmoins, c'était toujours étrange pour lui de se faire louer ses mérites par quelqu'un d'autre que Remus.

-La partie la plus dure sera de l'acheminer jusqu'ici, surtout au niveau du timing. Dumbledore ne fait pas trop attention à moi, mon père non plus mais…ma mère commence à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à moi.

_-Oh…et n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ?_

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry, jusque là songeurs, se firent le miroir d'une colère à peine contenue. Brunehilde avait déjà vu cette colère chez le garçon, d'une certaine manière, elle l'avait même alimentée, mais n'était-elle pas là une étape nécessaire pour accomplir son souhait ?

-La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'elle fourre son nez dans mes affaires ! J'imagine qu'elle a dû tomber par hasard sur mes résultats scolaires en cherchant ceux de Will, mais ça n'a plus d'importance désormais…

-_Fais comme il te plaira…Ah, comme tu le souhaitais, j'ai contacté les gobelins. L'affaire sera réglée d'ici quelques mois également. C'est le temps nécessaire pour que l'affaire soit traitée le plus discrètement possible, tu recevras les documents au moment voulu._

-Bien. Je vous recontacterai quand j'en saurais plus, mais mon souvenir devrait être suffisamment parlant pour le moment. Si vous voulez m'aider, j'aimerais bien être tenu au courant des faits et gestes des évadés pour pouvoir intervenir avant l'Ordre.

_-Je pense que c'est un prix raisonnable pour les informations que tu viens de me fournir, jeune Potter… A très bientôt._

Et le disque de lumière disparût, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-obscurité. La seule source de lumière était le croissant de lune dont le faisceau lumineux passait au travers du vitrail. Le visage caché par l'ombre, le jeune Potter ôta son sortilège d'impassibilité et quitta la pièce…pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui lui fit esquisser un léger sourire.

-Salut oncle Remus.

Le lycanthrope esquissa un sourire et prit son neveu dans ses bras. Après une brève étreinte, Lupin lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de prendre la parole d'un ton malicieux.

-Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu étais à cette réunion en train vraisemblablement de nous écouter plutôt que dans ton lit à te reposer, Harry James Potter ?


	8. L'Etude des Runes

Chapitre 7 : L'Etude des Runes

_Quel châtiment plus monstrueux peut-il être infligé à l'homme, parfois, que de vivre parmi les hommes ?_

Léo-Paul Desrosiers

* * *

**Grispoils** : Merci, je suis content que ça t'ait plu. Pour les indices, c'est vrai qu'ils ont pu paraître un peu difficiles à discerner mais ça s'éclaircira avec le temps. ;)

**666Naku **: Il y aura moins de questions posées dans ce chapitre, mais pas beaucoup de réponses non plus. Lol Pour les gobelins, il faudra attendre un moment avant que cette intrigue ne soit révélée mais disons que ce sera décisif le moment venu. ;)

**Titmo** : Désolé de t'embrouiller lol mais le mystère est l'une des pierres angulaires de cette fic, il est donc normal que je ne laisse que des miettes de réponses alors que j'apporte des questions à la pelle. ;)

**Neilkal **: Je suis content que tu apprécies la fic. Je pense avoir fait un peu plus long pour ce chapitre là mais préviens-moi si ce n'est pas suffisamment long. Lol

**Gidro** : J'espère aussi qu'il s'agira d'une grande histoire, j'ai déjà le plan bien développé en tête mais il faut encore que je développe l'intrigue comme il faut et ça me prend parfois du temps pour tout orchestrer.

**Sirius07** : « Grande Salle : c'est une vaste salle au plafond enchanté qui reproduit le temps qu'il fait dehors. » C'est tiré de EHP donc je suppose que je peux m'y fier, lol. Pour les plans d'harry, tu remarqueras avec le temps qu'ils sont multiples et ne vont pas tous dans le même but. Certains mettent en jeu ses intérêts personnels alors que d'autres… mais je n'en dirais pas plus. ;)

* * *

Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai souvent du mal à faire correspondre les chapitres avec tous les éléments du scénario que j'ai imaginé sans pour autant rendre les chapitres trop lourds ou trop révélateurs. Je vais quand même essayer d'accélérer un peu mon rythme de parution.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Le regard perdu dans ses pensées, Harry parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas léger. Il n'avait gardé aucune séquelle de l'incident de la veille avec l'épouvantard mais cela ne signifiait pas que les choses n'avaient pas évolué pour autant. En effet, l'adolescent avait appris des choses intéressantes, notamment sur le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et sur l'évasion d'une douzaine de mangemorts, parmi les plus dangereux.

Entrant machinalement dans la Grande Salle, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle tout en sortant un lourd volume relié de cuir de son sac. L'installant devant lui de sorte à pouvoir le lire tout en se restaurant, Harry commença à beurrer ses tartines, le visage tourné vers son livre. Cependant, son attention n'était pas consacrée à l'ouvrage en cet instant, mais à la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille au soir avec Remus.

Flash Back

_-Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu étais à cette réunion en train vraisemblablement de nous écouter plutôt que dans ton lit à te reposer, Harry James Potter ?_

_Le jeune Potter poussa un léger soupir avant d'acquiescer lentement de la tête. Faisant signe à son oncle de le suivre, le Serdaigle s'assit sur son lit et prit une profonde inspiration. _

_-Je voulais connaître la cause de tous ces déplacements et j'avoue avoir été curieux de l'emplacement du QG de l'Ordre… mais je crois que je dois te remercier pour avoir pris ma défense devant mon père. Le professeur Rogue et toi semblez être les seuls à vous soucier un tant soit peu de ma…sécurité._

_Le jeune Potter s'était exprimé avec une pointe d'ironie en terminant sa phrase mais on pouvait lire dans son regard émeraude l'affection et la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait envers le lycanthrope. Ce dernier se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son neveu, au grand déplaisir de celui-ci._

_-C'est tout à fait normal, Harry. Severus et moi n'avons peut-être pas beaucoup de points communs mais nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que ta protection est tout aussi importante que celle de William. Et quoi que James puisse en penser, ça ne m'empêchera pas de veiller sur toi et je sais que Severus fera de même. Il ne le montre peut-être pas mais il t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais._

_Harry hocha simplement de la tête, méditant les paroles de Lupin. En effet, avec le temps, le professeur Rogue avait appris à le connaître et semblait avoir une certaine estime pour lui, en raison de ses talents non négligeables en potions. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi parce que contrairement à son frère, le Serdaigle n'éprouvait aucune rancœur ni aucun préjugé à l'égard du maître des potions. _

_A cause de ses méthodes un peu rudes, autant que son statut de mangemort repenti, le professeur Rogue ne jouissait pas d'une bonne réputation au sein des Gryffondor, et même en général au sein des autres maisons que Serpentard. Pourtant, si l'on arrivait à voir à travers son apparente indifférence et ses répliques acerbes, on entrevoyait un homme solitaire qui avait probablement dû payer un prix des plus lourds pour ses erreurs passées._

_-J'ai un grand respect pour le professeur Rogue, même si ça peut paraître bizarre aux yeux des autres. A vrai dire... je pense que c'est en partie pour me démarquer de mon père et de mon frère que j'ai voulu lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Et je n'ai pas été déçu car j'ai énormément appris à son contact._

_Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté en écoutant Harry parler de cette façon calme et posée. L'une des caractéristiques propres d'Harry était sa facilité à se montrer impartial et juste, envers tout le monde, quels que soient leur passé, leur attitude et leur réputation. Et bien que le Serdaigle n'ait pas émis le désir jusque là de se faire des amis, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver du respect pour certaines de ses connaissances, et Rogue en faisait visiblement partie._

_Reportant son regard sur son neveu, Remus esquissa un sourire malicieux alors qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix amusée._

_-Mais dis-moi, j'ai cru sentir une autre odeur en plus de la tienne près du QG… serait-il possible que tu ne sois pas venu seul ?_

_Le jeune Potter sembla soudainement plus mal à l'aise et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux noirs. C'était peut-être le seul tic dont il avait hérité de James, probablement par mimétisme lorsqu'il était enfant. Néanmoins, c'était aussi l'un des seuls gestes qui pouvaient laisser percevoir une certaine tension chez le Serdaigle._

_-Oui, je…j'y suis allé avec Ginny Weasley. Avoua l'adolescent d'un air abattu._

_-Oh ! Puis-je en conclure que tu t'es finalement fait une amie ? L'interrogea Lunard d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-intrigué._

_Les poings du jeune homme semblèrent se crisper alors que son visage laissait transparaître une tension non négligeable. Quelque chose paraissait perturber l'adolescent d'ordinaire si calme et si sûr de lui, et cela ne fit qu'accroître la curiosité de Remus._

_-J'ai pas eu le choix ! Elle s'est souvenue…elle s'est souvenue du jour où je l'ai sauvée du Basilic ! Elle sait que c'était moi et pas mon frère parce que comme un idiot, j'ai oublié de mettre ces fichues lentilles colorées ! Je…je…_

_Tremblant de tous ses membres, le jeune Potter se relaxa lorsqu'il sentit la main de son oncle se poser sur son épaule. Tournant la tête vers ce dernier, Harry ne lut ni colère, ni déception sur son visage, seulement un sourire mi-attendri, mi-apaisé._

_-Harry, écoute-moi bien. Je sais que tu ne fais pas confiance aux autres en général, et je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Cependant, si tu l'as laissée partir, je peux en conclure que Dame Brunehilde n'a pas jugé utile de lui effacer la mémoire, et tu ne l'as pas fait non plus. Cela signifie que quelque chose en elle t'a poussé à lui faire confiance… Il faut te fier à ton intuition, Harry._

_-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Elle est peut-être gentille mais elle est très différente ! Et c'est la sœur de Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de mon Survivant de frère… Je ne peux pas lui faire entièrement confiance, si elle venait à faire échouer mon plan, je…je ne sais pas ce dont je serais capable…_

_-Chut…_

_Remus prit son neveu dans ses bras et l'étreignit un moment contre lui. Le lycanthrope savait qu'il était probablement la seule personne à qui il s'ouvrait entièrement, se contentant d'accumuler en lui les divers sentiments qui pouvaient l'assaillir. C'est ce qui lui permettait de garder ce masque d'indifférence presque en permanence… mais ce masque avait aussi ces failles et de temps en temps, Harry avait besoin de relâcher la pression, et Lunard était le seul vers qui il pouvait se tourner. Et en cet instant, Remus savait que son neveu allait enfin dévoiler la véritable cause de ses tourments._

_-Pendant ce cours de Défense, j'aurais pu mourir, Remus... Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler quand l'Epouvantard a pris ton apparence puis celle de Katelyn… et j'ai utilisé un sortilège qui a failli vider mes réserves de magie, déjà bien entamées ce matin là. Mais il n'a rien vu, cela fait plusieurs mois que la malédiction a cessé mais il ne m'a pas accordé la moindre attention…_

_Les yeux voilés par un océan de tristesse et de mélancolie, le jeune Potter fit une courte pause alors que les traits de son visage se crispaient dans une expression qu'il voulait ironique._

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'espérais encore mais… je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui, et il en va de même pour elle. Tu es le père que j'aurais voulu avoir, Remus, j'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit toi…_

_Et les paupières de l'adolescent se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes alors qu'il s'endormait dans les bras du lycanthrope. Ce dernier le déposa dans son lit et le borda délicatement. Un sourire attristé flottant sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, Remus murmura à voix basse._

_-Moi aussi, Harry, j'en aurais été très heureux…_

Fin du flash back

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par un miaulement à peine audible à ses pieds. Apercevant un chat à la fourrure orangée et touffue, il se pencha un instant vers sa face aplatie et plongea son regard dans le sien. D'un simple coup d'œil, le Serdaigle put déterminer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animagus. Pourtant, il y avait une lueur d'intelligence et de malice dans les yeux sombres du félin, et si le jeune Potter n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un sourire, il n'eut aucun geste de recul lorsque le chat sauta sur ses genoux.

Caressant délicatement son pelage fauve, le faisant ainsi ronronner, les yeux de l'adolescent se firent plus doux. Si les relations avec ceux de son espèce s'étaient toujours avérées distantes pour le jeune Potter, il en allait tout autrement de ses rapports avec les animaux, ainsi que les autres espèces intelligentes. Tendant un morceau de viande au félin que celui-ci dégusta avec délectation, Harry fut interpelé par une voix légèrement autoritaire dont il n'était pas coutumier.

-Bonjour Harry.

L'adolescent leva les yeux en direction de la personne qui s'était postée en face de lui. Il s'agissait d'une sorcière du même âge que lui, aux longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés et dont le visage avait une expression sérieuse, presque aussi autoritaire que le ton qu'elle avait employé. Ses yeux noisette se fixèrent un instant dans ceux d'Harry mais elle ne perçut qu'une absence totale de réaction dans ses yeux verts. Constatant que le jeune homme ne répliquait pas, l'adolescente reprit la parole.

-Nous n'avons pas encore été officiellement présentés, je suis…

-Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus douée de sa promotion, et ce depuis trois années d'affilée, ainsi que la meilleure amie de Ron Weasley et de William Potter. Ton curriculum vitae n'est en rien un secret pour les Serdaigle, et nombre d'entre eux se demandent d'ailleurs ce que tu fais à Gryffondor… mais venons en à l'essentiel, que veux-tu de moi ?

Le ton du jeune homme était calme, explicatif… et complètement détaché. Pas l'ombre d'une émotion n'était lisible sur ses traits ou dans son attitude. Et pourtant, quelque chose semblait s'être allumé dans ses yeux verts. Curiosité ? Méfiance ? Il aurait été impossible de le dire mais Hermione ne pouvait s'être trompée sur cette lueur dans ses orbes émeraude.

-Je crois savoir que tu es inscris au cours d'Etude des Runes. Comme tu n'as pas pu assisté à celui d'hier, et que je ne savais pas si les autres Serdaigle t'avaient fait parvenir leurs notes, je t'ai fait une copie des miennes. Je sais que la prochaine leçon de Runes est dans la matinée mais Mrs Pomfresh a refusé de me laisser entrer dans l'infirmerie hier soir.

Et sur ces quelques mots, la Gryffondor lui tendit une liasse de papiers à laquelle le Serdaigle accorda quelques secondes d'attention. L'écriture soignée d'Hermione était facilement lisible mais il n'y avait rien dans ces documents que le jeune Potter ignorât. Reportant son regard sur Granger, il hocha légèrement la tête avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

-Je t'en remercie, c'est gentil de ta part.

Et le jeune homme rangea soigneusement les notes dans son sac puis referma le livre qui se trouvait sur la table pour le ranger à son tour. Mais dans ce court intervalle, le titre de l'ouvrage ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la Gryffondor, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Mais… c'est un ouvrage de septième année !

Harry avait déjà refermé son sac quand les mots franchirent les lèvres tremblantes d'Hermione. Portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres de sa main gauche, il continuait de caresser doucement le chat de sa main droite. Il attendit d'avoir dégusté une gorgée du liquide brûlant puis d'avoir déposé sa tasse avant de finalement répondre à la jeune Granger d'un ton académique.

-La lecture de tout ouvrage servant à l'apprentissage, fusse-t-il avancé par rapport au niveau actuel de l'élève, est autorisée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard tant qu'elle ne concerne ni la magie noire, ni toute magie prohibée par la loi en vigueur.

-C'est… dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, chapitre 57.

-C'est aussi dans le règlement de l'école, article 22, alinéa B. Ce livre est un cadeau et il est parfaitement autorisé de le lire ici. Par conséquent, en quoi cela te gêne-t-il ?

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent un court instant, peut-être de gêne ou bien de honte mais elle se reprit bien vite et reprit la parole de sa voix naturellement autoritaire.

-Cela ne me gêne pas mais… à quoi te sert la lecture d'un livre dont le contenu dépasse ta compréhension ?

Se levant lentement tout en prenant le félin dans ses bras, Harry le tendit ensuite à la Gryffondor avant d'attraper son sac. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il prit une tartine laissée dans son assiette et se posta à côté d'Hermione avant de lui murmurer.

-Si tu faisais preuve de la même intelligence que tu veux tellement démontrer en cours, tu comprendrais non seulement que ta phrase est un non sens mais aussi la raison pour laquelle je lis cet ouvrage. A plus tard, Granger.

Et un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, le Serdaigle s'éloigna d'Hermione d'un pas égal, et quitta la Grande Salle par la même occasion. Le prochain cours allait bientôt commencer, pensa Harry en croquant dans sa tartine mais l'identité même du professeur lui donnait l'envie de retourner à l'infirmerie…

* * *

-Bonjour à tous ! Nous avions débuté hier par une simple introduction sur l'origine des runes et leur utilisation dans les cultures anciennes. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que nous nous attardions davantage sur la signification propre des runes et l'usage que peut en faire un sorcier moderne.

La voix académique mais aussi mélodieuse de Lily Potter suffisait à intéresser tous les élèves présents dans la salle de classe. Tous ? Peut-être pas, car si l'un d'entre eux avait bien son regard fixé sur le tableau noir, ses pensées étaient bien loin du cours en question.

Assis à l'extrémité gauche de la pièce, au deuxième rang, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'ennui s'emparer de lui. Non seulement il connaissait déjà par cœur l'objet du cours mais le fait que ce soit ELLE le professeur l'horripilait au plus haut point. Déjà que le cours avec son père n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, voire même d'un ennui « mortel », celui-ci s'avérerait sans doute pire.

En effet, contrairement à son époux, Lily commençait à s'intéresser à son fils depuis quelques jours, ou c'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait compris lorsque l'infirmière lui avait fait part de « l'inquiétude » de cette dernière. Sa mère ? Inquiète pour lui ? Voilà une blague des plus douteuses !

Harry avait appris ce qui avait attiré l'attention de sa mère après une brève incursion à la bibliothèque, pendant laquelle Mme Pince lui avait fait part de sa requête pour consulter les dossiers de ses fils : William et Harry. A la suite de cet épisode, le sang du jeune Potter n'avait cessé de bouillir dans ses veines. Après tout, Lily n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour prendre sa défense pendant la réunion de l'Ordre…

-Mr Potter. Mr Potter !

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la voix du professeur l'interpeler. Tournant la tête vers elle, les deux paires d'yeux émeraude se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. Scintillants de vie et d'intelligence pour ceux de Lily, opposés à une parfaite absence d'émotions ou de réaction dans les yeux d'un vert plus sombre de son fils.

-Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ?

-Puisque vous ne sembliez pas prêter attention à mon cours, pourriez-vous venir au tableau et nous expliquer les origines et l'utilité des trois runes qui y sont dessinées ?

Acquiesçant simplement de la tête, le jeune homme se leva. Passant à côté de sa mère sans même lui adresser un regard, il commença à écrire une série de phrases à côté de chacune des runes. Il s'agissait de leur origine, leur signification et leur usage, réduites à ce que pouvait en savoir un novice, c'est-à-dire à peu près ce qui était inscrit dans le livre d'étude qui leur avait été demandé.

Lily parût étonnée que le Serdaigle ait répondu si vite. Ce dernier la fixa à nouveau, avant de s'exprimer de sa voix monotone.

-Y a-t-il autre chose que vous désirez me voir expliquer sur ce tableau ?

Prise un peu à contre-pied, la professeur ne put que répondre d'une voix hésitante.

-Non, ce…ce sera tout, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Soyez toutefois un peu plus attentif à l'avenir.

Hochant à nouveau la tête, le jeune homme reposa la craie et repartit s'asseoir à sa place. Il ne fit même pas attention au regard d'Hermione posé sur lui, dans lequel brillait une lueur de suspicion. Le reste du cours se passa plutôt calmement mais dès que la sortie des cours fut annoncée, le jeune homme fut interpelé par sa mère. Jurant intérieurement de ne pas s'être placé plus près de la porte, le jeune Potter se dirigea vers le professeur. Celle-ci avait une expression…inquiète sur le visage.

-Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de ce qui s'est passé hier et…

-Je vais bien. Oncle Remus est passé me voir hier soir, et sa présence était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin. Papa et toi n'aviez pas besoin de vous déplacer pour si peu.

Si le visage du jeune Potter s'était fait plus doux, de même que son ton, ses yeux étaient toujours d'une froideur implacable…toutefois Lily n'aurait pu s'en apercevoir car ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol en cet instant.

-D'accord mais… on m'a dit que tu avais détruit un épouvantard, est-ce la vérité ?

-Si par détruire, tu entends « réduire en cendres », alors oui, je suis responsable. Fort heureusement, aucun décret du Ministère n'interdit de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, puisqu'ils sont reconnus comme des créatures maléfiques

La logique et le ton académique qui avaient exprimé les propos du jeune Potter. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre faille dans son argumentation, ce qui laissait l'enseignante sans voix. Si ça n'avait pas été une discussion mère-fils, elle aurait pu croire que le garçon cherchait à se justifier comme s'il s'agissait d'un procès.

-Oh, je suis tombée par hasard sur tes résultats de l'année dernière et je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir félicité alors…

-Il n'est pas utile de me féliciter, je n'ai pas excellé dans toutes mes matières, sinon vous l'auriez remarqué, papa et toi. Néanmoins Remus les a jugés satisfaisants, donc ça me suffit. J'imagine que William a dû faire bien mieux, après tout il a quand même terrassé le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets et sauvé la vie d'une fille innocente et il faut probablement plus que du courage pour ça…

Heureusement que Lily n'observait pas les yeux de son fils en cet instant car dans le cas contraire, elle y aurait aperçu un voile de mélancolie tandis qu'un rictus se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Mais cela ne dura qu'un cours instant et le masque se reforma de lui-même comme une seconde peau.

-J'aimerais passer à mon dortoir avant d'aller déjeuner, est-ce que je peux partir ou bien tu as autre chose à me demander ?

-Non, non, je t'en prie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard à ton prochain cours.

-Merci, maman.

Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme quitta la salle de cours. A peine fût-il sorti qu'il se dirigea vers les toilettes des garçons. Refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui, il ne lui tint que quelques instants avant de recracher son petit déjeuner dans la cuvette. Haletant, et le visage déformé par une expression de colère et d'infinie tristesse, le jeune homme attrapa une fiole au liquide brun dans son sac.

La débouchant d'un geste machinal, il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et en but deux gorgées. Sa respiration reprit un rythme presque normal alors que ses traits reprenaient leur expression dénuée d'émotions. S'avançant vers un des lavabos dont il tourna le robinet, son regard se posa un instant sur son reflet. Portant une main à son front, frôlant du même coup sa vieille cicatrice, il murmura d'un ton à peine audible.

-Cette situation va devenir invivable si je ne supporte même plus leur vue…

-Dobby peut-il aider Harry Potter ?

L'attention du Serdaigle se tourna vers l'elfe de maison qui était apparu à côté de lui. Mettant un genou à terre, Harry esquissa un léger sourire alors que ses yeux se voilaient à nouveau.

-A part si tu sais comment accélérer le temps qui passe, je ne pense pas, Dobby. Mais je te remercie… merci d'être là et de veiller sur moi.

-Harry Potter n'a pas à remercier Dobby. Dobby est l'ami d'Harry Potter, Dobby fera tout ce qui est possible pour aider Harry Potter, monsieur…

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête puis se releva. Portant un peu d'eau à ses lèvres, il reprit son sac sur son dos avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers l'elfe, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Rassemble les autres elfes ce soir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué et j'aimerais voir si je ne me suis pas rouillé…

Les yeux de l'elfe s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de joie avant qu'il n'acquiesce vivement de la tête. Puis il disparût dans un « pop » sonore, alors que le jeune Potter refermait la porte en sortant…

* * *

Ayant terminé ses cours de manière plutôt calme, le jeune Potter avait décidé de prendre son dîner aux cuisines plutôt que dans la Grande Salle. En effet, il suspectait que Ginny voudrait lui parler mais à cette heure-ci, ils risquaient de ne pas passer inaperçus aux yeux du trio d'or. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose que le Serdaigle voulait éviter, c'était la colère de Ron Weasley. Le Gryffondor était des plus protecteurs vis-à-vis de sa sœur et Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien des sales tours que le rouquin et Will s'étaient amusés à lui jouer pendant leurs deux premières années d'études. Pour le moment, le jeune Potter avait réussi à les éviter et il espérait que cela dure, même si à un moment ou à un autre, cette « paix » prendra fin.

Passant par son dortoir pour prendre un étui assez volumineux, Harry aperçut Ginny alors qu'il quittait la tour des Serdaigle. Cette dernière avait beaucoup se cacher derrière une statue, elle n'était pas visiblement pas très douée pour passer inaperçu. Gardant une allure régulière, le jeune Potter prit une série de chemins détournés avant de finalement arriver au septième étage.

Ouvrant la porte de la Salle sur demande, il la referma méticuleusement derrière lui… empêchant ainsi la Gryffondor d'y accéder à son tour. En effet, hormis les elfes, seule une personne connaissant ce que désirait la personne déjà entrée pouvait pénétrer dans la salle et ce soir, Harry était certain que la jeune Weasley ne trouverait pas la salle.

S'installant confortablement dans un des fauteuils présents dans la pièce, le Serdaigle souleva sa manche, révélant le bracelet d'argent qui ne le quittait pas. L'écran de lumière apparût bientôt, et avec lui l'image d'une Brunehilde des plus… joviales ?

En effet, un sourire malicieux flottait sur les lèvres de la femme aux longs cheveux blonds alors qu'elle observait Harry prendre la parole.

-Bonsoir Dame Brunehilde. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous rend de si bonne humeur ?

_-Bonsoir Harry, je suis également ravie de voir que tu te portes bien. Pour tout te dire, je suis en possession d'informations qui pourraient t'intéresser._

Les yeux émeraude du jeune Potter étincelèrent d'intérêt en entendant cela et son ton était teinté de curiosité lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Des informations concernant les mangemorts, je suppose ?

_-Tout à fait. J'ai appris ce matin que le rat avait été désigné pour s'introduire à Poudlard d'ici…deux, peut-être trois jours._

-Très intéressant, en effet. Répondit Harry, dont le regard exprimait à présent quelque chose de carnassier.

_-Oh, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je sais aussi de source sûre qu'il sera en possession de polynectar. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire de quelle personne il prendra l'apparence._

-Je vois. Il n'existe peut-être pas de sorts pour détecter si quelqu'un est sous polynectar ou non mais je dispose d'un ou deux atouts qui pourront m'aider dans ce sens. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

_-Je crains que non. Ah si, j'ai trouvé les documents que tu m'avais demandé, relatifs aux recherches de Michael Corvinus. Je ne cache pas que j'ai eu énormément de difficultés pour mettre la main dessus…_

Une bourrasque de vent eut lieu dans la pièce et le dossier tomba dans les mains d'Harry, qui en put s'empêcher de le feuilleter. Un sourire apparût sur les lèvres du jeune Potter et s'agrandit petit à petit.

-Merci, Dame Brunehilde, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

_-J'en suis heureuse, même si tu ne dois pas te détourner de ta mission pour des objectifs personnels. Comme tu avais déjà payé le prix, tu n'as pas à me donner quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins prends garde, ton état de santé commence à m'inquiéter._

A ces paroles, le jeune Potter fut d'abord surpris puis éclata d'un rire sans joie. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta finalement de rire, un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres alors que ses yeux fixaient Brunehilde.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mourrai pas si facilement.

_-Peut-être mais ne force pas trop sur ta magie quand même, jeune Potter. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je connais une personne qui ne me pardonnerait jamais… et toi non plus._

Harry ne put retenir un frisson en entendant ces mots et baissa simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, la dame disparût et l'écran de lumière s'évanouit de lui-même. Il en fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que des dizaines d'elfes de maison apparaissaient dans la pièce, se rassemblant tous auprès du jeune Potter.

Dobby, comme la plupart d'entre eux, s'assit sur l'un des nombreux petits sièges qui se trouvaient là spécialement à leur intention. Tout le monde savait que les elfes ne voulaient pas être libérés, exception faite de Dobby, et qu'ils n'aimaient donc pas qu'on tente de leur donner des vêtements ou d'autres choses qui les incommoderaient plus que ne leur plairait.

Il n'en restait pas moins une chose que les elfes de maison appréciaient tout particulièrement et cette chose, Harry était sur le point de la leur donner. S'asseyant sur un simple tabouret au centre de la pièce, le jeune Potter attrapa l'étui qu'il avait pris dans son dortoir un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il en sortit un magnifique violon et l'archet qui le complétait.

Se mettant à jouer d'une manière tantôt douce, tantôt rythmée, il se dégageait de cette musique une pléiade de sentiments, parmi lesquels se trouvaient la tristesse, la mélancolie, l'espoir, l'évasion… et tant d'autres qu'il était impossible de décrire avec des mots.

A l'écoute de cette musique, les grands yeux des elfes exprimaient une joie et un bonheur à peine contenus, tout en se remplissant de larmes cristallines…


	9. Curiosity killed the rat

**666Naku **: Certaines choses laissent des traces, aussi bien physiques que psychologiques. Tu vas avoir un autre exemple dans le chapitre qui suit. ;)

**Lily Joke** : Je suis content de voir que tu apprécies la fic. Mon Harry est plutôt sombre donc je n'étais pas sûr que beaucoup de gens l'apprécieraient. La suite arrive juste en dessous, bonne lecture. :)

**Afreen** : Harry est plutôt proche des elfes, surtout de Dobby en particulier mais comme tu as pu le voir, il n'a pas la même approche qu'Hermione. Apparemment, ça plait davantage aux elfes de maison. ;)

**Sirius07** : Hello Sirius ! Désolé pour le retard en effet, les cours m'ont pas mal occupé et avec les partiels qui approchent, j'ai plutôt du mal à me concentrer. Lol Et non, pour le Quidditch, tu vas remarquer certaines petites différences entre le Harry originel et celui-ci. ;)

**Grispoils** : Merci pour le compliment. ;) Pour les questions, tu peux toujours les poser. Si ça se trouve, je répondrai à certaines lol. La suite arrive juste après, bonne lecture. ;)

**Di Castillo de mortes** : La suite ci-jointe. :p

**Titmo** : Voilà beaucoup de questions ! lol Procédons donc par étapes : La nature du pacte qu'il a passé avec Dame Brunehilde a été en partie révélée dans les précédents chapitres, ou tout du moins elle semble assez facile à appréhender. ;) Pour l'identité de Brunehilde, ça constitue un mystère qui sera révélé plus tard dans la fiction donc il ne faut pas t'attendre à des révélations à ce sujet prochainement. Lol Concernant Remus, je me contenterais de dire que la réponse viendra avec la partie manquante du flash back commencé précédemment. Nous en venons à la partie où je peux peut-être apporter une réponse : Ce que va faire Harry, il en commence une partie à la fin du chapitre. Enjoy it ! :p

**Tylia-san** : Content de voir que tu adores. ;) Pour Ginny, tu es la première qui m'interroge à son sujet pour ce chapitre. Lol Tu vas la voir avoir une petite discussion avec 'mione, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Lol Sois sûre que les méninges de la plus intelligente des Gryffondor ne vont pas tarder à chauffer lorsqu'elle va vraiment s'intéresser au cas « Harry Potter ». La vraie question serait donc : Va-t-elle percer le mystère ? Et ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira. ;)

**Demenciae** : Tant qu'il y aura des questions, tant mieux. ;)

**Bachelor49** : Tu as de la chance, le chapitre est encore tout chaud. Mdr Bonne lecture.

**RhjLupin **: Hello Lunard ! Je suis heureux que tu apprécies l'histoire. La suite est ci-dessous donc enjoy it. :)

* * *

J'ai mis encore un petit moment sur celui-là mais par contre, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de mystère (enfin, par rapport à d'habitude lol). C'est l'heure des choix difficiles et Harry va faire son premier pas sur la voie qu'il a choisi. Un simple conseil: Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. ;)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Curiosity killed the rat

_Qui sème la haine récolte la violence, la vengeance, la mort..._

Jean-Christophe Grangé

* * *

_Le petit garçon était toujours là mais il ne se trouvait plus dans le cercle de lumière. Ce n'était pas le seul endroit où elle l'avait vu. Tantôt il s'agissait de couloirs ressemblant à ceux de la maison des Potter, tantôt des rues trop floues pour qu'elle ait une chance de les reconnaître. En cet instant, il se trouvait au bord d'un précipice et semblait observer la mer d'un bleu sombre en contrebas, dont les vagues puissantes s'écrasaient avec fracas sur les récifs. Vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un pullover moldu, ses cheveux noirs virevoltaient au gré du vent, cachant presque entièrement son visage._

_Ne le voyant que de dos, elle tenta de se rapprocher mais à chaque fois, il semblait plus éloigné. Pourtant, elle n'abandonnait pas, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Quelque chose la poussait vers lui, comme un sentiment qu'elle devait le toucher, l'étreindre, comme pour se prouver qu'il était réel, qu'il était encore temps… temps de quoi ? Elle l'ignorait mais son instinct lui soufflait que c'était important, vital peut-être._

_Mais au fur et à mesure, le garçon semblait grandir et il était à présent vêtu d'une longue robe noire de sorcier, semblable à celle des uniformes scolaires de Poudlard. Les poings serrés, il tenait sa baguette dans sa main droite et ses lunettes étaient posées sur son nez. S'agissait-il de William ?_

_Il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre, il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle comprenne…_

_- Il est trop tard._

_La voix avait été froide, tranchante, comme le couperet qui s'abattait sur tous ses espoirs. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des rires derrière elle. Elle aperçut alors William et James qui l'appelaient. Tous deux riaient, et même Sirius vint les rejoindre. Ils avaient l'air de tellement s'amuser et ils ne cessaient de l'appeler…_

_Elle se retourna en direction du garçon et aperçut quelqu'un à ses côtés ou plutôt… quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'un loup, au pelage clair et aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard doux, pas du tout le genre d'expression à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'une bête sauvage._

_Le garçon avait mis un genou à terre et serrait le loup dans ses bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'un être cher. Ses épaules semblaient légèrement frémissantes, donnant l'impression qu'il pleurait. Le loup frotta son museau contre son visage avant de lui lécher doucement la joue, mais toujours impossible pour elle de voir le visage de l'adolescent._

_Elle entendait les appels de James, William et Sirius, de plus en plus pressants, de plus en plus tentants mais elle voulait désespérément savoir… savoir qui il était, savoir pourquoi elle ressentait cet indomptable sentiment de culpabilité…_

_- Il est trop tard. Ta famille se trouve là-bas. Il ne sera plus jamais qu'une ombre dans ta mémoire, une ombre sans nom et sans visage, car tel était son choix…_

_Encore cette voix, sèche, glaciale et dépourvue du moindre sentiment. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisserait plus faire, elle voulait comprendre, elle devait comprendre !_

_- Non ! Je sais que c'est faux ! Dites-moi qui il est !_

_- Une ombre sans nom et son visage, une ombre sans nom et sans visage, une ombre…_

_- NON !!_

_Elle se précipita vers lui, arrivant enfin à se rapprocher. Mais le loup se redressa et se mit entre elle et lui, comme s'il voulait protéger son petit. L'adolescent avait le dos tourné, tête baissée de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir le fond du précipice devant lui._

_- Le loup a été son seul ami, son seul protecteur, sa seule famille… le loup l'a aimé, l'a protégé, l'a élevé comme s'il était son propre petit…_

_Des silhouettes floues commencèrent à apparaître autour du loup, lui masquant la vue du garçon. Elle voulait venir plus près mais les silhouettes le masquaient de plus en plus. Elle tomba finalement à genoux, les yeux remplis de larmes avant de frapper des mains sur le sol comme pour matérialiser son impuissance._

_- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! Dites-moi ce que je peux faire ! Je veux changer les choses ! Dites-moi quoi faire !_

_- Il n'y a rien à faire. Le destin est en marche. Il n'est plus en votre pouvoir de le changer, Lily Potter. Vous ne pourrez que contempler les événements sans pouvoir jamais intervenir et… vous serez hantée jusqu'à la fin de vos jours par la vision de cette tragédie…_

_- NOON !!_

Lily s'éveilla en hurlant dans son lit, faisant sursauter James qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Les yeux exorbités, son visage à l'expression horrifiée transpirant la peur et l'égarement, le professeur de runes était en train d'oublier peu à peu les détails de son rêve, mais le thème était toujours ancré dans sa tête et elle revoyait cette ombre dans son esprit, cette ombre d'une personne qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à atteindre…

_Il ne sera plus jamais qu'une ombre dans ta mémoire…_

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Lily savait que les pièces du puzzle étaient devant elle, et qu'il lui suffirait d'un déclic pour tout imbriquer. Malheureusement, et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, son intuition restait obstinément muette.

Rassurant son mari, elle se leva néanmoins du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle serait incapable de se rendormir, ça paraissait évident donc autant se préparer avant de jeter un œil aux copies qu'elle devait corriger pour ses prochains cours. Toutefois, si elle avait été un tant soit peu moins prompte à quitter la chambre, elle aurait remarqué les deux bulletins sur sa table de chevet, portant tous les deux le nom de « Potter ». Elle aurait peut-être réalisé qui était l'enfant qui hantait ses nuits, l'enfant dont le nom ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit naturellement depuis plus de sept ans…

* * *

Alors qu'elle prenait place à la table des Gryffondor, Ginny Weasley se sentait prise d'une brusque bouffée de … découragement. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois jours qu'Harry l'évitait, à tel point qu'elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis leur petite escapade au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle pensait au début qu'il s'agissait d'un hasard et que le Serdaigle avait tout simplement des horaires qui ne concordaient pas du tout avec les siens mais il n'en était rien.

Le jeune Potter s'arrangerait d'une manière ou d'une autre pour ne jamais être présent lors des repas, et quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle Ginny puisse se lever pour tenter de l'apercevoir, ses tentatives pour le rencontrer s'étaient avérées infructueuses à chaque fois. C'était à peine si elle l'avait entraperçu mais à chaque fois, il semblait absorbé dans ses pensées et ne pas la voir.

L'incompréhension avait cédé sa place à l'irritation, puis à la colère et c'était maintenant le découragement qui prenait le dessus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry agissait de cette manière et cela la laissait incroyablement… vide. La jeune Weasley s'était habituée au caractère à la fois distant et protecteur du Serdaigle et elle revoyait parfois en rêve le duel qu'il avait mené face à Jedusor.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ou bien à cause du bourdonnement incessant des discussions alentours mais Ginny n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle d'un pas résolu. Il fallut attendre que la personne en question se soit assise à côté d'elle pour qu'elle réalise finalement sa présence et sursaute de surprise.

-Bonjour Ginny.

-Her…Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire, Will et Ron ne seront pas debout avant plus d'une heure…

-C'est à toi que je voulais parler, Ginny. C'est… c'est à propos d'Harry, le frère de Will.

Lorsque le regard de Ginny croisa celui de la jeune Granger, elle ne put retenir un léger frisson. En effet, les yeux noisette d'Hermione étincelaient de cette même flamme qui les animait lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à un mystère dont elle voulait absolument trouver la solution, ou bien lorsqu'un sujet la passionnait au point de remuer tous les livres de la bibliothèque pour en savoir le plus possible.

Sentant une goutte de sueur s'écouler le long de sa joue droite, la jeune Weasley voulut esquisser un sourire qui s'avéra davantage crispé qu'amusé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en présence de la née moldue en cet instant, car elle avait l'impression de ne représenter à ses yeux que le dernier sujet d'études en date.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider. Je ne lui ai parlé qu'une ou deux fois depuis le début de ma scolarité à Poudlard…

-N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson, Ginny. Je l'ai vu lorsqu'il a accouru pour t'aider face à l'épouvantard et je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait fait si vous ne vous connaissiez pas plus que ça.

-Ah oui ? Et bien, je suppose qu'il a jugé que puisque personne ne se préoccupait de mon sort, il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Après tout, je ne t'ai pas vu me venir en aide alors que tu avoues avoir été témoin de la scène…

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent un instant à cause de la gêne qu'elle ressentait et Ginny se leva brusquement, ses yeux brillants tels deux flammes alors que sa voix résonnait aux oreilles d'Hermione avec un ton froid et distant auquel elle n'était guère accoutumée.

- Que ce soit bien clair ! Tu es peut-être la meilleure amie de mon frère mais je ne te dois rien ! Et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous ne sommes pas amies non plus ! Alors trouve quelqu'un d'autre à harceler parce que je ne répondrai pas à tes questions !

Et prenant à peine le temps d'attraper son sac, la jeune Weasley quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas vif, laissant derrière elle une Hermione avec une expression à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'humiliation. Au moment où elle allait s'engager dans un des couloirs, Ginny fut interpelée par une petite voix aiguë.

- Miss Weasley ! Miss Weasley !

Et l'adolescente se retourna pour se retrouver face à… Dobby. L'elfe de maison semblait égal à lui-même à première vue mais Ginny remarqua bientôt l'air inquiet tel une ombre sur son visage d'habitude si joyeux. L'elfe lui adressa un petit sourire et lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Harry Potter s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu vous la remettre lui-même, miss Weasley mais Harry Potter est très occupé pour le moment. Il m'a dit de vous donner cette lettre et… de ne pas chercher à le voir avant demain.

La Gryffondor fut surprise par les paroles de l'elfe, et resta un instant sans réagir, avant de finalement de reprendre. Glissant la lettre dans l'une des poches de sa robe, elle retourna son attention en direction du petit être.

-Je vois… et a-t-il donné ne serait-ce qu'une explication pour m'avoir évité ces deux derniers jours ?

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'affaissèrent en entendant cette question et il ne put cacher certains signes de nervosité. Quand il se décida finalement à relever les yeux, ceux-ci étaient remplis d'inquiétude et de peur.

-Harry Potter a dit que vous deviez rester en dehors de ça. C'est…c'est très important, miss Weasley, Harry Potter ne pourra pas se battre sereinement s'il doit assurer votre sécuri…

L'elfe stoppa net, les yeux exorbités. Les larmes lui vinrent bientôt aux yeux et il se frappa la tête plusieurs fois contre le mur tout en murmurant d'une voix triste.

-Dobby parle trop, Dobby parle beaucoup trop…

Puis il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Ginny et la fixa cette fois-ci de ses orbes vertes avec une intensité qui déstabilisa la sorcière, de même que la voix avec laquelle il s'exprima était presque…suppliante.

-S'il vous plait, miss Weasley, n'abandonnez pas Harry Potter… Harry Potter n'a pas d'autres amis humains à Poudlard que miss Weasley et…et… ce n'est pas bon pour Harry Potter d'être toujours tout seul… pas bon du tout…

Et c'est en réprimant un sanglot que l'elfe de maison disparût dans un « pop » sonore, laissant Ginny complètement perdue. Alors qu'elle s'était interrogée sur toutes les raisons possibles pour le comportement étrange d'Harry mais alors qu'elle s'était quasiment fait une raison, Dobby venait de bouleverser toutes ces résolutions. Si elle n'avait pas été à ce point perdue dans ses pensées, elle aurait remarqué la personne qui l'observait depuis quelques secondes à l'extrémité du couloir…

* * *

Si Ginny avait pu remarquer l'étonnant comportement du Serdaigle ces trois derniers jours, elle n'avait pas du tout fait attention à l'attitude de Will Potter, notoirement connu comme étant le Survivant. D'ailleurs, comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Il était si rare que son frère Ron la laisse les accompagner et le fait qu'ils aient un an de différence faisait de la jeune Weasley quelqu'un d'inintéressant pour le moment aux yeux du Survivant autant qu'à ceux de son frère.

Toutefois, si une personne attentive avait observé le Gryffondor, elle aurait remarqué qu'il lançait souvent des regards en direction de la sœur de Ron depuis ces derniers jours. Hormis cela, de très légers changements étaient apparus dans son comportement. Il parlait toujours de la même manière à Ron et à Hermione, mais il les regardait toujours fixement dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole, comme pour sonder leurs regards.

Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'une lueur plus sombre que d'ordinaire, presque teintés d'ennui même si aucune de ses expressions faciales n'eut trahi cette impression. Non, aux yeux de toute la population de Poudlard, le Survivant se comportait parfaitement normalement. En revanche, il semblait avoir gagné un nouvel admirateur.

En effet, un élève de Gryffondor, apparemment guère plus âgé qu'un première année, l'observait sans discontinuer. Son expression n'avait cependant rien d'admirative, elle était plutôt porteuse… d'intérêt et d'avidité. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette n'avait pas quitté des yeux William depuis près de deux jours lors des repas mais là encore, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, William ? Demanda Hermione en voyant le Gryffondor se lever.

L'interpellé laissa échapper un soupir avant d'adresser un regard empli d'ennui à son amie.

- J'ai une détention avec Rogue, figure-toi.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Essaie de ne pas trop l'énerver, Dubois ne te le pardonnera pas si tu loupes le prochain match à cause d'une détention ! S'exclama Ron d'un ton sérieux.

Will se contenta de secouer la tête, un sourire plaqué sur le visage alors qu'il quittait la table des rouge et or. A l'instant où il quittait la Grande Salle, Ron et Hermione avaient déjà entamé une conversation avec Dean sur le prochain cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Aucun d'eux ne s'aperçut de la disparition de l'élève de première année qui était assis près d'eux il y a encore quelques instants…

* * *

L'élève de première année parcourait le couloir au pas de course alors qu'il tentait de suivre William. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait marcher si vite et le fait qu'il soit plus court sur pattes ne l'aidait pas du tout. Bien trop concentré dans sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas que la direction prise par le Gryffondor n'était pas du tout celle des cachots.

Le pas vif, un très léger sourire toujours flottant sur ses lèvres, le Survivant ne semblait pas du tout conscient d'être suivi et poursuivait son chemin vers l'un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée menant aux salles de classe désaffectées. La plupart n'étaient utilisées que par intermittence par les professeurs et servaient aux élèves pour toutes sortes d'activités, depuis les simples rendez-vous amoureux aux complots fomentés par les Serpentards et les Gryffondors pour se nuire mutuellement.

Mais aucun ne se trouverait dans ces classes aujourd'hui. Ni élève, ni professeur, ni personne. D'ailleurs, le très léger murmure que laissa échapper William en pénétrant dans le fameux couloir ne fut entendu par personne, et surtout pas par l'élève qui le suivait. D'ailleurs, toujours trop concentré sur le jeune Potter, il n'avait pas remarqué la rune inscrite au plafond à la craie, qui s'était temporairement arrêtée de briller au passage du Survivant, et qui avait repris son doux éclat bleuté juste après le passage du second garçon.

Finalement, William sembla trouver la salle qu'il cherchait et y entra simplement, refermant directement la porte derrière lui. Le petit élève se rapprocha lentement de la porte avant de sortir sa baguette, qui n'était plus de la première jeunesse, à en voir le bout racorni et les tâches sombres sur le bois. Un sourire malicieux fleurissant sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra, sans même faire attention où il mettait les pieds.

Il ne réalisa donc pas qu'il venait juste de pénétrer au milieu d'un cercle runique. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la silhouette du Gryffondor devant lui, qui lui tournait le dos. Levant sa baguette, il était prêt à accomplir sa tâche, cette même tâche que lui avaient confié ses « camarades » et qui lui assurerait les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus que deux petits mots à prononcer et le Survivant irait enfin rejoindre la tombe, avec douze ans de retard…

C'est alors qu'il ressentit un changement, d'abord presque impalpable mais de plus en plus oppressant à chaque seconde qui passait. Son corps commença à être secoué de violents tremblements et le mangemort tomba à genoux. Poussant un cri, il vit sa propre apparence se muer en autre chose.

L'élève de première année se mit à grandir mais pas tant que ça car sa taille n'excéda pas celle de William. Son apparence avait cependant changé considérablement, passant de celle d'un enfant de onze ans à celle d'un adulte d'une quarantaine d'années au moins, au teint terreux et dont les cheveux laissaient entrevoir une calvitie des plus prononcées sur le haut du crâne. Ses petits yeux étaient fixés sur le cercle de lumière à ses pieds alors qu'il essayait péniblement d'en sortir.

- Bonjour, Peter.

Le dénommé Peter releva immédiatement la tête, fixant le garçon qu'il avait devant lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il sut que quelque chose avait changé. C'était bien le portrait craché de James qui se trouvait devant lui, le blason des Gryffondor aisément reconnaissable sur son torse. Et pourtant, alors que son attention se tournait sur les yeux noisette du Survivant, l'adulte sut que quelque chose clochait. L'animal en lui pouvait le sentir.

- Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Douze ans, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que ça a dû être difficile pour un rat de passer douze années en cage, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mangemort bouillait de colère alors qu'il essayait toujours de briser le fichu cercle qui l'empêchait de bouger et surtout de lancer des maléfices dans sa direction. La voix de l'adolescent semblait plus grave que lorsqu'il s'était adressé à ses amis un peu plus tôt, et son visage perdait peu à peu toute trace d'émotion.

- Peter Pettigrow, le rat qui a vendu James et Lily Potter à Voldemort… le traître qui a scellé le destin du Survivant… j'imagine que tu ne me reconnais toujours pas ?

L'animagus adressa un regard éberlué au Gryffondor, se demandant où il voulait en venir. C'est alors qu'il vit l'adolescent porter une main à son visage, comme pour en retirer quelque chose et il garda un instant les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Peter ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

Ce n'était plus les yeux noisette hérités de James qu'il fixait, mais deux orbes émeraudes dont la froideur et l'impassibilité avaient quelque chose d'effrayant. Oui, ce regard vide de tout sentiment était tout aussi terrifiant que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Pettigrow comprit instantanément sa méprise. Ce n'était pas William Potter qu'il avait sous les yeux… non, c'était…

- Harry… Harry Potter… ce n'est pas possible, tu es sensé être à Serdaigle… je ne comprends pas…

Le Serdaigle ne laissa pas transparaître la moindre réaction et se contenta de ranger les lentilles colorées. Puis il sortit sa baguette avant de la pointer sur son prisonnier, s'adressant à lui d'une voix neutre.

- Je vais te laisser le choix, Queudver. Soit tu me révèles maintenant ce que je veux savoir, et sans essayer de me mentir et peut-être pourras-tu en échapper vivant… soit tu joues les difficiles et je serais obligé de te faire parler de force.

L'animagus se décida à faire le choix qui lui était le plus judicieux lorsqu'il se trouvait en position d'infériorité : fuir.

Se transformant en rat, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible à travers la salle de classe. Il avait repéré une petite fissure dans l'un des murs de la pièce, au niveau du sol. Pas très grande certes, mais suffisamment pour permettre à un rongeur de s'y engouffrer. Peter savait qu'il devait rapporter aux autres ce qu'il venait de voir. Harry était bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait et d'une quelconque façon, il avait découvert qu'un mangemort allait venir à Poudlard pour s'en prendre à William.

Plus que quelques secondes… le mur était tellement proche à présent… Le trou représentait la liberté… il ne pouvait pas repartir à Azkaban. Suite à son évasion, le seul châtiment possible était le baiser du détraqueur et Pettigrow n'avait pas la moindre envie de se voir arracher son âme.

Malheureusement, alors qu'il allait atteindre son but, le rat sentit quelque chose se refermer sur lui comme un piège. Non, ce n'était pas un piège… c'était comme des griffes… des serres! Les yeux du rat semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites alors que des petits couinements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Du sang s'écoulait de son flanc mais les serres ne firent que resserrer leur emprise sur lui avant qu'il ne s'élève finalement dans les airs.

Paniquant, Peter reprit sa forme humaine et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Sa respiration saccadée, il avait toujours les yeux exorbités et tremblait de tous ses membres alors que son flanc laissait apparaître une tâche pourpre à travers ses vêtements déchirés. Il y eut un battement d'ailes avant qu'Harry ne réapparaisse devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur alors que sa baguette était braquée sur lui. Les yeux verts de l'adolescent ne montraient pas le moindre signe de pitié alors que sa voix, toujours aussi désespérément neutre, s'élevait à nouveau dans la pièce.

- Il semble que tu aies fait ton choix. Nous allons donc en passer par le chemin le plus douloureux… j'espère que tu es prêt, Peter ?

- Harry… mon petit Harry… tu ressembles tellement à ton père… et tu as les yeux de Lily…

Et alors que les yeux émeraudes du Serdaigle étaient toujours fixés sur les siens, l'ancien maraudeur avait plongé l'une de ses mains dans sa poche, agrippant fermement sa baguette. Il fit ensuite mine de ramper sur le sol vers Harry, les mains tendues et le regard suppliant.

- Harry, James ne voudrait pas qu'on me tue… Il aura pitié de moi, de son vieil ami Peter, tu comprends ?

La main tremblante, Pettigrow était prêt à attaquer au moindre signe d'hostilité de la part du fils de James mais étrangement, celui-ci ne réagit pas comme il l'espérait. Ce ne fut pas l'ombre d'un doute ou bien d'une hésitation qui apparût sur son visage. Non, à la place, il tourna le dos au Maraudeur et prit la parole d'une voix neutre.

- C'est vrai, Peter. En souvenir du Maraudeur que tu as jadis été, je vais te laisser une chance de t'échapper. Précipite-toi vers ce trou que tu désirais tant atteindre et ne reparais plus jamais devant moi.

Les yeux de Pettigrow s'ouvrirent en grand à cause de la surprise et il se releva péniblement. Le choix était face à lui : fuir ou bien tuer le garçon. Après tout, il était de dos et Peter avait sa baguette en main. Un simple sortilège de mort et il n'y aurait plus un seul témoin de la scène. L'adolescent ne se retourna pas mais parût se rendre compte de son hésitation.

- Et bien Peter ? Envisagerais-tu de me tuer ? Je ne pensais pas que tu hésiterais si longtemps mais peut-être es-tu véritablement un Gryffondor dans l'âme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… je suis désolé, Harry… AVADA…

L'adolescent fit alors volte-face et Peter se retrouva incapable de finir l'incantation. Une rage sans limites brûlait dans les prunelles de l'adolescent alors que celui-ci prononçait d'une voix haute et intelligible :

- Vas-y Peter ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Tu te crois peut-être de réussir là où ton pathétique « maître » a échoué il y a douze ans ?!!

Queudver ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler alors qu'il voyait Harry s'avancer vers lui. Non, il n'avait rien de James, sa colère était beaucoup forte que celle de son ancien ami et il avait véritablement l'impression que ce n'était pas un adolescent qu'il avait devant lui. D'ailleurs, il laissa tomber sa baguette, comme paralysé par l'aura de puissance et de colère qui se dégageait du Serdaigle.

Ce dernier l'observait avec un mélange de haine et de dégoût.

- Ton esprit est si faible…et tellement perméable. Il m'aura fallu moins de cinq minutes pour en percer les secrets et le contact visuel n'était même pas nécessaire. Tu n'es qu'un misérable Peter et je vais te faire ravaler ton insulte dans la gorge avant d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec toi…

- Que… quelle insulte ? Je… je n'ai rien dit… je ne comprends pas…

L'adolescent ramassa la baguette du mangemort et la pointa sur son propriétaire, son visage laissant clairement percevoir l'écœurement qui l'habitait.

- Tu as fait l'erreur de me comparer à mon père, l'une des personnes qui a fait de mon enfance un véritable calvaire. Mais c'était avant tout ta faute et celle de ton maître, c'est pourquoi tu vas maintenant recevoir ton juste châtiment…

- Harry ! Ne fais pas ça ! Pense à Lily ! Elle non plus ne voudrait pas…

- DIFFINDO !!!

Le sortilège avait été puissant, net et précis. Dirigé directement sur la gorge du traître, il l'avait tué en moins d'un instant, ne laissant même pas à la « victime » le temps de pousser un cri. Face à la dépouille sans vie de Pettigrow, Harry lâcha la baguette et essaya de se calmer.

Son visage était impassible mais ses mains tremblaient, bien qu'il aurait été difficile de dire quelle émotion l'habitait en cet instant. D'un simple geste de la baguette, il brûla celle du mangemort puis transforma Pettigrow en rat avant de faire léviter le cadavre du rongeur jusqu'à la fenêtre.

En contrebas se trouvaient les égouts qui sortaient des cachots, habituellement emplis de toutes sortes de déchet. Telle serait la dernière demeure de Peter Pettigrow, qui avait souillé son âme et voué sa vie à la recherche d'un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais pu atteindre.

Ne jetant pas un regard à la dépouille du rat qui s'enfonçait dans le tas d'immondices, le jeune Potter nettoya le sol des quelques traces de sang laissées par le mangemort et remit la pièce dans son état d'origine. Les yeux cernés et le teint blafard, l'adolescent sortit de sa poche un flacon et en avala le liquide d'un trait.

Les cernes sous ses yeux disparurent et ses yeux devinrent noisette. Prenant toutefois la précaution de remettre ses lentilles au cas où la potion cesserait de faire effet, Harry sortit de la pièce et commença à repartir par où il était venu comme si de rien n'était.

S'arrêtant un instant pour s'observer dans un miroir, il esquissa un sourire ironique en voyant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair disparaître de son front. Il incarnerait William pendant encore une petite heure, puis il irait altérer les souvenirs de son frère pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il en avait tué un, il n'en restait plus que onze à éliminer…


	10. Conseils d'un mage noir

**L'ange démoniaque** : Content que ça t'ait plu. ;) C'est vrai que c'était pas ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre mais j'aime bien surprendre justement. Lol Et puis ça aide à rendre Harry un peu plus imprévisible. ;)

**Titmo** : Voilà des questions très intéressantes. ;) Pour ce que va faire Harry, tu vas en avoir un aperçu ici, mais pour Lily il faudra attendre encore un peu. Lol En ce qui concerne des fics à te conseiller, je te dirais que la plupart des celles que j'ai lu sur un Harry sombre et délaissé sont en anglais. Néanmoins, je peux te recommander Revenge is so sweet, une fiction en français que j'ai commencé à lire et qui me paraît prometteuse.

**Gulian **: Hello ! Ravi que ce chapitre t'ait plus à ce point. :) Pour la princesse, elle ne va pas tarder à apparaître mais la manière dont elle le fera pourrait te surprendre. ;) Leur relation sera plus clairement présentée lors de leur prochaine rencontre si cela peut te rassurer. En ce qui concerne Harry, tu as vu juste, c'est tout à fait l'idée que je voulais faire passer. La suite de son voyage laissera cependant place à de nouvelles surprises.

**Tylia-sama** : lol à ce que je vois, tu n'aimais pas beaucoup ce cher Peter. :p Lily est sur la bonne voie mais des remords vides de sens ne suffisent effectivement pas. Pour ce qui concerne notre Hermione, elle joue un jeu dangereux, et elle se rendra bientôt compte à quel point. ;)

**Afreen** : mdr pourquoi encourager William ? Il n'était pas là au moment des faits, enfin disons que son apparence y était mais c'est tout. Mdr Pour Lily, c'est vrai que je ne lui donne pas une image très… intelligente mais il faut dire que ce qu'elle est sur le point de découvrir va lui faire un sacré choc. ;) (Beurk, Voldy avec de la dentelle ?! Tu veux me donner des cauchemars ?!! mdr)

**Hedwige31** : Très bonne question, Hed mais à vrai dire, je ne pourrais pas trop te répondre. Lol J'ai une idée assez précise du plan et des éléments à mettre en place mais histoire de ne pas tomber dans la routine, je laisse certains détails au feeling et à l'approvisation. Mais à vue de nez, je dirais un certain nombre. lol

**Kit'Katze** : Hello Kit ! C'est vrai que j'ai pris un sujet assez… « commun » en apparence mais j'avoue qu'en lisant quelques fics à ce sujet, ça m'a donné envie d'exploiter ce genre d'Harry dans un scénario de mon cru et j'en suis plutôt satisfait. Lol Je suis content si mon style te plaît, il n'est pas forcément très détaillé mais je suis du genre à préférer la fluidité et la concision plutôt que trop de détails. En revanche, je suis un peu étonné que tu veuilles mettre ma fic sur ton blog vu qu'en le parcourant un peu, je crois n'avoir vu ou presque que des fics yaoi. Ça ne me pose néanmoins aucun problème que tu l'y fasses figurer. ;)

**Demenciae** : Merci d'avoir la patience d'attendre à chaque fois la suite. ;) Mon rythme de parution n'est plus très rapide et j'avoue avoir à chaque fois peur de décevoir mes lecteurs donc je prends plus de temps à peaufiner les scènes et les détails.

**Bachelor49** : lol Si tu relis le chapitre 6 sur l'Ordre du Phénix, tu constateras que Dumbledore fait état d'une liste de douze mangemorts s'étant échappé d'Azkaban. Pettigrow mort, Harry fait référence aux onze mangemorts encore en liberté. ;)

**Eliane Gil** : Question pertinente. :D Je me contenterais de répondre que douze mangemorts se sont évadés d'Azkaban. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'ils sont les seuls mangemorts à l'extérieur ? Je laisse ce détail non négligeable aux prochains chapitres. ;) Pour ce qui est arrivé à William, je ferais une petite anecdote là-dessus si ça t'intéresse mais tu vas voir que mon choix n'est pas très original. :p

**666Naku** : La suite ci-dessous. Enjoy-it ! ;)

**Grispoils **: Question intéressante, et dont tu auras la chance d'avoir la réponse dans le chapitre ci-dessous. :D

**Adhafera Black** : Hello Adhafera ! Je suis content que cette fic te plaise, je reconnais que c'était un pari risqué de distiller autant de mystère mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Lol Pour Pettigrow, je reconnais que j'ai hésité mais le laisser en vie ne me paraissait pas cadrer avec le caractère de cet Harry. En effet, ça va apporter une nouvelle dimension au personnage, mais sa complexité va aussi devenir une source croissante d'intérêt pour certains personnages. Dont Ginny, qui dès qu'elle croit commencer à le connaître, va comprendre qu'elle est encore loin d'avoir cerné le mystère qui l'entoure. Je ne peux pas te spécifier encore son rôle exact (ce serait gâcher ton plaisir ;) ) donc je me contenterai de dire qu'elle aura un rôle important. En ce qui concerne Severus, on peut dire que tu as le nez fin car il est présent dans ce chapitre. Il faudra en revanche attendre un peu pour revoir Remus, même s'il va être vite impliqué. ;) Je te remercie toi aussi de suivre mes fics avec autant d'attention, c'est à la fois agréable et rassurant pour moi.

**Nefertari Vivi** : Content que l'histoire te plaise. La suite est juste après, enjoy it. ;)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Conseils d'un mage noir

_Les vices entrent dans la composition des vertus, comme les poisons entrent dans la composition des remèdes._

François de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

_Il connaissait ce tunnel, il était sûr d'y être déjà venu auparavant. Sombre, étrangement silencieux, si ce n'est le bruit régulier de gouttelettes qui s'écrasaient sur le sol. L'adolescent tenait sa baguette devant lui, l'extrémité émettant une lumière blanche pour éclairer les alentours. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour arriver devant un mur immense, où étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. Son regard se posa naturellement sur les émeraudes qui leur servaient d'yeux, cette couleur si semblable aux siens…_

_- Ouvrez._

_Le sifflement était sorti tout naturellement de sa bouche, sans même qu'il n'ait le besoin d'y penser. Comme pour répondre à son ordre, les deux serpents se séparèrent alors que les deux pans de mur s'écartaient dans un silence de mort. Le visage serein, le jeune homme entra dans la salle d'un pas calme et mesuré… pour se retrouver face à un spectacle des plus familiers._

_Il se trouvait à présent dans une longue salle dont le plafond était impossible à distinguer. De gigantesques piliers de pierre encadraient sa marche, chacun d'eux étant enroulé d'un serpent de pierre. Même s'il ne percevait aucun mouvement, ces serpents donnaient l'impression à l'adolescent d'être observé, sensation que ce dernier n'appréciait guère._

_Il finit par arriver au niveau des deux derniers piliers et put enfin admirer l'immense statue qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle représentait un sorcier simiesque, dont la longue barbe mince lui arrivait presque jusqu'au bas de sa robe. Contemplant un instant le visage du plus sombre des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix derrière lui._

_- Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre… n'as-tu pas toi aussi le sentiment d'être minuscule en sa présence ?_

_L'adolescent fit volte-face, apercevant un visage qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir un jour. Le garçon, apparemment âgé de seize ans, portait l'uniforme des Serpentard et un badge de préfet qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme au visage séduisant avait des cheveux noirs de jais, aussi noirs que ses yeux qui fixaient l'adolescent avec intensité._

_- Nous nous ressemblons, Harry. Je peux sentir la haine qui t'habite au plus profond de ton être… à l'égard de tes parents, de ton frère, de tous ces sorciers pitoyables qui t'ont ignoré pendant toutes ces années…alors que tu es puissant, tellement plus puissant qu'eux…_

_Harry garda une nouvelle fois le silence, sachant qu'il mentirait en affirmant le contraire. La voix de Tom n'était pas doucereuse ou mielleuse comme quand il s'adressait à ceux qu'il voulait séduire ou persuader de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ça le peinait de devoir le dire mais il savait que l'ancien préfet était sincère, et cela lui faisait presque peur._

_- Tu as été capable de leurrer Dumbledore encore plus facilement que moi. Il faut dire que tu avais un bon… bouc-émissaire pour récolter la gloire et les honneurs qui auraient dû te revenir. Tellement semblables et tellement différents… je me demande comment le vieil imbécile réagira lorsqu'il comprendra son erreur. Mais il est déjà trop tard, bien trop tard…_

_- Que me veux-tu, Tom ? Finit par lâcher le jeune Serdaigle, d'un ton agacé._

_Les yeux noirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'illuminèrent d'une lueur pourpre alors qu'un sourire machiavélique prenait place sur son visage. Harry leva instinctivement sa baguette, prêt à l'utiliser à la moindre menace de la part de son ennemi mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier se contenta d'éclater de rire, d'un rire aigu et froid qui vous glaçait le sang._

_- Je vais me contenter de te regarder, pendant ta lente descente aux enfers, Harry… Le meurtre de Queudver n'était qu'une étape de plus mais elle a scellé ton voyage vers les ténèbres…_

_- C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas comme toi !_

_- Ah oui ? Alors retourne-toi et dis-moi donc ce que tu vois…_

_Irrité par les paroles du mage noir, le jeune Potter se retourna avec prudence… avant de se retrouver incapable de bouger. Ce n'était pas dû à l'effet d'un quelconque sort, c'était juste ce qu'il voyait qui le tétanisait._

_Là où rien ne se trouvait juste quelques instants auparavant, se dressait à présent le Miroir de Risèd dans toute sa splendeur. Et pourtant les yeux émeraude du jeune Potter exprimaient pour la première fois de la peur, car la vision du miroir lui était insupportable._

_Il se voyait lui, un peu plus âgé, son visage ressemblant étrangement à celui de son père… à la différence que ses yeux étaient devenus d'une couleur aussi écarlate que ceux de Tom. Son reflet le fixait avec un sourire sarcastique, une lueur malsaine dansant dans son regard pourpre. Il était revêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un noir immaculé et il émanait de tout son être une aura de puissance et de respect._

_A ses pieds se trouvaient les cadavres de James et Lily Potter, leurs yeux étrangement dépourvus de la moindre étincelle de vie. Mais à sa grande horreur, il aperçut également ceux de Remus et de Ginny, le visage du lycanthrope figé dans une expression de peine et de déception alors que les joues de l'adolescente ruisselaient encore de larmes._

_Des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de silhouettes encapuchonnées se trouvaient derrière lui, chacun d'entre eux étant agenouillé dans une attitude soumise à son égard. Le sourire de son reflet s'accentua alors qu'Harry sentait tout son corps se mettre à trembler. Non, il ne voulait pas ça. Pas du tout, c'était impossible._

_- Voilà ce qui arrivera si tu vis, Harry… Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour mes projets à présent. Je sais que tu répandras la destruction et le sang sur ton passage comme je l'aurais fait… Tu peux être fier de toi, Harry Potter, tu seras très bientôt un puissant mage noir toi aussi… HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA !_

_- NOOOOOOON !!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur. Tout son corps tremblait encore, comme pour lui faire souligner la réalité de ce cauchemar. Passant une main sur son visage, il essaya de vider son esprit par un exercice d'occlumencie mais sans grand succès.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil après avoir attrapé ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. 5h33. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en plus de ses vieux souvenirs, ce soit maintenant des cauchemars à propos de Voldemort qui vienne le réveiller ? Avec tout ça, il avait de plus en plus de mal à récupérer et il en venait à penser qu'une potion de sommeil ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, ça lui éviterait des rêves désagréables…

Après un rapide tour dans la salle de bain, Harry ouvrit sa malle, qui n'était autre qu'un coffre à sept serrures dissimulé sous un très léger sort pour ressembler à une malle ordinaire. Il en sortit un objet enveloppé dans du papier, qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis un moment. Son regard émeraude s'attarda un moment sur l'objet en question puis il referma la malle, avant de quitter son dortoir.

* * *

Terry Boot était un Serdaigle tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Intelligent, calme, posé mais un tantinet solitaire, il possédait la plupart des caractéristiques propres à sa maison. En temps normal, il aurait dû être en train de dormir à une heure pareille, après tout il n'était même pas six heures du matin. Cependant, Terry avait été réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt et n'avait pu se rendormir.

La raison de son insomnie était aisément visible à l'extérieur du château. De lourds nuages noirs dissimulaient le ciel et des pluies diluviennes s'abattaient sur Poudlard avec fracas. Le Serdaigle n'aimait pas l'orage, c'était instinctif. Le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre et le martellement discontinu de la pluie sur les vitres l'empêchaient de dormir, et c'était le cas autant à l'école de Sorcellerie que chez ses parents.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de marcher un peu et d'essayer d'oublier le mauvais temps. Son regard fut capté malgré lui par un objet mouvant dans le ciel. Tournant complètement la tête en direction du ciel, il aperçut alors ce qui ressemblait à une silhouette sur un balai.

L'individu en question était incroyablement rapide, et se livrait à toute une série de cascades toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Fan de Quidditch depuis sa première année, époque à laquelle il avait découvert le plus célèbre des sports sorciers, Terry ne put s'empêcher d'être en admiration devant le style si particulier du sorcier qui volait sur ce balai.

A le voir ainsi zigzaguer à travers les trombes d'eau qui lui tombaient dessus, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne sentait pas les rafales de vent lui fouetter le visage, de même qu'il ne semblait pas voir les éclairs à l'horizon. Pas la moindre peur ne se dégageait de lui, il semblait seulement en train de profiter d'un moment d'évasion sur son balai. Terry réalisa alors que le sorcier qu'il admirait depuis plusieurs minutes avait finalement regagné la terre ferme.

Et quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa de qui il s'agissait. Les cheveux noir de jais, la robe trempée révélant une musculature raisonnable pour un joueur de Quidditch, les lunettes rondes sur son nez et les traits de son visage ressemblant à une version miniature du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, on aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait du célèbre William Potter, l'attrapeur de Griffondor.

A la différence près que l'adolescent en question portait le blason des Serdaigle sur son torse et non celui des rouge et or. L'évidence frappa Terry de plein fouet alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous l'effet de la surprise. Le garçon sous ses yeux n'était pas le Survivant mais Harry Potter. Harry Potter le solitaire, le meilleur élève de Serdaigle et le plus studieux puisqu'il semblait passer son temps à étudier à la Bibliothèque.

Voilà qu'il apprenait que l'unique élève capable de rivaliser en intelligence avec Hermione Granger était non seulement un bourreau de travail mais aussi incroyablement doué sur un balai. Les rouages commencèrent à lentement s'amorcer dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. La maison Serdaigle avait une bonne équipe mais ils n'avaient pas remporté la coupe de Quidditch depuis près de trois décennies. Et le trophée semblait à présent danser devant les yeux de Terry alors qu'il venait de voir un prodige du Quidditch dans les loopings de son condisciple. Oh oui, si Serdaigle avait la moindre chance de remporter la coupe cette année, ce serait avec Harry Potter à ses côtés.

La seule chose – et probablement la plus difficile –qui restait à faire consistait à obtenir l'accord du principal intéressé. Un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, Terry fit demi-tour sans se faire remarquer par Harry et fonça vers la tour de Serdaigle, des rêves de victoires illuminant ses pensées et lui redonnant le moral en cette triste journée.

* * *

Harry était toujours trempé lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Salle sur Demande. Il n'était pas encore sept heures et il avait le temps de faire quelques exercices avant de commencer la journée. Il commença par sécher ses vêtements à l'aide d'un sort avancé puis conjura une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. Cette petite heure passée sur son balai lui avait fait un bien fou et même si ce n'était pas la même chose que de voler « de ses propres ailes », la sensation d'évasion que lui procurait le balai était très appréciable.

En revanche, les conditions météorologiques peu clémentes en cette matinée n'avaient pas facilité son vol, tout en ne le décourageant pas pour autant. Le jeune Potter avait toujours aimé les défis et si son frère n'avait pas été l'attrapeur fétiche des Griffondor, Harry aurait peut-être songé à entrer dans l'équipe de Quiddich de sa propre maison.

Malheureusement, il lui avait fallu éviter le plus possible les contacts avec son frère, et surtout les situations qui auraient pu créer un semblant de rivalité entre eux et alerter un tant soit peu l'attention des époux Potter. Il avait réussi à se faire oublier d'eux pendant sept ans et il comptait à ce que cette situation continue ainsi jusqu'à l'achèvement de ses projets.

Le Serdaigle fut sortit de ses pensées en entendant un « pop » sonore derrière lui, caractéristique d'un elfe de maison qu'il connaissait bien. Esquissant un léger sourire, il commença à se retourner vers lui tout en prenant la parole.

- Bonjour Dobby, qu'est-ce qui t'amène…

Potter stoppa net, en remarquant que l'elfe de maison auquel il était très attaché, n'était pas apparu seul dans la pièce mais en compagnie d'une Griffondor dont le visage était coloré d'une teinte presque aussi pourpre que celle de ses cheveux.

Arborant à présent un parfait masque d'impassibilité, le jeune Potter reprit la parole d'une voix calme et neutre.

- Bonjour, Ginny.

L'élève de deuxième année avait visiblement mal dormi car ses yeux étaient rougis, probablement par des larmes. Elle tenait dans sa main un morceau de parchemin froissé qu'Harry reconnût aisément comme la lettre qu'il lui avait fait parvenir la veille. Jetant un regard interrogatif à Dobby, Harry n'eut droit qu'à un regard désespéré de la part de l'elfe.

- Je suis désolé, Harry Potter. miss Weasley voulait absolument voir Harry Potter, monsieur et comme Dobby a senti qu'Harry Potter avait achevé sa tâche, Dobby a amené miss Weasley ici. Dobby demande pardon, monsieur, Dobby mérite un châtiment exemplaire…

Les yeux du petit être étaient maintenant baignés de larmes et Harry se surprit à penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais se mettre en colère contre le petit elfe. Laissant échapper un léger soupir, il finit par esquisser l'ombre de sourire en direction de l'elfe.

- C'est inutile, Dobby. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, et il aurait fallu que je parle à Ginny à un moment donné de toutes manières…

L'intéressé releva subitement la tête, les yeux remplis d'espoir alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer à nouveau mais de joie cette fois-ci. Se rapprochant d'Harry de ses petits pas rapides, il étreignit le jeune sorcier tout en continuant à sangloter.

- Dobby est content qu'Harry Potter aille bien. Dobby a eu si peur que le rat blesse maître Harry…

- Chut… tout va bien, Dobby. Je suis en un seul morceau, et il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Répondit l'adolescent d'une voix douce.

Visiblement ce dernier échange fit craquer les derniers restes de patience de Ginny qui finit par ouvrir la bouche pour laisser échapper un cri de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?! Tu disparais pendant trois jours sans me parler ! Tu me laisses une soi-disant lettre où il y a seulement écrit « Tout va bien, on reprendra les leçons d'ici un jour ou deux. Entraîne-toi à l'occlumencie en attendant. » !! Comme si je pouvais attendre sans rien faire !! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Qui est ce rat ?! Et pourquoi Dobby a-t-il dit que c'était dangereux ?! HARRY, REPONDS-MOI !!

Voilà pourquoi Harry n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se faire des amis. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, ou bien qu'on l'oblige à se justifier. Au vu de l'état quasi-hystérique de la jeune Weasley, celle-ci avait dû se faire un sang d'encre durant ces derniers jours et n'allait certainement pas décolérer avant qu'il ne lui ait dit toute la vérité.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas très à l'aise à l'idée de lui parler de ses occupations récentes, Harry comprit qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. C'est pourquoi le Serdaigle conjura deux confortables fauteuils à taille humaine et un plus petit pour Dobby. Harry se laissa tomber dans le sien avant de croiser les jambes et de finalement reporter son attention sur Ginny.

- Tu te souviens des mauvaises nouvelles qu'avait énoncées Dumbledore pendant la réunion de l'Ordre ? Commença le jeune Potter d'un ton las.

- Tu veux dire l'évasion des mangemorts ? Oui, bien sûr… mais où est le rapport ? L'interrogea Ginny, d'une voix confuse.

L'adolescente prit place face au jeune Potter, alors que ce dernier tournait son regard émeraude vers la cheminée. Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'âtre pendant un instant avant qu'il ne lui réponde, d'un ton détaché.

- Il y a douze ans, l'un d'eux était un proche ami de mes parents. Il s'agissait Peter Pettigrow, surnommé Queudver car il faisait partie des Maraudeurs, un groupe de farceurs Griffondor qui comportaient aussi mon père, mon parrain et mon oncle Remus. Il s'agissait d'un animagus non déclaré, dont la forme était un rat.

Alors que le ton avait été dénué d'émotion, le nom du lycanthrope avait été prononcé avec une voix plus douce, plus chaleureuse, plus… aimante. Oui, on pouvait ressentir de l'affection dans cette simple prononciation de son prénom, affection qui était absente lorsqu'il parlait de ses parents ou de Sirius.

- A cette époque, mes parents pensaient qu'il y avait un traître parmi les Maraudeurs, et il ont naturellement pensé qu'il s'agissait de Remus, à cause de son tempérament un peu solitaire et son statut de loup-garou. Au moment de choisir leur Gardien du Secret, ils ont d'abord pensé à Sirius, le meilleur ami de mon père depuis toujours et notre parrain, à moi et William. Toutefois, il leur a pris l'envie de tenter un coup de bluff à l'égard de Voldemort et…

L'adolescent fit une pause, ses yeux verts étincelant de colère et de tristesse alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix monotone.

- Ils ont choisi Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Ils ne se sont jamais doutés un seul instant que le petit Peter, qui les suivait toujours à l'école, le timide Queudver qui les assistait dans leurs petites blagues, puisse les trahir. Et pourtant, une semaine plus tard, Voldemort pénétrait sans aucune difficulté dans Godric Hollow et… la légende du Survivant naquit. Peter fut retrouvé quelques jours plus tard alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir sous sa forme de rat, et à la grande surprise de mon père et mon parrain, leur ami de toujours arborait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras…

Ginny était à la fois fascinée et terrifiée par le récit. William ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette histoire, et probablement pas à Ron non plus. Elle ne savait pas que c'était à cause d'une trahison que Voldemort avait pu approcher les Potter, et tenter d'assassiner William. Se l'entendre dire de la bouche du frère du Survivant sur un ton si détaché l'aurait presque fait douter de la réalité de ce récit, si les yeux d'Harry n'avaient pas reflété autant d'émotions.

- Peter est arrivé à Poudlard il y a deux jours et a essayé de terminer la tâche de son maître. Je me contenterai de dire qu'il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion d'atteindre le Survivant.

Et à cet instant, l'intensité du regard émeraude d'Harry la fit tressaillir. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Avait-il enfermé Pettigrow quelque part ? L'avait-il remis entre les mains de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient, la jeune Weasley sentit son ventre se nouer. Non, Harry n'avait pas voulu révéler sa présence à l'Ordre donc il n'aurait pas compté sur eux pour se charger de Pettigrow. Et cette douleur, cette souffrance dans les orbes vertes d'Harry traduisaient autre chose. _Il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion d'atteindre le Survivant…_

Les yeux de la Griffondor s'agrandirent de stupeur avant que ses lèvres frémissantes ne prononcent les paroles fatidiques.

- Tu l'as tué.

Cela n'avait rien d'une accusation, c'était un simple constat. Toutefois, les mains tremblantes de Ginny et ses yeux remplis de la surprise et de la peur, exprimaient de manière claire ce qu'elle ressentait. Harry se contenta d'esquisser un sourire cynique avant de prendre la parole d'une voix glaciale.

- Je lui ai laissé une chance de s'échapper… en souvenir de l'homme bien qu'il avait été. Il a préféré essayer de me tuer et je ne peux pas dire que son choix m'ait étonné. Le rat est mort, mais ce n'était que le premier. Les onze autres ne vont pas tarder à se rendre compte de l'échec de Queudver.

- Je…je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire… pourquoi ne pas laisser l'Ordre se charger d'eux ? Il te suffirait d'en parler à ton oncle et…

- Non. S'ils arrivent à s'approcher suffisamment près pour pouvoir tuer Will, c'est que Dumbledore a un excès de confiance en lui. De plus, si l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux se font capturer par l'Ordre, les autres pourraient renoncer et essayer de retrouver directement Voldemort à la place… et c'est un scénario que je ne veux surtout pas voir se réaliser.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, pendant lesquelles Ginny ne cessa de penser à ce que venait de lui dire Harry. On aurait presque dit que c'était lui le Survivant et qu'il avait pris son destin en main. Mais ce n'était pas possible, Will avait été reconnu par Dumbledore et le monde entier comme étant le Survivant. Alors… pourquoi le Serdaigle se sentait-il le besoin de se battre ainsi contre les mangemorts ? Pour défendre son frère ? Cette idée ne lui paraissait pas très logique, au vu des relations apparemment tendues entre eux…

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'aventurer plus loin dans ses réflexions parce qu'Harry s'était levé et pointait à présent sa baguette sur elle, un très léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Trêve de bavardages inutiles, montre-moi plutôt les progrès que tu as fait… Legilimens !!

* * *

- Comme toujours, vous êtes ponctuel, Potter. Refermez la porte derrière vous et mettez-vous au travail.

Clair, précis, concis, Severus Rogue était le parfait exemple de ce que devait être un maître des potions. Méprisé par la majorité de ses élèves autres que Serpentard, mis à l'écart par la plupart de ses collègues, l'ancien mangemort avait certainement un très grand nombre d'ennemis, et le plus grand d'entre eux avait pris le poste qu'il désirait le plus cette année : celui de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Alors qu'il commençait à rassembler les divers ingrédients dont il avait besoin, Harry se souvint des nombreuses histoires que s'amusaient à raconter James et Sirius au sujet de leur Némésis d'antan. Injustement surnommé Servilus par les deux maraudeurs, Rogue avait été la cible d'un grand nombre de farces de leur part, bien plus que les autres Serpentard. L'inimitié entre Potter et Rogue remontait à leurs débuts à Poudlard, où l'un combattait ouvertement les idéaux de Voldemort malgré son statut de sang-pur, alors que l'autre plongeait au fur et à mesure dans les arts sombres pour faire oublier à ses camarades Serpentard son statut de sang-mêlé.

La haine qui régnait en maître entre le maître des potions et l'Auror avait été si forte que lors de leur première année, William et Harry avaient dû affronter ses remarques acerbes et ses questions avancées en matière de potions. Bizarrement, les deux frères avaient réagi de manière différente à ce traitement.

D'un côté, le Griffondor s'était mis à détester ouvertement le maître des potions et ne perdait pas une occasion de dénigrer Rogue dans son dos. William avait même été jusqu'à penser que le maître des potions était celui qui voulait voler la pierre philosophale lors de leur première année, malgré les dénégations répétées d'Hagrid à ce sujet.

D'un autre côté, Harry s'était montré complètement insensible aux remarques du professeur. Ayant pleinement conscience du comportement passé de son père, tout en ne cultivant aucun désir de le défendre face à son vieil ennemi, le Serdaigle s'était contenté de ne pas répondre aux remarques. En revanche, il répondait à chacune des questions posées avec concision, tout en ayant appris à formuler ses réponses de manière différente à celle du manuel.

En effet, Rogue détestait les « je-sais-tout » et Hermione était rapidement devenue invisible à ses yeux pour cette même raison, alors qu'elle levait toujours la main pour répondre à chaque question comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il avait fallu un peu plus d'un an pour que le maître des potions daigne le voir autrement que comme le fils de James Potter, même si Harry avait peu à peu gagné son respect durant sa première année, de part son humilité, son savoir en matière de potions mais aussi grâce à sa dextérité innée pour les préparer.

- Un philtre revigorant… Je dois dire que vous m'étonnez chaque jour, Mr Potter. Vous voir préparer des potions normalement réalisées par des élèves de cinquième année, avec autant de facilité, m'amène à m'interroger sur la paternité de James Potter à votre égard…

Cette remarque, qui aurait constitué une insulte du point de vue de William, arracha au contraire un sourire aux lèvres du Serdaigle. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un compliment de la part de l'ancien mangemort, lui signifiant qu'il avait de tels dons en potions en comparaison aux piètres talents de son père dans ce domaine que c'en était tout simplement stupéfiant.

Même sa mère, qui était pourtant très douée en potions, n'avait pas une telle maîtrise de cette manière que Severus qualifiait ouvertement « d'art » par rapport à son fils Harry. Le professeur passa à côté de lui et jeta un coup d'œil à la liste de potions annotées sur le parchemin.

_Philtre revigorant_

_Potion de régénération sanguine_

_Solution de Force_

_Felix Felicis_

Rogue stoppa net sa lecture sur ce nom précis. Felix Felicis, la potion dite de « chance liquide ». C'était une potion incroyablement longue et difficile à préparer, et certainement pas inscrite au programme de Poudlard ! Seuls les maîtres des potions confirmés et hautement qualifiés pouvaient la préparer, ce qui limitait le nombre à moins d'une dizaine en Grande-Bretagne, Severus compris.

- Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi et surtout comment vous voulez préparer du Felix Felicis ? L'interrogea l'ancien mangemort d'une voix songeuse.

- En suivant les instructions du manuel avancé de préparation des potions et si vous le permettez, en m'aidant également de vos conseils. Répondit le Serdaigle avec calme.

- Vous vous rendez bien compte que cette potion n'est probablement pas à la portée d'un élève de Poudlard, aussi doué soit-il. De plus, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question.

- Je souhaite préparer cette potion en faible quantité afin de m'en servir un jour précis, qui n'aura aucun rapport avec les examens ou une compétition quelconque. Quant à mes qualifications en matière de potions, elles seront soit démontrées par la réussite de cet élixir, soit limitées à celles d'un élève de Poudlard. Cela vous dérange-t-il que je teste mes limites, professeur ?

Harry le prenait totalement au dépourvu, retournant ses doutes avec autant d'aisance et de ruse qu'un… oui, qu'un Serpentard. Bien que le trait dominant du jeune Potter soit sa remarquable intelligence, son caractère semblait bien plus complexe que celui du Serdaigle moyen. En effet, si Severus ressentait une grande soif d'apprendre chez lui, il ressentait également autre chose.

En général, les Serdaigle apprenaient pour apprendre, sans chercher au-delà de l'enrichissement de leurs connaissances. Harry était différent dans cet aspect précis. Il semblait tout autant désirer le savoir, voire davantage que ses condisciples, mais dans un but bien particulier, et non pas pour le simple culte du savoir.

- Excusez-moi professeur mais il y a autre chose que je voudrais vous demander. Je sais que vous êtes l'un des rares maîtres des potions capables de préparer la potion Tue-Loup, mais surtout l'un des seuls à appréhender la complexité de sa conception…

Rogue leva un sourcil devant cette avalanche de compliments. Potter n'était pas du genre à faire des éloges vides de sens ou pour rechercher les faveurs d'un professeur. S'il citait ces qualités spécifiques, c'était qu'il devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

-… j'aimerais donc que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à ces documents. Ils datent un peu mais en les parcourant, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils pourraient probablement être d'une grande aide pour améliorer la potion Tue-Loup, voire l'amener à un plus haut degré d'efficacité.

Et l'adolescent lui tendit tout naturellement un dossier rempli de divers parchemins que le maître des potions s'empressa de parcourir du regard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage laissant percevoir une expression de surprise jamais vue auparavant sur le visage du professeur.

Lorsque ce dernier reporta son regard sur Harry, il prit la parole d'une voix presque chevrotante sous le coup de la stupéfaction qui l'habitait.

- Comment… comment vous êtes-vous procuré ces documents, Potter ? Les recherches de Michael Corvinus sont sensées avoir été perdues depuis plus de quatre siècles !! Même son nom n'est plus connu que de quelques maîtres des potions spécialisés dans la conception de la potion Tue-Loup !

Harry se contenta d'esquisser un sourire avant de fixer son professeur du regard. Pour la première fois, Severus perçut à quel point l'élève était différent de tous les autres. Ses yeux émeraude, si semblables à ceux de Lily, étaient tels une barrière infranchissable à ses talents de legilimens. Le professeur le ressentit ainsi car il venait d'essayer de passer ses barrières mentales pour trouver la réponse à sa question dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, et s'était heurté au plus puissant mur d'occlumencie qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

- La manière dont je me les suis procuré importe peu, professeur. Ce qui importe, c'est la manière dont nous pouvons les exploiter à bon escient…

- Et qu'entendez-vous par là, au juste ? L'interrogea Rogue, qui avait regagné un peu de son impassibilité habituelle.

Les yeux du Serdaigle s'illuminèrent d'une détermination sans faille, tel un brasier dans les émeraudes qui le fixaient sans discontinuer. Severus ne le savait pas à ce moment là, mais les paroles que l'adolescent allait prononcer étaient sur le point d'amener des bouleversements sans précédents dans le monde sorcier... Le Destin était en marche.

- Je veux créer un remède à la lycanthropie, professeur. Un remède… définitif.


	11. Machination

**Demenciae** : Merci, je suis content de voir que la fic te plaît toujours autant. ;)

**Voldemort xxx** : Bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs alors. Lol Tes compliments me touchent vraiment et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début. Ayant pris un sujet à la base assez utilisé, je ne m'attendais pas forcément à un très bon accueil mais je suis content si certains l'apprécient tout de même.

**Bachelor49** : Tout n'est pas encore fait concernant Remus mais oui, y a bon espoir. ;) Le prochain est ci-dessous. :p

**Firerblade** : Bonne question, mais je ne sais pas encore jusqu'à quel point il va devenir sombre. Pour Corvinus, oui j'ai repris le nom d'Underworld, je le trouvais approprié. ;)

**Grispoils** : J'ai préféré montrer une Ginny compréhensive. Après tout, elle s'est pas plainte qu'il ait tue le basilique et le fantôme de Jedusor. :p

**Shanessia** : Je te remercie pour tes reviews, je vais essayer de répondre au fur et à mesure. Tout d'abord, Sirius est le parrain à la fois de William et d'Harry. Pour les frères ennemis, ça reste à voir mais tu comprendras vite que leurs personnalités sont très différentes. En ce qui concerne la réaction de James, je l'explique dans le début du chapitre qui suit. ;) Pour l'escalator, ce serait peut-etre un peu plus approprié mais ce ne sont pas vraiment les marches qui bougent, c'est l'intégralité de l'escalier donc je sais pas… lol Pour Severus, tu as déjà dû remarquer qu'il avait plutôt un bon rôle dans ma fic, je me suis toujours dit que c'était un perso qui pourrait faire de grandes choses. ;) Pour Remus, c'est un peu la même chose, il a un bon potentiel et dans des circonstances différentes, je me dis qu'il aurait pu faire une bonne figure paternelle pour Harry. La suite ci-dessous.

**Hedwige31** : Merci pour l'appréciation. ;) Pour le suivant, à toi de me le dire. :D

**Tylia-sama** : En effet, l'association de Severus et d'Harry est une véritable bombe à retardement mais comme tu t'en doutes peut-être, j'attends le moment adéquat pour la faire exploser à son potentiel maximum de déflagration. mdr

**Titmo** : lol et oui, ça avance à bon train pour ces deux-là. Je suis persuadé que le dénouement de ce point précis devrait te ravir. ;)

**Gulian **: Content que tu n'aies pas été déçu. ;) Pour Harry, je dirais que tu n'as pas tort mais c'est aussi une étape non négligeable de son plan. Lol Pour la fille de ses rêves, tu as de la chance, elle va apparaître dans ce chapitre. ;)

**TitePlume **: Je te suis très reconnaissant de ton com. C'est vrai que c'est un sujet qui a été utilisé un bon nombre de fois et j'étais un peu réticent à l'utiliser au début. Mais à force de lire ce genre de fics, et parfois des débuts vite abandonnés, j'ai eu ma propre idée de scénario qui s'est mise à germer. Donc je me suis dit, pourquoi en pas tenter le coup. ;) Pour les fautes d'ortho, je m'en excuse, je pense rarement à me relire. Lol

**Di castillo de mortes** : Merci à toi, la suite ci-dessous.

**Nefertari Vivi** : lol je sais pas si on peut parler de miracles mais disons que dans un sens, il va bouleverser une partie du monde sorcier à long terme. ;)

**Caane** : Merci pour tes coms, je vois que la fic t'a vraiment plu. ;) Pour le mystère d'Harry, je dirais que tu chauffes mais je ne donnerais pas d'indices supplémentaires, ce serait gâcher la surprise. ;) En ce qui concerne le « politiquement correct », je ne suis pas sûr que tu en trouves beaucoup dans ma fic. Lol Le sort de Pettigrow peut étonner, voire choquer mais je voulais pour ce Harry un caractère bien particulier, bien dur que celui de l'original. Pour la manière dont il a maquillé le meurtre… je trouvais ça approprié. :p En tout cas, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. ;)

**liz54210** : Merci. ;)

**Rebvanessa** : Merci. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien promettre. La fic a pris une certaine direction mais la fin n'est pas écrite. Lol D'autant plus que je te rappelle qu'ils ont 13ans, donc les couples pour la vie, c'est pas tout à fait le bon âge… :p Le rôle actuel de Ginny, c'est en effet de comprendre Harry et l'univers dans lequel il évolue. On la verra plus souvent avec le temps mais pas dans ce chapitre ci malheureusement. ;) Pour des fics à te conseiller, j'en ai lu quelques unes en anglais où ils sont ensemble mais en français, je ne me rappelle pas. J'essaierai d'en retrouver à l'occasion.

* * *

Désolé, j'ai mis assez longtemps à écrire ce chapitre mais j'essayais de le paufiner au mieux. Il est plutôt riche en révélations mais peut-être aussi en nouvelles questions. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que les autres, le prochain devrait venir assez vite.

Enjoy it ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Machination

_L'Histoire est une conspiration permanente contre la vérité._

Joseph de Maistre

* * *

L'air était plutôt frais en cette matinée de septembre. Le ciel encore sombre laissait entrevoir à l'horizon une lueur pourpre mais l'adolescent n'y prêta guère d'attention tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. En effet, il était en train de gravir d'un pas lent et régulier l'escalier de la Tour Ouest, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Plus exactement, il repensait aux événements de la veille, et n'en revenait toujours pas de la tournure qu'ils avaient prise, à tel point que cela paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai. Non seulement il avait convenablement préparé ses potions mais il avait surtout obtenu l'assistance du professeur Rogue pour la conception d'un remède à la lycanthropie. Mieux encore, le directeur des Serpentard s'était montré étonnement ravi par la perspective de leur partenariat concernant l'élaboration de cette potion, et le Serdaigle avait à présent la certitude que non seulement le maître des potions le respectait, mais qu'il éprouvait également une grande sympathie à son égard.

Bien sûr, le jeune Potter savait que le professeur l'appréciait, puisque ce dernier avait pris sa défense aux côtés de Remus face à son père… mais le fait qu'il manifeste son estime devant lui était peut-être la prochaine étape de l'amitié naissante entre le professeur et son « plus brillant élève ».

Poursuivant son ascension, ses pensées se mirent à dériver vers Ginny. Même s'il n'avait pas osé se l'avouer, il avait été anxieux de la réaction de la jeune Weasley vis-à-vis de… sa vengeance à l'égard du mangemort. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un adolescent de treize ans accomplissait le boulot d'un Auror, même pour des intérêts personnels. D'un autre côté, il avait laissé sa chance au rat et ce dernier avait sciemment creusé sa propre tombe en l'attaquant…

Arrivant finalement en haut de l'escalier, le Serdaigle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, ainsi que pour observer le lever du Soleil. Il s'agissait d'un des deux seuls moments de la journée où l'astre solaire colorait le ciel d'une teinte rougeoyante, donnant l'impression que sa seule présence suffisait à l'enflammer.

Un mince sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'adolescent avant qu'il ne secoue la tête avec lassitude. Il était conscient que ce genre de pensées était absolument futile, mais ce n'était pas tant pour le spectacle en lui-même que pour l'association qu'Harry faisait inconsciemment en le regardant. Ce ciel lui rappelait la teinte carmin de l'escalier de pierre où il avait pu revoir Kathelyn quelques jours auparavant… et à chaque fois, ses pensées s'égaraient dans sa direction, faisant ressurgir avec force chacune des sensations qu'il avait éprouvées lors de leur courte entrevue…

S'efforçant de faire le vide dans son esprit, il pénétra finalement dans la Volière. Il s'agissait d'une pièce circulaire dont les murs de pierre semblaient plus vieux que ceux du reste du château. En raison d'une absence totale de carreaux, elle devait être fréquemment parcourue par des courants d'air qui auraient glacé Harry jusqu'aux os si ce dernier n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de mettre une cape par-dessus son uniforme d'élève.

Il remarqua également que l'endroit aurait aisément pu être qualifié d'insalubre, en raison de la quantité impressionnante de fientes de hiboux et de squelettes de petits animaux qui recouvraient le sol de paille. Le jeune Potter avait entendu dire que le nettoyage de la volière était une punition que Rusard assignait souvent aux élèves qui avaient le malheur de l'avoir comme surveillant pendant leurs retenues. Et il était inutile de préciser l'énormité de la tâche à accomplir si elle devait être faite sans l'usage de la magie…

D'un simple geste de sa baguette, le Serdaigle fit disparaître tous les déchets qui encombraient le sol, et il ne subsista plus que la paille, lavée de toute souillure. Levant finalement la tête, il aperçut que la volière comportait plus d'une centaine de hiboux et de chouettes, dont certains l'observaient avec un regard étrange, presque… curieux.

C'est alors qu'une chouette au plumage d'une blancheur immaculée s'envola de son perchoir, le regardant de ses grands yeux d'ambre. Harry tendit son bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y poser, avant de caresser doucement sa tête, un sourire attendri flottant sur ses lèvres. Puis il sortit une enveloppe bleu nuit de la poche intérieure de sa cape, la tendant à la chouette.

- Tu sais déjà à qui elle est destinée, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.

Hedwige se contenta de lui donner des petits coups de bec affectueux avant de répondre positivement par un petit cri. Attrapant la lettre, elle s'envola simplement et se mit en route vers le Sud, où se trouvait sa destination. Il la regarda s'éloigner à travers l'une des grandes fenêtres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par ne plus être qu'un point à l'horizon.

Se détournant des hiboux qui l'observaient toujours avec un air inquisiteur, il faillit percuter une fille lorsque celle-ci entra dans la pièce, l'air visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Se dégageant rapidement de son chemin par réflexe, la jeune fille releva la tête, ses yeux noisette rencontrant l'espace d'un instant le regard émeraude du jeune Potter.

- Oh, excuse-moi Harry. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. D'habitude, personne ne va à la volière aussi tôt dans la matinée, je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Cho. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de venir ici à cette heure-ci.

En effet, l'adolescent avait plutôt l'habitude de venir à la volière plus d'une heure avant le lever du soleil, ou bien peu avant son coucher, précisément dans le but d'éviter de croiser d'autres personnes.

L'élève qui se trouvait devant lui était une condisciple de Serdaigle, bien que d'un an son aînée. Attrapeuse de réserve depuis l'année précédente, la jeune Chang avait fait ses preuves en milieu d'année lors d'un match opposant les bleu et bronze aux Serpentard, durant lequel l'attrapeur en titre, un élève de septième année dont Harry avait oublié le nom, avait été gravement malade et incapable de jouer.

Harry devait reconnaître que Cho était une des rares élèves de Serdaigle à avoir un réel talent pour le Quiddich, en plus de son intelligence. Sa beauté quelque peu exotique n'était pas non plus négligeable mais la fille aux longs cheveux noirs ne suscitait pas de réelle attirance chez le jeune Potter. Dans son esprit se trouvait gravée l'image d'une adolescente aux cheveux blonds pour laquelle il aurait probablement été capable de remuer ciel et terre.

N'ayant rien d'autre à lui dire, Harry la contourna pour sortir de la pièce et avait déjà descendu une marche lorsqu'il entendit un cri derrière lui.

- Harry ! Attends !

L'adolescent s'arrêta net. Des milliers de scénarios s'enchaînèrent dans son esprit. Etait-elle une mangemort sous polynectar ? Ou bien avait-elle surpris quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir ? Après tout, Harry Potter avait été quasiment une ombre pendant trois jours. Serait-il possible que quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny l'ait remarqué ?

Se retournant lentement vers la jeune Chang, Harry lui fit face de profil, cachant ainsi sa main gauche qui enserrait sa baguette avec force, tout en la gardant dissimulée dans sa poche. Son visage vide de toute émotion, le jeune Potter se contenta de l'interroger d'une voix neutre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- En fait… j'ai parlé avec Terry, hier et… il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu voler sur ton balai et que tu étais très doué… donc je voudrais savoir si tu serais intéressé pour participer aux sélections ce soir…

Cho ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait autant de mal à s'exprimer. Elle était pourtant du genre sociable et n'avait en général aucun mal à parler avec les autres, même avec les étrangers. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le regard émeraude du troisième année la troublait. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement mais elle avait du mal à détacher son regard du sien…

Harry eut peine à cacher sa surprise. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que du Quidditch. Peut-être que l'infiltration de Queudver l'avait rendu paranoïaque ? Il avait encore plus de mal à dormir depuis la mort du mangemort… ou plutôt, depuis qu'il avait fait un cauchemar impliquant Jedusor, dans lequel celui-ci le voyait quasiment comme son successeur…

La simple vision de ce que le miroir lui avait montré dans son rêve suffisait à lui donner envie de vomir. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là et oublier… il avait un devoir à accomplir, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Sortant de ses pensées, il focalisa à nouveau son attention sur Cho.

- Et bien… à vrai dire, je ne m'y connais pas trop en Quidditch, c'est plutôt un centre d'intérêt que partagent mon père et mon frère…

- C'est pas grave, on t'apprendra ! Allez, s'il te plaît, Harry… Deux de nos joueurs ont quitté l'école en fin d'année et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens doués sur un balai dans notre maison…

Elle avait un petit air larmoyant qui aurait pu faire fondre le cœur de n'importe quel garçon, fusse-t-il de glace… malheureusement pour elle, celui du jeune Potter avait dépassé depuis longtemps le zéro absolu et ce ne serait certainement pas de cette manière qu'elle le ferait plier.

D'un autre côté, cela pourrait paraître suspicieux qu'il ne veuille pas tenter les sélections alors que quelqu'un l'avait vu manier un balai plutôt bien… et la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin ces temps-ci, c'était d'attention supplémentaire. Tout bien considéré, il tenterait peut-être sa chance… ou plutôt sa malchance, car il n'avait aucune intention de faire partie de l'équipe de sa maison.

Pendant sa petite enfance, son père n'avait jamais le temps de lui apprendre à voler sur un balai, alors qu'il passait des après-midi entières à voler avec Will. C'était finalement Remus qui lui avait appris, et Harry se souvenait clairement de son expression choquée lorsque le garçon lui avait révélé que son père ne l'avait jamais fait monter sur un balai.

Bien sûr, le lycanthrope n'avait pas le talent d'un excellent joueur de Quidditch, comme c'était le cas de James Potter mais il volait plutôt bien quand même. C'était avec une infinie patience que Lupin lui avait appris comment fonctionnait un balai et l'avait fait d'abord monter sur le sien pour lui faire expérimenter la sensation du vol. Harry avait immédiatement adoré ça et le lendemain même, le petit garçon était monté sur son propre balai, étroitement surveillé par son oncle bien sûr.

Remus… il n'arrivait pas à songer à lui comme autre chose que le seul parent qu'il ait jamais connu. Certains le détestaient pour sa nature de loup-garou, d'autres l'ignoraient tout simplement parce qu'il était discret et modeste, c'est-à-dire tout le contraire de Sirius et James. Malgré cela, Lunard ne disait jamais du mal des autres. Non, c'était probablement la personne la plus compréhensive qu'il ait jamais rencontré… et si Harry avait pris beaucoup de ses traits de caractère, le pardon n'en avait malheureusement jamais fait partie.

Retournant à la réalité, le jeune Potter se contenta de lever les épaules avant de poser une dernière fois son regard sur Chang.

- Je veux bien essayer mais je ne te garantie rien.

- Merci, Harry ! J'ai hâte de te voir participer aux essais ! Ils sont à 18h ! Ne sois pas en retard !

Le jeune Potter esquissa un léger sourire avant de se détourner d'elle, descendant les marches de l'escalier de pierre avec un air rêveur sur le visage. Il se surprit de penser à ce qui se passerait s'il était sélectionné dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. En admettant qu'il y mettre du sien, il y avait des chances qu'il rivalise avec son frère en position d'attrapeur, voire même qu'il lui soit supérieur… mais ce qui l'intéresserait le plus, ce serait de contempler l'expression sur le visage de James s'il voyait son fils adoré perdre face à celui qui n'avait jamais eu ni son attention, ni ses conseils…

Un sourire ironique flotta pendant quelques instants sur les lèvres de l'adolescent à cette perspective des plus réjouissantes, avant qu'il ne finisse par chasser cette idée. Aussi tentant soit le scénario d'une confrontation avec Will devant leur père, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre… pas alors qu'il entrait dans une phase critique du plan. Il resterait dans l'ombre une fois encore, et tout serait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger était une jeune sorcière particulièrement intelligente mais ce fait avéré n'était un secret pour personne dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ce que les gens ne savaient pas, c'était que la jeune Griffondor avait une tendance naturelle à vouloir tout savoir. En général, ce n'était pas un défaut mais lorsque cela s'appliquait à la vie privée de certaines personnes, n'importe qui aurait vu qu'elle enfreignait les limites.

Pourtant, c'était de cette manière que la jeune Granger avait toujours procédé. De la même manière qu'elle avait appris les aspects majeurs de la vie de William Potter dans de nombreux livres avant de faire sa connaissance, elle s'était également assurée d'en savoir le plus possible sur ses amis et autres camarades de classe.

C'est ainsi et seulement ainsi qu'elle était parvenue à distinguer les trois camps qui existaient réellement à Poudlard. D'abord les Griffondor et les Serpentard, opposés dans une guerre sans merci depuis plusieurs décennies et un camp neutre, où se trouvaient les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Bien sûr, certains individus dérogeaient à l'ordre établi mais pour la grande majorité, c'était comme ça.

Cette histoire de camp expliquait l'animosité entre Will et Drago Malefoy par exemple, puisque le père de l'un était un Auror célèbre et celui de l'autre un ex-mangemort acquitté grâce à sa fortune et ses relations. On pouvait également souligner le statut de Survivant de Will, qui supplantait la renommée de Malefoy avec son statut de sang-pur.

Il y a encore quelques jours, cette façon de voir les choses aurait suffit à la troisième année. Malheureusement, une nouvelle inconnue venait d'entrer dans l'équation, et elle provenait d'un individu auquel Hermione n'aurait même jamais songé si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux.

Harry. Harry Potter. Il était le frère de William, son « faux-jumeau » même s'ils se ressemblaient tant qu'on aurait pu être en droit d'en douter. Contrairement à son frère, et à la tradition familiale des Potter, il avait été réparti à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Griffondor. Jusque là, il n'y avait rien de mystérieux là-dedans…

D'ailleurs, Will parlait rarement de lui. De son point de vue, son frère n'était qu'un rat de bibliothèque qui voulait avoir de meilleures notes pour se prouver qu'il était meilleur que lui et lui voler sa gloire. Cet état d'esprit avait surpris l'adolescente sur le moment mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'un de ses premiers amis, elle n'avait pas osé mettre sa parole en tout. Après tout, c'était sa famille.

Pourtant, lors des cours communs entre Griffondor et Serdaigle les deux années précédentes, Harry ne s'était jamais montré particulièrement enclin à étaler son savoir, ou en tout cas pas de la même manière qu'Hermione. Le Serdaigle était intelligent, très intelligent même et d'après ce qu'elle savait, il était le meilleur élève de son année dans sa maison, et à peine en dessous du niveau de la jeune Granger.

Contrairement à elle qui utilisait chaque occasion possible de répondre aux questions des professeurs, le jeune Potter participait modérément, mais en répondant toujours juste. Il était d'ailleurs réputé comme l'un des seuls élèves non Serpentard que tolérait le professeur Rogue. Voilà le premier détail qui aurait dû attirer l'attention de la rouge et or, car d'après William, toute personne liée de près ou de loin à James Potter s'exposait à la haine du maître des potions…

Mais ce n'était pas le plus intriguant. Non, le plus intriguant, c'était qu'il ait été capable de réduire un épouvantard en poussière, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, et qu'aucun des livres qu'elle avait lu à ce sujet ne laissait sous-entendre comme étant faisable.

Plus encore que l'acte en lui-même, c'était la cause de cette intervention qui était intéressante. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas tout vu, Hermione savait que le Serdaigle s'était précipité pour protéger Ginny. Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron et la dernière victime des agissements de l'Héritier de Serpentard… ainsi que la seule personne à part Will à avoir visité la Chambre des Secrets.

Une telle démonstration de pouvoir, une amitié naissante entre le Serdaigle et la jeune Weasley, et surtout les lectures très avancées d'Harry… il y avait anguille sous roche, tous les sens d'Hermione le lui hurlaient comme une alarme. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était rendue à l'endroit qu'elle considérait comme un sanctuaire, comme le lieu qui détenait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

La bibliothèque.

Cependant, la Griffondor n'était pas venue consulter un ouvrage de la bibliothèque. Non, elle désirait consulter autre chose, une autre source d'information, plus précise et plus utile dans le cas présent…

- Bonjour Mrs Pince. Déclara poliment la jeune Granger.

- Oh, bonjour miss Granger. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

La bibliothécaire était d'un naturel plutôt strict et autoritaire, ne perdant jamais une occasion de sermonner les élèves qui osaient abîmer ses précieux livres ou oubliaient de les rendre à temps. Il y avait toutefois des exceptions à cette règle, et c'était le cas d'Hermione, connue par la vieille femme pour son respect et son adoration des livres.

- Excusez-moi, je voudrais consulter la liste des livres empruntés si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Oh, bien sûr que non. Mais peut-être puis-je vous aider ? Cherchez-vous un livre en particulier ?

- En fait, c'est pour mon ami William, William Potter. Il avait emprunté un livre il y a longtemps pour un devoir en métamorphose… qu'il a rendu bien sûr, mais dont il a oublié le titre. Or, nous avons un nouvel essai qui concerne le même type de transformations et il m'a demandé si je pouvais aller consulter la liste de ses emprunts pour le retrouver…

- William Potter ! Oui, il n'est pas très concerné par l'état de ses livres celui-là… tout le contraire de son frère, un très bon élève, très soigneux et très consciencieux…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil alors que sa curiosité était piquée par la dernière réplique de Mme Pince. Apparemment, tout le monde n'avait pas ignoré le Serdaigle pendant ces deux premières années finalement, mais il était étrange de constater que la bibliothécaire éprouvait une telle estime pour un élève aussi méconnu.

- Il vient souvent ici ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait désintéressé.

- Oh oui ! Il ne lit pas toujours les livres ici mais il en a emprunté un certain nombre… c'est un élève sérieux, très sérieux… mais gentil aussi. Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'un élève m'ait offert un livre, avant lui.

Hermione tombait des nues. Harry Potter avait offert un livre à madame Pince ?! Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas l'intérêt d'une telle démarche, et ça ne cadrait pas avec la personnalité égocentrique et renfermée que lui avait décrite Will. Cela ne concordait pas non plus avec l'attitude distante et presque hostile qu'il avait montrée vis-à-vis de la Griffondor lorsqu'elle était venue lui parler.

- Vraiment ? Et… il y avait une raison ? Je veux dire… en avait-il abîmé un autres et il voulait se racheter ? L'interrogea l'élève d'une voix mal assurée.

La femme âgée au visage parcheminé lui adressa un regard perçant, comme pour déterminer ses intentions… avant de finalement mettre la question de la jeune fille sur le compte de sa curiosité naturelle. C'est alors qu'un sourire triste apparût sur les lèvres de la femme aux joues creuses et au nez busqué tandis qu'elle prenait la parole une nouvelle fois.

- Pendant tout ce temps passé à la bibliothèque, il était toujours seul. Bien sûr, c'est le cas de nombreux élèves, qui viennent trouver un peu de paix et de solitude ici mais… il n'y avait jamais personne pour l'accompagner ici, ni pour venir le chercher et ça n'a jamais semblé le déranger. Parfois même, il passait des journées entières assis à une table, à parcourir de nombreux ouvrages…

Elle fit une courte pause, s'éclaircissant légèrement la voix avant de continuer, comme si quelque chose lui avait obstrué la gorge.

- Il restait ici même pendant les vacances scolaires et je reconnais que ça m'a étonné. Il lui est même arrivé de m'aider à ranger des livres lorsque je me retrouvais en train de crouler sous le poids des centaines d'ouvrages rendus par les élèves juste avant les vacances de Noël. C'est un garçon charmant, d'une politesse exquise et surtout… doté d'un cœur d'or. Même s'il le cache particulièrement bien.

La bibliothécaire laissa échapper un petit rire, alors qu'Hermione était de plus en plus interloquée par la description que lui faisait Mme Pince. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole, son sourire se faisant un peu plus joyeux tout en faisant ressortir quelques rides aux coins de sa bouche.

- Je lui ai confié une fois que mon fils était un passionné de lecture lui aussi et… qu'il avait pour habitude de m'offrir un roman moldu chaque année à l'époque de Noël. Je raffole des romans moldus ! Ils ont tellement d'imagination !

- Et… que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda la Griffondor qui pressentait que la réponse serait douloureuse.

Un frisson parcourut la vieille femme alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de tristesse.

- Il est mort, il y a près de seize ans… une attaque de mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était simplement parti travailler à la gazette comme tous les jours et… ils l'ont tué.

Les yeux de la bibliothèque étaient devenus humides mais elle n'avait pas bougé, comme si elle avait déjà trop pleuré à ce sujet. Son visage retrouva un peu de couleur quand elle continua.

- Quand j'ai raconté ça à Mr Potter, il n'a pas réagi sur le moment, même si je pouvais lire la tristesse dans ses yeux… je pensais d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas fait attention plus que ça à ce que je disais, et puis à Noël, j'ai reçu ceci…

Et elle sortit d'un des tiroirs un petit livre de poche, assez volumineux toutefois, avec un nom écrit dans une langue qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant du français : Le Comte de Monte-Cristo.

- C'est un roman classique, d'un auteur français. Je ne le connaissais pas et je dois dire que je l'ai trouvé très intéressant… Plus tard, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'avait offert ce roman en particulier et… sa réponse a été des plus surprenantes.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? S'empressa de l'interroger Hermione, peinant à cacher son avidité alors qu'elle semblait être pendue au moindre mot que prononçait Mme Pince.

- Il m'a dit que de tous les livres qu'il avait parcourus, celui-ci avait été l'un des premiers et qu'il garderait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur…

Le regard de l'adolescente s'attarda un moment sur la couverture. Elle représentait une île sombre avec ce qui ressemblait à un petit château ou une forteresse, donnant sur des récifs où se fracassaient des vagues d'un noir d'encre. La silhouette d'un homme était dessinée en arrière plan, un homme au visage dur et aux yeux étrangement mélancoliques…

L'adolescente passa l'heure suivante à éplucher la liste des ouvrages empruntés par Harry durant les deux dernières années. Elle ne trouva rien de bien intéressant, il s'agissait pour la plupart de livres souvent empruntés et plutôt usuels pour des élèves curieux de l'histoire du monde magique… si ce n'est peut-être un recueil de lois assez ancien, relatif aux vieilles traditions des familles de sang-pur et à leurs applications légales à notre époque.

Malgré cela, lorsqu'Hermione quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre à son prochain cours, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que venait de lui apprendre Mme Pince et… peut-être était-ce un tour de son imagination mais l'espace d'un instant, le visage d'Harry se superposa à celui du personnage dessiné sur la couverture du libre, arborant lui aussi un visage fermé mais un regard triste…

- J'aimerais bien savoir que tu es réellement, Harry Potter…

* * *

Hedwige était une chouette non seulement rapide mais également très intelligente. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait grandi dans le monde magique qu'elle était capable de comprendre le langage humain, et même d'appréhender les émotions humaines rien qu'à leurs mimiques, leurs sourires et parfois leurs actions. Harry, auquel elle pensait affectueusement comme étant _son humain_, était devenu un véritable expert dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions à ses congénères. Cependant, il se montrait toujours honnête lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, et souvent ses regards étaient beaucoup plus expressifs que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

Etant partie en début de matinée, ce fut presque à l'heure du déjeuner qu'elle arriva à Londres. La capitale britannique étant plutôt étendue, la chouette ne s'attarda pas sur le centre, et se dirigea vers la périphérie. Sa destination n'étant pas non plus le chemin de traverse, elle s'enfonça rapidement dans la banlieue londonienne moldue, à la recherche du bâtiment où elle se rendait près d'une fois par semaine.

Elle l'aperçut finalement, enchevêtré entre un commissariat de police et un parc pour enfants. Hedwige longea les murs d'un blanc autrefois immaculé, et qui étaient maintenant d'une couleur grisâtre. Un symbole avec une croix rouge ornait l'entrée, mentionnant ainsi qu'il s'agissait de ce que les moldus appelaient un hôpital.

Cherchant sa destination dans la longue succession de vitres qui longeaient la façade ouest, la chouette s'arrêta net en entendant un nom qui lui était familier.

-… et le petit Harry alors ? Ça fait bien deux ou trois semaines qu'on ne l'a pas vu, non ?

Se posant sur le bord de la fenêtre entrouverte, l'oiseau de nuit posa ses yeux d'ambre sur l'humaine qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme rousse d'environ vingt ou vingt-cinq ans, possédant une mâchoire plutôt carrée, et étant vêtue de vêtements blancs.

- C'est vrai qu'il vient au moins une fois par semaine durant l'été mais je crois qu'il a repris les cours il y a une semaine ou deux. Il m'avait dit une fois qu'il étudiait dans une sorte de collège privé, en internat. Il ne peut pas souvent en sortir pendant la période scolaire mais je suis sûre qu'il fait son possible…

Celle qui venait de prendre la parole était vêtue comme la première mais paraissait un peu plus jeune avec son visage rond et ses pommettes saillantes, qui lui donnaient un air gentil lorsqu'elle souriait. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient à peu près jusqu'aux épaules et ses yeux noisette avaient une lueur rieuse qui laissait entrevoir une nature joviale.

- Ah, j'avais oublié ça en effet. Mais dis-moi, tu penses qu'il va continuer à venir la voir encore longtemps ? Je veux dire, soyons un peu réalistes Emily, ça fait quoi… six ou sept ans qu'il lui rend visite ? En plus, je suis à peu près certaine qu'ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté… Déclara la rousse.

- Léa ! Ce n'est pas à nous de juger s'il a le droit de la voir ou non ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est le seul visiteur qu'elle a eu depuis son admission ici ?! As-tu oublié toutes ces journées qu'il a passées ici juste pour la distraire un peu ?!! Répliqua la brune avec fougue.

L'air renfrogné disparut alors du visage de la dénommée Léa, cédant ainsi la place à un sourire malicieux. Emily comprit presque instantanément qu'elle avait été menée en bateau pour arriver à ce sujet précis.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié. C'est d'ailleurs d'autant plus admirable quand on sait qu'ils ne sont pas de la même famille… mais dis-moi Emily, tu ne te serais pas un peu trop attachée à ce garçon ? On a l'impression que tu te mets en colère à chaque fois qu'on mentionne son nom de travers…

- Mais non ! Enfin que vas-tu chercher ?! En plus, il n'a que treize ans ! Rétorqua Emily, dont les joues s'étaient un peu empourprées.

La rousse le remarqua car elle laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de porter un gobelet de café chaud à ses lèvres. Elle reprit ensuite la parole, un sourire amusé toujours plaqué sur son visage.

- Tu vois, exactement ce que je disais. Explique-moi un peu ce qu'il a de si spécial, ce garçon…

- Je sais pas… c'est juste qu'il ne se comporte pas vraiment comme un ado de son âge… et ses yeux, est-ce que tu les as déjà regardé ? Ils ont l'air si sombres, si mélancoliques…

- Oh ! Tu en pinces pour les garçons mystérieux alors !

- Mais non ! Seulement… j'ai eu un petit ami une fois, qui avait des yeux comme les siens… Il avait grandi dans un orphelinat et avait dû mûrir très tôt et… il était marqué, tu comprends ?

- Je vois… donc tu te dis que le petit Harry est peut-être maltraité par ses parents ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ce ne sont que des suppositions mais… je me dis que c'est une possibilité. Après tout, quel genre de parents envoient encore leurs enfants étudier en internat à cet âge ! En plus, il met toujours des vêtements qui cachent ses bras et ses jambes complètement, même en plein été, c'est un peu suspect, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, c'est plutôt louche… tu veux que je me renseigne auprès des services sociaux ?

La brune resta songeuse pendant un instant, avant de finalement secouer la tête.

- J'ai déjà essayé mais je n'ai pas trouvé son nom dans leurs registres, ni même dans celui des hôpitaux de Londres. Il doit habiter dans une autre ville.

- Comme tu veux, mais cette histoire m'intrigue quand même. Il faudra lui poser quelques questions lors de sa prochaine visite…

Hedwige se décida finalement à quitter son perchoir, sentant que les deux femmes ne diraient rien d'autre d'intéressant. Volant quelques fenêtres plus loin, elle trouva finalement celle qui l'intéressait, et une des seules à être ouvertes d'ailleurs.

La chouette se posa sur la corniche avant de poser un regard sur la chambre. Celle-ci n'était pas spécialement grande mais elle était suffisamment spacieuse pour abriter une armoire, une commode et un petit bureau en plus du lit, sans compter les quelques étagères installées au fil des ans qui servaient de bibliothèque.

Les murs normalement blancs avaient été repeints trois ans plus tôt dans des tons bleu ciel qui plaisaient à l'adolescente, et sans le moindre frais pour l'hôpital puisque c'était son jeune maître qui s'en était occupé.

Les yeux d'ambre de la chouette se fixèrent enfin sur l'unique occupante de la pièce, qui était dans son lit, en position assise, en train de lire un roman qui semblait beaucoup l'intéresser. Hedwige savait ce dont il s'agissait, puisqu'elle l'avait elle-même apporté à l'adolescente un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt.

L'adolescente avait de longs cheveux blonds aux reflets dorés et un visage au teint diaphane qui avait quelque chose de doux et de noble. Quand ses yeux bleus, étonnement clairs, se plongèrent dans ceux de la chouette, ils exprimaient de la gentillesse, de la compassion et quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la douceur. Plusieurs fils reliaient les machines se trouvant de part et d'autre du lit et ses bras, l'une des machines en question produisant des « bips » lents et réguliers.

- Bonjour Hedwige. Que m'apportes-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'adolescente d'une voix apaisante.

La chouette poussa un petit cri et s'envola vers le lit, se posant sur la petite table de chevet. L'adolescente prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Hedwige et l'ouvrit délicatement, avant de lire la lettre qu'elle contenait. Le sourire qui éclairait son visage à l'arrivée de la chouette ne cessa de s'élargir durant sa lecture.

- Je te remercie de me l'avoir apportée. Peux-tu attendre un petit moment, le temps que je lui écrive ma réponse ?

La chouette se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et en profita pour porter son regard sur les autres éléments de la pièce. S'envolant jusqu'à la commode, elle aperçut un bloc-notes, dont la première page indiquait les mentions suivantes :

Patiente : Kathelyn Andersen

Age : 13 ans

Situation familiale : Célibataire, parents décédés

Maladie : Inconnue, probablement maladie orpheline, requiert soins constants

Visiteur(s) : Harry Potter

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chouette s'envola à nouveau, une enveloppe pourpre entre ses serres, laissant la jeune fille seule dans la chambre sombre. Cette dernière souriait toujours avant qu'elle ne passe la main sur le bracelet argenté qu'elle portait au poignet. Un rayon de lumière en jaillit, laissant apparaître l'image d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Bonjour Kathelyn.

- Bonjour, Dame Brunehilde. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

La femme esquissa un sourire amusé avant de secouer la tête d'un air faussement courroucé.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formelle avec moi, Kathelyn, je te l'ai répété de nombreuses fois déjà.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, c'est seulement… que j'ai du mal à tutoyer les gens que je ne côtoie pas souvent, et le seul que je voie souvent, c'est…

- Harry Potter. Qui aurait cru que l'enfant béni d'Örlog deviendrait si cher à ton cœur ?

Le regard de Kathelyn se fit instantanément plus froid alors que ses prunelles azurées ne quittaient pas les yeux bleus de son interlocutrice. Une certaine tension s'installa entre les deux femmes avant que l'adolescente ne reprenne la parole.

- Pour reprendre une formule qui t'est chère, « tout n'est que fatalité ». Je sais très bien que tu es en majeure partie responsable de la manière dont les événements se sont passés donc il est inutile de te dissimuler derrière le « hasard ».

En entendant ces mots, Brunehilde ne put s'empêcher de ressentir à la fois un élan de fierté mais aussi un sentiment de peine. Il était essentiel qu'elle soit forte, suffisamment forte pour comprendre ce qui devait être fait, et surtout pourquoi il était essentiel que les choses soient faites de cette façon.

- En effet, il n'y a pas de hasard dans ce monde.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre elles, un peu plus confortable cette fois. Ce fut cependant au tour de la Brunehilde de le briser, reprenant ce ton neutre et calme qui la caractérisaient.

- Harry a éliminé le premier indésirable, le rat.

- Je sais. Il me l'a dit dans la lettre que j'ai reçue il y a quelques minutes.

- Je vois… il a vraiment une grande confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas inattendu et cela pourrait même se révéler particulièrement avantageux. Toutefois…

- Ne parle pas d'Harry comme d'un de tes pions !

Les paroles de Kathelyn, prononcées avec tant de colère et de hargne déstabilisèrent quelque peu Brunehilde. Cependant, elle n'était pas vraiment surprise par ce comportement. Après tout, Harry Potter était la seule personne à s'être intéressée à elle depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, et Brunehilde suspectait que les sentiments qui les reliaient allaient peut-être au-delà d'une simple amitié…

- Ne te laisse pas aveugler par tes émotions, Kathelyn. Tu connais son destin, et quel genre d'épreuves il aura à affronter. Tiens-tu vraiment à être à ses côtés le moment venu ?

La voix de la femme avait été forte, sèche mais également remplie de gravité. Malheureusement pour elle, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre et ce n'était sûrement pas celle qu'elle désirait entendre.

- Sans aucune hésitation. Tu es tellement habituée à vivre sans ressentir d'émotions que tu finis par te comporter comme si les autres n'en avaient pas non plus. Dans un sens, tu n'es pas si différente d'Albus Dumbledore…

Une flamme de haine étincela dans les yeux de Brunehilde lorsqu'elle entendit l'adolescente prononcer ce nom, et sa voix était particulièrement hargneuse lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

- Je t'interdis de me comparer à ce sorcier ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu insinues ?! Me comparer à ce manipulateur, à cet homme qui est responsable de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, sa gorge étant serrée par l'émotion. Kathelyn en profita pour reprendre la parole, alors qu'une aura bleutée se dégageait d'elle, ses yeux brillant d'une détermination nouvelle.

- Et toi, tu es responsable de l'enfance d'Harry. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à renoncer à ce que tu as lui as pris ! Je ne t'en ai pas gardé rancune car je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu l'alternative mais… pour une fois, je voudrais que tu essaies de penser avec ton cœur, plutôt qu'avec ta tête.

La femme sembla se calmer en entendant ses paroles et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse alors qu'elle se rappelait d'une scène du passé, ou plus précisément d'un petit garçon debout au milieu d'un cercle de lumière. Fermant un instant ses paupières, elle prit une dernière fois la parole d'une voix plus douce.

- J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour pour ce que j'ai été obligée de faire… et si tu décides d'emprunter cette fois, sache que je te soutiendrai.

- Je t'en remercie. Au revoir.

- Au revoir… ma nièce.

Et l'écran de lumière disparût, laissant l'obscurité retomber sur la chambre de la jeune fille. Une larme s'écoula alors le long de sa joue alors qu'un seul nom réussissait à franchir ses lèvres.

- Pardonne-moi, Harry…

* * *

Ginny était assise dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, à l'abri de l'averse qui avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt. Etant fan de Quidditch comme tous les Weasley, elle n'était toutefois pas venue pour assister à un match. En effet, les matchs officiels ne commenceraient pas avant près de deux mois.

Non, si elle s'était déplacée sous le véritable déluge qui s'abattait sur Poudlard en ce début de soirée, c'était à cause des sélections de l'équipe de Serdaigle, ou plus précisément à cause d'un élève qui avait décidé de participer aux essais.

Zigzaguant tranquillement dans le ciel, Harry Potter observait vaguement autour de lui pour tenter de repérer le vif d'or tout en esquivant facilement les cognards qui le prenaient pour cible de temps à autres. Le précédant candidat au poste d'attrapeur avait mis environ cinq minutes à repérer le vif d'or, et six autres avant de l'attraper. Tout ce que le jeune Potter avait à faire, c'était de dépasser ce temps et l'affaire serait jouée.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut quelque chose au loin, quelque chose qui dénotait du décor par sa blancheur. Plissant les yeux, il finit par reconnaître la silhouette d'Hedwige à l'horizon, qui volait tranquillement vers lui avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une lettre entre ses serres.

Le jeune Potter se dirigea sereinement à sa rencontre, considérant le vif d'or comme secondaire par rapport à la lettre que devait transporter sa chouette. C'est alors qu'une chose se produisit, une chose irréelle qui le prit complètement par surprise.

L'un des cognards venait de prendre Hedwige pour cible, la heurtant violemment au niveau d'une de ses ailes. La chouette se mit à tomber, probablement incapable de se maintenir en vol plus longtemps.

Voir cet horrible spectacle eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur Harry, et ce dernier plongea en piqué. Il jura intérieurement d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans les vestiaires comme l'avait demandé Cho, simple précaution pour s'assurer qu'aucun joueur ne tricherait pendant les sélections.

Poussant son Comète 260 au maximum, le Serdaigle fonçait en direction du sol à une allure vertigineuse mais pas encore suffisamment vite pour rattraper Hedwige. Il se mit alors à murmurer à toute vitesse une suite de formules runiques. Un vent puissant commença à souffler derrière lui, le faisant accélérer encore un peu plus.

Il avait conscience de se rapprocher du sol à une vitesse affolante, et que s'il ne remontait pas très vite, il ne resterait bientôt plus grand-chose de lui après l'impact…

Mais Hedwige était son amie, et qu'elle ne soit pas humaine n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Elle était celle à qui il parlait lorsque tard le soir, il se sentait mal et avait besoin de vider son sac. A la maison, c'était elle qui lui rappelait qu'il devait se nourrir, ou bien lorsqu'il était tard et qu'il devait aller se coucher.

Depuis que Remus la lui avait offerte, Harry ne l'avait plus quittée et il n'allait certainement pas être séparé d'elle par un stupide cognard !

- DAGAZ !!! Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons tout en concentrant sa magie.

Pendant l'espace d'un très court instant, le temps se suspendit, laissant le temps à Harry d'attraper Hedwige juste avant qu'elle ne percute le sol et la ramenant contre lui. Puis le temps reprit son cours et il releva le manche de toutes ses forces, rasant le sol de suffisamment près pour sentir l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée alors que son balai la frôlait.

Puis il remonta en chandelle, lâchant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Examinant sa chouette, il remarqua qu'elle avait effectivement une aile cassée mais rien que Mme Pomfresh ne soit en mesure de réparer. Décidant qu'il avait eu suffisamment de sensations fortes pour la journée, il renonça à chercher le vif d'or et atterrit, avant de mettre avec précaution la lettre pourpre dans sa poche intérieure.

Son balai dans une main et tenant précautionneusement Hedwige dans l'autre, il s'avança vers Cho avec un regard qui se voulait désolé.

- Désolé Cho mais je n'ai pas attrapé le vif d'or et je dois aller soigner Hedwige donc je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne me preniez pas dans l'équipe…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu es pris dans l'équipe !

Le jeune Potter leva la tête, la regardant avec des yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Il n'avait pas attrapé le vif d'or et ne l'avait en fait même pas aperçu. Pourtant les yeux de la jeune Chang étaient remplis d'étoiles lorsque son regard croisa le sien.

- Ce que tu viens de faire était extraordinaire, Harry ! Je n'avais plus vu une feinte de Wronski aussi bien exécutée depuis l'époque où Charlie Weasley était encore élève à Poudlard ! Ce serait de la folie de ne pas te prendre dans l'équipe !

- Oh… d'accord.

- Va voir Mme Pomfresh, nous parlons plus tard des séances d'entraînement ! En tout cas, encore bravo Harry ! Te voilà attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle ! Déclara Cho avec un grand sourire.

Les événements avaient pris une très mauvaise tournure et malheureusement, Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il effectuait une feinte de Wronski, il avait juste fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver Hedwige… mais peut-être existait-il encore un moyen d'éviter d'être sélectionné ?

- Mais Cho… est-ce que ce n'est pas toi l'attrapeuse de l'équipe ? Je veux dire… si c'est pour prendre ta place, je préfère ne pas entrer dans l'équipe…

Voilà ! C'était un prétexte suffisamment tangible pour ne pas être sélectionné ! Si la jeune Chang tenait un minimum à son poste, elle accepterait sa proposition et resterait attrapeuse.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la réaction auquel il eut droit. Au contraire, sa condisciple lui adressa un regard d'abord surpris puis rempli d'émotions, notamment quelque chose qu'il identifiait à de la compassion et de la gentillesse. Ça s'annonçait comme un très mauvais signe…

- C'est adorable de ta part, Harry mais non, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Je me suis entraînée cet été et on m'a fait remarquer que j'étais une meilleure poursuiveuse. Je serais restée au poste d'attrapeur s'il n'y en avait pas eu de meilleur mais maintenant que tu es là, tout est arrangé ! S'exclama Cho avec une expression de pure joie sur le visage.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter alors qu'il quittait le terrain de Quidditch après avoir récupéré sa baguette, Hedwige toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette sélection, c'en était presque palpable… mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus…

- C'était une remarquable performance, Harry.

Le Serdaigle sursauta en entendant la voix survenir de derrière, avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Ginny. Lâchant un soupir tout en baissant la tête, il n'en avait pas moins une expression renfrognée.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès. En fait, je n'ai même pas réfléchi… Hedwige était en danger et j'ai foncé tête baissée, comme un Griffondor… sans vouloir te vexer.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… mais tu as quand même un sacré talent. Je pense que même Will n'aurait jamais été capable de réaliser une manœuvre pareille et pourtant, il a un Nimbus 2001.

- Il n'empêche que c'était une erreur… et me voilà maintenant en plein milieu des projecteurs, génial…

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi défaitiste. Je suis sûr que ton père sera fier en voyant à quel point tu es doué sur un balai.

C'était exactement la phrase qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire. D'ailleurs elle le regretta aussitôt lorsque son regard croisa celui du jeune Potter. Ses yeux verts montraient une telle flamme que sa colère en était presque palpable. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Ginny s'attendit au châtiment qui ne tarderait pas à tomber.

- La dernière chose que je voudrais, c'est que l'attention de James Potter soit fixée sur moi ! Cet espèce de gamin écervelé serait capable de s'enorgueillir un peu plus de sa progéniture comme il le fait si bien avec William ! Je préférerais cent fois mourir que d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir à lui !!!

Le visage d'Harry était déformé par une expression de haine des plus intenses alors qu'il prononçait ces mots avec rage. Fort heureusement, ils étaient seuls sur ce petit chemin de terre qui menait vers le château, car ses mots avaient résonné avec force autour d'eux.

L'expression de Ginny était horrifiée après avoir entendu les mots du Serdaigle. Etait-il possible qu'il haïsse son père à ce point-là ? Et dire que Will ne cessait de répéter que son frère voulait attirer l'attention de ses parents, si seulement il savait à quel point il se trompait !

Ils marchèrent tous deux en silence pendant quelques instants avant que le jeune Potter ne daigne reprendre la parole, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

- Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi à comprendre, Ginny mais sache qu'aussi loin que je me souvienne, James Potter n'a jamais été un père pour moi. Remus est le seul père que j'ai jamais connu et son jugement à mon égard est le seul qui compte.

- Alors… tu ne ressens vraiment que de la haine pour lui ? Il t'a blessé à ce point ?

Harry s'arrêta et prit un moment pour la regarder. La jeune Weasley remarqua que son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et les cernes ressortaient sous ses yeux verts. Jamais il n'avait paru si fatigué et abattu.

- Si je devais choisir entre lui et le professeur Rogue, je choisirais le professeur Rogue. Je n'ai pas à ressentir de l'affection pour quelqu'un qui a toujours pensé avoir le Survivant pour seul fils.

Et il laissa Ginny clouée sur place suite à cette réplique des plus inattendues, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie sans autre forme de cérémonie.

* * *

Une fois que le terrain de Quidditch se fut vidé de tous ses occupants, un elfe de maison sortit des gradins à petits pas. Il se dirigea vers la malle contenant les balles et l'ouvrit d'un claquement de doigts. Son attention se focalisa plus précisément sur l'un des cognards qui se débattait un peu plus que les autres. Lorsqu'il posa son index presque squelettique à sa surface, une rune s'illumina à la surface de la balle de fer avant de s'évaporer.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'elfe de maison avant qu'il ne dise dans un murmure.

- Mission accomplie, maîtresse.

Et il disparut dans un « pop » sonore.


	12. Leçon de courage

**Eldor **: Ravi de t'avoir parmi mes lecteurs, Eldor.

**Mikamic** : Lol, j'aime le « une fois de plus ». ;) Pourvu que ça dure. :D

**Klaude** : Je comprends que le chapitre ait pu te perdre un peu. ;) Rassure-toi, tout ne se ligue pas contre Harry. :p Tu vas avoir des débuts de réponse dans le chapitre ci-dessous mais ne t'attends pas à ce que Harry saute de joie tout de suite. lol

**Destinity** : Aussitôt dit, aussi tôt fait. ;) Je ne pense pas m'arrêter. Lol Le chapitre suivant est ci-dessous. Enjoy it !

**Gulian **: Hello. En fait, le camp d'Harry n'est pas tout blanc, ni tout noir non plus. ;) Pour ce qui est de la manipulation, tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre mais le reste viendra un peu plus tard. En ce qui concerne l'elfe de maison, je te donne à moitié raison et tu vas comprendre pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre. Je ne te garantie pas que ce soit le même « chef d'œuvre » lol mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux quand même pour ne pas vous faire attendre. ;)

**Demenciae**, **Aeris de Lothlorien**, **Queeny**,** vic dit vic** : Merci à tous pour votre soutien, la suite ci-dessous. ;)

**Bachelor49** : Et oui, j'ai repris le coup du cognard fou, je trouvais que ça avait un certain charme. :p

**666Naku** : Désolé pour Hedwige mais parfois, de petits sacrifices permettent de grandes choses. ;) Pour ta première question, la réponse est dans le chapitre ci-dessous. Pour la seconde… c'est un mystère qui subsistera encore un peu. ;)

**Shanessia** : Le pauvre Harry n'a pas de chance mais dans son malheur, il est quand même devenu attrapeur. ;) Je suis quand même content que tu apprécies Kathelyn, j'ai pas encore entendu beaucoup d'avis positifs la concernant. Lol En revanche, je ne peux pas t'assurer que la compréhension de l'histoire se fasse facilement car j'adore distiller le mystère mais j'essaierais quand même de répondre à la majorité des question avant la fin de la fic. ;)

**Biram** : Merci à toi, je vais m'employer à essayer de poster plus souvent mais je ne garantie rien. Lol

**Eliane Gil'** : Le titre ? Tu veux dire le titre de la fic ou le titre du chapitre ? lol Pour l'elfe de maison, la réponse est dans le chapitre. ;) Idem pour la maîtresse en question. ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

**Titmo** : Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je suis un accro au mystère, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en mettre. Lol

**Grispoils** : Je pourrais peut-être en répondre à certaines, tant qu'elles ne dévoilent pas l'intrigue. ;) Et puis, ça peut aider de savoir quel genre de questions se pose le lecteur, pour ainsi mieux pouvoir y répondre. lol

**PilouPilou** : Merci pour ta review, j'apprécie beaucoup. ;) Les prochains chapitres devraient arriver un peu plus vite que précédemment mais je ne peux pas dire quel sera précisément mon rythme de parution.

**Draya Felton** : Waou, tu as du courage. Lol Je m'excuse pour t'avoir prise dans mes filets mais je ne te promets pas de te relâcher. :p Pour les fautes, je vais essayer de m'améliorer mais je n'ai pas souvent la patience de me relire sérieusement. Lol Le mystère devrait continuer dans ce sens mais les pièces vont rapidement augmenter en nombre. :D En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début. ;)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Leçon de courage

_Le courage est le complément de la peur. Un homme qui est sans peur ne peut être courageux. (Il est également un fou)._

Robert Heinlein

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la malencontreuse sélection d'Harry au poste d'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Fort heureusement pour lui, cette nomination n'avait pas tellement changé la vie quotidienne de l'adolescent, si l'on mettait de côté les séances d'entraînement hebdomadaires auxquelles il était tenu d'assister. C'était à ce genre d'occasions qu'il réalisait sa chance d'avoir été réparti à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Griffondor.

En effet, les rouge et or se seraient empressés de venir lui parler dès le lendemain comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours alors que les bleu et bronze éprouvaient davantage de respect pour la vie privée de leurs condisciples. Ils avaient conscience que le jeune Potter avait besoin de son espace vital pour étudier et seuls quelques uns étaient venus le féliciter et lui souhaiter bonne chance à l'occasion des entraînements.

Tout aurait pu être parfait dans le meilleur des mondes si un caprice du directeur n'avait pas contraint tous les élèves à se réunir dans la Grande Salle à la même heure en cette glaciale matinée d'octobre. C'est ainsi qu'à 8 heures tapantes, la quasi-totalité des élèves de Poudlard était présente pour le petit-déjeuner, provoquant un vacarme monstrueux qui donnait des envies de meurtres au Serdaigle.

Ayant grandi la plupart du temps seul ou avec Remus pour seule compagnie, il avait développé un certain amour du calme, du silence et de la solitude. Inutile de dire qu'une salle pleine à craquer et dont chaque individu se sentait le devoir de jacasser, lui donnait la migraine.

Il avait toutefois de la chance dans son malheur car il était assis à l'une des extrémités de la table des Serdaigle qui était quasiment vide. Sa chance ne dura pas car la place d'à côté fut bientôt occupée par une fille qu'il n'avait côtoyée que trop souvent ces dernières semaines…

- Salut Harry. Que crois-tu que Dumbledore va nous annoncer ce matin ?

Le bon côté avec Cho, c'était qu'elle allait toujours à l'essentiel. Laissant de côté les diverses remarques qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour lui faire comprendre que sa présence n'était pas désirée, le Serdaigle essaya de se concentrer sur sa question. Il ne tarda pas à prendre la parole, de ce ton neutre et analytique dont il usait toujours pour expliquer quelque chose.

- S'il nous a tous réunis pendant une matinée, c'est sûrement pour nous parler de quelque chose d'imprévu et si ça n'a pas pu attendre le dîner, c'est qu'il s'agit probablement de quelque chose relatif à notre sécurité. Peut-être des mesures supplémentaires de protection de Poudlard ? Puisqu'il y a eu une évasion de plusieurs mangemorts il y a quelques semaines, le Ministère pense peut-être qu'ils pourraient se diriger par ici.

La jeune Chang resta quelques instants pensive, en partie parce qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire mais aussi parce qu'elle ne se serait jamais attendue à une analyse aussi intuitive de la part de son condisciple. Ce n'était certainement pas dans les livres qu'on apprenait à être malin, on l'était ou on ne l'était pas. Peut-être qu'un jour, Granger comprendrait ça et cesserait de jouer les miss je-sais-tout…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. On peut quand même se demander ce qu'ils pourraient venir chercher à Poudlard, non ? Je veux dire, le professeur Dumbledore est le seul sorcier qu'ait jamais craint Tu-sais-qui. Ne serait-ce pas suicidaire pour eux de venir ici ?

- Tu dis ça parce que tu penses de façon rationnelle. Je te rappelle que ce sont des fanatiques. Si tu te mets à voir les choses de leur point de vue, tu ne tarderas pas à comprendre ce qui pourrait les pousser à s'introduire ici…

Cho suivit le regard d'Harry jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, et plus précisément à l'endroit où était attablé le trio d'or. Les yeux de la poursuiveuse s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'elle réalisait ce que son condisciple avait en tête.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils viendraient pour s'en prendre à Will ?!

- Entre autres. N'oublie pas que notre père est aussi l'un des Aurors qui a envoyé la majorité de ces mangemorts à Azkaban. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils lui en aient gardé rancune…

- Mais alors… tu es une cible toi aussi, non ? Après tout, tu es le fils du professeur Potter et le frère du Survivant, ça leur donne au moins deux bonnes raisons de s'en prendre à toi !

_Il y en aurait même une troisième s'ils venaient à apprendre que j'ai éliminé Pettigrow…_ Songea Harry avec une pointe d'ironie. Malheureusement pour lui, le fait qu'il ne soit proche ni de ses parents, ni de son frère n'était pas connu du grand public donc aux yeux de prisonniers ayant passé les douze dernières années coupés du monde extérieur, il y avait des chances encore plus élevées qu'ils le prennent pour cible. L'histoire de sa vie se résumait décidément à une mauvaise blague…

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de donner une réponse à Cho, une voix puissante s'éleva de la table des professeurs, faisant instantanément taire les bavardages tout en focalisant l'attention générale. Albus Dumbledore se tenait sur l'estrade, l'air plus grave et solennel que d'ordinaire, et il s'exprima d'ailleurs d'un ton laissant percer une gravité et une tension inhabituelles.

- Je voulais vous avertir ce matin d'une nouvelle de la plus grande gravité. A la demande du Ministère de la Magie, Poudlard va devoir accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban et ce, jusqu'à ce que les évadés soient retrouvés et appréhendés.

La plupart des élèves ne réalisèrent pas tout de suite ce dont il s'agissait mais à la simple écoute de ces quelques mots, le visage d'Harry devint livide. C'est à peine s'il écouta la suite du discours du directeur.

- Ils seront postés à chaque entrée du domaine et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité.

Harry surprit l'échange de regards entre son frère et Ron Weasley, qui venaient sûrement de songer à utiliser la cape de James pour tenter de sortir sans alerter les gardiens d'Azkaban.

- La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal.

Il devint rapidement évidemment que la plupart des élèves ignoraient la nature du pouvoir des Détraqueurs, sinon quoi ils auraient peut-être eu une expression similaire à celle qui hantait le visage du jeune Potter. Cho parût remarquer son trouble car elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule, arborant un air inquiet qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Et sur ces mots, le jeune Potter ne tarda pas à quitter la table, passant inaperçu au milieu des élèves qui venaient joyeusement d'entamer leur dîner. Après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Harry aurait eu bien du mal à retrouver son appétit.

Avalant goulument une bouffée d'air frais alors qu'il arrivait enfin à l'extérieur, le Serdaigle se dirigea vers le parc et s'assit sur l'un des bancs qui y avaient été installés. Son regard ne s'attarda ni sur le ciel voilé de lourds nuages sombres, ni sur le décor alentour. Non, son regard était fixé vers l'horizon.

Il arrivait presque à les sentir, tout autour du château, se retenant d'approcher ce qui devait leur apparaître comme une source particulièrement succulente de nourriture. Le Serdaigle s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, après tout le froid qui s'était installé dans la matinée était beaucoup trop soudain pour être naturel.

Il entendit alors des bruits de pas derrière lui. Etant doté d'une ouïe des plus développées, peut-être parce qu'il était habitué à être à l'écoute du moindre bruit, il savait reconnaître les pas caractéristiques de ses proches, tels Remus et maintenant Ginny. De même qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à reconnaître ceux de ses parents ou bien le son des cent pas que faisait Will lorsqu'il s'impatientait.

- Bonjour Ginny. Déclara-t-il sans même se retourner.

La jeune Weasley ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en l'entendant prononcer son prénom, tout en se demandant comment il s'était rendu compte de sa présence, ou tout du moins qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle finit par capituler en se disant que les actions du Serdaigle la dépassaient la plupart du temps. Ginny se contenta donc de s'asseoir à côté de lui, à l'autre extrémité du petit banc.

- Bonjour Harry. Je… tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure alors je voulais savoir… est-ce que ce sont les Détraqueurs qui t'ont fait réagir comme ça ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite. En fait, il ne donna même pas l'impression d'avoir réagi à ses paroles, son regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon avec une expression songeuse. Il finit par prendre la parole d'un ton mesuré.

- Hormis le bref exposé du professeur Dumbledore de tout à l'heure, sais-tu ce que sont les Détraqueurs ?

-Et bien… je sais qu'ils sont les gardiens d'Azkaban et… que ce sont des créatures maléfiques et… c'est tout. Désolée.

Le jeune Potter fit une nouvelle pause, faisant toujours preuve d'un manque de réaction flagrant vis-à-vis des paroles de la Ginny. Cependant, il s'exprima de nouveau quelques instants plus tard, de cette même voix étrangement calme.

- Les Détraqueurs comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qui puissent exister à la surface de la terre. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, ils vident de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur, l'air qui les entoure. Même les moldus sentent leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir. Quand on s'approche trop près d'un Détraqueur, toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux disparaissent. Si on lui en donne le temps, le Détraqueur se nourrit des autres jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui lui ressemble – des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Celui qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie.

Les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche d'Harry d'une voix monotone et désincarnée n'étaient pas les siens. Ils étaient presque au mot près la définition que son oncle Remus lui avait donné lorsque le jeune Potter l'avait interrogé sur les gardiens d'Azkaban. C'était un euphémisme de dire que les créatures avaient profondément marqué l'esprit du petit garçon, et qu'il s'était promis d'éviter à tout prix de faire quelque chose qui pourrait l'amener à séjourner auprès de ces créatures immondes.

S'il avait pris la peine de tourner la tête à cet instant précis, le Serdaigle aurait constaté que le visage de sa voisine avait sensiblement changé de couleur, devenant presque aussi livide que le sien au moment du discours du directeur. La prochaine réplique du garçon n'allait sûrement pas tarder à l'achever.

- Les Détraqueurs ont une autre faculté, qu'on appelle le Baiser du Détraqueur. Il s'agit aussi du châtiment le plus terrible que puisse encourir un sorcier face au Magenmagot. Lorsqu'un Détraqueur referme sa mâchoire sur les lèvres de sa victime, il aspire son âme et ne laisse derrière lui qu'une… coquille vide, une dépouille dont le corps est toujours vivant mais dont l'âme, l'esprit, la conscience… n'est plus là.

Ginny ne put retenir un frisson de lui parcourir l'échine et elle se précipita vers Harry, raccrochant nerveusement ses mains aux plis de sa cape avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Elle tremblait littéralement de tous ses membres et ce geste parût tirer le jeune Potter de sa léthargie. Ouvrant sa cape, il laissa l'adolescente se blottir contre lui et passa son bras derrière elle pour le poser sur son épaule, la protégeant ainsi du froid grâce à sa cape et peut-être aussi par son aura, qui avait quelque chose de rassurant en cet instant.

- J'ai peur, Harry…je n'ai pas osé en parler à Ron, ou aux jumeaux mais j'ai vraiment peur… d'abord les mangemorts en liberté et maintenant ces monstres qui encerclent le château… ils ont tous l'air tellement joyeux alors que même moi, je peux sentir que quelque chose va de travers !

Les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. Se raccrochant un peu plus fort à lui comme s'il s'agissait de son seul repère dans l'obscurité qui les guettait, elle tenta de prononcer quelques mots mais ceux-ci étaient difficilement compréhensibles tant elle pleurait.

- Si mes frères me voyaient pleurer comme ça… me traiteraient de bébé… je ne suis pas digne d'être une Griffondor… j'ai tellement peur… tellement peur…

Elle le sentit alors répondre à son étreinte en l'entourant de ses bras, avant de murmurer à voix basse.

- L'homme courageux n'est pas celui qui n'a jamais peur, mais celui qui accepte de faire silence en lui.

Elle releva alors la tête, les yeux toujours embués de larmes. Un très léger sourire régnait sur les lèvres de l'adolescent mais il s'agissait d'un vrai sourire, dénué d'ironie ou de cynisme. En contrepartie, il était porteur d'une certaine tristesse, et même ses yeux émeraude reflétaient sa mélancolie.

- Mon oncle me répétait souvent cette phrase quand j'étais plus jeune et que j'avais peur. Il te faut comprendre par là que le courage n'existe pas sans la peur. C'est en surmontant cette peur que tu accèdes au véritable courage. Ceux qui disent n'éprouver aucune peur sont soit des fous, soit des personnes n'ayant jamais expérimenté ce qu'est véritablement la peur.

Ainsi blottie dans ses bras, le visage ravagé par les larmes, Ginny ne s'était jamais autant en paix et en sécurité. Elle avait l'impression que s'il continuait de lui parler et de la tenir ainsi, elle n'aurait absolument plus rien à craindre. Sans se l'expliquer, elle ressentait également son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, c'était rester ainsi pour l'éternité, à se perdre dans ses iris en écoutant sa voix apaisante. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

- Allez viens. On a cours de Défense dans quelques minutes et je préférerais éviter de me retrouver trop près de mon père…

L'instant « magique » s'était rompu au moment où ils s'étaient levés mais la sensation qui avait envahie l'adolescente était toujours bien présente. D'ailleurs, elle s'interrogeait sur sa nature. Etait-ce parce qu'il l'avait réconfortée ? Elle ne saurait le dire…

Pourtant, en observant sa silhouette se découper devant elle sous le soleil en train de se lever, son regard fixé sur la ligne d'horizon alors que le vent faisait légèrement voltiger ses cheveux et sa cape, elle avait l'impression qu'une aura de puissance et de sérénité semblable à celle de Dumbledore se dégageait de lui. Mais la sensation ne dura qu'un court instant, à tel point que la jeune Weasley crut avoir rêvé.

- Dépêche-toi, Ginny !

- J'arrive ! Répondit-elle, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres avant de courir pour le rattraper.

* * *

Les cuisines de Poudlard étaient aussi animées que d'ordinaire alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Des centaines d'elfes de maison s'afféraient à préparer les différents plats, maniant les casseroles et les marmites de cuivre qui se trouvaient entassées le long des murs avec une dextérité impressionnante.

Déposant les nombreuses assiettes sur les quatre longues tables de la pièce, identiques à celles qui se trouvaient à l'étage du dessus dans la Grande Salle, les petits êtres semblaient être pris d'une frénésie particulière à l'idée de faire plaisir à tous ces jeunes sorciers. Après tout, la majorité d'entre eux n'avaient plus de maître et se sentaient à nouveau utiles en venant en aide aux habitants du château, que ce soit en leur prodiguant de la nourriture, ou en nettoyant leurs dortoirs.

Toutefois, un des elfes ne semblait pas partager leur agitation et s'éclipsa discrètement dans une des arrières salles inoccupées. Verrouillant la porte derrière lui d'un claquement de doigts, il sortit de sous la vieille taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement un petit médaillon d'argent, qui s'illumina un court instant avant de projeter un rayon lumineux devant lui.

Un disque de lumière se forma en quelques instants, révélant l'image d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds devant qui l'elfe s'inclina respectueusement avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour, Dame Brunehilde.

- Bonjour, Ryltar. Si tu me contactes si tôt, je suppose que c'est pour m'informer de ta réussite. Répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Le dénommé Ryltar esquissa lui aussi un sourire des plus malicieux, mais qui n'était toutefois pas aussi expressif que ses yeux d'un noir profond. Claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître un petit siège confortable à sa taille, il s'assit et reprit la parole d'une voix sérieuse.

- En effet. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, l'enfant béni d'Orlög s'est précipité au secours de sa chouette. Il a une maîtrise des runes plutôt remarquable en comparaison du pitoyable niveau des sorciers ordinaires. Malgré son savoir encore limité, il a été en mesure d'arrêter le temps pendant quelques secondes tout en maintenant sa concentration sur son balai.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Dois-je en conclure qu'il a été sélectionné dans l'équipe de sa maison ?

L'elfe se contenta d'hocher positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

- C'est exact mais il n'en était guère réjoui. Contrairement à son frère, il semble détester l'attention. Son comportement n'a pas changé après son admission dans l'équipe, il est resté discret et appliqué dans son travail… ou devrais-je dire, ses travaux.

Cette remarque sembla attiser la curiosité de Brunehilde, qui haussa un sourcil. Elargissant son sourire en voyant qu'il avait complètement capté l'attention de la femme, il continua d'un ton malicieux.

- Il a obtenu l'aide du maître des potions pour l'élaboration de la potion contre la lycanthropie. Leurs recherches progressent bien, je dirais même très bien. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines avant qu'ils n'aient achevé un prototype.

- Je vois… et concernant l'entourage d'Harry, as-tu remarqué quelque chose de particulier ?

L'elfe parût pensif pendant quelques instants, frottant son menton imberbe de sa main gauche, avant de reposer finalement les yeux sur son interlocutrice.

- Oui et non. Il reste toujours aussi amical à l'égard de Dobby, l'elfe qu'il a libéré de la servitude. Ce garçon n'est vraiment pas comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Devenir ami avec un elfe de maison, et le libérer… vraiment étrange mais intéressant.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Mais je crois que tu as mentionné un problème. Faisais-tu référence à la fille Weasley ?

- Non, celle-ci est loyale envers Harry Potter. Son amitié pour lui semble s'accroître de jours en jours, je ne crois pas qu'elle le trahira… non, le problème provient de la née moldue, celle qui aime à penser qu'elle peut apprivoiser tout le savoir du monde sorcier…

Les yeux bleus de la dame se mirent à scintiller d'une lueur étrange, que l'on aurait pu interpréter autant comme de l'intérêt que comme de l'agacement, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole à son tour.

- Sait-elle quelque chose au sujet d'Harry ? A-t-elle découvert ses activités ?

- Pas pour le moment. Le jeune Harry est très prudent et très méticuleux, la née moldue n'a trouvé que peu d'indices et la plupart sont sans importance… Toutefois, elle fouine un peu trop à mon goût.

- Que suggères-tu ? L'interrogea Brunehilde d'une voix qui laisser percer son intérêt.

L'elfe esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de faire apparaître une fiole contenant un liquide mauve.

- De la même manière que les moldus utilisent des répulsifs pour éloigner les insectes, je me disais que je pourrais utiliser une potion d'indifférence sur elle. Ainsi, elle n'éprouverait plus de curiosité pour Harry Potter et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre…

- C'est une idée intéressante… mais ne la mets pas encore en application. Je veux d'abord voir si Harry se rend compte de sa surveillance et quelle sera sa réaction à ce moment là.

- Comme vous voudrez, Dame Brunehilde. Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous désiriez prendre connaissance ?

- A vrai dire, oui. Je me demandais si quelqu'un s'était rendu compte de ta présence ? Après tout, tu ne te comportes pas vraiment comme un elfe de maison normal…

L'elfe parût complètement pris au dépourvu mais son expression de surprise laissa bientôt place à un éclat de rire qui le fit presque se tordre en deux. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'arrêter, il adressa à la dame un grand sourire espiègle.

- Vous plaisantez ? Ces sorciers sont tous aveugles et sourds ! Ils ne verraient pas un troll même s'il leur dansait le sirtaki en plein milieu d'un couloir ! Même le « grand Albus Dumbledore » ne s'est rendu compte de rien, à croire qu'il n'est pas si malin que ça… Non, seul Harry semble avoir ressenti ma présence de temps à autres mais il a mis ses impressions sur le compte de sa paranoïa.

- C'est parfait alors. Continue de veiller sur lui, plus particulièrement lors du match qui l'opposera à son frère. Il n'aurait jamais accepté si je lui avais demandé, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à tes talents. Il est primordial qu'il confronte William Potter en présence de leurs parents.

L'elfe acquiesça simplement avant de s'incliner de nouveau devant elle.

- Je continuerai à veiller sur Harry Potter. Prenez soin de vous, maîtresse.

- Garde-toi bien, mon ami. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Le faisceau de lumière s'éteignit et Ryltar remit le médaillon sous ses vêtements avant de sortir de la petite salle, se mêlant de nouveau aux elfes toujours aussi survoltés. Quels sacrifices ne fallait-il pas faire pour ses amis ?

* * *

- Espèce d'idiote ! Ne sais-tu donc pas qui je suis ?!

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Enfin, pas si bien que ça si l'on tenait compte de l'annonce au sujet des Détraqueurs mais hormis ça, tout s'était bien passé. Le cours de DCFM avait été une simple leçon théorique et le professeur n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention à Harry, qui se satisfaisait tout à fait de cette situation.

Après le déjeuner, le cours de sortilèges avait été des plus intéressants, et le professeur Flitwick avait paru plus que satisfait par son savoir-faire en manière de sorts. Il ne restait plus que le cours d'Etudes des Runes et la journée la plus stressante de la semaine serait terminée !

Mais non, il avait fallu que Will et son inséparable pot-de-glue de Weasley cherchent des ennuis à une fille de deuxième année qui ne semblait avoir rien fait pour mériter la colère des deux Griffondor. La jeune Serdaigle n'avait pas l'air vraiment effrayée par eux, mais si l'on tenait compte de son air plutôt rêveur, il était possible qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

Un dilemme cornélien s'empara du jeune Potter. D'un côté, il pouvait tout simplement se rendre un peu en avance au cours de runes et oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Après tout, il n'était ni préfet, ni professeur, ce n'était pas à lui d'agir et ça ne lui apporterait que des ennuis puisqu'il s'agissait du Survivant…

Mais d'un autre côté, l'horripilante voix qui lui servait de conscience lui soufflait que Remus ne l'avait pas élevé comme ça. Le loup-garou avait toujours regretté d'avoir laissé ses amis tourmenter le professeur Rogue lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous à Poudlard et il ne s'était jamais pardonné son comportement passif, même s'il avait l'excuse de craindre de perdre ses seuls amis, les seules personnes qui l'acceptaient.

Harry n'avait même pas ce genre d'excuses puisque d'une part, William et Ron n'étaient pas ses amis et d'autre part, il n'était pas lycanthrope. Et puis cette fille avait des cheveux blonds, de longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et des yeux bleus qui semblaient perpétuellement absents. Oh bien sûr, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là avec la personne qui hantait son esprit mais… c'était tout simplement plus fort que lui.

Arrivé à l'intersection des couloirs, il s'engagea en direction du duo de rouge et or et se plaça délibérément entre eux et leur victime. Il se détestait lorsqu'il agissait comme un stupide Griffondor mais il y avait vraisemblablement des choses qu'il était incapable de laisser faire sans réagir.

- Laisse-la tranquille, William. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as suffisamment fait ? Ça t'amuse vraiment de tourmenter des élèves plus jeunes ?

- Elle m'a insulté ! Elle disait que j'avais des… ah oui, des nargoles dans les cheveux ! Cette fille est complètement barge ! Et puis de quel droit oses-tu me faire la morale ?!

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de maintenir l'adolescente hors de portée des deux Griffondor. Dans un reniflement méprisant, Will fit mine de ranger sa baguette et de partir, avant d'asséner un violent coup de poing à son frère au niveau de la joue droite. Le Serdaigle en perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux, avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de Weasley. Roulant sur le sol, le souffle coupé, il entendit à peine la voix dédaigneuse de Will alors qu'il s'adressait à lui.

- Ça t'apprendra à te mêler de mes affaires ! Je pensais que tu avais pourtant compris depuis le temps, imbécile !

Et les deux compères tournèrent les talons avant de s'éloigner, éclatant de rire avant de disparaître à l'intersection d'un autre couloir. Harry se releva avec difficulté, sentant déjà l'hématome se former au niveau de sa joue. Voilà qui serait du plus bel effet pour le prochain cours…

Malheureusement, il n'était pas suffisamment doué dans les sorts de guérison et il n'avait pas le temps d'aller demander une potion au professeur Rogue. Poussant un soupir, il se tourna vers sa condisciple à qui il venait sûrement éviter de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessée ?

- Non, je te remercie.

- Tant mieux. Je te conseille d'éviter de leur parler à nouveau, mon frère est plutôt du genre… susceptible. Même si tu ne voulais pas le vexer, il prend toute parole autre qu'un compliment comme une insulte, ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Tu es son frère… pourtant, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout… Il est très sombre, complètement infesté de nargoles… alors que tu as la protection des servantes de Freya. Qui es-tu ?

- Euh… je suis Harry, Harry Potter. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Luna Lovegood, mais comme les gens me trouvent bizarre, ils m'appellent Loufoca.

- C'est un blasphème de porter atteinte au nom d'une servante de Mani. Répliqua le jeune Potter, un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres malgré la douleur.

La Serdaigle ne devait certainement pas s'être attendue à ces paroles car ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Une idée percuta également l'esprit d'Harry, se personnifiant par le regard noir que lui adresserait sa mère s'il arrivait en retard.

- Merlin tout-puissant, je vais être en retard ! On se revoit un peu plus tard, d'accord Luna ?

- D'accord. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'un ton rêveur.

Elle regarda le Serdaigle s'éloigner à grands pas avant de tourner les talons, loin de se douter qu'une autre personne avait été présente à l'altercation qui avait opposé les deux frères…

* * *

- Veuillez pardonner mon retard, professeur ! S'exclama Harry d'une voix essoufflée en pénétrant dans la salle de cours.

Lily lui adressa un regard interrogatif mais se contenta de lui dire de s'asseoir rapidement. Il fut surpris de ne pas être arrivé le dernier car une Hermione à bout de souffle ne tarda pas à faire son apparition quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'excusa de la même manière qu'Harry et alla s'asseoir au premier rang.

Le Serdaigle fit l'effort de faire semblant de s'intéresser au cours, même s'il avait déjà connaissance de tout ce qu'exposa Lily durant la leçon. Le jeune Potter ne pouvait pas encore dire que les runes n'avaient plus de secret pour lui mais il était toutefois certain que ses connaissances étaient largement supérieures à celle d'un élève, voire même d'un professeur de Poudlard en la matière.

Ne faisant jamais deux fois la même erreur, Harry s'était positionné au dernier rang, c'est-à-dire celui le plus près de la porte. Il n'avait en effet aucune envie de laisser l'occasion à sa mère de le retenir à la fin de l'heure comme ce qu'elle avait fait lors de son premier cours. Le Serdaigle ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur pour une joute verbale, aussi polie et voilée soit-elle et il désirait encore moins régurgiter son déjeuner après coup…

Sortant de la salle à une vitesse fulgurante lorsque le cours se termina, il ne fit même pas attention à la personne qui l'avait suivi avec le même empressement. Ou tout du moins, pas tout de suite.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir passé le second corridor qu'il se rendit compte des bruits de pas derrière lui et qui adaptaient précisément leur allure à la sienne, pour éviter de le dépasser. Qui que ce soit, il s'agissait probablement d'un novice en matière d'espionnage parce qu'avec ce genre de chaussures, les talons claquaient suffisamment forts pour être entendus de l'autre côté du couloir…

Ayant une petite idée sur l'identité du rôdeur, le jeune Potter décida du parfait terrain de jeu pour le démasquer. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il tire quelque chose de positif de cette journée, non ?


	13. Libido sciendi

**Demenciae** : J'ai déjà abordé le sujet mais de manière assez vague. Il est au service de Brunehilde par choix, un choix personnel mais cela sera révélé un peu plus tard. Dans quelle mesure ? Ça, c'est une très bonne question. Je dirais qu'en échange de ce qu'il a reçu et de ce qu'il va recevoir, il est tenu d'accomplir certains engagements. En dehors de ceux-ci, il n'est pas asservi à Brunehilde.

**Klaude** : Harry est en effet un personnage aux multiples facettes. L'envie d'un rapprochement avec son fils pour Lily n'est pas sans raison, ou plutôt l'absence d'un rapprochement avant cette période a une raison spécifique. ;) En ce qui concerne Hermione, le chapitre ci-dessous est en grande partie consacré à elle donc enjoy it ! :D

**Draya Felton** : Je sais que je suis dur (bon ok, très dur) mais c'est pour le bien de tous (regard brillant à la Dumbledore :D ) En tous les cas, je suis content que ça t'ait plu. ;)

**Zamio** : Je pense que c'est un bon résumé. Lol J'ai essayé de nuancer un peu le manichéisme dans ma fic, en montrant les faiblesses de chacun (je ne crois pas en la perfection, même chez mes personnages lol). Pour Dame Brunehilde, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes les questions donc je vais répondre à l'une d'entre elles : Brunehilde est vivante. :D Pour Ryltar, j'en parlerai dans le prochain chapitre. Par contre, Kathelyn… ça devra attendre un peu. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça a un rapport avec le pacte qu'a passé Harry avec Brunehilde.

**Aeris de Lothlorien** : Je vais répondre à ta première question maintenant d'une manière plutôt vague mais je reviendrai dessus plus tard dans la fic. Freya et Mani sont deux divinités du panthéon nordique. Pour ce qui concerne Brunehilde et Ryltar, désolé mais ça devra attendre un peu. Lol Ah, du côté de Ginny et ben… ça paraît un peu évident, tu ne crois pas ? ;)

**Kurogane43536** : Merci pour ta fidélité envers la fic. ;)

**Biram** : Will et Ron dévoilent en effet un aspect peu reluisant de leurs personnalités. Toutefois, le match opposant Serdaigle à Gryffondor n'aura pas lieu tout de suite, je le crains. A la place, ce chapitre t'offrira peut-être un lot de consolation appréciable. :D

**Bachelor49 **: Ginny est en effet plus proche d'Harry mais peut-être se brulera-t-elle les ailes ? ;) Le prochain chapitre a mis pas mal de temps à arriver (3 mois, j'explose les records lol) mais il est bien là. ;)

**Gulian** : Tu supposes bien mais je te laisse lire le chapitre pour te faire une idée de ce qui l'attend. Pour l'elfe, il est en effet ce qu'on pourrait appeler un professionnel, même si j'expliquerai sa nature d'ici un chapitre ou deux. Pour les différents « ordres », disons plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une affiliation mais les noms en eux-mêmes établissent un point commun entre Luna et Harry que n'ont sans doute aucun des autres occupants du château. Affaire à suivre ;) PS : merci pour le MP, ça m'a donné le petit surplus de volonté pour finir le chapitre aujourd'hui lol.

**Tsubaki-manga-girl** : Merci à toi de suivre la fic. ;)

**Grispoils** : Hello ! Dis-moi, ça fait un peu plus de 2 questions. Mdr Je ne vais pas répondre à toutes mais je vais essayer de te donner des indices. En premier lieu, les 11 autres sont tout simplement les 11 autres mangemorts qui se sont échappés en même temps que Pettigrow. Pour l'affaire entre Brunehilde et Dumby… disons que c'est une histoire de plus de dix ans que j'expliquerai en temps voulu mais pas tout de suite. Kathelyn est dans un hôpital moldu pour des raisons médicales :p (enfin pas seulement mais j'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet pour le moment mdr). Kathelyn connaît la nature du pacte qu'Harry a passé avec Brunehilde, mais elle a aussi connaissance de détails antérieurs au pacte qui auraient pu influencer la décision d'Harry. Le scénario d'un « si Dame Brunehilde n'avait rien fait », sera bientôt exploité sous forme d'un flash back sur le pacte qui répondra à ta question. L'enfant béni d'Orlog est un nom servant à désigner Harry, mais son origine restera un mystère pendant encore quelques temps, désolé. J'espère avoir pu t'éclairer un peu. lol

**PilouPilou** : Merci, j'essaierai de faire les prochains un peu plus longs mais je ne peux rien promettre. ;)

**666Naku** : Tu n'as pas idée ! Explication dans ce chapitre. ;)

**Tylia-sama** : L'année va effectivement être pleine de rebondissements, certains bons et d'autres moins mais je pense que le final devrait te plaire. ;)

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le long délai avant la publication de ce chapitre (trois mois, c'était vraiment très long j'en ai conscience :s ) mais je vais me rattraper maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps libre. Ce chapitre est en effet composé d'une seule scène (très longue scène), entrecoupées par d'autres dont vous comprendrez vite la nature. Je vous préviens aussi que je répondrai aux prochains reviews non plus en début de chapitre mais dans une review que je posterai juste avant la publication du prochain chapitre.

PS: Libido sciendi est une locution latine signifiant "le désir de savoir". Bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Libido sciendi

_Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme._

Georges Rodenbach

* * *

Popularité. Voilà un concept qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment appréhendé jusqu'à maintenant. En effet, son frère avait toujours été le pôle d'attraction de tous les regards, plaçant Harry dans une ombre solitaire mais confortable qu'il n'avait plus quittée depuis. Bien qu'élève doué dans la plupart des matières, il avait toujours réussi à éviter le trop-plein d'attention de ses professeurs grâce à des élèves comme Hermione Granger, si prompts à étaler leur savoir.

Toutefois, sa nouvelle position sociale, en tant qu'attrapeur de Serdaigle, avait radicalement changé cette situation. Ou plutôt, le premier match de l'année, qui avait opposé les bleu et bronze à Poufsouffle, avait attiré presque instantanément sur lui le feu des projecteurs.

Malgré le talent et la détermination de Cédric Diggory, les jaune et noir avaient perdu toute chance de remporter la victoire à partir du moment où Harry eut repéré le vif d'or. Jusqu'à cet instant, le score s'était avéré plutôt serré, même si Cho se débrouillait remarquablement bien pour marquer des buts. L'avance confortable de Serdaigle laissa toute latitude au jeune Potter pour trouver le vif d'or, c'est pourquoi l'attrapeur n'eut aucune hésitation à mettre la main sur la petite balle dorée. Battant Diggory à la fois en termes d'agilité et de rapidité, Harry Potter devint en l'espace de quelques minutes le garçon le plus populaire de sa maison… à son grand déplaisir.

Néanmoins, il devait nuancer cet état de fait. Sa popularité nouvellement acquise était agaçante de temps en temps mais on le laissait relativement tranquille, les élèves étant au courant de son caractère studieux. Voilà pourquoi il continua de travailler avec le professeur Rogue de plus en plus souvent, passant d'une séance par semaine à près de quatre ou cinq. Cela lui permit de concocter un certain nombre de potions tout en continuant ses travaux sur le remède à la lycanthropie.

Il se savait à présent proche du but, très proche du but, mais il faudrait faire quelques essais cliniques une fois la potion mise au point. Le jeune Potter n'était pas assez fou pour faire avaler à Remus une potion dont il ne serait pas absolument sûr de l'efficacité.

Mais pour le moment, il avait un problème plus urgent à s'occuper. Voilà pourquoi, alors que les cours venaient tout juste de se terminer, le Serdaigle commença à emprunter un dédale de couloirs qui le mèneraient à l'extérieur. Tout en marchant à une allure raisonnable, il observait à l'aide d'un petit miroir la silhouette qui le suivait, d'une manière si peu discrète que le jeune Potter n'eut aucun mal à voir son visage.

Rangeant finalement son miroir, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en pensant à ce qui allait suivre… mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe d'être découvert. Ses plans étaient bien trop importants pour être compromis par une personne à la curiosité mal placée…

* * *

_En ce premier jour de septembre, le ciel était d'une couleur gris sombre, rempli de nuages noirs qui menaçaient de faire tomber sur eux des torrents de pluie à tout moment. Alors que les premières gouttes se répandaient déjà sur le quai, la jeune fille monta dans le train, adressant des adieux timides au couple qui lui faisait signe de l'extérieur._

_C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle partait sans être accompagnée de ses parents et elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils lui manqueraient. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'amis pendant son enfance, ce qui lui avait fait reporter son trop plein d'affection sur ses parents ainsi que sur ses précieux livres._

_Alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir, traînant sa valise derrière elle, la future élève de première année s'interrogea sur la maison où elle voudrait être admise. Elle avait immédiatement pensé à Serdaigle après avoir fini sa lecture de l'Histoire de Poudlard mais en y repensant… les plus grands sorciers, dont Albus Dumbledore, avaient été des Gryffondor alors peut-être choisirait-elle cette maison…_

_Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le garçon distrait au visage lunaire qui semblait chercher quelque chose sur le sol. Une collision inéluctable en résulta, qui les laissa tous les deux avec un bleu sur le front. Le garçon se frotta la tête avant de lever les yeux vers elle, ses joues rouges d'embarras alors qu'il bredouillait des excuses._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais moi non plus… comment t'appelles-tu ? L'interrogea la jeune fille._

_- Neville. Neville Londubat. Répondit-il d'une voix timide._

_- Moi, c'est Hermione Granger. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais, Neville ?_

_- J'ai perdu Trevor, c'est… c'est le crapaud que m'a offert mon oncle Algie et j'y tiens beaucoup alors…_

_- Tu veux que je t'aide à le retrouver ? Lui proposa la jeune Granger d'une voix douce._

_Le garçon acquiesça vivement de la tête, un grand sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Hermione s'autorisa un petit sourire et hocha la tête à son tour, avant de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de trouver l'animal._

_- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Toi, tu vas continuer dans la direction où tu allais et moi je vais aller demander dans les compartiments si quelqu'un a vu Trevor. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je pose ma valise dans ton compartiment en attendant ?_

_- Non, vas-y. Mes affaires sont dans le dernier compartiment à droite. Répondit rapidement le garçon avant de reprendre sa recherche._

_Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la brune pour déposer ses affaires dans le compartiment puis partir à la recherche du crapaud égaré. Non seulement cela lui donnait l'occasion de se lier d'amitié avec un de ses camarades mais en plus, elle allait pouvoir rencontrer ses futurs condisciples avant la répartition…_

_C'est ainsi qu'elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'un compartiment, la faisant coulisser doucement pour voir qui s'y trouvait. A sa grande surprise, un seul garçon l'occupait, et probablement un futur élève de première année à en croire ses robes dépourvues de blason._

_Le garçon avait des cheveux d'un noir ébène et portait de petites lunettes rondes qui dissimulaient en partie ses yeux. Elle remarqua immédiatement la ressemblance entre lui et le célèbre capitaine des Aurors, James Potter, qui avait plusieurs fois fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier cet été. James Potter qui était également le père du Garçon-qui-a-survécu._

_- Excuse-moi… est-ce que tu aurais vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville l'a perdu dans le train…_

_- Je ne l'ai pas vu, désolé. Se contenta de répondre le garçon, le regard toujours rivé sur l'extérieur._

_- D'accord… je vais demander aux autres alors. Au fait, est-ce que c'est toi, William Potter, le fils du capitaine James Potter ?_

_Elle n'avait pas osé mentionner son titre de « Survivant », ne voulant pas le froisser dans l'hypothèse où il ne soit pas très à l'aise avec sa gloire. A sa grande surprise, le garçon daigna enfin détourner son attention de la vitre, posant ses yeux sur elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier l'expression de ses yeux verts, en contradiction avec le masque d'impassibilité que portait son visage. On aurait dit deux émeraudes étincelantes d'une myriade de sentiments… lassitude, ennui, condescendance._

_- Non, je ne suis pas William Potter. Tu le trouveras probablement dans le compartiment suivant, en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux roux et de quelques autres de ses admirateurs. Bonne chance pour ta recherche._

_Et sur ces mots, prononcés d'un ton presque… mécanique, tels un couplet répété un millier de fois auparavant, le garçon porta à nouveau son regard sur la pluie battante qui se fracassait sur la vitre. Poussant un léger soupir, la jeune fille quitta le compartiment, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur._

_Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle aperçut une chouette au plumage immaculé se poser sur le genou du garçon, hululant tristement. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire emprunt de mélancolie tout en lissant ses plumes affectueusement._

_- Ce sera une Gryffondor. Sa soif de savoir ne fera pas le poids face à l'attraction du prestige lié au Survivant… rien ne fait le poids face à ça d'ailleurs, je suis bien placé pour le savoir…_

_

* * *

_

- C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt bien placé pour le savoir, tu ne crois pas ?

- Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! S'écria l'adolescente, se débattant futilement sur sa chaise.

Attachée à une chaise en métal, au milieu d'un cercle runique, Hermione se sentait stupide, affreusement stupide. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû résister à l'appel de la curiosité mais lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'éloigner en direction du Saule Cogneur, juste après la fin des cours, elle n'avait tout simplement pas résisté…

… et voilà ce qu'elle avait gagné. Elle s'était fait piéger comme une débutante, et maîtriser si facilement qu'elle avait l'impression que tout son savoir était dérisoire en comparaison de celui de la personne qui venait de la capturer.

Toujours vêtu de l'uniforme de Serdaigle, ses yeux verts la fixant avec un air glacial, Harry Potter n'avait pas du tout l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait faire une farce. Non, c'était du sérieux mais jamais, oh grand jamais, elle n'aurait pensé qu'il était capable de voir ses souvenirs… elle n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé que c'était possible, d'ailleurs…

- Co… comment peux-tu lire mes pensées ? Aucune branche de la magie n'est capable de faire ça… Bredouilla la Gryffondor, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

- Oh mais si et je ne suis pas le seul. Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue en sont également capables. Ah, et pour ton information, on appelle cette branche de la magie, la légilimencie… mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu aurais trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard donc tu ne pouvais pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua Harry d'un ton cynique.

Notant à peine l'insulte, le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à plein régime. La première chose qu'elle avait remarqué, c'était la différence entre « Dumbledore » et le « professeur » Rogue. Il était déjà rare de voir des personnes autres que les Serpentard détester Dumbledore mais alors apprécier Rogue, c'était un comble.

Toutefois, elle observa autre chose. Harry Potter, l'élève si discret et censé être un peu moins intelligent qu'elle, en savait bien plus sur certains sujets qu'elle n'en aurait rêvés. Les runes, la légilimencie… il maîtrisait ces matières méconnues du grand public avec une habileté probablement similaire à celle des professeurs.

Et elle en vint à une conclusion terrifiante. Et s'il avait dissimulé ses véritables talents pendant ces deux dernières années ? Et s'il s'était débrouillé pour rester dans les premiers mais sans jamais être LE premier, juste pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion des professeurs ? Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait jamais considéré Hermione comme une adversaire à sa hauteur, seulement un parfait bouc-émissaire pour jouer les premiers de la classe…

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu te retiens en classe ? Je sais que tu en sais plus que moi… probablement beaucoup plus après ce dont je viens de voir ce soir alors…

- La ferme ! C'est moi qui pose les questions, Granger ! S'écria le jeune Potter, dont les yeux émeraude étincelaient de colère.

Et elle sentit de nouveau cette pression dans son esprit, cette présence étrangère qui fouillait dans ses souvenirs.

- Non… NON PITIE !!!

* * *

_Un garçon de onze ans était allongé dans un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie, le plus proche du fond en l'occurrence. Presque invisible aux yeux du monde extérieur, il avait pour seul visiteur la même chouette au plumage de neige qui l'accompagnait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard._

_Alors qu'il venait d'avoir une jambe cassée et un bras fracassé, il ne criait pas. Il ne pleurait pas. Son visage n'était que tristesse et lassitude. Cachée dans l'ombre, elle pouvait à peine entendre les mots qu'il murmurait à son volatile._

_- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ils me haïssent, Hedwige… pourquoi IL me haït… Il a toujours tout eu, tout pris… l'amour de nos parents, l'attention des autres, les sourires, la tendresse, la gentillesse… et pourtant on dirait qu'il m'en veut. Est-ce parce que je suis plus doué en classe ? Non, Hermione est plus douée elle-aussi… _

_Hedwige laissa échapper un hululement plaintif alors qu'elle frottait doucement son bec sur la joue de « son » humain. Le garçon esquissa un léger sourire mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de joie sur son visage, seulement la souffrance et la fatigue._

_- Mais peu importe ce qu'il peut faire, ils ne lui diront jamais rien… parce qu'ils l'aiment, qu'ils l'idolâtrent. Il est leur dieu et sa parole est d'or. Que suis-je en comparaison, Hedwige, moi qui suis son ombre depuis dix ans ? Moi qu'ils n'ont jamais vu, à part lorsqu'ils me confondaient avec lui ? Je crois que je les hais, Hedwige… autant que je le hais lui et ça me fait peur._

_Toujours dissimulée dans l'ombre, elle ne dit rien alors qu'elle repartait vers la sortie sans faire un bruit… mais elle tremblait, elle tremblait d'horreur et de dégoût. Elle se dégoûtait parce qu'elle avait été là elle-aussi, elle avait vu Will, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, jeter un sort à son frère pour le faire tomber dans l'escalier. Elle et Ron savaient que ce n'était pas un accident, parce qu'ils savaient pour la cape… et parce qu'ils l'avaient aidé._

_Ron était dans le coup depuis le début mais Hermione n'avait rien su. Au contraire, lorsque Will était venu la trouver pour apprendre le maléfice de bloque-jambes, soi-disant pour se défendre face à Malefoy, elle avait été ravie. La Gryffondor avait pensé que son influence commençait enfin à payer et que le Survivant s'intéressait enfin aux livres, et à la connaissance en général._

_Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait vu le bout de la baguette de William dépasser de sous sa cape d'invisibilité puis la chute inévitable d'Harry dans l'escalier qu'elle avait réalisé son erreur. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit. Ni au professeur McGonagall, ni au directeur. Après tout, Will et Ron étaient ses premiers amis, ses seuls amis, elle ne pouvait pas les trahir…_

_Voilà pourquoi, alors qu'elle quittait l'infirmerie d'un pas résolu, elle prit une décision. Elle n'interfèrerait pas avec les farces jouées par Will et Ron, à moins qu'ils ne prennent des risques inconsidérés ou ne fassent perdre des points à sa maison._

_C'était peut-être, non, sûrement injuste mais à choisir entre ses deux meilleurs amis et ce garçon effacé et indifférent, son choix était fait. C'est ainsi qu'elle essuya la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue, la seule qu'elle avait jamais versé pour le triste sort d'Harry Potter…_

_

* * *

  
_

- Quelle noblesse d'esprit, vraiment… et moi qui croyais que tu étais tout simplement aveugle mais en vérité, tu savais depuis le début. Je pourrais dire que je suis étonné mais au final, je ne le suis pas… S'exclama le Serdaigle d'un ton cynique, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler le dégoût qu'il ressentait à son égard.

- Je suis désolée ! Je ne pouvais rien faire ! Si… si j'avais agi, ils auraient cessé d'être mes amis et je ne pouvais pas les perdre ! Je ne pouvais pas… Répéta-t-elle, les larmes s'écoulant librement sur ses joues.

Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de pitié dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Cela faisait bien longtemps que tout sentiment de ce genre à l'égard des humains l'avait quitté. Tournant un instant le dos à la Gryffondor, le jeune Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de porter un instant son attention sur la pièce où il se trouvait.

De tous les endroits qu'il aurait pu choisir pour interroger Hermione, il savait que la Cabane Hurlante était celui où il avait le moins de chances d'être dérangé. D'autant plus qu'un clone lui ressemblant trait pour trait était allongé dans son lit, dormant paisiblement mais avec un visage accablé de fatigue. Après tout, il lui faudrait un alibi au cas où l'interrogatoire de Granger prendrait une tournure… regrettable.

Harry avait rarement utilisé la légilimencie avec une telle violence auparavant, même s'il devait reconnaître n'en avoir jamais eu autant envie avant aujourd'hui. Le Serdaigle avait remarqué que quelqu'un le suivait depuis quelques temps déjà, et l'anecdote du cours de runes avait été le déclic pour découvrir l'identité du mystérieux rôdeur.

Le jeune Potter avait pensé qu'il lui serait facile de trouver la raison pour laquelle Granger le suivait s'il cherchait les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui mais il s'avérait que la Gryffondor était capable d'adopter une force d'occlumencie instinctive et tout à fait primaire mais qui donnait du fil à retordre à Harry.

- Est-ce que ce sont eux qui t'ont demandé d'épier le moindre de mes faits et gestes ? Ou bien est-ce ta curiosité maladive qui s'en est chargée ? L'interrogea l'adolescent d'un ton plus calme, alors qu'il la dardait de son regard perçant.

- Je… j'ai agi seule. Je voulais savoir… pourquoi Ginny était tellement intéressée par toi… tellement proche de toi…

- Oh, c'est vrai que ça devait être troublant n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un, et en particulier une Gryffondor, s'intéresse au plus invisible des deux frères Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Harry, qui peinait sérieusement à maîtriser sa colère.

- Ce… ce n'est pas ça, c'est… Bégaya-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par la vue d'une baguette pointée vers elle.

- LEGILIMENS !!!

* * *

_Hermione observa la silhouette de William faire face à l'épouvantard, ce dernier ayant pris l'apparence d'un serpent géant. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner rien qu'à l'idée que le Survivant ait pu affronter et vaincre ce genre de créature dans la Chambre des Secrets._

_- Allez Will ! Pense à quelque chose d'amusant, tu peux le faire !_

_Les encouragements du professeur Potter la tirèrent de ses pensées et lui rappelèrent que ce n'était pas un véritable monstre que Will affrontait mais un simple épouvantard. Le Gryffondor sembla d'ailleurs prendre son courage à deux mains et braqua sa baguette sur la créature avant de prononcer la formule d'une voix forte :_

_- Riddikulus !!_

_Le serpent géant se mit alors à gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche avant de s'envoler dans les airs en zigzaguant. Tous éclatèrent de rire et même la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle grotesque. Alors que les rouge et or félicitaient le Survivant pour sa prouesse, Hermione retourna son attention sur l'épouvantard._

_C'était apparemment au tour de Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron, de lui faire face. Etrangement, la créature ténébreuse ne prit pas la forme d'un quelconque monstre – ce qui n'aurait pas étonné Hermione lorsqu'on savait que Ginny avait été présente dans la Chambre des Secrets – mais celle d'un adolescent brun d'environ seize ans._

_Il s'agissait probablement d'un élève de Serpentard, à en croire le blason vert et argent sur sa poitrine, mais il semblait sensiblement plus raffiné que la plupart des crétins qui peuplaient cette maison. La jeune Granger aurait même pu lui reconnaître un certain charme… même si quelque chose ne collait pas dans son expression._

_Bien qu'elle ne fût pas en mesure d'entendre les paroles que la rouquine échangeait avec le garçon, elle voyait clairement que celle-ci n'allait pas bien. Ses jambes tremblaient et à en croire les petits reniflements qu'elle laissait échapper, la jeune Weasley était probablement en train de pleurer._

_Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que prévenir Ron ou le professeur Potter… mais elle avait aussi conscience qu'un geste de ce genre envers « cette petite peste de Ginny » ne plairait pas à son frère. Pire encore, il se mettrait à reprocher à sa sœur de ne pas avoir été suffisamment courageuse pour réussir seule…_

_Malheureusement, pendant que la Gryffondor était perdue dans ses pensées, la situation avait empiré. Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête qu'elle aperçut Ginny sur le point de s'effondrer… avant d'être rattrapée in-extremis par l'un des élèves. L'espace d'un instant, en regardant la silhouette du garçon de dos, elle aurait pu jurer en voyant ses cheveux noirs en bataille qu'il s'agissait de Will. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce nom qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'élève de deuxième année._

_- Ha… Harry…_

_Harry ? Harry Potter ? __Le Serdaigle ? Pourquoi diable était-il intervenu pour sauver Ginny? Il avait déjà toutes les raisons du monde de détester Ron alors pourquoi venir à la rescousse de sa petite sœur ?_

_Mais cette pensée laissa bientôt place à une autre, alors que le garçon aux yeux émeraude faisait face à l'épouvantard tout en écartant la jeune Weasley. La manière dont il l'avait secourue, la rattrapant pendant qu'elle tombait et lui murmurant ce qui ressemblait à des paroles rassurantes… c'étaient des choses que Will ne ferait jamais avec elle. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle était en danger, il s'inquiétait pour elle et l'aidait au mieux mais… il faisait toujours passer ses propres intérêts d'abord. _

_Malgré toute la gloire attribuée au Survivant pour la chute de Voldemort, douze ans plus tôt, Hermione s'était vite rendue compte que William Potter était loin d'être un saint. La tête gonflée par son statut et celui de son père, il avait dès son premier jour à Poudlard commencé à jouer des tours à ses camarades, et pas des plus tendres…_

_Quant au timide Ronald Weasley, il s'était rapidement pris au jeu et le prestige lié à sa proximité avec le Survivant lui monta également à la tête. Il ne quitta pratiquement plus Will après ça, l'accompagnant dans toutes ses « aventures nocturnes » dans le château…_

_C'est alors que la jeune Granger reconnût le sentiment qui lui serrait le cœur : l'envie. Elle enviait Ginny pour l'attitude protectrice qu'Harry venait d'avoir à son égard. Elle aurait voulu qu'on la considère elle-aussi comme une fille, et non pas seulement comme une bibliothèque ambulante…_

_- NON ! RIDDIKULUS !!_

_Elle sortit une nouvelle fois de ses rêveries et reporta son attention sur l'épouvantard. Ce dernier avait changé de forme mais elle n'était pas particulièrement amusante. La formule l'avait en effet réduit à l'état d'une petite sphère noire qui s'agitait frénétiquement mais sans arriver à changer de forme._

_- LUMOS MAXIMA !!_

_Un nouveau sortilège sortit de la baguette du jeune Potter, sous la forme d'un rayon de lumière blanche qui engloba complètement la sphère. Hermione fut obligée de protéger ses yeux de la lumière éblouissante, entendant à peine le gémissement poussé par la créature. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit avec prudence, elle n'aperçut qu'un tas de cendres là où se trouvait l'épouvantard encore quelques secondes auparavant._

_Quant à Harry, il ne tarda pas à s'effondrer sur le sol, sans connaissance. Ginny s'agenouilla auprès de lui, tentant de le réveiller avant de finalement pousser un cri._

_- Harry ! HARRY !!_

_Le professeur Potter ne tarda pas à arriver et se pencha pour observer le garçon. Hermione n'entendit pas les paroles qu'il échangea avec Ginny mais l'air effaré sur son visage en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Mais alors qu'il venait de prendre son fils dans ses bras pour le porter probablement à l'infirmerie, une nouvelle phrase de Ginny le laissa complètement pantois, les yeux presque exorbités._

_Plutôt surprise que l'Auror fasse passer sa curiosité avant la santé d'Harry, elle décida de prendre la parole tout en s'approchant d'eux._

_- Professeur, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !_

_- Oui, oui, j'y vais tout de suite ! Le cours est terminé !_

_Et sur ces mots, le professeur se précipita vers la sortie, un air stupéfait toujours plaqué sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce que Ginny avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'il soit surpris à ce point ?_

_C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Le manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'ils utilisaient cette année n'indiquait aucun sortilège capable de détruire un épouvantard. En fait, aucun des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque qu'elle avait lus au sujet de ces créatures n'en mentionnait un._

_Mais alors, si même un Auror expérimenté comme James Potter ignorait l'existence d'un tel sortilège, comment son fils de treize ans pouvait-il bien le connaître ? Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous, quelque chose qu'elle était bien déterminée à découvrir…_

_

* * *

  
_

- Je suppose qu'on t'a déjà dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut… mais chez toi, c'est carrément une obsession… S'exclama Harry qui secouait la tête avec lassitude.

Au moins, il savait maintenant ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Granger sur lui, et surtout que ni Will, ni Ron n'étaient au courant des quelques informations qu'elle avait dû découvrir. Toutefois, il lui fallait à présent s'assurer que la jeune fille ne répéterait rien de leur petit « entretien » à ses amis, ni même à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

C'est ainsi qu'il sortit de la poche de sa robe de sorcier, une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide ambré, dont il ne tarda pas à ôter le bouchon avant de se rapprocher d'Hermione. Cette dernière adressa à Harry un regard terrifié avant de poser les yeux sur le flacon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une variante de la potion d'amnésie que nous avons appris en première année. J'y ai également ajouté un de mes cheveux. Tu devines aisément pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Les rouages du cerveau de la jeune Granger prirent le dessus sur la peur et elle se mit donc à cogiter. Elle savait que l'addition du cheveu d'une personne dans le polynectar permettait à la potion de se spécialiser vis-à-vis de la personne dont on voulait prendre l'apparence. Si le principe était le même avec la potion d'oubli alors…

- Elle va me faire tout oublier à ton sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dix points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, ouvre la bouche, je te prie.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas oublier ! Laisse-moi partir et je te jure que je ne raconterai rien à personne ! Je…

- SILENCIO !!

Le sortilège de mutisme l'empêcha de prononcer un mot de plus. Faisant son possible pour maintenir son calme, le jeune Potter se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix glaciale.

- Il n'y a que deux moyens possibles pour toi de sortir d'ici. Soit tu oublies mon existence, soit je te tue. Tu préfères la deuxième option ?

La Gryffondor secoua frénétiquement la tête, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux noisette. N'y faisant guère attention, le jeune Potter se contenta de lui faire avaler tout le contenu du flacon d'une seule traite. Lorsque ce fut fait, la jeune femme s'évanouit simplement sur sa chaise.

Poussant un long soupir, Harry plaça une plume dans la main de la jeune fille et s'écarta avant de prononcer le mot d'activation à voix haute.

- Rat-de-bibliothèque.

Le portoloin s'activa instantanément, transportant la Gryffondor jusque dans son dortoir. Le jeune Potter se laissa alors tomber dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir qu'il venait de conjurer et esquissa un sourire en regardant la couverture de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Il était intéressant de constater que les Fondateurs aient pu être si prévoyants pour certaines choses et si négligents pour d'autres. Ainsi, les barrières anti-portoloin n'autorisaient le fonctionnement que des portoloins mis au point par le Directeur mais ces barrières en elles-mêmes ne concernaient que le fait d'entrer ou de sortir de Poudlard. La faille dans le système, c'était qu'on pouvait faire marcher un portoloin d'un endroit à l'autre à l'intérieur de l'Ecole.

En fait, il était même presque sûr qu'un portoloin menant à l'extérieur était envisageable si l'endroit d'arrivée était équipé de barrières similaires ou bien si la signature magique de l'individu était reconnue par la magie de l'école mais ce n'étaient que des hypothèses…

Dans tous les cas, la première visite à Pré-au-Lard allait bientôt avoir lieu et c'était une occasion rare de réaliser une partie de ses objectifs, extérieurs à l'école. D'ici peu, Dame Brunehilde aurait ce qu'elle désirait, Kathelyn serait heureuse, Remus serait guéri et lui… il serait libre. C'est à cette liberté qu'il trinqua en dégustant un verre de bièraubeurre tout en se laissant plonger dans un profond sommeil… peu conscient du fait que les choses n'allaient pas forcément se passer comme il le désirait.


	14. Course contre la montre

Chapitre 13 : Course contre la montre

* * *

Remus lui répétait souvent « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » et c'était ainsi que le jeune Potter s'était forgé une patience à toutes épreuves, une patience qui lui avait été tout aussi vitale que la présence même du lycanthrope à ses côtés pendant les sept dernières années. Fort heureusement, son attente toucherait bientôt à sa fin.

En effet, en ce premier samedi de décembre avait lieu la seconde sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ou plutôt la première puisque celle qui aurait dû avoir lieu quelques semaines auparavant avait été annulée. La plupart des élèves en âge de s'y rendre, en particulier les troisième année, se montraient plus qu'impatients à l'idée de visiter Zonko et les Trois Balais.

William avait bien évidemment reçu son autorisation de sortie depuis longtemps, et il se préparait déjà à quitter l'école en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Une Hermione qui se révélait beaucoup plus agréable maintenant qu'elle ne l'importait plus, ne le suivait plus et surtout ne lui accordait plus la moindre attention. A la place, elle se contentait de remplir sa fonction de miss je-sais-tout pendant les cours comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et de suivre le Survivant dans tous ses déplacements. C'était la preuve que sa potion d'amnésie avait parfaitement fonctionné, et cela lui faisait toujours une épine de moins dans le pied.

De son côté, Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller voir ses parents pour obtenir une autorisation puisqu'il ne comptait pas se rendre à Pré-au-Lard… ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il resterait à Poudlard pour autant. Après tout, ce jour était particulier, et pas seulement comme l'une des rares occasions pendant lesquelles les élèves pouvaient quitter librement Poudlard.

Ces rares sorties, datant de la fondation de l'école, avaient la particularité d'avoir certaines répercussions minimes sur les défenses de Poudlard, y créant quelques failles… des failles permettant notamment le raccordement d'une cheminée au réseau des cheminées actives de l'école, comme celles des professeurs, permettant ainsi de se rendre là où on le souhaitait, et ce, sans alerter le directeur.

Bien sûr, il fallait avoir lu quelques ouvrages anciens sur la création de l'école, des ouvrages si anciens et si précis qu'ils avaient été depuis longtemps retirés des rayons des librairies. Fort heureusement, Harry connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait lui fournir tout ce dont il avait besoin en matière de connaissances pour accomplir ses objectifs, et il comptait ainsi les mener à bien sans le moindre accroc.

Conscient qu'une telle occasion était rare et ne se reproduirait pas avant plusieurs mois, le Serdaigle avait soigneusement préparé et rangé tout ce dont il avait besoin, procédant même à trois vérifications le matin-même pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Les potions avaient été placées méticuleusement dans une mallette spécifiquement prévue pour le transport des potions. Cette même mallette venait d'ailleurs d'être rétrécie une fois son check-up terminé, avant de finalement être entreposée dans l'un des compartiments de son sac à dos. C'est donc vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un sweat gris, pourvu d'une capuche, qu'il quitta le dortoir des Serdaigle avant de rejoindre une vieille salle de classe, pourvue d'une cheminée depuis longtemps désaffectée.

Sa baguette présente dans l'une des poches de son pantalon, il sortit de son autre poche une petite bourse en cuir. Prélevant une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, dont une partie tomba sur le sol, il s'avança dans la cheminée et prononça d'une voix haute et intelligible :

- Le Chaudron Baveur !!

Et sur ces mots, il disparût dans un flot de flammes vertes. Malheureusement pour lui, une personne avait été témoin de son départ… et il ne s'agissait pas d'une des rares personnes qu'il aurait pu ou voulu mettre au courant de sa petite escapade. L'intruse pénétra dans la pièce et ramassa sans plus attendre les restes de poudre présentes sur le sol avant d'entrer dans la cheminée à son tour, prononçant les mêmes paroles avant d'être engloutie par des flammes vertes.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à destination, le garçon avait immédiatement rabattu sa capuche, dissimulant ainsi son visage aux yeux de sa poursuivante. Etrangement, le garçon ne se dirigea pas vers l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse mais vers la sortie moldue de l'établissement. Refermant la porte du Chaudron Baveur derrière lui, le garçon eut le temps de placer un puissant sort de repousse-moldu pour s'assurer de ne pas être importuné pendant son trajet, et cela sans que la personne qui le suivait ne s'en aperçoive.

Bien que n'ayant pas pu voir son visage, Lily aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses fils. La manière indomptable dont les cheveux du garçon étaient redressés ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un Potter… Or Will était censé se rendre à Pré-au-Lard d'ici quelques minutes donc il ne pouvait pas s'agir de lui, ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule possibilité : Harry.

Etrangement, le nom de celui auquel elle songeait habituellement comme étant « son autre fils », revenait de plus en plus souvent dans ses pensées. Tout avait commencé avec la lecture de ses résultats, qui s'était avérée être un véritable choc. Alors que William n'était qu'un élève très moyen voire presque médiocre dans la quasi-totalité de ses matières, Harry excellait en tout. Il fallait d'ailleurs noter que ses notes en potions pouvaient forcer l'admiration lorsqu'on connaissait la rancœur que nourrissait Severus à l'égard de James.

Et puis, il y avait eu son attitude en classe. Dès le premier cours, où il avait peu prêté attention au sujet que Lily était en train d'enseigner, il avait fait preuve d'un savoir remarquable en matière de runes, alors qu'il était censé débuter cette matière cette année… Plus encore, il n'avait pas manifesté la moindre hésitation, ni le moindre doute lorsqu'il avait dessiné les runes. C'était comme s'il les connaissait si bien qu'il aurait pu les représenter les yeux fermés.

Enfin, elle s'était décidée à faire le tour des professeurs et finalement réalisé qu'elle était probablement la seule à ne pas avoir conscience du génie de son fils. Cette révélation l'avait remplie d'un sentiment de confusion mêlé à de la culpabilité, lui serrant le cœur pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas saisi sur le moment.

Lily Potter n'était pas une femme particulièrement orgueilleuse mais elle aimait se vanter d'être une bonne mère… ce qui pouvait être considéré comme vrai à l'égard de Will mais ne s'appliquait pas du tout à la situation d'Harry.

Elle en était pratiquement sûre à présent. Harry était le garçon qui hantait ses rêves. Seul en compagnie de ce loup, inaccessible, irradiant d'une telle aura de solitude… et surtout, se tenant au bord d'un précipice comme s'il songeait en permanence à s'y laisser tomber…

Le loup ne pouvait représenter que Remus, de part sa lycanthropie mais aussi parce qu'il s'était toujours montré attentionné et protecteur à l'égard d'Harry. Il était celui qui s'était précipité à Poudlard à l'instant même où il avait appris que le garçon était à l'infirmerie, et manifestait bien plus d'inquiétude qu'elle et James quant à son état. C'était presque malheureux à dire mais Lunard avait sûrement montré plus d'affection envers Harry que ses deux parents réunis…

C'était ça qui avait poussé Lily à prendre une décision. Elle allait changer les choses. Quoi qu'il en coûte et peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, elle allait s'évertuer à connaître son fils. Elle commencerait d'abord de loin, se contentant de l'observer, de découvrir qui étaient ses amis et quelques étaient ses hobbies…

… mais même ces informations, si simples en apparence, avaient été difficiles à déterminer. Il lui était déjà difficile de s'adapter aux horaires auxquels le garçon déjeunait, particulièrement le matin tant il se levait tôt… mais même les rares fois où elle avait pu l'observer, le petit rituel de son fils restait inchangé depuis la première fois où Severus avait porté son attention sur lui en début d'année.

Assis un peu à l'écart de ses condisciples, un ouvrage volumineux posé grand ouvert devant lui, le jeune Potter passait ses repas à lire, sans adresser la parole à quiconque. Bien sûr, elle avait capté quelques tentatives d'approche de la part de miss Chang de temps à autres mais en réalité, c'était elle qui faisait l'essentiel de la conversation, Harry se contentant d'acquiescer d'un air distrait ou de formuler des réponses courtes.

Il avait également fallu le match opposant Serdaigle à Poufsouffle et l'écrasante victoire des bleu et bronze pour que l'enseignante apprenne que son fils avait récemment intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, et faisait apparemment preuve d'un réel talent au poste d'attrapeur. Même James avait failli s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille en voyant les acrobaties auxquelles s'était livré Harry en cherchant à attraper le vif, marmonnant quelque chose comme « Will n'aurait jamais pu faire ça… »

Là-encore, si cette victoire avait fait prononcer le nom d'Harry par bien des élèves, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait savoir grand-chose à son sujet. De toutes les personnes qu'elle avait interrogées, Lily avait obtenu la même description : un élève très studieux, très doué en classe mais discret et modeste sur ses accomplissements, tant au niveau scolaire que pour sa récente gloire au Quidditch. Il était également décrit comme un solitaire, préférant la compagnie de ces vieux livres dont le temps rendait les couvertures méconnaissables, à celle de ses camarades.

Toutefois, son aspect le plus troublant était la facilité avec laquelle il esquivait tout contact avec elle ou James. Que ce soit dans les couloirs, pendant les repas ou même pendant leurs cours respectifs, il paraissait toujours appliquer la stratégie qui lui permettrait de passer le moins de temps possible en leur présence. C'était peut-être de la paranoïa de la part de Lily mais elle avait presque l'impression que leur fils les fuyait comme la peste… et pire encore, qu'il avait l'habitude de se comporter ainsi.

C'était pareil avec William, auquel il n'avait jamais adressé la parole en sa présence. En fait, elle avait même du mal à se souvenir d'une seule occasion où ils se seraient retrouvés dans la même pièce, hormis les quelques cours que les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle de troisième année partageaient cette année.

Perdue dans ses pensées et ses inquiétudes, Lily ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'elle avait perdu la trace de celui qu'elle suivait. A tel point qu'elle s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu de la rue, tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour tenter de l'apercevoir… en vain.

Jurant intérieurement contre sa propre bêtise, elle commença à s'engager dans les rues alentours, à la recherche d'Harry, peu consciente que ce dernier avait pris la direction opposée, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Ayant finalement réussi à semer la fouine qui lui servait de mère, Harry ôta le sortilège repousse-moldu puis pénétra dans le bâtiment d'un pas assuré, s'arrêtant au bout de quelques instants devant un guichet. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, une expression rêveuse peinte sur son visage juvénile alors qu'elle semblait s'occuper d'une paperasse ennuyeuse.

- Bonjour Mlle Dinsmore !

La jeune femme se retourna immédiatement à l'évocation de son nom. Agée d'environ vingt ans, elle avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à l'épaule, encadrant son visage rond et bienveillant. Cet air gentil qui paraissait lui venir naturellement fut accentué par le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres dès l'instant où elle reconnut le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- Oh bonjour Harry ! Eh, combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Emily ! Le réprimanda-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule tout en passant de l'autre côté du guichet.

- Pas encore assez, il semblerait. Répondit-il simplement avec un sourire.

Emily Dinsmore avait fêté ses dix-neuf ans le mois dernier, marquant le début de ce que son père appelait « l'âge adulte ». On pouvait la définir comme une fille joviale, gentille et dont la compassion n'avait d'égal que sa loyauté. Elle avait bien sûr de petits défauts, comme sa curiosité parfois un peu trop prononcée, sa timidité et ses petites crises de jalousie qui l'empêchaient en général de garder un copain plus de quelques mois…

Il avait suffit d'un simple contact visuel pour qu'Harry déniche toutes ses informations. Bien sûr, le jeune Potter ne prévoyait pas d'en faire un quelconque usage, si ce n'est d'anticiper les actions de la jeune femme pour pouvoir protéger la princesse, le moment venu. Il avait conscience qu'Emily avait une grande affection pour elle, de même qu'elle se souciait de lui.

- Elle va déjà beaucoup mieux depuis la dernière fois, tu sais ? Comme à chaque fois que tu viens d'ailleurs… tu ne serais pas magicien par hasard ?

Un très léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon mais il ne laissa pas échapper la moindre trace de nervosité. Il savait qu'Emily n'avait aucune arrière-pensée en prononçant ces mots, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi paniquer.

- Ha ! Ha ! On m'a traité de beaucoup de choses mais jamais de magicien. Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? Rétorqua Harry d'un air décontracté.

- Plutôt oui ! Au fait, tu as considéré ma proposition pour aller faire un tour au Midnight ce soir ? L'ambiance est sympa là-bas et vu que tes parents n'ont pas trop l'air de se préoccuper de toi…

Harry ne pouvait pas décemment répondre que s'il se pliait à sa volonté, non seulement sa mère se rendrait compte qu'il était bel et bien l'élève qui avait quitté l'école par l'une des cheminées, mais que cela amènerait ses parents, et par extension Dumbledore, à s'interroger sur l'endroit où il avait passé son après-midi. A partir de là, il ne faudrait pas longtemps au vieux renard pour remonter jusqu'ici et découvrir la vérité… or, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas laisser arriver.

D'un autre côté, il savait qu'une réponse positive conforterait Emily dans l'idée qu'il avait un réel problème avec ses parents, et cela pourrait la pousser à entreprendre des recherches plus approfondies à son sujet ou à contacter les services sociaux…

Toutefois, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses, c'est-à-dire d'une manière complètement rationnelle. S'il s'était simplement donné la peine de lever les yeux, il aurait aperçu la couleur pourpre qu'avaient prises les joues de la jeune Dinsmore alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles. Emily ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait une telle proposition à un garçon aussi jeune… peut-être juste parce qu'il lui rappelait son ancien petit-ami… après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle envisageait vraiment l'idée de sortir avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tout simplement impossible…

- J'aurais bien aimé mais si je ne suis pas de retour à mon pensionnat ce soir, je suis mort et alors là, mes parents seront le cadet de mes soucis…

Quitte à répondre négativement, mieux valait y mettre les formes. En fait, Harry préférait toujours y mettre les formes, c'était ce qui lui avait permis de gagner le respect du professeur Rogue. Enfin, son tact ET son talent en matière de potions. D'autant plus que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était que la plus stricte vérité. Il serait plongé dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou si Dumbledore ou ses parents apprenaient ce qu'il était en train de préparer…

- Monsieur Harry Potter est un garçon bien mystérieux, dis donc…mais ça ne te rend que plus craquant !

Les joues pâles du garçon prirent une légère teinte rosée lorsque l'infirmière ponctua sa réplique d'un baiser sur sa joue, même s'il se reprit très vite. L'attention du sexe opposé, voire l'attention tout court, n'était pas quelque chose auquel il était habitué et ce genre d'attention encore moins…

- Ne t'en fais pas, son moral est au beau fixe et elle sera sûrement très heureuse de te revoir. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'étais contente. Il faudra que tu essaies de venir plus souvent.

Ces mots sortirent le jeune Potter de ses pensées et lui firent réaliser qu'il s'était arrêté devant l'une des nombreuses portes que comptait le couloir. Emily posa un instant une main sur son épaule, comme pour lui insuffler du courage, avant de repartir par où elle était vêtue.

Quant à Harry, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Certaines rencontres sont le fruit du hasard, d'autres sont celui du destin. Pour celle qui allait avoir lieu dans les appartements privés du professeur Rogue, elle ne concernait aucun de ses deux cas de figure. Et pourtant, c'était aussi un tour du destin qui les avait rapprocher, sous la forme d'un garçon qui avait réussi à gagner leur affection.

Remus Lupin ne tarda pas à sortir de la cheminée, vêtu d'une de ses habituelles robes rapiécées. Severus l'invita à s'asseoir à la table où il se trouvait. La bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui y était posée ferait sûrement office d'unique témoin de l'entretien, puisque le maître des potions avait pris soin de retirer ou parasiter tout sortilège de surveillance qui aurait pu être placé dans la pièce, avant de dresser des barrières adéquates.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Lupin. Répondit simplement le professeur en acquiesçant légèrement de la tête.

L'ambiance entre les deux hommes n'était pas des plus amicales mais elle était déjà plus détendue que celle de leur premier entretien, qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant. En effet, Severus avait passé de longs moments en compagnie d'Harry ces derniers temps, que ce soit pour la préparation de potions diverses ou bien pour continuer leurs recherches sur un remède à la lycanthropie.

C'est ainsi que le professeur Rogue en avait appris un peu plus sur le garçon, et en particulier sur l'origine de son intérêt pour ses potions. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas de Lily qu'il le tenait mais de Lupin, qui avait commencé à l'initier à ce noble art dès son plus jeune âge, en débutant toutefois par des recettes de cuisine. Certes, la cuisine était différente de la fabrication des potions mais ces dernières requéraient souvent un savoir-faire de base similaire à celui de préparations culinaires.

Voilà comment le lycanthrope était peu à peu remonté dans son estime. Toutefois, ce qui avait fait véritablement pencher la balance, c'était lorsque Severus avait appris que Lupin était le seul adulte qui se souciait d'Harry et en quelque sorte, sa seule famille. Bien sûr, le garçon ne s'était pas confié en ces termes mais il faisait souvent des allusions à son « oncle Remus » ou bien se demandait ce que ce dernier ferait s'il se trouvait face à un problème semblable à celui qu'il tentait de résoudre.

Bref, Remus Lupin était apparemment le seul vrai « parent » d'Harry et c'était lui qui l'avait initié aux potions. Et puis, des quatre maraudeurs, il avait probablement été celui qui lui avait fait le moins de mal, puisque contrairement aux trois autres, il ne s'était jamais livré à aucune sorte d'intimidation ou de harcèlement à son égard. Il restait toujours neutre et ne s'impliquait pas dans les combines de ses compères lorsqu'il s'agissait de farces cruelles.

La seule chose qu'il aurait pu lui reprocher était justement sa trop grande neutralité, qui pouvait plutôt se rapporter à de l'inaction ou de l'indifférence. Après tout, il était Préfet à l'époque, et aurait pu agir pour le sortir d'affaires. Mais là encore, avec le temps, Severus avait fini par comprendre la peur du lycanthrope de perdre les seuls vrais amis qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. C'est pourquoi il s'était décidé à passer l'éponge dans une certaine mesure, pour le bien d'Harry.

Cette rencontre était la troisième depuis le début de leur « association ». En effet, les deux sorciers avaient décidé de se mettre au courant mutuellement des informations auxquelles ils pourraient avoir accès, concernant les mangemorts en liberté. Après tout, ils étaient les deux seuls adultes à se préoccuper de la sécurité d'Harry et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, rien ne leur disait que les serviteurs du mage noir ne chercheraient pas à s'en prendre à lui.

- Du nouveau sur la disparition de Doge ?

- Oui, son corps a été retrouvé ce matin, dans une morgue moldue. C'est un médecin cracmol de l'hôpital qui a reconnu ses vêtements de sorciers avant de contacter immédiatement le Ministère. Expliqua Lupin en se servant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

Severus hocha la tête d'un air sombre. Elphias Doge, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis l'époque de sa création dans les années 70, avait disparu voilà plusieurs jours, et ce dans des circonstances étranges. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Albus, ce dernier n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela, estimant que les évadés ne prendraient pas le risque de s'attaquer à un membre de l'Ordre avant que Lord Voldemort ne fasse son grand retour.

Apparemment, le vieux professeur avait eu tort sur ce coup-là…

- Dans quel état se trouvait sa dépouille ? Demanda Severus avant d'avaler une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Pas très beau à voir… Le magicolégiste a relevé l'utilisation de plusieurs sortilèges Doloris, de part l'état de ses nerfs mais il a surtout été soumis à plusieurs sortilèges de torture plus spécifiques.

- Laisse-moi deviner… L'excidium ossis et le carnisectum, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce sont ceux qui ont été le plus utilisés, oui. Comment l'as-tu su ? L'interrogea Lupin d'un air curieux.

- Ce n'était pas très difficile… ce sont les deux sortilèges de torture préférés de Bellatrix Lestrange. Au moins, nous sommes à présent sûrs que les évadés sont les auteurs de son enlèvement… et au vu des méthodes utilisées, je dirais qu'il s'agissait d'un interrogatoire. La question est : que désiraient-ils savoir ?

- Le magicolégiste a réussi à extraire quelques souvenirs de son esprit mais ils étaient tellement endommagés qu'il n'est arrivé à obtenir qu'une phrase répétée encore et encore par une voix féminine.

- Que disait-elle ? Demanda Severus, dont cette révélation venait de piquer la curiosité.

Remus prit un air plus sombre avant de reprendre la parole, son ton se faisant plus grave. De part sa condition, il devait souvent changer de métier mais il s'était récemment trouvé une place dans le cabinet d'un des magicolégistes agréés par le Ministère, un vieux sorcier un peu bourru mais à l'esprit bien plus ouvert que la majorité des gens, en tout cas assez ouvert pour engager un loup-garou. C'était ainsi que Lunard obtenait des informations intéressantes concernant des victimes de meurtres dont son chef faisait l'autopsie ou bien en écoutant d'une oreille attentive les conversations des Aurors et autres officiers de la police magique qui passaient par là.

Toutefois, alors qu'il observait le vieux magicolégiste en train d'extraire les bribes de souvenirs de l'esprit du défunt, sous forme de filaments argentés plutôt effilochés, il ne se serait jamais entendu à entendre cette phrase.

- « Qu'avez-vous fait de Pettigrow ? »

La question laissa le maître des potions sans voix pendant quelques instants. Pourquoi les mangemorts interrogeraient-ils un membre de l'Ordre sur la localisation d'un autre mangemort, qui s'était précisément évadé en leur compagnie ? A moins que…

- Cela signifie peut-être qu'ils avaient chargé Pettigrow d'une mission mais qu'il n'est pas revenu. C'est pourquoi ils assument que l'Ordre l'a découvert et fait disparaître sans en référer aux médias, ni même aux autorités, sinon quoi ils auraient été informés par des employés corruptibles ou sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres… S'exclama Severus d'un air pensif.

- Mais nous en aurions été informés si l'Ordre avait mis la main sur Peter, non ? Rétorqua Remus, confus.

- En effet… cela signifie qu'ils ont présumé que l'Ordre était derrière sa disparition pour une raison précise… Probablement en rapport avec la nature de sa mission.

- Mais quel genre de mission auraient-ils pu lui confier ? Peter n'a jamais été un très bon sorcier et à part sa forme animagus…

- C'est ça ! S'exclama Rogue, une lueur de triomphe brillant dans ses yeux sombres. La forme animagus de Pettigrow est un rat si j'ai bonne mémoire, or un rat est idéal pour une mission d'infiltration ou d'espionnage…

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard et un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux bleus du lycanthrope.

- Mais oui ! Et ils ont dû l'envoyer dans un lieu où ils savaient que des membres de l'Ordre seraient présents, comme certains départements du Ministère…

- Certes mais n'oublie pas, Remus. Comme nous en avons débattu lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, leurs cibles prioritaires seront sûrement le Survivant et son entourage proche. Or, dans quel lieu résident à la fois la famille Potter ET des membres éminents de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

La compréhension s'inscrivit sur le visage de Remus, mais elle fut bientôt remplacée par une expression d'horreur.

- Poudlard ? Tu penses que Peter aurait réussi à infiltrer Poudlard ?!

- Un rat peut facilement passer au travers des barrières de l'école, par la forêt interdite par exemple, tout en échappant à l'attention des centaures par sa petite taille. Et puis même si Albus avait senti la présence d'un petit animal franchir les barrières, il n'y aurait guère prêté d'attention…

- Oh Merlin ! Mais si Peter a réussi à franchir les barrières, Harry et Will sont en danger ! Déclama le lycanthrope d'une voix paniquée.

- Du calme, Lupin. Rappelle-toi que le rat n'est pas rentré de sa mission. Cela veut dire que quelqu'un l'a intercepté et fait disparaître… quelqu'un qui ne fait apparemment ni partie de l'Ordre mais sans pour autant être un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La voix calme mais sans appel du maître des potions raisonna immédiatement Lunard, qui se sentit tout à coup gêné d'avoir réagi si vite. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la sécurité d'Harry, et même si l'adolescent s'était montré plus que doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était au niveau d'un mangemort.

Avant à son tour une gorgée du liquide ambré, Remus reprit la parole d'un ton posé.

- Je vois mal un professeur se charger de ça, surtout sous le nez de Dumbledore alors que celui-ci les surveille étroitement depuis l'incident avec Quirrell. Il doit sûrement s'agir d'un élève mais je n'ai pas du tout d'idée sur sa maison ou son année.

- Je vais essayer de sonder les esprits des élèves les moins protégés. J'y trouverai peut-être une piste… mais si comme tu l'as dit, c'est un élève qui a fait le coup, et en plus sans qu'Albus ne s'en rende compte, il doit être particulièrement intelligent…

- Intelligent et probablement doué en Défense. Je pense que c'est par là qu'il faut commencer Severus.

- Cela va prendre un peu de temps, au moins une semaine, le temps que je voie toutes les classes… Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le mystérieux kidnappeur, et sûrement tueur, du rat soit de notre côté…

* * *

Harry referma la porte derrière lui avant de poser les yeux sur la pièce. Les murs de la chambre qu'il avait repeints trois ans plus tôt avaient conservé leur couleur bleu ciel, qui réfléchissait plus ou moins la lumière du soleil. Toutefois, son regard ne s'attarda ni sur les murs, ni sur le mobilier mais sur l'unique occupante de la pièce, assise dans son lit, l'air profondément assoupie.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, il ôta son sac à dos avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la regardait dormir. Ses longs cheveux blonds, qui brillaient par endroits d'un éclat doré, encadraient son visage pâle et gracile.

Il ne fallut toutefois pas longtemps avant que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent, les yeux bleu ciel de l'adolescente se plongeant dans les siens alors que son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Kathelyn.

Un silence ne tarda pas à s'installer entre eux, un silence dépourvu de tension et de gêne, qui aurait pu durer une éternité si le temps n'avait pas joué contre le Serdaigle. Le garçon sortit à contrecœur de sa contemplation et ouvrit son sac à dos, avant d'en sortir sa mallette à potions. Après tout, il était venu ici dans un but précis, qu'il comptait plus que tout mener à bien.

- Je suis désolé de te brusquer de cette manière mais il faut absolument que je sois de retour à Poudlard d'ici deux heures maximum. Est-ce que tu es prête ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement, tout en lui tendant trois fioles, remplies respectivement de liquides rouge, vert et ambré.

- Je sais que le temps joue contre nous alors n'aie pas peur, Harry. J'ai confiance en toi.

Et sur ces mots, la jeune femme déboucha les fioles et en avala le contenu de chacune jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et ce sans la moindre hésitation. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes vidées, ses paupières s'alourdirent et elle se rendormit. Harry l'allongea alors en position couchée, avant de se rasseoir et de joindre les paumes de ses mains, récitant des mots si vite et si bas qu'il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Ses incantations eurent toutefois un effet certain puisqu'un cercle de lumière se dessina tout autour du lit. Ce cercle runique paraissait bien plus complexe que les précédents et exigeait un effort de concentration bien plus important de la part d'Harry, dont le visage était à présent couvert de sueur.

Il continua à réciter pendant près d'une heure et pendant ce laps de temps, la lumière s'intensifia le long du corps de l'adolescente, illuminant certains endroits pendant plusieurs minutes avant de disparaître. Il arriva toutefois à la fin de son incantation, qu'il termina d'une voix plus forte.

- -….providere antiqum…purgare morbus !!

Une vive lumière bleutée s'échappa alors des mains de l'adolescent, semblant pénétrer la peau de Kathelyn à chacun des endroits que la lumière du cercle avait illuminé. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que l'aura bleutée n'englobe complètement la jeune fille, qui continuait à dormir d'un sommeil paisible.

Lorsque l'aura se dissipa enfin, en même temps que le cercle de lumière disparaissait, Harry laissa ses mains retomber. Si la princesse avait l'air de toujours dormir paisiblement, le Serdaigle ne paraissait pas aller bien du tout. Tremblant de tous ses membres, l'adolescent manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol et se rattrapa in extrémis à sa chaise, dans laquelle il se laissa tomber.

Respirant bruyamment, il avait l'air complètement exténué et menaçait de perdre conscience à tout moment. Le jeune Potter savait à l'avance que le rituel allait être gourmand en énergie mais il n'aurait jamais qu'il en nécessiterait une telle quantité… et vu le peu qu'il lui restait, il n'arriverait probablement à rentrer à Poudlard de la manière dont il était venu.

Attrapant d'une main fébrile la gourde qui se trouvait dans la mallette à potions, il en ôta rapidement le bouchon avant d'avaler plusieurs gorgées. Rebouchant la gourde tout en reprenant son souffle, il sentit immédiatement les effets de la potion sur lui. Cette sensation incandescente dans ses veines, à la limite de la combustion, lui soufflait qu'il était en train de retrouver ses forces.

Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à préparer une gourde de philtre revigorant avant de quitter l'école, juste au cas où. Malheureusement, sans vrai repos, il retomberait dans un état d'épuisement sous peu. C'est pourquoi il rangea sa mallette dans son sac, après y avoir remises les fioles vides, puis attrapa un autre objet qui ressemblait à une vieille chaussure.

Son regard se posa une dernière fois sur Kathelyn et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des regrets à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu lui parler. Il déposa toutefois une enveloppe sur sa table de nuit avant de refermer son sac et de poser une main sur la chaussure.

- Passage du Maraudeur !

Alors qu'il était pris par la sensation de nausée habituelle, il vit tout devenir flou autour de lui, un flou multicolore qui s'assombrit en quelques secondes…

* * *

Dire que Lily Potter était en colère aurait été un euphémisme. En réalité, elle était furieuse. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle déambulait dans les rues du Londres moldu, à tel point qu'elle s'était complètement perdue. Il lui avait fallu utiliser plusieurs sortilèges de repérage avant de retrouver l'une des rues plus familières qui menaient à l'entrée moldue du Chaudron Baveur.

Ses longs cheveux roux voltigeant derrière elle sous l'effet d'un vent violent, l'enseignante se jura que son fils ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, certainement pas après l'avoir fait autant tourner en bourrique. Elle irait voir James et Albus dès son arrivée à l'école et le Serdaigle avait intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication s'il ne voulait pas être puni jusqu'à sa majorité…

* * *

Alors qu'il marchait dans le tunnel sombre, Harry se surprit à esquisser un sourire ironique. Oui, en y repensant, la situation aurait presque été comique. Sa mère, qui habituellement ne faisait pas attention à lui et ne lui parlait qu'en de rares occasions, s'était sentie suffisamment concernée pour aller jusqu'à le suivre en cachette dans les rues moldues de Londres sans chercher à l'arrêter.

A moins qu'elle n'ait été poussée par la curiosité ou la peur qu'il puisse mettre la disgrâce sur le sacro-saint nom des Potter. En vérité, le Serdaigle s'en préoccupait peu. Il avait déjà bien assez avec trois motifs de préoccupation en tête à l'heure actuelle.

Le premier, c'était l'état de santé de Kathelyn. Puisqu'il avait dû partir rapidement, il n'avait pas pu vérifier si le rituel avait marché ou non. Il lui faudrait attendre une lettre de la princesse pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, ou alors demander à Dame Brunehilde de vérifier… Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait malheureusement plus faire grand-chose à part croiser les doigts et espérer que le rituel de purification avait fait son office.

Le second motif de préoccupation, c'était sa mère. Même s'il l'avait semée dans les rues de Londres, il y avait eu une chance sur deux pour qu'elle rentre directement à Poudlard et si tel avait été le cas, le jeune Potter aurait eu de gros, très gros ennuis. Fort heureusement, sa copie de la Carte du Maraudeur n'indiquait pas la présence de Lily donc il pouvait supposer qu'elle était restée là-bas pour le chercher, et n'était pas encore revenue.

Le troisième et dernier motif était peut-être le plus important. Pendant tout le processus, Harry avait consommé presque toute son énergie magique et cela se solderait inévitablement par une fatigue si écrasante qu'il en perdrait connaissance. Or, la seule chose qui le maintenait éveillé et avec un minimum d'énergie, c'était le philtre revigorant dont il buvait des gorgées par intermittences… et la gourde serait bientôt vide.

Le seul point positif à sa situation actuelle, c'était que le portoloin l'avait conduit au milieu du tunnel qui conduisait d'un côté à la cave d'Honeydukes et de l'autre au passage secret de la sorcière borgne à Poudlard. Harry avait calculé le lieu d'arrivée de son portoloin à seulement quelques mètres du commencement des barrières magiques de l'école, ce qui revenait à environ un quart d'heure de marche pour revenir au passage.

Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à gagner sa course contre la montre, à savoir rentrer avant sa mère tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'évanouir avant. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était arrivé à la statue de la sorcière borgne. Passant une main dans ses indomptables cheveux noirs, il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la Carte.

Heureusement pour lui, personne ne venait à l'horizon, il put donc sortir tranquillement. Les ennuis ne tardèrent toutefois pas à se manifester, sous la forme d'une Lily Potter dont le nom s'inscrivit au sixième étage, là où se trouvait son bureau.

Buvant les dernières gouttes du philtre revigorant, le jeune homme se plaça sous un charme d'invisibilité avant de se mettre à courir à perdre haleine dans le couloir. Il lui restait au mieux quelques minutes avant que la potion ne cesse de faire effet, sans compter que le sort d'invisibilité le drainait un peu plus de son énergie.

Arrivant exténué à la Tour des Serdaigle, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la Carte avant de s'engager dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Ôtant le charme d'invisibilité au moment même où il pénétra dans la pièce, il utilisa ses dernières forces pour transformer ses vêtements moldus en robe de sorcier et pour réduire son sac à la taille d'un dé à coudre.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il entendit à peine les pas précipités dans l'escalier. En effet, sa tête lui tournait et il se sentait fiévreux. C'était l'un des effets secondaires de l'abus du philtre revigorant mais cela lui importait peu en cet instant.

- Où se trouve Harry ?! Dites-moi où il est !

Reconnaissant la voix aiguë et étrangement forte, le garçon eut un dernier éclair de raison dans son état semi-comateux et sortit de sous son lit une autre gourde, remplie d'un liquide ambré. L'avalant dans son intégralité, il eut à peine le temps de la remettre sous son lit lorsque sa mère débarqua, telle une furie.

- Harry James Potter !! J'exige une explication !!


	15. Une vérité à deux visages

Chapitre 14 : Une vérité à deux visages

_L'équité naturelle demande que le degré de preuve soit proportionné à la grandeur de l'accusation._

Montesquieu

_

* * *

  
_

Lily Potter, née Evans, était une femme reconnue dans sa jeunesse autant pour son intelligence que pour son pragmatisme. C'était d'ailleurs en partie grâce à ces deux qualités qu'elle était devenue si douée en matière de potions, des qualités que son mari ne possédait malheureusement pas.

Pourvu d'un coefficient intellectuel appréciable mais d'un esprit profondément obtus, James n'était pas un homme pragmatique. Il utilisait son intelligence pour des plaisanteries ou des actions à court terme plutôt que de penser sur le long terme. C'était un homme du présent, qui préférait soigner les apparences et en particulier sa propre apparence plutôt qu'à songer à s'améliorer.

Se vantant d'exceller dans l'art de juger les gens au premier regard, il était cependant arrivé à Lily de tomber de temps à autres sur des « énigmes ». Severus avait été sa première énigme, et probablement l'être le plus difficile à déchiffrer qu'elle ait jamais connu. Remus en avait été une également, même si le Maraudeur cachait des blessures différentes de celles du maître des potions.

Sa dernière énigme en date se trouvait d'ailleurs sous ses yeux. Assis à quelques mètres d'elle, les jambes et les bras croisés, le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne paraissait pas le moins du monde impressionné de se trouver dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, et se contentait d'observer l'endroit avec curiosité et une once d'indifférence.

Autant était-elle en mesure de lire en William comme dans un livre ouvert, autant Harry lui apparaissait comme l'ouvrage le plus fermé et le mieux cadenassé qui soit. C'était à peine s'il avait réagi lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans son dortoir comme une furie, l'accusant d'être sorti de l'école sans autorisation et de s'être promené seul dans les rues de Londres.

Contrairement à son frère qui aurait profondément fondu en larmes ou bien tout né en bloc, le jeune Potter s'était contenté de cligner des yeux puis de hausser un sourcil, avant de finalement soupirer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague. Acceptant simplement de la suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur, il s'était contenté de s'arrêter pour échanger quelques paroles à voix basse avec un garçon, un certain Terry Boot si ses souvenirs étaient bons, juste avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Elle aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait mais pour le moment, hormis le comportement si serein de son fils, l'enseignante ne voyait rien. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'Albus revint finalement en compagnie de James, l'ancienne Gryffondor crut naïvement que l'entretien allait se passer simplement entre eux quatre et qu'il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps avant d'obtenir des aveux.

Elle se trompait.

A peine quelques instants après l'arrivée de Dumbledore, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau, avec fracas cette fois-ci. Et à sa grande surprise, ils furent près d'une dizaine à pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur. Six d'entre eux étaient des élèves de Serdaigle, aux visages étrangement fermés, et dont les regards durs étaient dirigés sur elle et James.

Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un minuscule sorcier aux cheveux blancs se trouvait devant eux, ses traits exprimant une détermination qui avaient dû faire frémir nombre de ses adversaires par le passé. En dépit de sa petite taille, Filius Flitwick n'était certainement pas un sorcier à prendre à la légère, autant pour son talent exceptionnel en matière de duel que pour l'aura de puissance qu'il dégageait en cet instant.

- Que me vaut cette visite, mes amis ? Les interrogea Dumbledore d'une voix calme mais qui laissait entrevoir sa confusion.

Etrangement, ce ne fut pas le professeur de sortilèges qui répondit mais le huitième et dernier membre du groupe qui répondit de ce ton sarcastique qui le caractérisait si bien :

- Nous sommes venus défendre Mr Potter, puisque ses parents semblent à ce point déterminés à le blâmer pour des infractions qu'il n'a commis.

Dumbledore resta un instant sans voix devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Severus Rogue, réputé pour ne défendre et ne favoriser que ses Serpentard, ainsi que pour sa haine sans limites à l'égard de James Potter, était non seulement venu à la rescousse d'un Serdaigle, mais il s'avérait que le Serdaigle en question était le propre fils de James.

Lorsque les yeux bleus du directeur rencontrèrent les orbes noirs de Rogue, le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher d'être subjugué par la détermination et la férocité qui habitaient le regard de l'ancien mangemort.

- Mais enfin Severus… d'après les dires de Lily, le jeune Harry a enfreint le règlement en quittant l'école cet après-midi… Commença Dumbledore.

- Je trouve cela très difficile à croire, Albus, surtout après avoir assisté à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Serdaigle pendant toute l'après-midi, entraînement pendant lequel Mr Potter a d'ailleurs brillé par ses talents d'attrapeur. Le coupa Filius d'un ton tranchant.

James se leva immédiatement, son visage exprimant une intense colère alors qu'il était sur le point de lever sa baguette en direction de Flitwick.

- Comment osez-vous remettre en question le témoignage de Lily, sale petit…

Il n'en eut toutefois pas le temps car une baguette se trouvait déjà pointée sur son visage au moment où il allait attraper la sienne. Relevant la tête, James fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Rogue, dont le regard noir menaçait de le transpercer tant il brûlait de haine.

Mais le plus surprenant encore, c'était que le maître des potions n'était pas le seul à braquer sa baguette sur Potter. Les six élèves n'avaient pas hésité un seul instant à sortir les leurs et leurs yeux étincelant de colère et d'indignation n'annonçaient rien de bon.

- Ta stupidité m'étonnera toujours, Potter. Mais je ne te laisserai pas insulter Filius sans réagir, et encore moins porter des accusations infondées sur Harry sans autre preuve que le témoignage d'une femme qui n'a pas été capable d'accorder la même attention à ses deux fils.

La voix calme et glacée de Severus avait l'étrange caractéristique de pouvoir marquer les esprits avec bien plus de force que les cris de James. En cet instant, l'ancien serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres irradiait d'une furieuse envie, non pas de se battre, mais de protéger.

En fait, elle finit par remarquer que les huit nouveaux arrivants partageaient tous le même désir de protéger, et que celui qu'ils voulaient protéger était le seul à n'avoir pas réagi, ni aux accusations, ni aux combats qui menaçaient d'avoir lieu dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier s'était toutefois retourné vers ses camarades et leur adressait un sourire de remerciement, légèrement teinté d'embarras. C'était comme s'il leur demandait de lui pardonner pour la scène que ses parents avaient causé… mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?!

Lily ne comprit que lorsqu'il tourna finalement son visage vers elle, et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Le garçon qui se tenait devant elle était un clone miniature de James, et une copie presque conforme de Will. La seule différence notable était ses yeux, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, si semblables aux siens…

… et elle comprit que Severus avait dit la vérité l'autre jour. Harry n'avait hérité de James que son apparence. A l'intérieur se cachaient une intelligence et un sang-froid qui en auraient fait trembler plus d'un. Mais plus encore, c'était l'absence totale de sentiment à son égard qui l'effrayait.

- Mes témoins étant arrivés, je pense que vous pouvez commencer mon interrogatoire, professeur Dumbledore. Déclara Harry avec le plus grand calme.

* * *

Alors que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur Pré-au-Lard, deux silhouettes s'effondrèrent au milieu d'une ruelle déserte. Il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme, si l'on en croyait leurs vêtements et leurs allures, car il était impossible de voir leurs visages. En effet, tous deux reposaient face contre terre, leur peau pâle parfois éclairée par les brefs éclairs qui jaillissaient dans le ciel.

Une dizaine de personnes les surplombait, formant un cercle parfait autour d'eux. Bientôt, deux personnes sortirent du cercle pour se rapprocher des deux individus à terre, les agrippant fermement avant de transplaner.

Ils réapparurent tous dans le salon d'une petite maison délabrée, seulement éclairée par les flammes de la cheminée. Un chaudron contenant un liquide bouillonnant se trouvait dans l'âtre de la cheminée en question, et un homme tournait de temps à autres la mixture d'une manière presque professionnelle.

- La potion sera bientôt prête.

- Dépêche-toi, Regulus. Ils devront arrivés à Poudlard avant la tombée de la nuit s'ils ne veulent pas s'attirer la suspicion de Dumbledore. Rétorqua une voix féminine particulièrement dure et sèche.

- Trois minutes suffiront, Bellatrix.

Et effectivement, trois minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le dénommé Regulus ne retire le chaudron du feu et se retourne vers ses camarades. Ceux qui connaissaient bien son frère Sirius auraient remarqué un air de famille des plus prononcés entre les deux hommes, toutefois le mangemort n'était plus le même qu'avant son arrivée à Azkaban, treize ans plus tôt.

Ses longs cheveux noirs, bien que vraisemblablement lavés, paraissaient encore sales et emmêlés. Sa peau cireuse semblait tellement tendue sur les os de son visage que sans la présence de ses yeux gris, qui brillaient au fond de ses orbites sombres et profondes, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre.

Le rictus qu'il esquissa avant de prendre la parole dévoila une rangée de dents jaunes.

- La potion est prête. Souvenez-vous, il vous faudra en boire tous les heures, ou ses effets se dissiperont. En prenant en compte un intervalle de huit ou neuf heures la nuit pendant lequel vous n'en prendrez pas, vous devriez avoir assez de potions pour tenir deux mois, soit suffisamment de temps avant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Expliqua Black tout en déversant la potion dans plusieurs flacons.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Regulus les plaça dans une malle qu'il rétrécit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la taille d'un dé à coudre. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Bellatrix avait utilisé sa baguette pour ligoter les deux formes inconscientes avant de les faire léviter jusqu'à une autre malle, dont l'intérieur semblait avoir été agrandi magiquement. Une fois qu'ils furent au-dessus, la mangemort les y laissa tomber sans ménagement avant de refermer et verrouiller la malle. Celle-ci se rétrécit de la même manière que celle qui contenait les fioles de potions.

Les deux individus qui avaient fait transplaner les prisonniers quelques minutes auparavant prirent chacun une malle qu'ils mirent dans la poche de leur robe.

- Soyez prudents tous les deux, ceci n'est qu'une simple mission de renseignements pour l'instant. Les prévint Regulus, de sa voix grave.

- Trouvez surtout ce qu'il est advenu du rat ! S'exclama Bellatrix, dont les yeux brillaient d'un mélange de colère et de démence.

- Tâchez de revenir vivants avant tout. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de communiquer par hiboux. Toutefois, si vous avez l'occasion d'éliminer _discrètement_ le garçon ou un de ses proches, n'hésitez pas à la saisir. Termina un autre homme à la voix râpeuse.

Les deux silhouettes acquiescèrent rapidement avant de transplaner, laissant leurs neuf compagnons seuls dans la pièce.

- Espérons qu'ils réussissent… Déclara Black avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Ils ont tout intérêt. Il nous faudra partir à la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois notre tâche accomplie... et son règne fera à nouveau trembler le monde magique tout entier ! Répondit Bellatrix, d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre son impatience.

Puis elle éclata d'un rire glacial qui en fit frissonner plus d'un dans la pièce mais tous eurent la même pensée. D'ici peu, l'ascension de Lord Voldemort plongerait le monde magique dans la terreur et le chaos et eux, ses plus loyaux, ses plus dévoués, seraient libres et récompensés plus qu'ils ne pourraient l'imaginer…

* * *

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, « l'interrogatoire » avait duré un peu moins d'une heure. Après avoir commencé par entendre le récit de Lily Potter, qui sonnait sensiblement plus bancal aux oreilles de Dumbledore que la première fois où il l'avait entendu, cela avait été au tour des témoins de la défense de se faire entendre.

Les cinq membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle présents à l'entraînement de cet après-midi, à savoir messieurs Bradley, Chambers, Carmichael, Davis et miss Chang, avaient tous décrits la séance d'entraînement dans les moindres détails, depuis le moment où la jeune Serdaigle et Harry en personne étaient venus demander l'autorisation d'occuper le terrain de Quidditch, jusqu'à leur entrée dans les vestiaires.

N'ayant pas quitté son équipe depuis la matinée jusqu'au soir, ou plus exactement quelques minutes avant que le professeur Evans ne débarque dans la salle commune des Serdaigle comme une furie, il était virtuellement impossible qu'Harry ait pu se rendre à Londres à l'heure indiquée par le professeur de Runes.

Filius vint étayer les témoignages de ses aigles par son propre récit. Le professeur de sortilèges alla même jusqu'à mettre ses souvenirs dans la pensine de Dumbledore pour prouver ses dires.

Inutile de préciser que les visages des Potter, particulièrement pâles, laissaient entrevoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Une telle avalanche de preuves constituait un alibi en bêton armé et même Dumbledore commençait sérieusement à douter de la véracité des paroles de Lily.

- Mais alors comment expliquez-vous ce qu'a vu Lily ? Demanda Albus d'une voix confuse.

- Hormis l'hypothèse selon laquelle elle aurait tout simplement halluciné ? Je ne suis pas sûr que l'alternative soit à votre goût, Dumbledore… Rétorqua Flitwick d'un ton sarcastique qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

Sur ces mots, Lily se leva d'un bond, son visage rouge de colère, avant de prendre la parole.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Je suis sûr que c'était Harry ! Ces cheveux noirs impossibles à dompter, je les reconnaitrais entre mille ! Et à part William et toi, aucun autre élève de l'école…

Elle s'arrêta net en remarquant les regards à présents méprisants que lui adressaient les Serdaigles et les deux professeurs. Ces derniers semblèrent se consulter du regard, partageant ce qui ressemblait à de l'indignation avant que Severus ne réponde de ce ton ironique qui le caractérisait.

- C'était donc bien ça… Je suppose que simplement fermer les yeux ne vous suffisait plus, il vous faut maintenant trouver un bouc-émissaire à ses forfaits ! Ce n'est même plus du favoritisme, c'est une infraction grave au règlement, et même à la loi du monde sorcier ! En tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, vous êtes le mieux placé pour le savoir, Albus !

D'ironique au début de sa tirade, le professeur Rogue avait fini sur un ton enflammé qui avait suscité la surprise autant chez les élèves que chez les professeurs. Les Serdaigle considéraient à présent le maître des potions avec un plus grand respect et la manière dont ils se positionnèrent de part et d'autre de lui et du professeur Flitwick était on ne peut plus éloquente.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous insinuez, Severus. Vous savez bien que j'ai toujours eu à cœur… Commença le directeur.

- Assez ! Tous les élèves et professeurs présents dans cette école sont conscients des… privilèges dont jouit le Survivant. Ses manquements réguliers au règlement sont soit oubliés soit punis par de simples remontrances ! Je ne pense pas surprendre mes élèves en parlant du flagrant favoritisme que vous-même, ainsi qu'une grande partie des professeurs, James et Lily inclus, témoignent à son égard, et à l'égard de la maison Gryffondor !

Cette fois-ci, le professeur de sortilèges réussit à laisser pantois le grand Albus Dumbledore. Toutefois, Filius ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui car il reprit sur le même ton révolté :

- Severus a tout à fait raison ! Jusqu'ici, j'ai supporté vos caprices parce qu'ils ne mettaient pas en danger les parcours scolaires de mes aigles mais trop, c'est trop ! Je ne vous laisserai pas accuser à tort un élève, en particulier l'un des plus sérieux et des plus doués, surtout lorsque je suis moi-même témoin de son innocence ! Vous allez beaucoup trop loin, Dumbledore !

La situation échappait clairement au contrôle du vieux sorcier, qui croyait avoir toutes les cartes en main en entrant dans son bureau. Alors qu'il passait en revue les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui pour résoudre ce conflit sans trop de casse, il n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher James de prendre la parole d'une voix outrée.

- Insinuez-vous que mon fils est coupable ?! William était en sortie à Pré-au-Lard au moment des faits ! J'ai signé moi-même son autorisation de sortie lorsqu'il est parti ce matin et…

-… et bien sûr, l'enfant chéri n'aurait pas pu revenir à Poudlard entretemps et emprunter l'une des cheminées pour mener à bien l'une de ses fameuses « expéditions » ? Termina Rogue d'un ton cynique.

- Tait-toi Servilus ! Misérable mange…

- Je t'interdis d'insulter le professeur Rogue !

Ayant pris la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de son interrogatoire, le ton d'Harry, bien qu'à peine plus élevé que ses précédents propos, stoppa James instantanément. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les émeraudes de celui-ci, il ne put y lire qu'une lueur de mépris et de dégoût.

Avant que le patriarche des Potter n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Lily releva la tête, les yeux brillants de compréhension avant de s'exclamer d'un ton presque triomphant.

- Un retourneur de temps ! Tu as utilisé un retourneur de temps, c'est ça ? C'est le seul moyen que tu avais pour être à deux endroits en même temps !

Devant cette nouvelle accusation, le jeune Potter se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avant de se tourner vers le professeur Flitwick, un air confus présent sur son visage.

- Professeur, je croyais que les retourneurs de temps étaient strictement contrôlés par le ministère, est-il possible que des élèves y aient accès ?

- En effet, Mr Potter, certains élèves peuvent s'en voir confié un pour la durée de l'année scolaire, s'ils se retrouvent avec deux cours ayant lieu à la même heure sur leur emploi du temps par exemple.

- Tout à fait ! Je crois d'ailleurs que Minerva en a confié un à miss Granger à la rentrée ! Reprit Lily, qui croyait avoir enfin mis le doigt sur le moyen d'innocenter Will.

En réalité, elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle venait de faire exactement l'inverse.

- Je n'en ai pas confié à Mr Potter, il était donc dans l'impossibilité de remonter le temps… Commença Flitwick.

-… contrairement à miss Granger qui n'est autre, rappelons-le, que la meilleure amie du Survivant. Etrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Termina Rogue, dont les yeux noirs étincelaient d'une lueur de triomphe.

Tout sourire disparût du visage de Lily lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de creuser elle-même la tombe de William. Voyant que la situation tournait à leur désavantage, James tenta de changer la donne par la seule manière qu'il connaissait : s'en prendre à Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici en premier lieu, Rogue ? Harry n'est pas à Serpentard, que je sache !

Severus prit tout son temps pour se retourner vers son vieil ennemi et lui adresser un regard condescendant. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit à la question mais Harry, d'une voix calme et porteuse de lassitude.

- C'est moi qui ai sollicité la présence du Professeur Rogue.

- Pourquoi cela, Harry ? L'interrogea Albus, sincèrement curieux.

- Tout simplement parce que je me doutais que même la parole de mes condisciples et de mon directeur de maison ne suffiraient probablement pas à peser autant dans la balance que celle du Survivant, et de ses renommés parents. Sachant que l'usage de veritaserum est interdit sur les mineurs, et que j'ignore comment ôter mes souvenirs pour les mettre dans une pensine, je suis prêt à laisser le professeur Rogue utiliser la légilimencie sur moi pour apporter une preuve supplémentaire à mon innocence.

Tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce, y compris Severus, furent surpris par les paroles du jeune Potter. Autoriser quelqu'un à pratiquer la légilimencie sur soi revenait à lui laisser carte blanche pour voir ses souvenirs, aussi personnels soient-ils et cela requérait une confiance sans bornes entre le legilimens et le sujet.

Les yeux bleus du directeur étincelèrent un instant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune alors qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix bien trop douce pour être honnête.

- Peut-être pourrais-je épargner à Severus cette peine ? Après tout, j'ai moi-même quelques notions…

- Je suis au courant de votre talent pour la légimencie, professeur. Le coupa Harry. Quiconque avec un peu d'observation et de jugeote comprendrait que la manière bizarre dont vous fixez vos élèves n'est pas naturelle.

- HARRY !! Comment oses-tu t'adresser au professeur Dumb…

- Je n'ai pas terminé ! La coupa-t-il d'un ton glacé, digne du grand Severus Rogue. Je vous respecte en tant que professeur mais je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, directeur. Que ce soit par vos abus de pouvoirs ou les exactions auxquelles vous vous êtes impunément livré en fermant les yeux, vous ne m'avez pas donné la moindre raison de vous faire confiance. En revanche, le professeur Rogue, malgré le favoritisme qu'il démontre parfois à l'égard des Serpentard, ne m'a jamais accusé à la place d'un autre, ni jugé de manière défavorable. Voilà pourquoi j'ai toute confiance en lui.

Dire que James Potter était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Eut-il été fragile du cœur, l'ancien Gryffondor serait probablement décédé d'une crise cardiaque fulgurante sous le coup de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son fils, un Potter, venait de défendre Servilus… non, de préférer l'aide de Servilus à celle du professeur Dumbledore ! Pire encore, il venait de dénigrer ouvertement Albus, et Filius l'avait approuvé dans sa démarche !

- C'est… c'est impossible, tu n'es pas mon fils… S'étrangla James, les yeux exorbités.

- L'ai-je jamais été… Murmura Harry d'une voix triste et porteuse de regrets.

Bien qu'il ait parlé à voix basse, tous ici présents entendirent les paroles du jeune Potter et les regards que les Serdaigle adressaient aux époux Potter n'exprimèrent que davantage de dégoût. Même Filius eut l'air attristé et il détourna rapidement son regard de Lily, comme s'il avait honte de l'avoir jamais considéré comme son élève la plus brillante…

Mais celui qui manifestait le plus de colère était sans doute Rogue, dont les prunelles sombres auraient probablement foudroyé les deux Potter, si les regards pouvaient tuer.

- Nous attendons votre décision, professeur Dumbledore. Quelles preuves supplémentaires dois-je encore vous apporter pour prouver mon innocence ? Demanda Harry, son visage exprimant une lassitude et une désillusion qui ne laissèrent pas indifférent le vieux sorcier.

Dumbledore était conscient d'avoir été plutôt tolérant, voire complaisant avec William Potter. Toutefois, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son manque de fermeté à l'égard du Survivant pourrait dégénérer dans de telles situations, des situations où ce n'était pas des mensonges mais la vérité elle-même qui venait le gifler avec la force d'un géant.

Poussant un profond soupir, le directeur prit la parole d'une voix triste.

- C'est plus que suffisant, Harry. Je crains effectivement de m'être rendu coupable d'un manque total de discernement… et pour cela, je m'en excuse sincèrement.

- Cela signifie-t-il qu'aucune sanction ne sera prise à son égard ? Et que les professeurs Potter et Evans s'abstiendront d'utiliser leur pouvoir pour harceler Mr Potter ? L'interrogea Flitwick d'un ton sans appel.

C'en était fini des « James et Lily ». Par ses paroles, Filius avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'il coupait les ponts avec ses anciens élèves, plus particulièrement Lily. Celle-ci en fut à ce point choquée qu'elle ne put que rester sans voix.

- Oui, Filius. Ayant largement prouvé son innocence, Mr Potter ne souffrira d'aucune sorte de punition. Je m'assurerai également que James et Lily ne laissent pas leur ressentiment empiéter sur leur professionnalisme.

- Et concernant le Survivant ? J'imagine que vous allez tranquillement le laisser s'en tirer ? Rétorqua Severus d'un ton ironique.

- Non, Severus. Je le ferai venir dans mon bureau un peu plus tard et le soumettrai aux mêmes questions qu'Harry. S'il s'avère coupable, je prendrai les dispositions nécessaires…

Malgré ses paroles, Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de légilimencie pour lire les airs clairement dubitatifs des élèves et des deux professeurs qui venaient de défendre Harry.

Ce dernier se leva alors de sa chaise et adressa un sourire à ses camarades en témoignage de sa reconnaissance avant d'incliner légèrement la tête à l'intention de Filius et de Rogue. En revanche, il ignora complètement ses parents alors qu'il quittait la pièce en leur compagnie.

Lily ne sut pas tout de suite pourquoi mais elle sentit ses entrailles se glacer en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait été tellement sûre que c'était Harry… et finalement, toutes les preuves renvoyaient à l'innocence de ce dernier, et pire encore désignaient William comme ayant toutes les cartes en main pour avoir fait le coup.

- Lily, James, pouvez-vous m'amener William, je vous prie ? J'aimerais que cette affaire soit réglée le plus rapidement possible.

Les deux époux se contentèrent d'acquiescer de la tête avant de quitter la pièce, et pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, ce n'était pas William mais Harry qui occupait leurs esprits.

Qu'avait-il pu bien lui arriver pour que la situation tourne aussi mal entre eux ?


	16. Seul au milieu des autres

**Chapitre 15 : Seul au milieu des autres**

_Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons._

Sigmund Freud

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait mis au point son « cocktail », Harry avait pris la précaution de l'expérimenter plusieurs fois sur lui-même, autant pour vérifier avec exactitude les effets voulus et sa durée d'efficacité que pour s'enquérir d'éventuels effets secondaires.

Voilà pourquoi, alors qu'il avait suivi sa mère jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, le jeune Potter n'avait cessé de compter les minutes, espérant ne pas dépasser la durée en question, au terme de laquelle les effets secondaires commenceraient à apparaître…

Fort heureusement, l'entretien s'était déroulé comme prévu, voire même mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé au départ. La manière dont les professeurs Rogue et Flitwick avaient fait voler en éclats les accusations de Lily s'était révélée tout simplement magistrale.

Toutefois, il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes après être sorti du bureau du directeur pour convaincre ses camarades de maison qu'il allait bien et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en faire pour lui. Néanmoins, les effets de la potion devaient déjà être en train de se dissiper car le regard en coin que lui adressa le maître des potions lui indiqua clairement que ce dernier n'était pas dupe de sa condition.

Une heure et quarante-trois minutes très exactement s'étaient déroulées depuis son ingestion de la potion lorsque le jeune Potter referma la porte de la salle de bain de son dortoir derrière lui, prenant soin de la verrouiller au passage.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, l'adolescent se mit à tituber avant de s'effondrer sur le sol et de se mettre à convulser. Une douleur sans nom parcourait tout son corps et ce n'est qu'en serrant les dents qu'il parvint à s'abstenir de crier. Cette crise était beaucoup plus violente que les précédentes, certainement parce qu'il se trouvait déjà dans un état de faiblesse extrême lorsqu'il avait pris la potion.

Sa vue commençait déjà à se brouiller quand il entendit des bruits de pas venir de la pièce adjacente, et il crut voir la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas pour laisser entrer une silhouette sombre. Un filet de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres, le Serdaigle tenta de bredouiller une formule tout en levant sa baguette en direction du nouveau venu mais il était si faible que son bras refusa catégoriquement de bouger et c'est à peine s'il réussit à bafouiller.

- Ne… m'approchez… pas…

- Taisez-vous, Harry. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous avez pris pour vous mettre dans un tel état.

Bien que ses sens soient un peu confus, il réussit à reconnaître le ton si caractéristique du professeur Rogue. Pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher un peu de sang, il entreprit de répondre de manière saccadée.

- Potion… expérimentale… mélange… liste… manuel… potions…

En un coup de baguette, Severus utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour faire voler le manuel de potions du jeune Potter jusqu'à lui. En feuilletant rapidement les pages, il finit par tomber sur une liasse de parchemins qui décrivaient les ingrédients et la manière dont le jeune Potter s'y était pris pour mettre au point son mélange.

Heureusement qu'Harry était trop faible pour voir le visage de son professeur, car ce dernier exprimait un étrange mélange de surprise et d'admiration. C'était magnifique, non, prodigieux… et dire que c'était un élève de troisième année qui avait mis au point une potion aussi complexe !

Le « cocktail d'urgence », comme tel était le nom indiqué en haut du parchemin était tout simplement un savant mélange de cinq potions différentes : Potion revigorante, Felix Felicis, potion de force, philtre de paix et potion de régénération sanguine. Un cocktail détonnant, c'était certain mais surtout extrêmement dangereux si l'on ne prenait pas garde d'ajouter les bons ingrédients.

Néanmoins, Harry avait réussi à réduire les risques au minimum et même Severus devait admettre le talent de virtuose de son jeune protégé. Le professeur lui-même n'avait pas été capable de tenter quelque chose de ce genre avant sa septième année et encore, sans avoir encore acquis le même sens du détail que le jeune Potter.

C'était une preuve supplémentaire qu'Harry ne pouvait pas être le fils de James Potter, il n'avait tout simplement rien hérité du Maraudeur hormis son apparence. Harry avait le talent de Lily en matière de potions, un talent magnifié par les enseignements de Remus semblait-il.

Rogue ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute mais il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus le lycanthrope.

Toutefois l'heure n'était pas à l'émerveillement. Harry était toujours au plus mal et il avait de grandes chances d'y rester si Severus n'agissait pas au plus vite. Mais quelle potion pouvait-il bien lui donner ? Avec le cocktail qui circulait déjà dans ses veines, si le jeune Potter venait à recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul ingrédient incompatible, c'était l'arrêt cardiaque assuré !

Plutôt que de perdre son temps, le professeur prit le garçon dans ses bras, garçon qui lui parût anormalement léger pour son âge, et se camoufla sous un sort de désillusion avant de se mettre à parcourir les couloirs le plus vite possible.

Tout en cheminant jusqu'aux donjons, son cerveau continua à tourner à plein régime pour trouver une solution. Il pouvait sentir que le garçon était fiévreux, très fiévreux et ses quintes de toux ne présageaient rien de bon.

Alors qu'il passait en revue toutes les potions qu'il connaissait, Rogue se souvint d'une potion qu'il avait lui-même inventé, quelques années plus tôt. Il ne l'avait jamais rendue publique, puisque cette potion servait exclusivement à son usage personnel, plus précisément à l'époque où il revenait en bien mauvais état après les réunions de mangemorts.

Se précipitant dans son labo, le professeur fouilla chaque armoire, chaque malle et chaque tiroir de fond en comble, avant de finalement tomber sur la potion translucide qu'il cherchait désespérément. Laissant échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, le professeur revint dans son bureau.

Harry était toujours allongé sur le vieux canapé, sa respiration saccadée et son front couvert de sueur. Severus prit une chaise et s'assit auprès de lui avant de lui faire redresser la tête pour lui administrer la potion.

- Remus… Remus… Murmurait le garçon, probablement à peine conscient.

- Bois ça, Harry. Lui commanda Rogue, oubliant les politesses tout en portant la fiole à ses lèvres.

- Remus ? Articula encore une fois l'adolescent.

- Oui, c'est moi, Harry. Tu es gravement malade, tu dois absolument boire cette potion. Répondit le professeur, conscient que son petit mensonge était nécessaire pour sauver la vie de son élève.

L'adolescent cessa de résister et avala la potion doucement, l'ancien mangemort veillant à ce qu'il ne la boive pas trop vite. Une fois cela fait, le directeur de Serpentard allongea de nouveau le Serdaigle et alla chercher une couverture. Il ignorait combien de temps il allait falloir pour remettre le garçon sur pied mais en tous les cas, il serait en sécurité ici.

- Merci… Remus… merci d'être toujours là… pour moi…

Ce furent les dernières paroles que prononça le garçon avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux clos alors que sa tête basculait légèrement sur le côté.

Severus ressentit simultanément son respect pour le lycanthrope s'accroître considérablement alors que celui qu'il accordait à Lily s'enfonçait dans les abysses. Il aurait pu s'attendre à une telle négligence de la part de James Potter mais certainement pas de Lily Evans. La femme qu'il avait vue dans le bureau de Dumbledore cet après-midi n'avait plus rien à voir avec son amie d'enfance.

Rogue ne savait pas encore pourquoi Harry s'était rendu à Londres mais il était certain que le garçon avait une bonne raison, une raison sans doute liée aux potions qu'il avait préparées sous la tutelle de Severus. Pourtant, il n'en répéterait rien, ni à Lily, ni à Dumbledore, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre.

C'est ce jour là que Severus Rogue se fit la promesse de protéger Harry quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

_Le garçon se réveilla doucement en entendant ce qui lui parût être des éclats de voix à l'étage du dessous. Se redressant lentement sur son lit avant de s'étirer, l'enfant d'environ six ans jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait noir à l'extérieur, signe que la nuit devait être tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà._

_Passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, l'air un peu perdu, il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il s'était endormi sur son lit plutôt que dans son lit. Il était plutôt du genre à se coucher tôt et même s'il veillait un peu parfois, c'était le plus souvent en étant bien au chaud sous sa couette avec un bon livre à la main._

_Son regard émeraude se posa alors sur le lit puis sur le plancher, où se trouvait la réponse à sa question. Sur le parquet était posé un livre, même si ses dimensions et son nombre apparemment très élevé de pages l'apparentaient davantage à une encyclopédie, dont la couverture paraissait si vieille qu'il était impossible d'en déchiffrer les inscriptions. Fort heureusement, l'ouvrage était en bien meilleur état à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, comme avait pu en juger le garçon qui venait de passer les huit derniers jours à le dévorer._

_L'enfant savait que sa mère adorait les runes mais que ni son père, ni Will ne partageaient sa passion. Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de profiter de l'absence de ses parents et de William cette semaine, puisqu'ils étaient tous les trois partis assister à une série de conférences à travers l'Europe, pour lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en matière de runes. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi son frère semblait si important aux yeux des adultes mais il essayait de ne pas y penser, la plupart du temps._

_Son père lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il avait battu un méchant sorcier lorsqu'il était encore bébé mais même pour lui qui n'avait que six ans, ça lui paraissait très bizarre. Après tout, William était moins doué que lui en lecture, en écriture et même en connaissances magiques. L'enfant aux yeux verts avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui faire lire ses livres mais Will répondait tout le temps que c'était inutile d'étudier, qu'ils auraient tout le temps à Poudlard pour ça, qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un « intello » comme disait le patriarche des Potter._

_Pourtant, leur mère avait insisté pour qu'ils étudient tôt et puis, oncle Remus aussi avait dit que c'était important de savoir lire et écrire, et puis de commencer à apprendre les bases de la magie aussi. Et ce fut ce souvenir qui le ramena à son objectif de départ._

_Le garçon avait trouvé ce livre dans la bibliothèque, ou plutôt dans une des parties à « accès restreint » de celle-ci, comme l'indiquait la pancarte. En effet, il avait eu plusieurs fois besoin de livres s'y trouvant et sa mère lui avait négligemment donné l'autorisation d'y accéder à volonté._

_Toutefois, ce grimoire était radicalement différent des autres livres qu'il avait pu lire sur le sujet. Là où les autres auteurs se contentaient d'une approche scolaire, comportant la signification des runes, leur importance historique mais surtout la désuétude de leur utilisation en magie, le grimoire d'Alfadir leur donnait un tout autre sens._

_Il présentait en effet les runes comme ayant chacune un sens propre mais aussi un sens magique spécifique. Elles étaient également définies comme des vecteurs d'énergie magique tout à fait révolutionnaires, mais malheureusement délaissées depuis plusieurs siècles parce qu'elles requéraient plus de connaissances et de difficulté pour les maîtriser que de simples « brindilles ». Les brindilles en question étaient sans doute les baguettes magiques, s'il en croyait leur description. Contrairement à ce que ses parents lui avaient toujours dit, les baguettes n'avaient pas l'air d'être l'unique vecteur d'énergie magique existant._

_Il avait hâte de parler de ça avec sa mère car il était presque sûr qu'elle n'était pas au courant à propos de cette « nouvelle » ou tout du moins originale, façon de voir les runes. C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'escalier._

_Toutefois, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit la voix incrédule de son père résonner dans tout le hall._

_- Vous dites que pour assurer la sécurité de Will, nous devons… nous devons envoyer Harry vivre ailleurs, c'est bien ça, Albus ?_

_Le sang du garçon se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. Il recevait peut-être beaucoup moins d'attention que Will de la part de ses parents mais… ceux-ci lui avaient dit qu'ils l'aimaient, qu'il était leur fils lui aussi alors… pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils le faire partir ?_

_Une nouvelle voix s'éleva dans la pièce, forte et porteuse de sagesse, mais dont Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir tant elle lui semblait autoritaire sous ses airs doucereux._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, James. Je voudrais tout comme vous que William et Harry puissent vivre une enfance heureuse avec vous mais… la prophétie ne laisse place à aucun doute à ce sujet._

_- Je ne comprends pas, professeur… nous donnons déjà énormément d'attention à Will, au détriment d'Harry mais… c'est notre fils ! Expliquez-nous en quoi il est si important de nous en séparer ! S'exclama Lily d'un ton brûlant de détermination._

_Harry discerna ce qui ressemblait à un soupir avant que la voix du dénommé « Albus » ne se fasse entendre à nouveau._

_- Si l'on veut que William soit en mesure de vaincre Lord Voldemort, il devra grandir avec tout l'amour et toute l'attention possibles, et cela ne pourra se faire que si le jeune Harry disparaît de cette maison, ou bien… de vos cœurs._

_Quelques secondes de silence s'ensuivirent, avant que la mère des jumeaux ne revienne à la charge._

_- Nous ne pouvons pas l'effacer de nos cœurs, Albus ! Je sais à quel sortilège vous pensez mais c'est… c'est criminel !_

_- Mon enfant, écoutez-moi un instant…_

_- Et puis, même si nous acceptions de nous séparer temporairement d'Harry, où irait-il ? Serait-il seulement en sécurité en dehors de ces murs ?! Continua malgré tout Lily, hurlant presque ses derniers mots._

_- Et bien… il existe un endroit où il pourrait bénéficier de la même sécurité qu'au Manoir Potter mais…_

_Le vieux sorcier s'arrêta là, comme s'il n'osait pas poursuivre. Cependant, il fut interrogé quelques secondes plus tard par James, sensiblement plus calme mais aussi plus curieux qu'il ne l'était auparavant._

_- Où trouverait-il une telle protection ? Je pensais que c'était le sang de Lily qui assurait une protection si sûre au Manoir Potter._

_- Précisément, James. Ici, c'est la présence de Lily qui permet de maintenir la protection. Toutefois, ce sort est également valable si d'autres personnes partagent son sang, telles que… sa sœur._

_Cette dernière tirade sembla jeter un froid dans la pièce car même le garçon, qui était recroquevillé en haut des escaliers, avait l'impression que la température était tombée de plusieurs degrés en l'espace de quelques instants._

_- Non… on ne peut pas faire ça. Pétunia… Pétunia hait la magie avec passion, et s'il y a une chose qu'elle exècre encore davantage, c'est sa « sorcière de sœur ». On ne s'est pas parlé depuis l'enterrement de nos parents mais je me rappelle que son mari partage la même haine à notre égard… Non, Albus. Si nous le confions à ces gens, sa vie deviendra un enfer._

_- Cela signifie-t-il que vous comptez sacrifier la vie de William ainsi que celles d'innombrables innocents, simplement pour assurer le petit confort d'Harry ?_

_Bien que le vieil homme n'ait pas élevé la voix, ses mots suffirent à glacer les entrailles de la jeune mère. Le nouveau silence qui s'installa, beaucoup plus pesant que les précédents, fut finalement brisé par la voix étranglée de James._

_- Pourriez-vous nous laisser un petit moment, Albus ? C'est une décision particulièrement difficile à prendre…_

_- Bien sûr, mon garçon. Faites-moi savoir votre décision dans les prochains jours et… n'oubliez pas que le sort du monde sorcier repose à présent entre vos mains._

_Quelques instants après qu'il eut prononcé ces mots fatidiques, le garçon l'entendit prononcer « Poudlard » à voix haute avant que le rugissement des flammes, si caractéristique de l'utilisation de poudre de cheminette, ne se fasse entendre. Harry en déduisit qu'il était probablement reparti à l'école, laissant ses parents à leurs réflexions._

_Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été aussi proche d'eux qu'il l'aurait voulu, le petit garçon ressentait encore beaucoup d'affection pour ses parents. D'ailleurs, c'était en partie pour eux qu'il essayait d'apprendre le plus de choses possibles, pour prouver qu'il était digne d'être leur fils._

_Alors qu'il était sur le point de descendre les marches, la voix de son père le stoppa net._

_- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Lily. Des milliers de vies sont en jeu, surtout celle de Will…_

_- James, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?! Nous allons abandonner notre enfant ! Nous allons confier Harry à des gens qui le considéreront comme un monstre !_

_- Mais Will mourra si on ne le fait pas ! Je suis sûr qu'Harry comprendra que c'était pour son bien, quand nous ne lui expliquerons ! L'avenir du monde sorcier tout entier dépend de nous, Lily !_

_- Je… je ne sais pas… c'est tellement difficile…_

_- Dis-toi que ce n'est que temporaire. Et puis, c'est un Potter, je suis sûr qu'il saura en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ta sœur et à son mari. Continua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait faussement jovial._

_Jamais le cœur d'Harry ne s'était mis à battre aussi vite qu'en cet instant. Son père n'avait pas l'air d'éprouver beaucoup de scrupules à l'idée de l'expédier chez les Dursley et d'un certain côté, cela l'attrista davantage que ça le surprit. En effet, il n'avait jamais eu une relation très forte avec son père mais… il en allait autrement de sa mère, avec qui il partageait de nombreux centres d'intérêts, même si elle avait souvent peu de temps à lui consacrer._

_C'est alors que l'inéluctable sentence fut prononcée d'une voix lasse par celle qui lui avait donné la vie. _

_- D'accord. Mais nous irons le reprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est vraiment que temporaire, tu me le jures ?_

_- Bien sûr. Allez… on devrait aller se coucher maintenant. Nous informerons Albus de notre décision demain matin. Ensuite, nous irons voir les Dursley. Nous trouverons un arrangement avec eux, pour qu'il soit bien traité. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?_

_- Pas vraiment mais… on n'a pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Dis-toi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire… pour Will comme pour Harry. C'est leur futur que nous assurons en prenant une décision aussi délicate…_

_Ce fut tout ce que le garçon entendit car il ne put tout simplement pas en supporter davantage. Ses parents allaient l'envoyer vivre chez les Dursley… afin de pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à William. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un obstacle, une gêne qui mettait en péril « l'avenir du monde sorcier »…_

_L'enfant ne comprenait pas trop cette histoire de prophétie mais il se rappelait des Dursley. Leurs parents les avaient emmenés, Will et lui, leur rendre visite il y a un peu plus d'un an. La seule impression que le couple de moldus lui avait faite était celle de personnes absolument détestables et qui vouaient une hostilité sans bornes à leurs parents, ainsi qu'à eux-mêmes, bien qu'il n'ait jamais compris pourquoi._

_Pénétrant en trombe dans sa chambre, il en ressortit tout aussi vite, le grimoire runique sous le bras. De chaudes larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux rougis sans discontinuer, le garçon se mit à courir vers l'aile est du Manoir._

_Celle-ci n'était quasiment jamais utilisée puisqu'elle abritait des pièces qui ne servaient pas aux actuels membres de la famille, tels qu'un laboratoire, plusieurs chambres à coucher, et même des cachots qui n'avaient plus été utilisées depuis plus d'un siècle. Toutefois, c'était un endroit que le jeune Potter appréciait particulièrement puisqu'il était sûr que Will ne viendrait jamais l'y déranger. Courant à travers les différents couloirs, il finit par arriver devant la porte qui l'intéressait._

_Il entra dans l'une des chambres désaffectées et referma doucement la porte derrière lui, le souffle court. Sortant un petit éteignoir de sa poche, offert par Remus à son dernier anniversaire, le garçon alluma ainsi le plafonnier et observa le décor qui se trouvait sous ses yeux._

_Le mobilier se résumait à un lit à baldaquin, une table de nuit et deux chaises, si l'on omettait la cheminée présente dans l'un des murs. Le garçon n'y prêta néanmoins aucune attention et s'affaira à enrouler le tapis qui recouvrait une partie du sol. Une fois que ce fut fait, il porta son regard sur le parquet en lui-même._

_A l'endroit même où s'était trouvée la carpette quelques instants plus tôt, était dessiné un cercle runique complet et assez complexe s'il en croyait l'ouvrage qu'il avait lu. D'après ce qui était écrit, le cercle permettait d'entrer en contact avec la Sorcière des Dimensions. Celle-ci était décrite comme pouvant réaliser tous les vœux, mais qu'elle devait prendre une « compensation » de valeur égale en retour._

_Jusqu'ici, le garçon avait eu trop peur pour l'utiliser mais… c'était un cas d'urgence, et peut-être sa dernière chance de pouvoir rester au Manoir._

_Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'avança au milieu du cercle et commença à murmurer l'incantation à voix basse, les yeux fermés. Au bout de quelques secondes, le cercle s'illumina d'une faible lueur bleutée, de même que la cicatrice sur son front. _

- Mais que vois-je ? Harry… Harry Potter. Notre rencontre était inévitable… même si je dois avouer que je ne t'attendais pas si tôt… c'est impressionnant, très impressionnant. _S'exclama une voix féminine, sensiblement amusée._

_L'enfant en question ouvrit alors les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre. Bien que le cercle luisait toujours à ses pieds, l'endroit où il se trouvait était sombre, à ce point englouti par l'obscurité qu'il ne discernait rien, à part la personne qui lui faisait face._

_Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une grande beauté et dont les longs cheveux blonds s'étendaient jusqu'en bas de son dos avec élégance. Les traits de son visage pâle rendaient l'estimation de son âge particulièrement difficile puisqu'ils n'exhibaient pas la moindre ride tout en irradiant d'une grande sagesse._

_Cette aura mystérieuse qui se dégageait d'elle ne se trouvait que renforcée par la robe blanche qu'elle portait, ainsi que par la ceinture argentée magnifiquement ouvragée qu'elle portait à sa taille. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux bleus, parsemés de paillettes dorées, le fixaient avec intensité._

_- Vous… vous êtes la Sorcière des Dimensions ?_

- Tout à fait, jeune Potter mais tu peux m'appeler Dame Brunehilde. Je crois comprendre que tu es venu me demander d'exaucer ton souhait, n'est-ce pas ?

_Le garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête, son regard rivé sur ses pieds alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres._

- Tu le sais sans doute déjà mais pour chaque vœu exaucé, quel qu'il soit, tu devras me remettre une contrepartie que je jugerai équitable… et une fois notre pacte scellé, il te serra impossible de revenir en arrière. En es-tu bien conscient ?

_Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois, au grand plaisir de Brunehilde. Celle-ci n'en attendait pas moins du seul humain qui avait été en mesure de la contacter depuis près de mille ans mais après tout, ce n'était pas un humain ordinaire…_

- Alors, dis-moi quel est son souhait. Veux-tu que tes parents t'aiment ? Ou bien peut-être que ton frère disparaisse ? Je pourrais aussi jeter un sort sur ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore pour qu'il te confonde avec lui… allez, dis-moi ce que tu désires, du plus profond de ton cœur, Harry Potter.

_Le jeune Potter resta prostré pendant plusieurs secondes et il lui fallut tout son courage pour reprendre la parole, après avoir dégluti avec difficulté. Brunehilde pouvait voir la peur et le doute dans ses orbes émeraude mais elle pouvait aussi y voir une flamme sans pareil, qui brûlait de détermination et d'espoir._

_- Je veux… je veux comprendre !_

_La sorcière des dimensions ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en entendant cette phrase. De toutes les réponses possibles, ce n'était sûrement pas celle à laquelle elle se serait attendue. Toutefois, elle commençait à être intéressée par le jeune humain._

- Oh… et que désires-tu comprendre au juste ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton malicieux._

_- Je veux comprendre ce qu'est la prophétie… et pourquoi mes parents pensent que mon frère est tellement important… et aussi je veux savoir qui est Voldemort et pourquoi il est tellement craint et… et…_

_Alors que le petit garçon cherchait ses mots, Brunehilde devait avouer qu'elle restait pantoise devant le choix du garçon. Sans le savoir, il venait de lui poser les questions clés pour la défaite de Lord Voldemort… dont certaines informations qu'Albus Dumbledore aurait tué pour obtenir._

- Et ensuite ?_ L'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix douce._

_- Je… je veux devenir fort… pour pouvoir vivre tout seul plus tard, sans papa ni maman mais… je veux rester ici pour l'instant ! Et quand j'aurais appris tout ce que je peux, je veux être libre et pouvoir partir ! Partir dans un endroit où ils ne pourront pas me trouver !_

_La sorcière resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, l'air pensif, avant de finalement reporter son regard azuré sur le garçon._

- Tu sais que le prix nécessaire à tes requêtes va être extrêmement élevé, n'est-ce pas ?

_- Ou… oui, je sais mais… je peux pas faire autrement !_

- Pour que tu en sois vraiment sûr, je vais te donner un petit aperçu de ce que serait ta vie chez tes Dursley, gratuitement. Ainsi, je serais certaine que tu ne regretteras pas ton engagement.

_Avant même que le garçon n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, un rayon de lumière partit de l'index de Brunehilde et le décor changea autour d'eux. Il se métamorphosa en une suite d'écrans géants, qui montraient un seul et unique décor. Le décor en question n'était autre qu'une petite maison moldue tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire… sauf que les protagonistes étaient tout sauf ordinaires._

_Dans les images qui se mirent à défiler devant lui, Harry vit ce qui lui arriverait s'il acceptait d'aller chez les Dursley. Il serait obligé de dormir dans un placard à balais pour les cinq années à venir, et on l'obligerait à faire toutes sortes de corvées dans la maison. Il ne serait pas bien nourri et constamment pourchassé par son cousin Dudley. Plusieurs fois, l'oncle Vernon ne se contenterait pas de l'insulter et il le frapperait ou lui donnerait des coups de ceinture selon son inspiration du moment. Et sa tante, celle-là même qui « portait le sang de sa mère » se contenterait de regarder, tout en le rabaissant à chaque instant._

_Cinq années de ce traitement de choc feraient de lui un garçon chétif qui, à l'entrée de Poudlard, ne serait capable de rien d'autre que de pleurer et de raser les murs._

_Harry ne put empêcher les larmes de s'écouler à nouveau de ses yeux, sous l'horreur et la tristesse implacables que lui assénaient ces visions. Constatant l'état de détresse du garçon, Brunehilde fit disparaître les images tout en lui adressant un regard presque compatissant._

- Si tu décides de sceller ce pacte, il y a deux choses que je prendrai comme paiement. L'une d'elles est quelque chose qui t'est particulièrement chère et l'autre… c'est un service qui t'aidera à accomplir l'une de tes buts. En échange de cela, je te donnerai les informations que tu m'as demandées et je te ferai devenir fort, de même que je t'aiderai à te libérer de tes parents et de Dumbledore. Acceptes-tu ?

_Le garçon observa un instant la main tendue par Dame Brunehilde avant de prendre la parole._

_- J'accepte._

- Bien. Voici quelle sera ta première contrepartie : ta relation avec tes parents et ton parrain. Pendant sept ans, aucun d'eux ne remarquera ta présence ni ne se souciera de toi. Pendant ces sept années, ils agiront comme s'ils n'avaient qu'un fils et tu ne représenteras pour eux guère plus qu'une ombre…un habitant sans nom et sans visage dans leur maison.

_Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement mais il ne répondit rien. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon, et les images des Dursley étaient tellement vives dans son esprit qu'il ne lui aurait pas pris l'envie de refuser. Le visage atrocement pâle et ses petits poings serrés autant que possible, il se contenta d'acquiescer. La sorcière reprit alors la parole, d'un ton plus doux._

- Quant à la seconde, il s'agit d'une mission de sauvetage. Ma nièce se trouve dans ta dimension, dimension dans laquelle je ne peux malheureusement me rendre en personne. Elle est gravement malade et nécessite des soins constants dans un hôpital moldu. Je veux que tu la protèges et que tu la guérisses, pour que dans l'année qui suivra la fin de ta malédiction, elle puisse regagner mon monde. Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

_Bien qu'un peu surpris, le garçon hocha la tête à nouveau. Brunehilde esquissa alors un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre la parole, d'un ton plus solennel._

- Le pacte est maintenant scellé.

_Le cercle de lumière sembla se mettre à tourner à ses pieds alors qu'une lueur aveuglante s'en dégageait. Fermant les yeux par réflexe, Harry sentit alors quelque chose sur son poignet, comme si on venait de lui poser quelque chose. Quand il les rouvrit, il découvrit un bracelet argenté, orné d'inscriptions runiques, qui scintillait faiblement._

_Adressant un regard interrogateur à Brunehilde, celle-ci répondit aussitôt à sa question muette._

- Ce bracelet te permettra de me contacter n'importe quand. Il a aussi quelques facultés qui se révéleront très utiles pour toi avec le temps. Mais tout d'abord, commençons par le commencement. La prophétie que tu tiens tant à connaître…

_Harry se raidit, peu conscient que ce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre allait bouleverser son existence._

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…

* * *

- NON !

Le jeune Potter se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et le front ruisselant de sueur. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus au milieu du cercle de lumière mais dans une pièce qui ressemblait au bureau d'un professeur… et un bureau qui ne lui était guère étranger.

Se frottant les yeux avant de chercher ses lunettes à tâtons, il finit par les trouver sur une table basse à côté de lui et les posa sur son nez. Le décor devint instantanément plus net et il reconnût le vieux bureau d'ébène et les différents ouvrages de potions rangés par ordre alphabétique dans la bibliothèque.

L'adolescent se redressa lentement et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait de l'entraînement de Quidditch qui lui avait servi de diversion pour se rendre ensuite à Londres trois heures plus tôt, grâce au Retourneur de Temps… sa mère l'avait suivi dans la capitale mais il était parvenu à la semer… il avait pratiqué le rituel sur Kathelyn puis était revenu dans un état assez faible…

Puis il y avait eu l'interrogatoire dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où les professeurs Rogue et Flitwick avaient pris sa défense, de même que la majorité de son équipe de Quidditch…

Après ça, il était revenu dans son dortoir et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et puis… plus rien. La dernière chose dont il arrivait à se souvenir était la voix du Professeur Rogue mais ce fut tout.

Il en déduisit donc que c'était bien le maître des potions qui l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bain et qui l'avait soigné. Un frisson glacé parcourut son échine alors qu'il songeait à quel point il avait frôlé la mort de près cette fois-ci. Le cocktail d'urgence avait été sa seule chance de pouvoir maintenir son alibi mais l'épuisement physique consécutif à son entraînement, combiné à l'épuisement magique qu'avait provoqué le rituel pratiqué sur la princesse, avait eu raison de ses dernières forces. Le cocktail avait eu le même effet sur lui qu'une injection d'adrénaline et donc s'était avéré aussi dangereux que temporaire.

Enfin, il s'en était sorti vivant et son alibi tenait toujours plus ou moins la route. Il lui faudrait juste expliquer au professeur Rogue pourquoi il lui avait pris l'envie de se shooter avec ce qui était probablement l'un des mélanges les plus instables par une si belle journée d'hiver.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé, Harry. Ravi de voir que ma potion a réussi à vous arracher aux bras de Thanatos.

Si l'adolescent fut troublé par son apparition, il n'en laissa absolument rien voir. Son visage était habité d'une expression aussi neutre que l'instant auparavant et même ses yeux émeraude ne laissaient pas entrevoir la moindre faille qu'un legilimens aurait pu employer. Ce genre d'attitude démontrait que l'élève aurait eu parfaitement sa place à Serpentard mais le maître des potions ne pouvait pas non plus nier le choix des plus judicieux de placer un tel esprit dans la maison de Filius.

Le professeur fut néanmoins tiré de ses pensées par l'intervention du jeune Potter.

- Pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais j'aimerais m'expliquer concernant… concernant l'état dans lequel vous m'avez trouvé. Je pense que l'entraînement…

Malheureusement pour le Serdaigle, le directeur des Serpentard leva une main en l'air pour l'arrêter, l'expression de son visage se révélant toute aussi insondable que la sienne.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, Harry. Si vous êtes sur le point de proférer un mensonge, abstenez-vous. Vous n'avez pas non plus à vous inquiéter pour cet incident, j'en répéterais rien au Directeur, ni à vos parents. En revanche, je vous demanderai, en échange de mon silence, de ne plus retenter quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il est probable que vous seriez mort dans l'heure.

Les paroles du professeur Rogue, bien que prononcées sur un ton étonnement calme et sincère, eurent sur Harry l'effet d'une véritable bombe. Il avait eu conscience des risques qu'il avait appris mais il ne pensait pas que la situation s'était révélée à ce point sérieuse.

D'un autre côté, l'enseignant venait tout juste de lui dire qu'il garderait sous silence ce qu'il savait être un manquement au règlement de 1er ordre, qui lui vaudrait non seulement une expulsion immédiate mais aussi un aller simple pour Azkaban. Le Ministère ne plaisantait pas avec l'usage non autorisé de Retourneurs de Temps.

Alors que le professeur se détournait finalement de lui pour retourner en direction de son laboratoire, le jeune Potter prit la parole d'une voix peu assurée.

- Attendez, professeur !

Rogue stoppa net son avancée, avant de se retourner lentement vers son élève, son visage peint d'une expression de curiosité. Prenant le silence de l'ancien Serpentard comme une incitation à continuer, le Serdaigle reprit d'une voix plus assurée.

- Je me suis bien rendu à Londres cet après-midi. J'ai utilisé un Retourneur de Temps, acquis illégalement, pour revenir trois heures en arrière. Mon amie se trouve actuellement dans un hôpital moldu et… elle était très gravement malade. C'est à elle qu'étaient destinées une partie des potions que j'ai préparé votre supervision.

Rassuré de voir que ses hypothèses étaient justes, le directeur des Serpentard fut néanmoins surpris par l'honnêteté du jeune homme. Ce dernier venait tout simplement de lui avouer des actes qui pouvaient l'expédier en prison en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Cela signifiait qu'Harry lui faisait confiance… une confiance assez grande pour mettre sa vie entre ses mains…

Autant cela lui sembla assez étrange et inhabituel, autant il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver… de la satisfaction, de la gratitude et peut-être un semblant de bonheur. Après tout, il n'avait pas toujours été l'homme cruel et froid que les élèves avaient appris à redouter et les mangemorts à respecter. Il fut un temps où il n'était lui-même qu'un adolescent brillant mais introverti, qui n'avait confiance qu'en sa meilleure amie de jadis…

Une amie avec des yeux aussi verts que ceux du garçon qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

- Je vous remercie de votre honnêteté ainsi que de votre confiance, Harry mais… pourquoi me le dire ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, trois ans plus tôt, l'adolescent eut l'air gêné. Oui, ses joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées d'embarras et il semblait hésiter à formuler ou non sa réponse.

- Je… j'ai peu d'amis et je ne fais en général pas confiance aux adultes, hormis Remus. De part ma famille, vous aviez plus de raisons que les autres de me détester et vous auriez facilement pu me mener la vie dure si vous l'aviez voulu. Pourtant… vous avez accepté de me laisser une chance et de me juger sans préjugés, ni concernant mon père, ou bien mon arrogant survivant de frère. De plus, vous venez non seulement de me sauver la vie mais aussi de mettre en danger votre poste en acceptant de couvrir mes secrets. A mes yeux, cela fait de vous une personne bien plus respectable et fiable que la majorité des gens.

Une telle tirade, prononcée d'une voix mal assurée mais néanmoins passionnée par le jeune Potter prit totalement de court le professeur. Décidément, ce garçon avait le don de le laisser sans voix, d'abord en lui proposant de travailler sur ce remède à la lycanthropie et maintenant en lui faisant ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une éloge.

Alors que le professeur était sur le point de dire quelque chose, son élan fut coupé par un « pop » si caractéristique des elfes de maison. Et en effet, l'un de ces petits êtres venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres d'eux, tenant dans sa main deux lettres. La première, de couleur blanche, portait le sceau caractéristique du Ministère de la Magie. En ce qui concernait la seconde, d'un noir ébène, elle était scellée par la marque de Gringotts.

- Pardonnez Dobby d'être venu dans le bureau sans autorisation mais Dobby doit remettre ces lettres immédiatement à Harry Potter !

- Je te remercie Dobby. Ces lettres doivent effectivement être très importantes si elles contiennent ce que je pense.

L'elfe esquissa un grand sourire en voyant qu'il avait bien fait et ne remarqua pas le regard scrutateur que Rogue posait sur lui. Depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait les petites créatures, Severus savait qu'elles étaient peut-être serviables mais qu'elles ne prenaient jamais d'initiative. Or, celui-ci, qui lui semblait vaguement familier, venait d'en prendre une…

C'est alors que l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet.

- Tu es l'elfe des Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Lucius est-il au courant de ta présence ici ?

Toutefois, l'impression que quelque chose clochait ne lui apparût clairement que lorsque ses yeux noirs croisèrent les orbes vertes de l'elfe, étincelantes de conviction et de fierté, deux choses normalement absentes des êtres de cette race.

- Dobby n'est plus au service des Malefoy, monsieur ! Harry Potter a libéré Dobby l'année dernière et depuis, Dobby est un elfe libre ! Dobby ne servira plus d'autre maître que le grand Harry Potter !

- Intéressant…

Ce fut la seule réponse que formula Rogue alors qu'il reportait à présent son attention sur l'adolescent. Severus connaissait assez Lucius pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé partir volontairement l'un de ses serviteurs…enfin, pas vivant en tout cas. Cela signifiait que le garçon avait dû ruser pour obtenir l'affranchissement de l'elfe de maison.

Son regard s'attarda alors sur la lettre du Ministère que le garçon avait négligemment posé sur la table basse après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Emporté par sa curiosité, il se pencha légèrement et lut ce qui y était écrit, ses yeux trahissant une profonde stupéfaction.

* * *

_BREVET UNIVERSEL_

_DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU_

_Arithmancie : O_

_Astronomie : O_

_Botanique : O_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : O_

_Etude des Moldus : O_

_Etude des Runes : O_

_Histoire de la Magie : O_

_Métamorphose : O_

_Potions : O_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques : O_

_Sortilèges : O_

_N.B : Comme il a été convenu avant la période d'examens, ce diplôme est reconnu au niveau européen et vous permet de demander votre inscription dans d'autres écoles européennes, telles que Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons sans avoir à consulter le directeur de votre établissement actuel._

_

* * *

  
_

Bien que son visage demeura imperturbable, les mains du professeur tremblaient indiscutablement. Treize ans… il venait d'obtenir onze BUSE, tous avec la mention Optimale, à seulement treize ans. C'était du jamais vu. Depuis qu'il avait décroché son poste d'enseignant ici, treize années auparavant, jamais il n'avait vu cela. Certes, il avait vu des élèves réussir un sans-faute mais à quinze ans, et surtout après avoir _étudié_ les matières sur lesquelles ils étaient interrogés.

S'il recevait ces résultats maintenant, cela signifiait qu'il avait dû passer l'examen en candidat libre pendant l'été…

C'est alors que le nota bene lui revint à l'esprit. Le diplôme était valable sur le plan européen et lui permettrait de pouvoir s'inscrire dans d'autres écoles européennes quand il le voudrait… et au vu des résultats impeccables qu'il avait obtenu, il faudrait être fou à lier pour refuser un tel prodige.

- Parfait ! Ils sont vraiment géniaux !

La phrase prononcée par le jeune Potter d'un ton joyeux le ramena à la réalité. Alors qu'il repliait la lettre noire, Harry avait un air malicieux et… détendu, plaqué sur le visage.

- Tu peux dire aux gobelins que j'accepte leur proposition et que je me rendrai à la banque pendant les vacances d'hiver, c'est-à-dire d'ici… un peu plus d'une semaine. Répondit finalement l'adolescent en consultant sa montre.

- Bien, monsieur ! Dobby s'y rend immédiatement !

Et l'elfe disparût comme il était venu, laissant les deux hommes à nouveau seuls dans le bureau. Voyant que le professeur Rogue l'observait étrangement, le garçon lui adressait un léger sourire avant de prendre la parole.

- Je ne suis pas un génie, professeur. C'est juste que j'ai commencé à étudier la magie par moi-même depuis longtemps. J'ai d'ailleurs presque fini d'assimiler le programme de septième année.

- Vous comptez donc quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année, je présume… Où comptez-vous aller, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? L'interrogea le professeur, sincèrement curieux.

- Et bien… en premier lieu, je pensais à un endroit où je serais enfin libéré de l'influence de mes parents et du professeur Dumbledore. Ensuite… j'aviserais.


	17. Désillusions

Chapitre 16 : Désillusions

_L'avenir, c'est la trahison des promesses._

Daniel Pennac

* * *

Peut-être était-ce grâce à la potion de sommeil sans rêve du professeur Rogue, ou bien parce que son estime envers le maître des potions n'avait cessé d'augmenter au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, mais le garçon se sentait étrangement bien, reposé et confiant. Après tout, il lui avait non seulement sauvé la vie mais il avait aussi accepté de mentir pour lui, sans rien demander en retour. Si Harry ajoutait à cela toutes les fois où le Directeur des Serpentard avait pris sa défense ainsi que celle de Remus, il avait toutes les raisons de lui faire confiance.

Et puis… sur un tout autre plan, il savait que Lunard appréciait sa nouvelle amitié avec Severus. Après tout, le lycanthrope n'était plus proche de Sirius et des Potter depuis plusieurs années déjà et il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis en dehors de leur cercle. Voilà pourquoi le maître des potions, aussi grincheux et renfrogné puisse-t-il paraître, apportait un peu de chaleur et de réconfort à la vie d'ermite qu'il vivait depuis plus de quatre ans…

Oui, quatre ans… car c'était précisément à cette période qu'il avait révélée à Remus la véritable raison pour laquelle il était ignoré par Sirius et ses parents. Bien sûr, il avait été difficile de retenir le loup-garou d'aller régler ses comptes avec ses anciens amis mais le jeune Potter avait réussi à l'en dissuader, lui faisant comprendre à quel point il était important que la malédiction soit maintenue durant les sept années complètes.

En y repensant, cette bonne nuit de sommeil avait eu un autre effet, étrange mais pas désagréable. Puisqu'il s'était réveillé aux alentours de 7h30 plutôt qu'en plein milieu de la nuit, il était arrivé dans une Grande Salle remplie de monde, a contrario de ses habitudes. D'ailleurs, à sa grande surprise, Cho lui avait réservé une place à côté d'elle et lui fit de grands signes de la main pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre.

C'est ainsi que le Serdaigle se retrouva attablé en compagnie de la jeune Chang et des autres membres de l'équipe, ceux-ci formant presque un cocon protecteur autour de lui. S'interrogeant en premier lieu sur leur étrange attitude, il se remémora alors les événements de la veille et notamment l'interrogatoire qui s'était déroulé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. S'il en croyait les regards sombres que ses coéquipiers jetaient de temps à autres en direction du Directeur et des Potter, ceux-ci ne les portaient pas du tout dans leurs cœurs.

Piqué par une soudaine curiosité, il jeta un regard circulaire à sa table et se rendit compte que la plupart de ses camarades de maison arboraient la même attitude. Harry avait conscience que sa côte de popularité avait remarquablement grimpé depuis son adhésion et surtout sa victoire dans l'équipe de Quidditch mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi ils en ressentiraient la moindre animosité à l'égard des Potter. A moins que…

Son regard émeraude se posa alors sur Cho, qui ne fut pas en mesure de le soutenir plus de quelques secondes. Les joues de la jeune asiatique rosirent légèrement avant qu'elle ne finisse par prendre la parole d'une voix gênée.

- Désolé, Harry… je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de toi et que tu ne voulais sans doute pas que tout le monde sache mais… on ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça ! Ce qu'ils ont essayé de te faire, ce n'est pas juste ! S'exclama la Serdaigle tout en redressant la tête, ses yeux brillants de détermination.

- C'est vrai, Harry ! Tu n'as pas à payer pour les fautes de ton frère ! Il n'est jamais puni alors qu'il joue sans cesse des tours cruels aux autres ! Renchérit Terry Boot.

- Nous savons que tu as pris des coups pour protéger Luna et… je trouve ça très courageux de ta part. Termina Lisa Turpin d'une petite voix.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait intégré Poudlard, Harry s'autorisa à ressentir autre chose que de l'indifférence à l'égard de ses camarades de maison. Esquissant un très léger sourire, il hocha simplement la tête en signe de remerciement avant de commencer à beurrer sa tartine.

A peine eut-il le temps d'en croquer un morceau que les hiboux du matin firent leur apparition. La plupart d'entre eux venaient apporter un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier aux abonnés mais le jeune Potter remarqua également une enveloppe noire transportée par une chouette au plumage tout aussi sombre.

Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint la table des professeurs, puis déposé la lettre à ses destinataires avant de repartir. Les destinataires en question, qui n'étaient autres que ses parents, ne cherchèrent même pas à dissimuler la profonde stupeur qui venait de s'afficher sur leurs visages.

Alors que Lily avait pâli sensiblement, les joues de James avaient rougi sous la colère et la honte. Le professeur de Défense ne tarda pas à se lever, l'air enragé avant de se précipiter sur le professeur Rogue. Toutefois, il n'arriva jamais jusqu'au maître des potions car un professeur venait de se mettre sur son chemin. En temps normal, l'arrogant capitaine des Aurors n'aurait pas hésité à le faire dégager hors de son chemin mais…

… il se voyait difficilement faire de même avec l'un des plus talentueux duellistes de toute l'Europe. Malgré sa petite taille, l'aura d'hostilité que dégageait à présent le professeur Flitwick ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il comptait faire de James si ce dernier envisageait l'idée même de le provoquer.

- Ecartez-vous, professeur. Demanda James, les dents serrées.

- Je m'y refuse, Mr. Potter. Quel que soit le contenu de cette lettre, je ne vous laisserais pas vous en prendre à Severus sans explication valable !

- Sans explication valable ?! Cette pourriture de mange…

James ne fut pas en mesure de terminer sa phrase. Ou plutôt, ses lèvres remuèrent pour la terminer mais aucun son ne quitta sa bouche. Portant sa main à sa gorge d'un air ahuri, il tourna de droite à gauche pour trouver l'auteur du sort avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur la seule personne tenant une baguette pointée sur lui. Et le plus choquant pour lui était peut-être que de toutes les personnes, il n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer que ce serait lui qui prendrait la défense de Servilus.

Alors que Lily venait d'ôter le sortilège de mutisme, l'Auror laissa échapper le nom du nouveau venu d'une voix étranglée.

- Remus… mais pourquoi…

Là encore, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase mais ce n'avait cette fois-ci rien à voir avec un sort. La colère froide qui brillait dans les yeux d'ambre du lycanthrope fit surgir le peu de bon sens qui lui restait et il préféra se taire.

Ignorant complètement Cornedrue, Lupin s'avança jusqu'à Severus et lui serra la main amicalement, son visage se détendant quelque peu.

- Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, Severus.

- Nul besoin de me remercier. Puisque tu es venu, je suppose que tu as bien reçu ma lettre ? Se contenta de répondre Rogue.

- En effet, et je t'avouerais avoir été choqué par son contenu. Je savais qu'ils étaient de mauvais parents mais à ce point là… S'exclama Lupin d'une voix désabusée.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi il retourne ? Les interrogea un nouvel arrivant.

Tous se retournèrent vers Albus Dumbledore, qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle par l'une des portes réservées aux professeurs. Il n'avait pas entendu ce qui avait été dit avant l'arrivée de Remus mais la surprise sur le visage de James et la manière dont Filius lui faisait barrage ne présageait rien de bon.

Ce fut finalement Lupin qui formula la réponse.

- Severus a formulé une plainte auprès du Grand Conseil des Gobelins et du Magenmagot à l'encontre de James et Lily.

- Sous quel chef d'accusation ?

- Ils ont déshérité Harry, lui ôtant ainsi son statut d'héritier de la famille Potter de même que l'héritage auquel il a droit. Répondit Lupin d'une voix glaciale.

Et ce fut un silence tout aussi glacé qui tomba sur la Grande Salle. Les élèves avaient pour la plupart suivi avec attention la dispute entre les professeurs mais la nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé sur la plupart des personnes présentes. Déshériter un enfant était considéré comme une mesure particulièrement drastique et qui n'était en général prise que lorsque l'enfant en question avait fait quelque chose d'absolument impardonnable.

Toutefois, tous ou presque ici présents étaient au courant de la manière dont les époux Potter et le directeur avaient essayé de rejeter la responsabilité d'une bêtise du Survivant sur son frère, alors que ce dernier n'avait techniquement pas pu l'accomplir. La tension avait progressivement monté à l'égard du Survivant durant les deux années précédentes et le nombre incalculable de punitions auxquelles il avait échappé grâce à sa renommée.

Ceci restait néanmoins sans commune mesure avec ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Pour faire de William leur héritier, les Potter avaient accepté de déshériter leur autre fils. Harry Potter était peut-être un élève assez discret mais depuis son arrivée à l'école, jamais il n'avait reçu la moindre punition. Cordial envers les membres de toutes les maisons, même les Serpentard, il était perçu comme un élève très appliqué sans pour autant être un Je-sais-tout de la trempe de Granger.

Et alors que l'élève effacé sortait tout juste de l'ombre de son frère en intégrant l'équipe de Quiddich, voilà que ses parents essayaient de le faire expulser en lui imputant l'une des sempiternelles fautes commises par son frère.

Les réactions ne tardèrent pas à se manifester. La plupart des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle et même quelques Gryffondor se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, arborant des airs indignés sur leurs visages. Même parmi les Serpentard, en général hostiles envers tous ceux qu'ils considéraient comme « inférieurs », le fait que le Serdaigle ait été déshérité pour une raison aussi triviale leur paraissait parfaitement inqualifiable.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte car son assiette disparût devant lui, remplacée par un petit morceau de parchemin plié en deux. Le prenant en main, il ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant son contenu. Fourrant le papier dans sa poche, il se leva soudainement et quitta la table des Serdaigle, pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il adressa un signe de tête à l'intention de Remus et de Rogue juste avant de sortir mais ne porta pas la moindre attention à ses parents.

A peine eut-il quitté la salle qu'un « pop » sonore se fit entendre, Dobby étant apparu à côté de lui, l'air surexcité.

- Harry Potter ! Dobby a envoyé le mot dès que la réaction s'est manifestée !

- Je t'en suis très reconnaissant, Dobby mais nous ne devons pas perdre un seul instant !

Tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres du couloir, en direction des donjons…

* * *

Kathelyn ouvrit lentement les yeux et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ne ressentit pas de poids sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration était tout à fait régulière et elle ne sentait plus aucune douleur, comme si tous les maux qui l'assaillaient depuis son enfance s'étaient envolés.

Un sourire ne tarda pas à éclairer son visage tandis que ses pensées se tournaient vers un adolescent aux cheveux noirs, à qui elle devait ce que ses médecins ne tarderaient pas à appeler un « rétablissement miraculeux ».

Cela faisait plusieurs années que son état s'améliorait petit à petit, grâce aux potions qu'Harry concoctait et lui apportait à intervalles réguliers dans le plus grand secret. Il s'était toujours montré si gentil, si attentionné… comment lui serait-il seulement possible de ne pas l'aimer ?

Elle revoyait la silhouette du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois plus de sept ans auparavant. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, des vêtements maintes fois rapiécés lui collant à la peau tandis que ses mèches noires rebiquaient malgré tout. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude l'avaient fixé avec un mélange de détermination, d'incertitude et… de compassion. Car même à l'époque, même avec ce qu'il subissait de la part de sa famille, il n'avait jamais totalement perdu cette capacité à aimer qui le caractérisait si bien…

Se redressant lentement sur son lit pour se mettre en position assise, elle constata quelque chose d'étrange.

Elle avait de petits picotements dans ses jambes… oui, elle sentait ses jambes !

Plus que de guérir seulement sa maladie, le rituel d'Harry paraissait être en mesure de lui redonner l'usage de ses jambes, qu'elle pensait perdu à jamais. Des larmes de joie se mirent à briller aux coins de ses yeux tandis qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine un cadre photo à l'effigie du jeune homme, son sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres malgré ses sanglots silencieux…

* * *

Dire qu'Harry Potter était de bonne humeur aurait été un euphémisme. Il se sentait dans une forme olympique !

Si la procédure entamée par les gobelins réussissait – et le Serdaigle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet – il serait bientôt libéré des dernières chaînes le reliant encore aux Potter, et gagnerait peut-être même un peu d'or au passage. Bien sûr, l'argent de ses parents ne l'intéressait pas vraiment mais si leur en enlever une part conséquente parvenait à les mettre de très mauvaise humeur, c'était toujours bon à prendre…

Si cela ne suffisait pas à son bonheur, la potion qu'il venait de passer plusieurs mois à élaborer dans les moindres détails était enfin prête. Il lui faudrait maintenant capturer quelques spécimens sur lesquels il pourrait l'expérimenter mais tout cela n'était plus qu'une question de détails.

En plus de cela, Hedwige venait tout juste de revenir de Londres, lui amenant une lettre dans laquelle Katelyn lui disait qu'elle allait mieux, au point même d'avoir retrouvé des sensations dans ses jambes. Il lui faudrait évidemment plusieurs semaines voire un ou deux mois de rééducation pour pouvoir remarcher normalement mais savoir que le rituel avait été un succès et que par conséquent, la princesse était totalement guérie était un véritable soulagement pour le jeune sorcier.

N'ayant pas trouvé le nom de Ginny sur la Carte du Maraudeur, Harry en avait déduit qu'elle se trouvait probablement dans la Salle sur Demande, en train de s'entraîner. Le Serdaigle se sentait un peu coupable à son égard, surtout parce qu'il avait eu peu de temps à lui consacrer ces derniers temps, entre les potions qu'il devait préparer avec le professeur Rogue, les transactions avec les gobelins et son plan audacieux pour rejoindre Katelyn à la barbe de ses parents et plus encore, de Dumbledore lui-même.

Néanmoins, il était libre désormais et comptait bien se racheter auprès de la Gryffondor. Le jeune Potter devait reconnaître qu'il avait eu ses doutes concernant Ginny mais après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue suite à l'annonce du Directeur sur le déploiement de Détraqueurs tout autour de Poudlard, il avait eu le sentiment qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

Montant les escaliers qui l'amèneraient jusqu'au septième étage, il s'arrêta pour saluer une silhouette familière, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Luna. Comment vas-tu ?

L'adolescent aux longs cheveux blonds se tourna vers lui, ses yeux azurés semblaient moins rêveurs que d'habitude. Non, ils dégageaient même quelque chose semblable à de la tristesse…

- Bonjour Harry. Je vais bien et toi ?

- Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux. J'espère que Weasley et mon frère t'ont laissée tranquille depuis l'autre jour ?

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de la Serdaigle tandis qu'elle acquiesçait lentement de la tête.

- Oui. Ils ont réessayé ce matin mais… Lisa a pris ma défense. Et Cho Chang aussi. William a voulu persister mais n'a pas osé lorsque le professeur Flitwick est arrivé. C'est… c'est la première fois, à part toi, que quelqu'un prend ma défense…

Posant un regard attendri sur l'adolescente, le Serdaigle déposa ensuite une main chaleureuse sur son épaule avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce.

- Et ce ne sera pas la dernière, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que les élèves de notre maison ont enfin commencé à réaliser quel genre d'élève était Will et aussi qu'il ne fallait plus le laisser agir à sa guise. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir discuter davantage mais je dois absolument me rendre quelque part…

Il était en train de se retourner lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son bras tandis que l'adolescente laissait échapper quelques voix d'une voix inquiète :

- Attends ! N'y vas pas, Harry !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, lui adressant un regard interrogateur mais la jeune femme se contenta de poser sur lui un regard suppliant.

- Si tu y vas, tu… tu auras mal !

- Luna, qu'est-ce que tu…

C'est alors qu'il se souvint. Luna était une servante de Mani, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait voir des choses que le reste des gens ne pouvaient même pas imaginer… des choses parfois inquiétantes, ou tragiques.

Faisant volte-face, il se mit à gravir les escaliers à vive allure, imperméable aux mises en garde que lui criait encore la jeune Lovegood, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Se drapant sous une cape d'invisibilité tout en s'appliquant plusieurs sortilèges d'insonorisation, Harry arriva finalement non loin de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, mais à sa grande surprise, lorsque la porte se matérialisa dans le mur, elle ne laissa sortir ni des mangemorts, ni des créatures terrifiantes… mais le mit face à un spectacle qui fit rater un battement à son cœur glacé.

Face à lui se trouvait bien sûr Ginny, son visage illuminé par un sourire timide… tandis que face à elle, se trouvaient trois des personnes qu'il haïssait le plus au monde :

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et bien sûr… William.

Tous les quatre venaient de sortir de la Salle sur Demande, une salle dont il lui avait spécifiquement demandé de ne parler à personne, encore moins au trio d'or. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, une chose qui le plongeait dans un état de tristesse et de rage qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des années…

Ginny l'avait trahi.


	18. Choisir son camp

**Note de l'auteur**: Désolé pour le long délai de parution, voici enfin la suite. :)

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Choisir son camp

_Le mensonge, comme l'huile, flotte à la surface de la vérité._

Henryk Sienkiewicz

* * *

Ginny n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. A l'instant même où le trio d'or avait disparu de son champ de vision, empruntant l'un des escaliers pour regagner la tour des Gryffondor, l'adolescente avait été touchée par un rayon de lumière rouge et tout était devenu noir.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande – le décor identique à celui de la salle qu'elle utilisait pour ses entraînements avec Harry le lui confirmait – et le Serdaigle se tenait debout face à elle. Son visage était absolument impassible mais ses yeux… elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais lu une telle froideur dans ses orbes émeraude.

- Ha…Harry ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de la dévisager comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Sa baguette était serrée dans sa main droite mais elle n'était pas braquée sur elle.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques instants qu'il daigna prendre la parole.

- J'ai effectué plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostic sur toi. Tu n'es pas sous l'influence d'une potion, ni même d'un sortilège… pourtant tu as amené William, Weasley et Granger ici. Pourquoi ?

Clignant des yeux, la benjamine des enfants Weasley s'aperçut de la présence d'une table entre elle et Harry, sur laquelle se trouvaient deux objets qu'elle reconnaissait sans mal : un parchemin qui ressemblait à la Carte du Maraudeur… et sa baguette magique.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle voulut se lever pour la récupérer, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de bouger ses jambes ou ses bras. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il lui suffit de baisser les yeux pour vérifier ses craintes : un cercle d'ogham était tracé sur le sol autour d'elle et luisait faiblement.

- Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Je te conseille de réfléchir très attentivement avant de parler. Tu as peut-être commencé à maîtriser les bases de l'occlumencie mais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir me mentir directement sans que je ne m'en aperçoive… et encore moins pour me résister si je venais à projeter toute la puissance de ma légilimencie sur ton esprit.

Il n'y avait pas de colère ou de frustration dans sa voix, il ne s'agissait même pas d'une menace… seulement d'un fait et d'une promesse. Si elle ne faisait même qu'essayer de lui mentir, le jeune Potter prendrait d'assaut son esprit et pour avoir lu certains ouvrages sur la légilimencie, la Gryffondor ne doutait pas qu'elle pourrait en garder de graves séquelles si cela venait à se produire.

Fermant brièvement les yeux, l'adolescente prit une profonde inspiration tout en essayant de se remémorer comment elle s'était fourrée dans une situation aussi délicate. Comme toujours, c'était la faute de Ron… déjà étant petits, son frère avait toujours fait son possible pour l'entraîner avec elle dans ses mauvais coups, l'amenant souvent à se faire punir par leurs parents.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une simple punition qu'elle risquait mais pire, bien pire…

- Ron et Will sont venus me trouver tout à l'heure. Ils m'ont dit qu'Hermione avait un problème d'amnésie… mais seulement sur un sujet en particulier : toi.

- Comment s'est-elle aperçue qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose me concernant ? L'interrogea Harry sans autre préambule.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Ginny soutint pourtant son regard glacé et répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Elle tient un journal… et elle y avait noté certaines choses à ton sujet, des occasions où elle t'avait suivi. Seulement, il lui était impossible de se souvenir d'avoir jamais été en contact direct avec toi alors…

- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi Weasley se serait-il tourné vers toi ?

A bout de nerf, la Gryffondor finit par craquer et se mit presque à crier :

- Parce que certaines de ses notes me concernaient aussi, figure-toi ! Elle avait noté la fois où tu m'avais aidé en cours de Défense et… lorsqu'elle était venue me parler pour en savoir plus à ton sujet.

- Et quand cela s'est-il produit au juste ? Demanda le Serdaigle, un sourcil levé.

- Lorsque monsieur-je-ne-fais-confiance-à-personne avait disparu pendant plusieurs jours pour chasser un Mangemort ! Etais-je censée te tenir au courant de tous mes faits et gestes alors que tu me caches presque toujours les endroits où tu disparais ?

Harry demeura impassible, ses yeux émeraude toujours fixés sur elle. Pour le moment, il s'était contenté d'user de légilimencie passive pour vérifier qu'elle ne mentait pas mais il n'avait pas été fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être avait-elle une chance de lui faire entendre raison ?

- Et ensuite ? Qu'as-tu dit à ton frère ?

- Je lui ai dit que je te côtoyais mais seulement dans le cadre de leçons… plus précisément, que tu m'aidais à m'améliorer dans les matières où j'étais en difficulté et qu'en échange… je te donnais des leçons de vol pour t'améliorer au Quidditch.

Le Serdaigle ne dit pas un mot mais intérieurement, il était forcé d'admettre que c'était très bien joué de la part de Ginny. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait d'un mensonge si on y réfléchissait bien. Harry lui donnait principalement des leçons d'occlumencie mais il leur était arrivé d'étudier également d'autres disciplines où la Gryffondor avait des lacunes. Certes, elle ne lui avait jamais donné de leçons de vol à proprement parler mais elle était venue assister à certains de ses entraînements, lui montrant souvent au passage des feintes et autres tactiques qu'elle avait lues dans le _Quidditch à travers les âges_.

- Jusqu'ici, ton histoire tient la route mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu les as amenés ici. Rétorqua Harry d'une voix neutre.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Ils m'avaient vu disparaître au septième étage sur la Carte et lorsque je suis sortie, ils m'attendaient, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de Will…

Maudite cape d'invisibilité… et maudit James Potter pour l'avoir donnée à son fils adoré ! N'aurait-il pas pu jouer les pères normaux pour une fois et attendre la majorité de son rejeton avant de la lui transmettre ? Mais non bien sûr, il était le grand James Auror, briseur de toutes les règles et il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde !

Faisant appel à l'occlumencie pour calmer la tempête qui faisait rage en lui, le jeune Potter prit garde de ne rien laisser filtrer de sa colère. Jusqu'ici, Ginny avait été loyale envers lui et confrontée à une situation délicate, elle en avait tiré le meilleur parti. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la blâmer pour ses propres erreurs.

Bon sang, il aurait dû se douter que Granger éprouvait le besoin compulsif de tout écrire dans un journal pour pouvoir analyser toutes ses observations par la suite. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû se contenter de lui effacer ses souvenirs de lui mais tous ses souvenirs sans distinction… sa gentillesse constituait parfois une faiblesse qu'il lui était difficile de surmonter.

Heureusement, le trio d'or n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de le confronter à ce sujet aujourd'hui. En effet, le premier trimestre se terminait aujourd'hui et le Poudlard Express partirait d'ici seulement quelques heures, ramenant chacun des trois Gryffondor chez eux.

- Je suppose que tu leur as montré comment fonctionnait la Salle sur demande pour prouver ta bonne foi et que tu leur as affirmé que tu ne savais rien au sujet d'Hermione ou de ce que je pouvais bien manigancer ?

Ginny se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Laissant échapper un soupir, Harry fit un geste de sa baguette et le cercle de lumière disparut aux pieds de la jeune Weasley. Inspectant la Carte pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait à l'extérieur, le Serdaigle la fourra ensuite dans sa poche avant de se retourner vers son interlocutrice.

- Désolé pour l'interrogatoire mais j'avais besoin d'en être sûr. Le professeur Rogue vient de mettre en péril sa carrière pour m'aider à me libérer de mes parents et je ne tiens pas à le voir échouer maintenant.

L'expression tendue présente sur le visage de la rouquine laissa place à la surprise lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer ces mots.

- Te libérer d'eux ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Mes parents m'ont déshérité pour faire de mon frère l'héritier de la famille Potter. Sans raison valable, c'est considéré comme illégal et immoral dans la plupart des contrées magiques… et si le procès se déroule sans accroc, non seulement je ne serai plus sous leur tutelle mais en plus, je récupérerai une partie de ce qui est mien par droit du sang.

- Un procès ? Mais le professeur Dumbledore est à la tête du Magenmagot et tes parents sont très appréciés au Ministère…

Un sourire malicieux fleurit sur les lèvres du Serdaigle, comme s'il était sincèrement amusé par ce que Ginny venait de lui dire. Avec l'emprise de Dumbledore sur le ministère et l'assemblée magique, comment pouvait-il avoir le moindre espoir de remporter un procès face à ses parents ?

- Je ne suis pas dépourvu d'alliés non plus, Ginny… et surtout de preuves.

Puis le sourire s'effaça de son visage, laissant place à une expression songeuse, emplie de quelque chose semblable à du remord.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir douté de toi. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été à la hauteur de tes espérances… la confiance n'est pas quelque chose que j'accorde facilement et même comme ça, j'ai tendance à garder des choses pour moi.

- Je suppose que je comprends mais j'aimerais juste savoir… c'est bien toi que le professeur Evans a suivi à Londres, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête de haut en bas pour le lui confirmer. Ginny ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui était en train de se dérouler, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une toile d'araignées tellement complexe que la plupart des ramifications lui en échappaient… mais au moins avait-elle la certitude que le Serdaigle était au centre de toute cette affaire.

- Pourquoi avoir pris le risque d'y aller alors que tu aurais pu être renvoyé de Poudlard si elle était parvenue à te rattraper ? Surtout avec ce procès qui va bientôt avoir lieu…

Le jeune Potter parut hésiter à lui répondre, son visage toujours dépourvu d'expression mais ses yeux verts laissant entrevoir le dilemme qui le tiraillait. Un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres, il plongea finalement son regard dans le sien avant de lui répondre.

- J'ai une amie qui se trouve dans un hôpital moldu depuis plusieurs années et elle était malade, très malade. Sous la supervision du professeur Rogue, j'ai préparé plusieurs potions pour lui permettre de guérir et il fallait absolument que je les lui amène. C'est vrai que j'ai pris un risque mais… je lui avais fait une promesse et pour tous mes défauts, jamais je ne reviens sur ma parole.

Et sur ces mots, il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte qui venait d'apparaître dans le mur. La main posée sur la poignée, il lui adressa une dernière fois la parole.

- Je te souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Tâche de travailler un peu ton occlumencie.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la porte s'était déjà refermée derrière lui, laissant la jeune Weasley seule avec ses doutes et ses interrogations.

* * *

Lily Potter ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais ressenti un tel sentiment d'impuissance avant aujourd'hui. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Severus pourrait faire une chose pareille et pire encore, que Remus le soutienne dans son action !

Certes, la jeune femme n'avait pas le souvenir qu'Harry ait jamais été renié. Aussi loin qu'elle puisse rappeler, William avait toujours été l'héritier de James mais cela ne signifiait pas que son frère se retrouverait sans rien ! Et puis quand bien même, si le maître des potions avait eu une plainte à formuler, il aurait pu la faire en privé dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore plutôt qu'en public !

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus l'enseignante. Harry était introuvable ! Peu après que la plainte de Rogue ait été rendue publique dans la Grande Salle, elle s'était mise à la recherche du Serdaigle mais avait été incapable de le trouver. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, aucun des élèves qu'elle avait interrogés à son sujet, fussent-ils eux aussi des bleu et bronze, voire même des Poufsouffle, n'avaient daigné lui répondre. Tous s'étaient contentés de secouer la tête de droite à gauche avant de reprendre leur route, comme si la simple présence de la mère du Survivant leur était insupportable !

Laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude, Lily s'arrêta enfin de courir et essaya de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Jusque là, ses tentatives hasardeuses s'étaient soldées par des échecs mais elle était sûre que si elle réfléchissait, elle pourrait trouver un moyen de le localiser.

Le localiser… mais oui ! La Carte ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

Tournant les talons, elle prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondor, déterminée à emprunter la Carte du Maraudeur à Will pour mettre enfin la main sur Harry. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle s'excuse et surtout qu'elle essaie de lui faire comprendre…

Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller jusque là. A l'autre extrémité du couloir, elle put apercevoir un garçon aux indomptables cheveux noirs portant une écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle pénétrer dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick en compagnie d'un homme tout de noir vêtu qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant Severus.

L'espoir se rallumant dans sa poitrine à l'idée de toucher enfin au but, Lily voulut se précipiter dans leur direction mais fut obligée de s'arrêter à mi-chemin.

En effet, cinq élèves étaient venus lui barrer la route. quatre d'entre eux étaient des Serdaigle, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood et Roger Davies. Le cinquième, qui se tenait à côté de miss Chang, n'était autre que Cédric Diggory, l'un des préfets de Poufsouffle. Aucun n'avait visiblement l'intention de la laisser passer.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lily s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole d'un ton sans appel.

- Je vous prie de vous écarter, je dois m'entretenir avec le professeur Flitwick et M. Potter.

- Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser passer, professeur Evans. Répondit Diggory, d'un ton neutre mais en lui adressant un regard tout sauf conciliant.

- Vous avez pourtant intérêt à le faire si vous ne voulez pas finir en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle de lui répondre, sortant un parchemin de sa poche.

- Nous avons ici un parchemin rédigé et signé par le professeur Flitwick nous demandant de ne laisser personne interrompre son entrevue avec Harry. En tant que directeur de maison, son autorité est supérieure à la vôtre.

Lily lui arracha presque le parchemin des mains et l'expression de son visage se fit plus résignée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Roger disait vrai. Etant le directeur de Serdaigle, Filius possédait effectivement l'autorité nécessaire pour l'empêcher d'interférer…

- Si vous désirez vous opposer à cette décision, vous pouvez vous adresser au directeur ou à la directrice-adjointe. Poursuivit calmement Davies, en lui reprenant le parchemin.

Se mordant les lèvres, l'enseignante songea à utiliser la force pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bureau de Filius mais renonça immédiatement à cette idée. Non seulement c'était illégal mais en plus, cela pourrait constituer un élément à charge contre elle lors de l'audience qui aurait lieu pour décider du futur d'Harry.

Pestant intérieurement contre son ancien professeur qui ne lui facilitait décidément pas la tâche, elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers les escaliers, en direction du deuxième étage. S'ils voulaient faire les choses de cette manière, alors le professeur Dumbledore leur montrerait qui était véritablement en position d'autorité dans cette école.

Tandis que Lily disparaissait au détour du couloir, Luna pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, plusieurs mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds lui retombant sur le visage avant de s'exclamer d'une voix rêveuse.

- Hm, je pense qu'elle est infestée de Nargoles. Ces créatures ont tendance à rendre les gens plus idiots qu'ils ne le sont d'ordinaire.

Ses condisciples lui adressèrent un regard amusé mais aucun ne commenta ses paroles, Cho se contentant de poser une main sur son épaule.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on leur aura fait gagner un peu de temps. Je ne pensais pas que le professeur Flitwick serait aussi prévoyant. Déclara-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers le parchemin.

- Oh ça, c'était l'idée de quelqu'un d'autre… un certain M. Lupin, je crois. Je les ai entendus en discuter tout à l'heure. Répliqua Cédric.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce répit suffirait au professeur de sortilèges. Après tout, le bureau de Dumbledore n'était pas si éloigné que ça et s'il se décidait à monter régler cette affaire lui-même, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour l'arrêter.

* * *

- Par l'autorité du département de la justice magique, vous vous trouvez actuellement sous la responsabilité du professeur Rogue et de moi-même, jusqu'à la date de votre audience. Je pense que vous avez dû en être informé ?

- Oui, professeur. La lettre du Ministère ne le précisait pas mais le professeur Rogue m'a mis au courant. En revanche, rien n'était indiqué concernant les modalités d'hébergement pendant ce laps de temps.

- C'est bien normal, le Ministère nous laisse une certaine marge de manœuvre à ce sujet. Rien n'a été encore décidé mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être présent pour en discuter, en compagnie du professeur Rogue et de M. Lupin.

Les deux hommes étaient assis de part et d'autre d'Harry. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà parlé entre eux de l'endroit où pourrait aller le Serdaigle pendant les vacances mais comme venait à juste titre de le souligner Filius, la décision finale reposait quand même sur les épaules d'Harry.

- Lily connait l'emplacement de ma maison dans l'impasse du Tisseur donc cet endroit est exclu, à moins de vouloir y voir débarquer le directeur en plein milieu des vacances. Remus avait une proposition à faire, je crois. Déclara Severus d'un ton neutre.

- Oui, j'ai récemment acheté une petite maison à la campagne, et pour l'instant, seul Severus sait où elle se trouve. Elle est un peu vétuste mais je pense qu'elle devrait suffire pour les vacances, si Harry est d'accord, bien entendu.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le garçon, Lupin fut presque surpris par l'intensité du regard émeraude qui fixait le sien. Le Serdaigle était ému, sincèrement ému par l'idée d'habiter avec lui et le sourire sincère qui flottait sur ses lèvres en était une preuve irréfutable. N'étant pas sûr de pouvoir formuler ses mots correctement, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Voilà qui est réglé. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux venir vous aider à installer des barrières de protection autour de la maison, voire même un sortilège de Fidelitas si vous le désirez. Proposa le professeur d'un ton aimable.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir, professeur. Répondit humblement le lycanthrope.

Flitwick lui adressa un large sourire avant de secouer la tête.

- Appelez-moi Filius, voyons. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus votre professeur, même s'il est vrai que vous étiez avec Severus l'un de mes meilleurs élèves.

- Pour honorer la requête formulée au Ministère, il faudra que je réside dans la maison en même temps que vous, M. Potter. Je suppose que cela ne vous pose pas de problème ? Demanda Rogue en s'adressant à Harry, un sourcil levé.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suscitant une réelle surprise sur le visage d'ordinaire inexpressif du maître des potions, avant de finalement s'expliquer.

- Après ce que vous avez fait pour moi, professeur, vous pourriez me demander la lune que je ne pourrais pas refuser. Mais pour être honnête, non, cela ne me pose aucun problème. Par contre, j'ai une requête à formuler.

Les trois adultes tournèrent leur attention sur lui, attendant de savoir de quel genre de requête il s'agirait.

- En fait, j'aimerais avoir la liberté de me rendre dans un hôpital moldu où séjourne une de mes amies. Elle vient de commencer une cure de rééducation pour pouvoir remarcher et j'aimerais pouvoir lui apporter des potions fortifiantes et un peu de compagnie. Est-ce que c'est acceptable ?

- Cela ne me pose aucun problème. Répondit Remus.

- Je ne vois pas d'obstacle à cette idée… hormis le fait qu'il faudra probablement prendre la précaution de vous déguiser avant de vous y rendre pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Renchérit Rogue.

- Je fais confiance aux jugements de Remus et Severus. Sur ce, messieurs, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie mais je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de partir.

En effet, des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur du bureau, un signal sur lequel le directeur des Serdaigle s'était mis d'accord avec ses élèves pour annoncer l'arrivée d'Albus ou de Minerva. Indiquant au jeune Harry et aux deux hommes de se dépêcher, il ôta les sortilèges de protection qui empêchaient les sons de sortir de son bureau et plaça une pile de copies à corriger devant lui.

Au moment où la silhouette imposante d'Albus Dumbledore se dessinait sur le seuil de sa porte, Harry Potter avait déjà disparu dans un flot de flammes vertes.


End file.
